Forevermore
by Kcx
Summary: Sequel to An Autobot Christmas. Summary inside. Dubbed Mech-Slash, Dubbed Non-Con, M-Preg. Rated M just in case.
1. Part One

**Title:** Forevermore

**Pairing:** OptimusxBumblebee; IronhidexRatchet, WheeljackxPerceptor, JazzxProwl, InfernoxRed Alert, and MiragexFirst Aid will most likely be written about lightly as well. Shut up if you don't like the pairings; go write your own story or put up with it.

**Rating:** T - will change due to my evil mind. Don't like what I write? Don't read.

**Summary:** Everything seems to be going along as normal at the Autobot base, even the battles with the Decpticons. But when raids from their enemies become more frequent, and Bumblebee enters more trouble than he bargained for when things start to take a turn for the worse with he and Optimus' relationship in a way Bumblebee_ never_ expected.. Will the yellow mech be able to hold his own, or will everything begin to fall apart?

**A/N:** Really wanted to write this and see where it leads. Already have a plot for it. Don't like where it's gonna go? Don't read those parts. There will be warnings for those people who flinch at those things.

* * *

><p>Earth summers were quite beautiful, one would have to admit; green grass, flowers, and all kinds of life surrounded you strangely in so much of a large amount that one's head would be spinning just by the amount of it. The Autobots were no exception when it came to this; there hadn't been much grass or organic life back on Cybertron to begin with, and anything brought in never lasted too long if one did not look after it properly. Knowing this, many who knew of the Autobots and heard these stories had to ask why they would try to keep anything of the sorts to begin with if it was just going to die in the end because they hadn't a clue to take care of it. "Why would you keep domesticated animals or indoor plants but for simply to make anything look better, if <em>you<em> were going to let it die in the end?" Perceptor had once retorted when the topic had been brought up during a conversation with Will and a few other humans. And he had a point, too; unless your home had the right fit for something, and your lifestyle, you wouldn't bring something into your home otherwise. Sitting at the look out in his protoform, Bumblebee often found himself lost in thought thinking of what Cybertron could have been.

Yet this time, he did not find himself alone; he had brought Sam up with him to watch the sunset and talk, as they usually did. And talk as they may, Bumblebee knew that they were close; the mech had adopted the human as his charge upon having stayed with him so long that a connection grew, however the dup acted like brothers or best friends. And, knowing that, Bumblebee knew that he and Sam could talk about anything without feeling strange or feeling nervous. So therefore, Bumblebee knew that it was a good idea to share almost anything with the young creature, knowing that Sam would not judge him for it. And what was the yellow bot thinking about at the moment? Well, it was quite simple, and yet all the more complex at the same time.

It was mid-June; about six months since Bumblebee and Optimus had, what the humans tended to call, "gotten together"; and the more Bumblebee sat thinking, the more his processor drifted off to the big, strong, and very _handsome_ mech that he was currently with. Most Autobots at the base knew of the two; and those who did not were most likely blind. There were times where the relationship was strained, sure; it was strange to say that they had never interfaced with one another before, and yet then again, Bumblebee had never interfaced with another mech or femme in his lifetime. 'Bee felt _odd_ trying to talk about 'facing to anyone who was remotely older than him, and even Jazz, when Bumblebee brought it up, usually shied away from the subject. Something about needing to talk about it with Optimus, the saboteur had muttered once before. But that was awkward; and Bumblebee doubted that Optimus felt much more comfortable talking about the topic in general than the younger bot did.

Sitting in the warm evening air, there was an odd silence between the two that sat at the vacant outlook. Sam sat directly next to his guardian, seemingly looking at the sunset; both legs folded up so his arms could wrap around them as his chin sat on them, green eyes flashing as he thought. Bumblebee sat more relaxed; one leg up with one arm wrapped around it, the other arm being used as a prop to keep the young bot up as he leaned back slightly. The silence wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be; in fact, Sam seemed quite fine with the small portion of the news that Bumblebee told him, knowing at little at a time would be best so that he could process it. And in the silence, Bumblebee thought as well; it was like a ritual that they came here by themselves at least once a week, if not once every two. This meant leaving Mikalea behind, and oddly enough she seemed fine with it; as long as she got a warning of when they were going, however. The silence was always oddly nice when they sat there; no bustling noises of the city nor bustling sounds of the Autobot base. That's what always made it better.

"So….. You're _gay_," Sam finally said with a slight nod, seemingly able to finally grasp the concept of his guardian falling for what he believed to be the same sex. Bumblebee shrugged and nodded at the comment, obviously agreeing to it.

Bumblebee really never got Earth sayings and slang; before Sam caught him up on a lot of things that he didn't know or correcting him on things that he thought he knew. Like, before all of this came about, 'Bee honestly thought that the word gay still meant happy; well, it did, but sometimes words had multiple different meanings. Bumblebee had tried to explain to the best of his abilities - although Ratchet had fixed his vocal processors, it still hurt and was sometimes hard to use them, therefore he still reverted back to radio and sign language in order to communicate to others, and sometimes his comm. link - that Cybertronians didn't have gender preferences, and same sex couples weren't frown upon like they were on Earth; then again, there weren't genders in the Cybertronian race to begin with, and they chose their voice as easily as a human could choose their hair color. However, Sam just went with the first explanation, seeing as how it made it all the more easier for him. There was another pause in the conversation, before Sam tried talking again.

"Does this have anything to do with how…. _strangely _Optimus has been acting lately?" he asked, obviously trying up with another question to see if he would get more answers.

Although most of the _Transformers_ on base knew about their relationship, Optimus thought it best to keep it a secret from the humans until it a time came about when they truly needed to; just like the other relationships on the base. General Morshower had made it clear to the government that the Autobots didn't to share anything more than what their Intel was of the Decepticons and how the human race could help them defeat them and such; any religion, sexuality, family life, or otherwise was to remain top secret unless the Autobots felt comfortable in telling the whole world that. And, at the moment, with the war still going on, it didn't seem like a too good of an idea just yet. However, some of the humans on base _did_ notice some things going between a few 'bots, and the only ones who _knew_ of relationships on the base was Will and Epps, and they mostly kept quiet about them and never spoke a word about them to even the coupled mechs themselves. It was probably Sam and Mikalea who were the only two sheltered; well, only Mikalea now, since Bumblebee trusted Sam enough not to run off to the government and tell. Sure, he knew of Prowl and Jazz; the saboteur usually openly flirted with Prowl, even though they were both bonded, and it was funny site to see Jazz get turned down bluntly by the ever vigilant Prowl.

But Sam was a smart kid; there were times that Bumblebee acted like his older brother - Jazz, ironically; and even Prowl had to agree that Jazz was the worst possible surrogate brother in the world, however Bumblebee still loved him to death - and tried to flirt with Optimus in public; which sometimes ended with either a slightly irritated look from the Prime showing that then was not the time, or a gentle shove away, that gesture always meaning two things; to make it look like he politely telling the young bot to knock it off to the others, while Bumblebee knew that he was joking back. Sam must have noticed some of the flirting that Bumblebee had done; at first, most of the humans believed that this "flirting" was a sign of friendship or just to make fun in the little Autobot community, yet the young human boy seemed to catch on quicker than most.

"Yes," signed Bumblebee; his leg that had been propped up sliding down to become straight, and instantly his peds began knocking together at the tops as he looked down at them, as if they were a sight to behold; his other arm going back to support him as he leaned back. There was another moment for silence before stuck his bottom lip out in thought and nodded.

"Alright, I can see that," he said in a slightly approving tone. "I mean, that's cool and all; if we could, I'd ask you two if you wanted to go on a double date or something with Mikalea and me, but obviously, that'd be hard."

Sam laughed at the thought, and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at the thought, either; Optimus' helm often hit the ceiling of most of the buildings in the Autobot base, so any building of the Earth variety, well, you get the picture. Sam nodded again before stretching out in the same manner Bumblebee had placed himself in, watching as the sun slowly made it's way over the horizon. 'Bee took another small glance at his charge; he had to admit, he had half expected Samuel to freak out that he his guardian was in love with another mech, however he seemed just as calm about it as Bumblebee had, or even Epps had when he heard that Cybertron pretty much didn't care for Homosexual relationships. Then again, to most of the humans, such as Will and Epps, they were extremely close friends.

And to Sam, exactly like family; he had Bumblebee as his brother - weather he was the bigger brother or the little one, they hadn't worked out that yet - Jazz was that awesome older brother who tried to cheer you up when you were down, and who always played loud music at the wrong hours of the day; Ironhide that gruff uncle who, even though he had anger issues, still kicked aft when you needed him to, and knew exactly how to; Ratchet, that other uncle who threw stuff at your head if you didn't heed his words and didn't take care of yourself; Prowl, that smart not so old elder who everyone went to when they need to know long words; Sideswipe, that cousin who simply got along with your older brother because of music, and knew how to speak his mind; and of course Optimus, that careful father who made sure to look after even the children who weren't his, and who wasn't afraid to stand up to others. Yeah, Sam had a _lot_ of family; Bumblebee remembered, one day when he and Mikalea got to spend some "quality time" together because Sam had Friday night school, when he and the girl had tried to name everything that every Autobot was to Sam; they had stopped after Wheeljack, because it was harder than it seemed.

"Well," Sam sighed finally, standing up and brushing stray grass off of his jeans as the sun began to set lower beyond the horizon, awaiting until the next day when it could again shine it's light on this side of the world, "I believe I'm ready to go home; you?"

Bumblebee smiled and nodded, knowing what home was; the base. Shifting to his servos and knees, Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode; the usual yellow 2009 Camero with two black racing stripes. Sam often cringed when the rap song "Black and Yellow" came on Bumblebee's radio; the yellow bot had a thing for turning that song on full blast, if only simply to annoy the human more than he knew he should. Sam instantly stooped into the car when the driver's side door opened in an invitation for him to climb in, and, when the door slammed shut, the boy barely had time to buckle up before the car squealed off of the dirt, tearing up grass and sending it flying. Sam smirked at the sight; well at least Bumblebee knew how to make an exit, seeing as how it was unlikely for someone to have _not _been there what with all of the dirt trails the Autobot had kicked up, and seeing as how it wasn't going to rain in the next week.

It was going to be hard to tell to Will later, that was true.


	2. Part Two

Alright, just to point out: the first few chapters will be explaining the things that I feel need to be explained. From then on, you'll see more plot. But yeah. Also, I freakin' _adore_ Wheeljack's personality. xD

* * *

><p>Getting home was always the easy part; taking the back ways from the city, before taking the last concrete stretch equauviliate to ten Earth miles. Bumblebees always liked to go his fastest on this stretch, making his engine roar. After a while of going to the base like this, Sam finally stopped covering his ears, seeing as how he was already going deaf in the first place. Plus, it took less time than everyone else when you went as fast as you could go, making it easier to meet time limits. Upon entering the base, Bumblebee let Sam exit his alt forum before he transformed; Sam saying that he needed to call Mikalea before he did anything else, which meant to Bumblebee that he was free to go. And that he did; quietly maneuvering to the med bay so at least he would have someplace to relax <em>other<em> than the main area of the NEST base; although it was near nighttime, many humans and Autobots alike were still up and about, doing Primus _knows_ what. Bumblebee was well enough to know not to ask.

The med bay became his safe haven if only for the fact that Ratchet was now legally one of his guardians; Bumblebee had wondered how crazy Wheeljack was going back at the Christmas party when he started to talk about nonsense that didn't happen, however what 'Jack had _meant_ by surprise was really apparent when Ironhide told him the Christmas present that he was wanting to give him. It was an hilarious sight to see when Ironhide was nearly glomped the day after Christmas when he told his charge that he and Ratchet were legally adopting him. It wasn't as if the little bot hadn't tackled the larger bot before, but seeing it as how this time Ironhide was not expecting it; that, and also the fact that Bumblebee had grown since the last time he had ever tackled his guardian.

Silently the yellow bot made his way to the med bay, barely catching the eyes of anyone that walked past him or he happened to walk past. 'Bee thanked Primus for being able to easily slip into the background when he wanted to, that way he was never spotted. Getting to the med bay was easier than he thought; during the past six months, human leaders had agreed to help the Autobots by letting them build onto their base that was now turning into some sort of home; well, _temporary_ home, Prowl had called it several times, however it didn't look like they would be able to leave Earth anytime soon. Which seemed alright for most of the NEST human members and the few outside humans that visited the base; most humans seemed to enjoy the presence of large alien robots, even though most of them were scattered about and there was another group that was totally evil, but no one seemed to mind that at the moment.

Slipping into the hall that led to the med bay was easy; silently making his way down it and stopped at the metallic door and pausing for a moment. It didn't sound like Ratchet had anyone in the med bay, however the silence could sometimes lie to you, and Bumblebee knew better than to believe _that _lie; although Ratchet _had_ adopted him, it didn't mean he was always free from his wrath, especially if he was doing something important. Weather or not he was doing something important, well, again it was hard to tell, even if there _was _silence. Cautiously, Bumblebee reached up and pressed the buzzer near the door, wearily shifting on his peds. There was a moment of silence, and the young bot thought that perhaps Ratchet was busy, and that he should come back later, when suddenly there was an annoying buzzing sound - one that usually made _anyone_ visiting the med bay flinching - before the med bay doors shot open. Taking a final look around, Bumblebee slipped into the almost silent room, the door sliding close behind him to show no chance of escape.

Bumblebee was right about Ratchet being busy; Wheeljack sat happily on one of the berths, his legs swinging over the edge of the berth while his right arm sat detached on the berth; and it didn't seem that it had been detached manually, nor in any way wanted. That was Wheeljack; loosing limbs every time he decided to blow something up. Too bad Bumblebee wasn't there to see the explosion; Wheeljack was known for his great explosions around the base. The humans knew to steer clear of his lab unless he wasn't in it, too, sadly. At least no one but Wheeljack ever got hurt when he decided to explode something - minus the few rare occasions - and that was the good thing. And sadly, with his mask off, Wheeljack looked proud at what he had done; Wheeljack never blew himself up in the exact same way twice. And again sadly, Bumblebee was sure that the last time 'Jack blew his right arm off that he lost a few fingers, too.

Ratchet, of course, came out of his storage room raving - with necessary - and special - items just for Wheeljack's repair, already mid sentence as he spoke. Ratchet didn't seem as aggravated as normal; then again, Wheeljack being in the med bay was an ornly thing, if not breemly, and Ratchet by now was used to fixing the mechanic up all the time. That, and it was hard to stay mad at someone who you thought a brother when 'Jack knew how to talk his way out of trouble. Wheeljack was probably one of the few mechs on base and in the Autobot army - Bumblebee included - that could ease his way out of being bashed in the helm for something that he did terrible.

"I mean _really_, Wheeljack?" Ratchet huffed as he placed the tools gently on the table next to the berth, turning to give Wheeljack "the look" as he placed his servos on his hip joints. "Didn't I _just_ repair you not a few klicks ago?"

"More like nano-klicks," giggled Wheeljack as he stopped moving his feet, head fins glowing a tinted blue as he spoke. Ratchet merely sighed and placed a servo on his fore helm, obviously annoyed with the fact that most likely that was the truth; bot an inventor, Wheeljack blew himself up an awful lot.

"Oh, Bumblebee," Ratchet seemed to remember - or rather noticed, seeing as how the young bot quietly stood at the door still, not wanting to interrupt what was going on - not even looking up as he grabbed one of his tools. "You can come over and sit down here, it'll be a while. Or rather, make yourself useful; it looks like I'll need the help."

Ratchet groaned with that last part gently picking up the severed appendage to look it over. Wheeljack most defiantly seemed to finally notice that Bumblebee was there, looking up at him with first confused optics - most likely wondering how Ratchet knew that his adopted charge was there in the first place - to a quite pleased and happy smile that the young bot was there to keep him company _and_ help Ratchet. At least the medic most likely wouldn't try to kill the minibot if Bumblebee oh so happened to try to help Wheeljack by throwing himself in the way if Ratchet tried to kill the old mech.

"Hey, 'Bee, nice t' see _you_," Wheeljack said happily as Bumblebee strode over; making Bumblebee believe that Ratchet had given the other mech some pain relievers that most likely slightly hindered his speech; his arm was pretty close to his face, wasn't it? Well, close enough. "Take it you n' Sam had fun today? Mikalea called earlier, n' I answered. When I said I hadn't a clue as t' where you two were, she said that you most likely were still at the outlook. That sure is a pretty place, though, ain't it?"

Earlier? Bumblebee almost had to wonder how long ago they had left to make Wheeljack say earlier, however 'Bee merely tossed the thought aside and shrug with a nod as he moved around to the tools, ready to start giving them to the medic when he asked for them. Ratchet seemed to care less with their conversation as he began to murmur to himself about the appendage he held in his servo, most likely picking out what pieces he needed from the little assortment he had on the table. Then again, Ratchet didn't mind their conversations in the least, as long as it didn't involved blowing up things again; _or_ Bumblebee being in those explosions. Ever since he had legally adopted Bumblebee as his charge - Prowl had made a big fuss over how it wouldn't be right unless they signed some DataPads or what ever the nonsense was - Ratchet seemed to become a little more over protective than he once had been. But Ratchet was Ratchet, and if over reacting on things was how he showed his feelings, than Bumblebee didn't mind one bit.

"Well that's good," Wheeljack said happily as he slightly turned so that he would still slightly be able to have a conversation with the young mech; earning a slight bop to the head with his own arm in the process from Ratchet, obviously annoyed that Wheeljack was moving in the first place. Wheeljack merely ignored the invisible pain, and went on rambling. "You know, I always liked th' scenery of Earth, _especially_ the sunsets. I've been tryin' t' get Percy out there t' the outlook so we can see a sunset, but so far, he doesn't want t' go, and I haven't the slightest clue why."

"Maybe 'cause he's worried that you'll blow yourself up by looking at the sun too long," muttered the medic as he gestured a few objects off of the side table from Bumblebee without looking up, setting the arm gently down on the berth beside Wheeljack again. Bumblebee happily handed the objects to Ratchet as Wheeljack gave a jokeful look of his own to the medic.

"Well I don't suppose that you n' Ironhide 'ave ever went out t' see a sunset," Wheeljack retorted as he watched the medic begin to work on his arm.

"No, Wheeljack," Ratchet sighed as he worked on, not even looking up, gesturing for another tool from the table that Bumblebee so happily handed over. "But that's because Ironhide and I are not all for all of that cute, mushy, fluffy stuff like you are."

"Oh, so you're saying you like it hot n' heavy then?" Wheeljack asked, trying to hold back a fit of laughter that he oh so failed to do.

Ratchet's whole face would have went red if they could of as he fumbled with the objects in his servos, standing straight up with an oh so slightly serious and embarrassed look on his face plates. Finding this funny as well, Bumblebee covered his optics and part of his face with his servos, trying to hold back the picture of his two creators interfacing the way Wheeljack had just described it. And 'Jack; well, he was lucky enough to be dismantled, which was what most likely saved him from a beating from the medic. Well, at the moment, at least. Once Wheeljack was done giggling and shaking, and Bumblebee got that image out of his processor long enough to be able to look ar Ratchet again without grimacing and instead giggling a little as well, the medic merely shook his head; going back to his work without another word. Wheeljack turned his head back the best he could to Bumblebee to give him a large grin, of which the young bot oh so happily returned.

Ratchet was probably wondering why the frag they ever let Wheeljack become his surrogate grand-creator in the first place; muttering to himself every so often as he worked. But Bumblebee wouldn't have it any other way. Besides; he _liked_ being spoiled by the inventor, even _if_ it meant having him as a crazy grand-creator. Needless to say, he enjoyed the older mech's company, much to a few other's dismay.

But he wasn't crazy, nor was Wheeljack; that's what everyone else was, and they just didn't fit in.

**XXX**

A few breems later, Ratchet had finally finished repairing Wheeljack's arm and gave him his sling - yes, Wheeljack had his own personal sling for either of his arms; as well as his own personal crutches, seeing as how he came into the med bay enough with missing body parts often - and sent him on his way to his berth, stating specifically that he was not to go to work for a human week. Although upset about not being able to work, Wheeljack was happy enough to have a reason for Perceptor to pay more attention to him; not like the microscope would fall for the old broken limb routine. As Ratchet finally finished putting up his tools, Bumblebee sat on a nearby berth, clutching onto the sides as his legs swung happily.

"well, I'd say I've had enough for today," Ratchet stated as he patted his servos together after closing his tool box and turning towards the younger bot who sat on the berth. "How about you?" Bumblebee shrugged at the question.

"Not much - happened - today," he stated, all but one word really his; although his vocal processor _had _been fixed, as said before, it still hurt to talk sometimes, and therefore he still used his radio and sign language to talk to others; however Ratchet didn't mind him using his vocal processor _some_times, just to make sure that it was still working if ever so slightly.

"Well, you're the lucky one," chuckled the medic as he walked up to the berth and leaned his back against it. "I swear to Primus, Skidz and Mudflap beat each other up more than Megatron and Optimus; 'm surprised neither of them are _dead_ now."

Bumblebee chuckled at the thought of a dented up and slightly Engergon coated Skidz and Mudflap walking into the med bay; they always did so several times a day, however their injuries were terrible, seeing as how they only physically fought when they were extremely mad at each other, and even then, they knew how far to take that fighting. Twins were apparently rare in Cybertronian culture, as it was in human culture; which was agreeable, seeing as how when one twin died, the other usually followed quickly after. Ratchet said it was because they each had one half of a whole spark; and no one could live without a whole spark, just as a human could not live without a whole heart.

"They're - crazy! Yet - you know - adore - them," replied the yellow mech as he squirmed on the berth happily. Ratchet smirked and nodded his helm.

"I'd hate to say that's trued," chuckled the medic before sighing. "I never thought a bot like me would be taking care of something like _them_," he said aloud, before giving Bumblebee a serious look. "I swear to Primus, if they starting rubbing off on you, I'll tear your, spark out, you know that, right?" Bumblebee nodded quickly. Ratchet smirked. "Good."

Being the youngest of the Autobots, Skidz and Mudflap could not take care of themselves, no matter how hard they tried to prove that they could. That, and they were found really young, about the equivalent of an Earthling two year old, perhaps younger; it was hard to tell, seeing as how they didn't talk much when first coming to base, nor could they help when they were asked. They had clinged to Ratchet after the first couple days - or at least Mudflap had, Skidz not wanting to leave his younger brother alone with anyone - of being taking care of by the medic, therefore Ratchet became their surrogate father; them not wanting them to be with anyone else, of course.

Before Bumblebee could say anymore, the medic sighed and gently placed a servo on the younger mech's servo, saying, "Well, 'Bee, I'd hate to kick you out so early, but I need to clean up shop for the night. Do you mind?" Bumblebee merely shook his helm before slipping on the bed, dusting off his legs as if he actually had anything on them, Ratchet patting his shoulder as he stood up. "G'night, 'Bee," wished the medic as he began his nightly routine of cleaning up.

"Good - night!" replied Bumblebee as he turned and headed towards the door; strangely enough now ready to go into recharge.

Then again, if you were sleeping in the same bed with a hunk like Optimus Prime, you would be eager to go to bed, too.


	3. Part Three

My muse for this chapter, sadly, was 99 Red Balloons by Goldfinger. It's actually quite a good song, believe it or not. xD

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had to admit that it was an early night; after playing a few video games with Skidz and Mudflap, and grabbing some DataPads from Wheeljack's lab for the old mech to read while he was healing, and making sure that was where he wanted to be for the remainder of the night, the yellow bot retired to the berth he and Optimus shared; Bumblebee always got there earlier than Optimus did, seeing as how the Autobot leader had a bad habit on stayin up until near midnight or one o'clock working, and then got up before the sun even rose in the morning to work some more. He had a base to run, sure; but it didn't mean that he couldn't get some more recharge than he currently got, right? Bumblebee thought so. After making sure that everything in the seemingly small room was in order - Bumblebee picked up the bad habit from Optimus himself, saving the mech hassle in doing so before he went to berth - Bumblebee quietly turned out any and all lights and crawled onto the berth covered in large pillows and blankets, easily comfortable.<p>

It was in these moments of either trying to fall into recharge or simply waiting up for Optimus that got Bumblebee thinking about things; things around base, the war, anything his processor wondered to. Most likely it was always the war more than anything; they were in the middle of it, however many of his elders sought the Decepticons giving up soon because of the fact that they had fewer resources than the Autobots did. At least recourses that were willingly given to them to convert into Engergon; the humans - or at least many of them, though not all - had become more trusting of the Autobots, and a few countries agreed that if the Autobots helped them save their planet, they would hand over resources - some considered by humans to be recyclable by them, others easily found on the planet - that the Autobots needed in order to turn into Engergon via their own machines. Everything they received was usually enough to keep them stable for a few Earth weeks before they needed more, and they never took more than they needed from the humans; nothing like that could be said for the Decepticons, who just took what they wanted, when they wanted - if they could manage in escaping with their treasure and then convert in what ever way they were able to - and how they wanted; and they never cared who they hurt in the process.

The recent fights with the Decepticons had become more frequent, which was most likely why Optimus frequently stayed up so late during the nights, and got up so early in the mornings. Everyone else was on the edge. There had to be more frequent scouting missions and patrols, which Bumblebee and several others where _not_ happy with; yet they shut up and put up with it, knowing that they would not be able to change Red Alert for the world, and that the procotious were necessary; they could get attacked at any moment, and the Decepticons were not afraid to strike the Autobot base if needed, even though Ironhide doubted that thought by saying that someone would not be stupid enough to attack at enemy territory, nor one's home territory. Then again, the weapons speaclist was usually good at being wrong a lot of the times, so no one paid much attentions to his forewarnings.

Yet with everything happening around base, the Autobot leader still had enough time to spare for the little bot every day, if not for a few moments. The way he often looked at him made Bumblebee's spark flutter, and the seemingly normal comments could make the little yellow bot blush if he could have. Over the past six months, Bumblebee could have sworn that he was becoming more attached to Optimus the better he knew him, and enjoyed being in his presence. Ratchet dubbed that throbbing feeling in his spark as love; explaining that he always had that feeling around Ironhide back when they first started seeing each other, and apparently still did. Although Bumblebee doubted that he was that much in love with the larger bot, he knew how he would feel without him; sad and lost. He had recalled that feeling when Optimus died back a couple years ago and he and Sam had to go to Egypt in order to find the Matrix of Leadership. He could never blame his charge for Optimus sacrificing his life trying to save him; however it broke the young bot's spark more than he thought it would when he drove up to the forest, seeing Optimus' dead body and having to leave it behind in order to hide Sam from the Decepticons and The Fallen.

What ever happened, Bumblebee made it his goal to never let that happen again.

With a sigh, Bumblebee stared up at the ceiling as he thought, servos behind his helm as he laid on the far side of the berth, against the wall and on his back. He hadn't noticed how much time had passed by, but it must have been enough; the sudden click of the room door opening made Bumblebee lurch from his thoughts and jump slightly, only to remember that Optimus was the only one who knew the room code to begin with; it _was his berth in the first place after all. There was a tired sigh as Optimus silently slunk into the room, the door closing quickly behind him; he didn't need a light to know where he was going, merely dragging his peds as he walked over to his desk, the sound of something being dropped onto it in an informal and tired manner. When he turned, he must not have realized that Bumblebee was still awake; there was a visible jump in the darkness when he saw baby blue optics staring back at him, before relaxing._

"_You should be asleep," his baritone voice said in a gentle whisper as the large bot silently made his way to the berth; Bumblebee turning to his side as gently Optimus pulled the covers and slid into the berth. _

_The object overly dwarfed Bumblebee, seeing as how it needed to Optimus from falling off of it or being uncomfortable; yet the minibot was still amazed at the Prime's girth, and how he dwarfed nearly everyone and anyone around him. Minus most of the Decepticons, of course; most of them were just large in general, but still. Once Optimus was settled in the berth and covered up, Bumblebee instantly cuddled up to the larger mech, curling his arms around the broad chassis as he twittered and clicked, his helm happily nuzzling into the other's neck. Optimus chuckled before a large arm wrapped around the smaller bot, and Bumblebee instantly responded by cuddling up more, still clicking and twittering in a way that it seemed only Optimus could understand. It would have been considered sappy by most, the way Bumblebee could explain their relationship._

_But sadly, the scout wouldn't have it any other way._


	4. Part Four

Optimus thought it was a good idea; Bumblebee called it a bad habit. Getting up before dawn helped him get more work done, so said Optimus Prime; however Bumblebee swore up and down that not getting enough sleep would one day kill the Prime because of fatigue. That never stopped the Autobot leader from doing so; therefore Bumblebee always got up with him in the mornings while he was getting ready to leave, like the good bot he was. Optimus always told his little love that he never needed to do that; that he could get more sleep instead of waking up and then lying in bed for a few more hours before he had to get up, or even sometimes following the Prime around until he had duty to attend to. But Bumblebee did so anyway, knowing what Ratchet had once told him was right; that if you really loved someone, the little things you did for someone always counted, weather they knew so or not. Bumblebee guessed that Optimus thought that he really was being sweet, however tried to be nicer than the scout was by trying to let him get some more sleep. But it didn't work out that way.

Bumblebee sat silently on the berth, wrapped up blankets and setting against pillows that were in turn propped up against the wall for him, watching as Optimus gathered his items for the day; there was going to be a meeting with some state senators or what ever to discuss some of the natural fuel that the Autobots were using to turn into Engergon. And of course, the Decepticons. Many of the humans, Optimus had explained one night, were weary of the Autobots staying on the planet because they actually believed that the only reason the Decepticons were staying on Earth was because the Autobots were still there; and that if the do-gooders left, so would the Decepticons. Bumblebee thought that this was a completely crazy idea; even _if_ the Autobots left, and even _if_ the Decepticons followed, the tyrannical war lord would most likely destroy the planet, at the very least. At the very most? Enslave the human race no doubt, but that was mostly an option. There was most likely a hundred different things that Megatron would do to the humans that would either kill them or make them wish that the Autobots were still around to protect them.

Bumblebee never really got the human race to begin with; the only ones he truly liked were Will, Epps, Sam and Mikalea - and Leo, although he never really came around much except to play video games with Skidz and Mudflap or get help with homework from Sam - while the rest of the NEST team he just put up with, seeing as how he worked with them. General Morshower was okay; he never came around much, but agreed with letting the Autobots stay on Earth, so of course Bumblebee liked him. Anyone else? It deepened on what they did. They were a young race, as Optimus had always told them, yet you'd think they'd be smart enough to let those who saved their aft so many times stay on their planet at least long enough to destroy their enemies and find a way to get back to their home planet. But Bumblebee rarely told his options to anyone besides Optimus or Sam, and the occasional Ironhide when the weapons speaclist decided to voice his options over it.

"Well," Optimus finally sighed when he guessed that he had everything together in one of his large arms, looking around just to make sure, "if I don't see you before hand, wish me luck with the meeting. I'll need it." He added a scoff with that last sentence as if to add effect, which Bumblebee overly felt.

And, as if to add effect of his own, when Optimus told him to wish him luck, Bumblebee instantly unwrapped himself from the blankets and got off from the bed; walking over to Optimus and putting both arms around his upper body, resting the side of his helm the larger mech's chassis. Optimus accepted the embrace with his free arm; wrapping up the smaller bot with it and nearly engulfing him in his mass. 'Bee seemed to relax instantly; although holding himself from collapsing due to the fact that he didn't want to embarrass himself. Not that Optimus would mind catching his smaller love, nor would he mind trying to get a day off by making up the excuse that "one of his men was hurt and he urgently needed to tend to his wounds" or something smart like that. If it was the scout's choice, this moment would have lasted a lifetime, however he knew keeping Optimus for that long wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as how others would be expecting him. Selfish at all? No. A bad idea? Yes.

_When The World Gets In My Face_

_I Say, Have a Nice Day_

_Have A Nice Day_

Optimus couldn't hold back that smile that formed on his open face as Bumblebee pulled away, playing those lyrics that he would never get; the yellow bot was more accustomed to Earth music and culture, especially that of the young. Sighing, he looked down at the smaller bot for a moment, actually contemplating on staying in the berth that day, before leaning over and gently placing a kiss on the smaller mech's fore helm. Bumblebee seemed to instantly melt into it; Optimus pulled away before Bumblebee had a chance to collapse, putting on his face mask as he always did.

"Have a good day," Optimus said happily, pulling Bumblebee in for another hug of which the yellow bot happily returned, before turning and opening the door, leaving the room; Bumblebee standing there for a moment after the door closed.

Optimus was one of the best mechs he had ever met; and each time he was around him, his spark always felt funny, like it was about to burst out of it's casing. Perceptor, when Bumblebee told him about the odd feeling, had told him that that was what love felt like; that even after you're bonded to someone, you still feel like that every time you were around them or thought about them. Perceptor said that he knew a lot about that, seeing as how he often put up with Wheeljack trying to kill himself every five minutes when he was in his lab. That made Bumblebee laugh sometimes; while everyone was always worried about the inventor, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Perceptor felt being bonded to the mech. Old 'Jack was durable, sure, but no one could guess how much Wheeljack's body - or processor, for that matter - could withstand the amount of damage he put it in. Wheeljack never hurt himself the same way twice, which was probably why Perceptor - and Ratchet, seeing as how the medic treated Wheeljack like a younger brother, they had known each other so long - always worried about him; he and Ratchet never new what was going to happen to him, and Ratchet couldn't guarantee that he had all the parts needed to fix Wheeljack at any given moment. But that was Wheeljack for you; always surprising everybody.

Sighing and feeling slightly fatigued, Bumblebee moved to turn off the lights before turning and walking back towards the berth; already knowing the room well enough in the light to know where everything was, seeing as how Optimus never moved anything in his room much, nor left anything lying on the ground, and knowing when to get on the berth. Moving pillows to the head of the berth, Bumblebee wrapped himself in the blankets around him; setting his internal alarm clock to go off in a few hours so he would have enough time to get some Engergon and get ready for duty. As he curled up, warmth engulfing him as he slowly nodded back off to dream land for a few human hours, he contemplated asking Optimus if he wanted to go out and watch the sunset sometime at the outlook.

Wheeljack was right about one thing; the outlook was a very romantic place to take someone. And it was hard for Optimus to say no to someone like Bumblebee.


	5. Part Five

Chapter seven is up and ready! I feel so proud. This one is a little small, but oh well. We're getting to the good part of the plot soon enough.

* * *

><p>Having a base to run whistle having to keep watch over Decepticon movement never seemed like a fund idea in the first place; Bumblebee was lucky that he was a scout, and <em>not<em> someone like Optimus Prime who had to do those things on a daily basis. Bumblebee felt sad for the older mech because of his job, but it had to be done; Prowl and Jazz were there to help him most of the time - Prowl more times than others - so that made his job easier, however sometimes Bumblebee just had to wonder how in Pit he did what he did without keeling over. The young mech just guessed that perhaps he had done the job long enough to be used to it. Still, 'Bee felt sorry for him; he never got a _real_ day off, not even back on Christmas! It was too bad, seeing as how he needed it, but it wasn't his business to walk around saying how things _should_ be; he liked his job, anyway.

Sam was back at school for the week, meaning that he didn't need a ride until he called asking for a ride home or something; Leo got a new car, anyway, so that was a plus. [Bumblebee didn't really get the concept of kitty calendars, but humans had strange likes, truth be told.] The car was a piece of junk compared to most, but it worked, like Sam said; 'Bee could only warn him that it wouldn't be his fault if they got into a wreck in that thing. The boy merely laughed at that statement, and Bumblebee could not blame him. But the Camero still couldn't help but feel worried about the boy; he was supposed to be his guardian and watch over him, of course, so he had all right to be worried. Leo was lucky, Sam had said; he didn't have any guardian to watch over him - even though some joked that he hung around Skidz and Mudflap enough for them to be dubbed at least _lackeys_ to him.

Seeing as how he had no human to watch, Bumblebee stayed around base and did duties that he normally would do if he wasn't with Sam or simply had to do his jobs; patrolling, helping Ratchet and Wheeljack with some odds and ends, and keeping an eye on Skidz and Mudflap, mostly by playing video games with them and running around the base with them while trying to make sure that they did not cause any trouble. Which was easy anymore, seeing as how recent activity with Decepticons had gone up and they used most of their energy fighting battles they were allowed to attend and the rest trying to play and beat video games in the rec room. Meaning besides his usual duties, there wasn't much for Bumblebee to do except sit around and play video games or sit in the rec room and chat with everyone else that was off duty.

Bumblebee had gotten off of his said duties at around two in the afternoon, leaving him to do nothing else besides go to the rec room; Skidz and Mudflap, being the pains that they were, had been sent to the med bay not too long ago because they had gotten into another one of their fights, so said Ironhide, and had to go get dents and scratches removed by Ratchet while getting yet _another_ lecture by the Hatchet; it was said that they would have rather gone to the brig than sit through one of Ratchet's scorning. Well, at least they weren't getting thunked in the head like anyone else would have gotten by the resident medic. Being adopted by him, well, that made both of them _and_ Bumblebee lucky enough to get by without a beating from the medic for something they had done. Most of the time, of course.

After finding himself a cube of Engergon - they were in more supply since, as stated before, they getting more supplies from the humans, and ever since Wheeljack and Perceptor had arrived on Earth, they, along with Ratchet, had been trying to make some sort of machine of which Bumblebee knew little about that could convert some of the Earth's natural resources into Engergon; it had worked so far, however Perceptor kept insisting on making improvements on because it was not good enough yet - Bumblebee wondered around the rec room for a few moments before finding a seat at one of the two tables in the room; the one he sat at being empty. It wasn't like he ever liked being alone; but the noise currently in the rec room was enough to make his helm spin. The rec room was probably the place for everyone to run off to when they weren't doing slag; the second most popular place being one's berth - if they had one - and in third was the shooting range. That last one was where one could find Ironhide during his time off, believe it or not.

Sipping his Energon slowly, baby blue optics looked around the room slowly at the commotion going on; Jazz had challenged Sideswipe to some video game on the TV, both with remotes in servos as they sat on the large couch together laughing; Jazz on the far right, with Sideswipe in the middle, and of course Sunstreaker on the other end, with Bluestreak and First Aid watching curiously at the loud noise being made. Perceptor sat at the other table with Mirage and Hoist, obviously chatting about something funny; Mirage had a large smile on his face, and while Hoist was talking, Perceptor kept nodding, looking as it he was going to laugh at any moment. Wheeljack was most likely back at his and Perceptor's shared quarters reading some DataPads that he had gotten him this morning, seeing as how he couldn't go back to his lab for a full week until his arm was fully put back onto his body. There were a few other faces here and there that the youngling did not recognize; a few months ago some more Autobots had arrived, mostly Wreckers, and he could only make out one or two that he remembered from his childhood that ever visited the Ark; Ultra Magnus being one of them, but he mostly worked with Optimus during the day.

There was a few shouts from over by the couch, making Bumblebee turn to see what it was; obviously Jazz had won what ever game they had been playing, judging by the fact that the silver mech was jumping up and down happily on the couch and dropping his control while he did so, Sideswipe having thrown down his controller as he seemed to be pouting; laughter from just about everyone else except Sunstreaker, who was rolling his eyes as he tried to get away from his brother who was leaning on him. However, after a moment, 'Sides did have a laughing smile on his face; he wasn't as cruel and sadistic as his twin brother, at least he could say that much.

"Loud o'er ther', eh?" came a voice from the other table; Bumblebee instantly turned to see Mirage smiling at him, while Perceptor and Hoist were leaning opposite ways in their chair - Perceptor backwards with his hands on his chest, Hoist forwards with his elbows on the table - while Mirage simply sat with his hand folded on the table. Bumblebee stared for a moment before nodding. When the loudness started to quiet down, and Hoist and Perceptor turned their attention back to the members of the table, Mirage chuckled and said, "Man, t' think tha' we wer' like tha'."

"_We_? What do you mean by _we_?" Perceptor laughed, still leaning back in his chair as he regarded Mirage with raised optic ridges.

"I believe _your_ still like that," Hoist pointed out, leaning away slightly to put his chin on his fist as he smiled ever so slightly.

"Please," scoffed the ninja, leaning back in his chair and folding his arm over his chassis proudly. "Ah'm more ad-ult thun al_lotta_ th' mechs 'ere at base. Jazz iz th' one who acts younger than ev'ryone else, so give _him_ looks, not me."

"Prove it," scoffed Perceptor, leaving forward and crossing his arms on the table. 'He's mature when he wants to be. And with the way _you _act, I'd bet Bumblebee -" he gestured with a tip of his head to the bot at the other table who was listening in on their conversation "- here can be more "adult" than you can be."

Bumblebee sat up straight and pushed out his chassis like he was tough when he was brought up into the conversation, however a jokeful smile played on his facial plates; Mirage looked like he could be offended either way. However, after a moment he relaxed and wavered it off with a wave of his servo with an added laugh.

"Whatever," he said, still some laughter in his voice. "Tell meh why we'r' havin' thus again?"

"You're the one that started it," laughed Hoist. "Now don't you start playing your short term memory loss on us, 'Raj!"

Mirage had opened his mouth to say something, however before he did, Bumblebee had already gotten up and started heading towards the door, taking his Energon with him. He noticed Jazz and Sideswipe playing another game; Sunstreaker having hollered at Bumblebee and waving goodbye to him as he left through the sliding doors; the rec room was always a fun place to hang out when you had time off, however the Autobots seemed more destructive in there then any place else. Oh, the humanity.


	6. Part Six

With nothing left to do, Bumblebee headed towards one of the few places he could call sanctuary besides the rec room or the med bay; Wheeljack's lab. He knew that the mech was most likely running out of DataPads that he had to read over for his next project. Seeing as how he couldn't go into his lab, of course, 'Jack asked Bumblebee to pick him up things in his lab for him when he had free time or felt like doing so. Being the nice bot that he was, and liking Wheeljack quite a lot because he often spoiled him when he was younger - and sometimes even now, although rarely, since he now he had Skidz and Mudflap to spoil often - Bumblebee willingly went and got things for him, even when the inventor never asked him to get such things. However, Wheeljack tended to explain the things he was doing, or one would overhear Perceptor or Prowl talking about what he was doing from time to time. Bumblebee was a good listener, he had to give himself that.

The base had been built onto in the last few months; bigger buildings, more halls that led from one place to another, and more living quarters. They basically lived out in the desert, the Autobots and those that worked for nest did, and as such, they needed better places to stay and live that could withstand the weather of southern California; such as earthquakes or humidity. It had taken quite a speech from Will and Optimus, but in the end they came to a conclusion with the government from different countries: as long as the Autobots stayed on Earth, they had to be willing to - of course - defend the humans from the Decepticons at all costs, as well as help out on natural disasters and aid countries around the world when they could. And any resources that they needed, they would have to be willing to help transport it and/or help dig out ore if the need be. The more good that they did, and the more they helped, the more resources the world leaders would be able to give.

They would also have to be willing to share certain information with the governments as well. No information, of course, that was too personal; no human could ask about family and love life of the Autobots, nor were the Autobots allowed to speak about it unless they were comfortable and it was someone who they could trust, or it was of great importance. Humans could not ask about the style of Cybertronian sex or marriage, or styles of life or customs unless the information was important to the humans. Most of those who worked at NEST knew more details than even the government, seeing as how most humans that worked with NEST - mostly Epps or Will - who practically lived on base had a lot of the Autobots who were comfortable enough in speaking to them about these things.

Bumblebee didn't mind these rules; he didn't go to conferences that Optimus Prime and other Autobots had with human leaders often, however when he did, he was usually in the background as some sort of escort, and was never really spoken to or asked questions to. The most questions he ever got from someone was always from Sam; and he was practically family to the boy, or at least felt comfortable enough around him to tell him things that he knew about Cybertronian culture. He just thanks Primus that he had an understanding human, unlike a lot of humans that he had encountered more, weather he had been in alt form or face to face. General Morshower was really nice, even though he mainly spoke through tele-com and rarely ever did he come to visit.

* * *

><p>Poor Bumblebee, getting beat up in Wheeljack's lab.<p>

The hallways that were built were quite small in width; usually you could have one person on side and one person on the other elbow to elbow, however anyone behind one person on one side would have to walk _right_ behind the person in front of them in order to get where they were going. The ceilings were kind of low, too; Optimus often hit his head on them forgetting how tall he actually as. Everyone was happy construction was going by fast; having a lot of bots around really helped in the work, especially when mechs actually wanted to work on their new home. Of course, many doubted that this would be permanente; many humans did not like the fact that they were wasting their resources or that the Autobots were the reason that the Decepticons were staying on Earth, or simply that they did not like sharing their planet because they had more water then land. Humans had strange reasons for not wanting other beings on their planet, didn't they?

Wheeljack's lab was not hard to find; the door to it was nothing but dents and patches, and many around the base were surprised that they still slid open the way they did; which was perfectly normal. Bumblebee knew how to get their like the back of his servo, his pedsteps echoing throughout the small hallway; he hoped that they would be building onto the halls really soon so that there would be more room to walk around him. Punching in the key to the lab, the doors slid open quietly, and the yellow Autobot slid in, the doors closing quickly behind him. The lab was dark, save the faint lights that were used by Perceptor so he could see his way easily around the lab and so that he wouldn't stumble around over the things that Wheeljack left behind; anyone could swear to Primus that old 'Jack had a photographic memory, because no matter how much slag he left around his lab, he never tripped over anything, and everyone else always ended up hurting themselves with cuts and bruises anytime they entered the lab when it was dark.

Turning on his night vision to see better, Bumblebee maneuvered around the lab, searching for that DatatPads that he knew Wheeljack needed to read over for his project. He was lucky that he was quiet; loud and someone might have thought someone was breaking into the lab or something. Then again, anything in Wheeljack's lab you touched could blow up with someone's luck. For a moment 'Bee thought about tuning on the lights so he could see how damaged tha lab was; they had already patched up the holes in the wall Wheeljack had made from his latest explosion, however Bumblebee was not there for the repairs, nor had he heard what exactly Wheeljack blew up or how; the inventor blowing something up was never something new, therefore no one really paid attention to the facts.

Bumblebee was searching through a pile of DataPads that he thought Wheeljack could have wanted to read over, when he jumped form the sound of the doors screeching open and the lights slowly coming on. Instantly the yellow mech spun around, shooting his hands up by his chassis as if to show that he wasn't trying to steal anything. However, the one he was looking at was none other than Perceptor, who stood by closed doors as he looked at the younger mech with a confused expression on his face. However, after a moment, the scientist merely laughed at the caught expression on the younger mech's face as he strided to one other side of the room.

"Looking for some of Wheeljack's DataPads, I assume?" he asked as Bumblebee dropping his servos to his sides; nodding at the question eagerly. Perceptor laughed, stopping at some shelves against the far wall. "Well, you're looking in the wrong place," he informed, and then bent over slightly and clutched something that was seated on one of the shelves; pulling out three DataPads and gesturing them up, wiggling them at the younger mech with a smile on his face.

"Oh boy," said a voice over the radio as Bumblebee helm-palmed in embarrassment and stupidity, shaking his helm; of course, Wheeljack kept his soon to be project information on his shelves; only the ones that he was worked on or had worked on were scattered around. There was another chuckle as Perceptor moved towards Bumblebee, a small smile still caught on his face plates.

"Wheeljack had just comm'ed me seeing if I could bring him some of his DataPads to our room, however I see that you are already getting the job done," commented the scientist. He gestured the DataPads he held to the younger mech, which Bumblebee happily took. "I'd do it myself, but as you can see, I have some cleaning up to do around the lab, of which I could assume that you would not rather do."

Perceptor gestured to the lab as he spoke, and Bumblebee could see what he meant; while there were holes patched up from his recent explosion to keep th outside out, many items were scattered across the room, other objects having been obviously _thrown_ from one part of the room to the other; which was no wonder why Bumblebee had nearly killed himself in the dark even _with_ his night vision on trying to find those DataPads. Well, at least the ceiling didn't cave in on Wheeljack; the last time that had happened, 'Jack had to spend a good human Earth week in the med bay and another week in his room. It was a wonder the inventor was still alive, really.

"Well, wish me luck," sighed the scientist as he began picking up some fallen debris from the floor and setting it - or rather throwing it - into a pile nearby. "This might take me a while."

Bumblebee waved and gave a goodbye twitter before turning, maneuvering through a lot of the items that earlier he most likely hurt himself trying to get around earlier. Definite note to self: next time, make sure to turn _on the lights, no matter if something did or did not happen in the lab. You could really hurt yourself in that lab, couldn't you?_


	7. Part Seven

"Why thank you, lad, I needed these," Wheeljack said happily as he took the DataPads with his free - and uninjured, not put up in sling - servo. They were all disposed instantly next to him on the berth, much to Bumblebee's amusement and displeasure; there was enough DataPads and charts on the berth to keep one entertained for vorns if you could understand them and had yet to read them. They didn't look at all organized, but then again, he had his own way of organizing. "Well, at least now I have more to read up on before tomorrow."

"Be lucky that you don't have anything to blow up in here, or Ratchet would have your helm," cackled a voice over the younger mech's vocal processors; seeming more calm with a hint of laughter along with it.

Although his voice was not fully fixed, they still worked, however it often hurt for him to talk, and Ratchet still had work to do on his vocal processor, therefore he rarely used them unless he really needed to. Even though everyone would have chosen Bumblebee's life over him not being able to speak the day he came into the med bay dismantled after being captured by the enemy in order to get information on the AllSpark, 'Bee still missed his voice, as did a few others around base. He was just glad to have it part of the way back; he did like using the radio to communicate, mainly because he liked a lot of earth songs, however the sound of his own voice seemed more comforting than that.

"You got that right," laughed the inventor with a nod of his helm, rearranging some of his DataPads that he had on the berth; Bumblebee mildly wondered where Perceptor was going to recharge later this orn, seeing as there was no room for him on the berth and parts of the floor. With a sigh, Wheeljack said, "I just wish that I could get outta here sooner. Sitting around in a berth for two orns is _not_ a fun thing to do, you know." His mouth twisted slightly in thought, his nose crinkling along with it.

"Don't think too hard," warned Bumblebee with a shake of his finger, voice warped in static and fainted radio voices in the background. "You'll explode your helm with our luck."

"Oh hardy har-har," Wheeljack replied, however there was a hint of jokefulness in his voice that he couldn't mask from the youngling. "Aren't you special? Please, I may be hazardous around mechanical objects, but not _all_ of them want to explode when I touch them, you know. I _did_ help reformat some of your armor when you got a blow to the chassis back in -what did the humans call it? - December, and ya didn't explode then, now did ya?" Bumblebee shrugged

"For all I know, this could be a whole new frame," Bumblebee retorted, holding back a smirk. 'Jack looked him over for a moment, facial plates scrunching up, before the old mech laughed a hearty laugh at the joke; Bumblebee finally smiling as well.

"Oh, you got me there," laughed the inventor; it was a wonder that they weren't really related, seeing as how Bumblebee could pull off as much with a straight face than Wheeljack could ever pull off with his face mask _on_. "Sometimes I have t' wonder who you _really_ belong to; me or Ironhide."

"Hey, I shoot just about as good as he does," the yellow mech informed as Wheeljack picked up a on nearby Datapad to scan over, shifting up straighter on his mound of pillows that were used to prop him up in a sitting position.

"_Just about_," Wheeljack repeated informatively, however he still held a form of a smirk on his lips as he spoke, blue optics still scanning over the Datapad he still held in his servo.

Seeing as how it would be nice to keep the old mech company for a while, and he didn't feel like going back to the rec room or hiding in the med bay or Optimus's room just yet to relax there, nor the firing range, which could be louder than the rec room most of the time, Bumblebee pulled up a Cybertronian-sized chair; spinning the chair around so that the back was facing the bed and putting his legs around his, his arms folding over the top of the back as he watched Wheeljack work curiously. He still seemed deep in thought as he worked, or rather read, what he had; Bumblebee knew little of 'Jacks work to begin with, other than he built stuff and often blew it up. He never asked, either; what he had learned from Perceptor about Wheeljack's skills seemed to bored the young mech a little, although he knew that the inventor's job was pretty important. He helped build the machine that converted natural energy into Engergon, right? So obviously that counted for something. Sighing, Wheeljack plopped both servo and Datapad onto his stretched out legs, still looking down. He seemed to regard Bumblebee for a moment, then he regarded the Datapad in his lap, he looked back and forth between the two for a moment before offering the youngling the Datapad.

"Wanna give it a go?" the inventor tried with a smirk on his facial plates. Bumblebee instantly waved his servos at it; kindly declining. "Well, I tried," Wheeljack huffed, placing the Datapad back onto his lap. He stared at it for a moment, as if he was expecting it to be memorized into his processor within moments. His shoulders drooped, before looking back up to Bumblebee. "Don't you hate it when you can't do your job the _right_ way?" he asked, all playfulness aside.

"Well, I guess, yeah," shrugged the young mech, shifting his arms on the back of the chair. "I mean, I've never really been taken off my job before, save the few days from when my legs were blown off and I couldn't hardly walk much. But we had a few days off then because of minimal Decepticon activity, so, no, I really can't relate." Wheeljack seemed unable to decide what to say or how to react to that answer, staring at Bumblebee intently for a moment before shaking his helm.

"You know, they're gonna replace me one of these days with all the blowin' up a I do, I'm pretty sure of that," the inventor informed.

"No, they're not," Bumblebee said kindly, if not with an added small chuckle. "You'll probably be building 'till the day you offline, and even then, you'll probably be working as a ghost, believe it or not. I couldn't see ya go down _that _easily, Wheeljack." Wheeljack laughed at that comment; most likely knowing that it was a the truth.

"Yeah, can't disagree with you there, friend," he nodded, moving the Datapad on his lap onto the berth itself again so he could find a more comfortable place to relax; knocking a few items off of the end of the bed in the process. "Ah, don't worry about it," Wheeljack said when Bumblebee moved to go and pick the items back up. "I needed a pile of things that I was done with; makes it easier for me an' Percy, ya know."

Bumblebee looked at him with a raised optic ridge, however sat back down quietly, knowing that most likely the old mech would simply knock them off the bed if he could. He was childish like that, however that was the reason why Bumblebee liked him so much for so long; he never changed, no matter what he went through. Just goes to show you, the strong survive and the weak die off. Wheeljack was strong, believe it or not; childish, but strong.


	8. Part Eight

Bumblebee didn't know when or even how he fell asleep that evening while hanging around with Wheeljack; the last thing he remembered, 'Jack was telling him a story of his life back on Cybertron, and the good old days, as he called it. One moment it was that, and the next, Bumblebee woke up to the ceiling staring down at him, feeling warmth covering him happily. Bumblebee bolted upright, only to find out that he was lying on a Cybertronian sized couch, in someone's room, covered by a large blanket; a pillow lying where his head had been a moment ago. Sighing, he relaxed; his internal clock told him it was exactly thirty-two minute past midnight, and that he was in fact in the Autobot base still; safe and sound where he always would be. But whose quarters was he in, if he was in any to begin with? He often fell asleep in the rec room, however he knew that the last place he had been was Wheeljack and Perceptor's shared quarters.

After a moment's thought, Bumblebee heard what sounded like a Cybertronian snore; instantly pausing to try and hear where it was coming from. Pulling the soft blanket around his shoulders, Bumblebee slowly made his way to where the sound was coming from. As his optics adjusted, he realized that he was in the main living area - otherwise known as a living room - of someone's quarters. Following the snoring sound, Bumblebee found his way into one's berth; Wheeljack's head fins glowing with every rise of his chest and snore that came out of him in unison. Perceptor sat in the chair that most likely Bumblebee had been sitting in when he was keeping Wheeljack company, however he was using it the right way. There were still plenty of Datapads on the berth, and most likely Perceptor had moved Bumblebee onto the couch when he had fallen asleep so he could be more comfortable, yet the old mech didn't seem in a comfortable himself; having fallen asleep leaning over the berth near Wheeljack's legs for whatever reason.

Still being quiet, Bumblebee tiptoed over to the sleeping mechs; seeing as how Wheeljack already had covers and plenty of pillows, and Perceptor only had a single pillow to account for, Bumblebee gently draped the blanket he had been using over the older mech's shoulders so he would stay warm; not that he needed to, since it was the middle of summer and all, but 'Bee was just trying to be nice. Being sure the blanket was on Perceptor so it would stay, Bumblebee quietly crept out of the room, letting them sleep as he exited their room, out into the small hallway that connected it with a lot of other things around base. Everyone was defintantly asleep; everything was too quiet for it's own good. And if his time was right, it was also the time when Optimus was going to be going into recharge.

Perceptor or Wheeljack most likely told the larger mech where his lover was to calm his nerves, however Bumblebee felt sorry for not being in the room when Optimus got back; it was like some sort of ritual they had going on for the past few months, and Bumblebee felt bad that he hadn't just gotten up during Wheeljack's story and excused himself when he had felt tired.

Silently the young mech maneuvered his way through the base and towards the Prime's room, trying to not make a bit of sound as he did so; he would have _hated_ to wake anybody up because he was being too noisy. He knew that he hated that being done to him. As he passed by the rec room, he could still see the TV on from the cracked open doors; most likely Jazz or Trailbreaker unable to sleep, or another mech who didn't feel like going to bed just yet; or better yet, Cliffjumper or Hound had fallen asleep on the couch again without bothering to turn off the television. Pushing away the urge to simply peek in and see if he was right, Bumblebee shuffled past the cracked open doors, nearly tripping over a chair that had been placed against the wall. _Man_, he couldn't even keep his balance if he were walking a correctly upright floor, could he? He was surprised to have as much balance as he did, but then again, he was a scout, therefore was instinctively light on his peds.

Reaching the door way to the Prime's room, Bumblebee looked quietly around the hall, as if checking to make sure no one was watching him or following him, before typing in the code into the key pad; having to lean up slightly to be able to reach the numbers. The doors hissed open silently, and 'Bee instantly rushed in, the rooms following his quick movements a little too slowly. When the door was closed, Bumblebee having turned around to make sure that it did so, the young bot sighed; well, he felt more tired than he had back in 'Jack's quarters. Maybe next time he would just -

"I thought this was supposed to be the other way around," came a deep baritone voice, hinted with obvious laughter. Instinctively Bumblebee spun around on his peds, his back nearly slamming against the door loud enough to wake everyone else up; a servo reaching up to grab his chassis for dear life. However, what he was staring at was not the blood red optics of an enemy, but deep blue ones in the dim light. Bumblebee could tell that Optimus had a smirk on his facial plates just by the way his optics sparkled in humor. "Scare you?" the Autobot leader asked, shifting on the berth - to where his elbow joints supported his upper body, it seemed - as Bumblebee relaxed and gave his lover a dirty look.

"Oh, ha ha!" came a staticed voice over the radio as the younger bot pushed himself off of the doorway and headed towards the berth at a sluggish pace; his tiredness seeping back into him after having the spark scared out of him. "Mr. Funny now, are we?"

"Well, Jazz _did_ say I needed more humor in my life," retorted Optimus as Bumblebee reached the berth; feeling for the side so he could climb on. Having got a good grip on it, the young bot pulled himself onto the berth, however having to climb over the larger mech in the process.

"What does everyone say about taking advice that _doesn't_ involve fighting the Decepticons from Jazz?" asked the younger mech in retort; instinctively leaning up to nuzzle the larger mech in the process before fully climbing over him and getting onto his side of the berth.

"Well," started the larger mech stated as Bumblebee wrapped himself up in the covers, Optimus shifting to his side to glance down at the smaller mech, "seeing as how _you_ still listen to him, I don't see why -"

"Oh, don't you go there, mister!" laughed the scout, playfully pushing the larger mech in the chassis; while many would consider that an offensive or threatening move, Optimus merely smiled as he retracted his face mask.

"Oh, so you want to play _that_ game?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee barely had time to protest before laughter filled the room, Optimus and the small bot rolling playfully on the bed as playfully tussled, Optimus finding all the right spots to tickle the younger bot into submission, however being careful not to hurt him, even though hundreds of times Bumblebee said that he knew Optimus could never do that to him purposely. But there had always been some sort of fear of hurting the younger bot, therefore Optimus always made sure to be careful. He was nice like that, the larger bot was; more careful than Ironhide had been - and still was - when Bumblebee had been a sparkling and so tiny he could easily fit into the Prime's palm and sleep there without much trouble.

Bumblebee never knew had they could end this way; playing like they did before tiring out, Bumblebee lying on the larger mech comfortably wrapped up in blankets and a few pillows and soon falling asleep; Optimus wrapping his large arms around the smaller bot, as if at any moment something would come and snatch the young bot in a heart beat; and that they would have pry him from the Prime's cold, dead body before they did that. Unbeknownst to them, something like that was going to happen, however to who and why for, well, no one was exactly psychic enough to tell.

_I Don't Wanna Go Another Day_

_So I'm Tellin' You What Exactly Is On My Mind_

_Seems Like Everybody's Breakin' Up_

_They're Throwin' Their Love Away_

_But I Know I Got a Good Thing Right Here_

_That's Why I Say Hey_

_Nobody Gonna Love Me Better_

_I'mma Stickwitu Forever_

_Nobody Gonna Take Me Higher_

_I'mma Stickwitu_

_You Know How T' Appreciate Me_

_I'mma Stickwitu, My Baby_

_Nobody Ever Made Me Feel This Way_

_I'mma Stickwitu_

* * *

><p>Gotta love this chapter. Tis Full of fluff. xD<p>

**Song****:** Stickwitu - Pussycat Dolls


	9. Part Nine

Deep below the Earth's surface, taking refuge underneath the mighty Mount Saint Helen's, was a base hidden deep within it. Energy shields covered them from enemy radars and other such things, making it hard enough to find without getting one's signal jammed or permanently broken. This specified area was where the criminal Decepticons kept it as theirs; their own secret little hideout where they could plot and scheme all they wished without being detected. The Autobots had yet to determine this place as something suitable for one to stay, much less many of one civilization, yet to the Decepticons, who were just as battle worn and sturdy as the Autobots, lie and wait for their next attack.

This was where, down below the Earth's surface, sitting oh so nonchalantly in the control room, the mighty warlord sat, relaxed and yet tense in his mighty chair; clawed fingers tapped on the ends of the arms, threatening to break them off oh so simply if one wrong move was made. Ruby optics glared menacingly at the large screens around him, quietly observing; some were of the outer perimeter of their hideout, going undetected by the human - or any other - eye; some where connected to telescopes thanks to the help of Soundwave; others could not be recognized by simply looking at what exactly they were viewing, yet one could tell they were important places to be placed without detection; one being the White House, where the Autobots oh so frequently visited with their allies for important events that for once be worth something to their foes.

The Decepticon warlord growled in frustration; nothing new ever seemed to come with simply sitting there and doing nothing. Starscream constantly bickered at this job, and anyone else could not do it right, nor had the attention span to simply watch the screens; Megatron had been the one who appointed himself to looks the monitors over while Soundwave was away, however this was beginning to prove nothing more than a nuisance; perhaps some drones could do better Starscream or anyone else could do. A mindless drone could do better than something with a _spark_; how pathetic. A tapping sound resonated throughout the room as clawed fingers tapped even louder against the metal chair, Megatron growing all the bit more frustrated as the minutes passed. He nearly felt like calling in Starscream so he could rip his helm off; however, it seemed that he didn't need to call anyone in at the moment.

The door behind him slid open with a hum, barely making any sound other than that; feet clicking against the metal floor as the door closed behind the figure as silently as it opened. The footsteps stopped just to the side of the warlord's chair, and the movement of someone kneeling down could be heard; Megatron didn't even need to turn around to recognize who it was; the voice easily gave the mech away as he spoke.

"Lord Megatron," said an accented voice very close to British, however more deep than one would think it to be. "I have the information that you requested."

"Good, Shockwave," Megatron growled; a smirked playing on his face. "What do you have to report?"

"The refugees from the Archon Nebula are indeed heading on a course towards Earth at a considerable rate, my lord," droned the other Decepticon, not once looking up to the chair his leader sat in as he slowly wobbled to his peds, optic keeping it's view on the floor happily. A satisfied grin came from the warlord, fingers rasping on the chair arms.

"Good," growled the Decepticon lord; chair creaking as he slowly stood up, obvious marks where his servos as clutched so hard onto the arm rests. "And they are landing where we are expecting them to?"

"Yes, my liege, it appears so," said Shockwave, not daring look up still for fear of Megatron disapproving.

There was a pleased chuckle from the warlord; now Shockwave hesitated to look up to try and guess what his lord was thinking about. Unlike Soundwave, Shockwave was unable to feel one's emotions through telepathy; therefore, stood on more guard than the third in common did. Megatron's helm was turned to that of the screens in front of him, obviously not interested in giving the one-opticed mech that stood before him - or rather now behind him, considering the angle - a second look as ruby optics viewed the screens before him. However Shockwave could partly see a smirk on his leader's face; which meant that was pleased, and not angered as Shockwave may have fear; paranoia slowly leaving his tensed frame.

"Soon, Shockwave," rumbled Megatron, shifting in his spot; parts rumbling and clashing on the larger mech in such an array that would be hard for one to ignore. "Soon, the world will be mine; and then, the whole _universe_ will be under my command!"

A rumbling roar-like laugh followed that statement, and for once Shockwave was glad that he could not feel other's emotions like the third in command Soundwave could; Shockwave was sure that he would be shriveling in terror at the sheer velocity that hatred and wickness that would have come upon him at that moment. Upon Megatron's leave, Shockwave scurried out ther door after a light bow, ready to begin putting phase two of his master's plan into action.

Bumblebee honestly did not know what all of the fuss was about; listening in near one of the human hanger's of the base as other Autobots talked eagerly of something that he obviously did not know about. Scurrying back from his routine patrol around the Eastern side of the base, the young mech decided it was best to try and find Ironhide; knowing that his guardian would know what was up with all the commotion. [Well, at least he hoped so; usually Ironhide knew most of the rumors and facts that he knew from Ratchet, who in turn got the information - at least the correct information - from Prowl.]

Finding the old mech was easy; having just gotten back from his own patrol, Ironhide had found time to relax in the rec room with a cube of Energon and sat relaxing at one of the tables, seeing as how the couch was taken up by a few other mechs watching the television that seemed too small for their optics. Bumblebee had quietly made his way to the table, however must have been expected or at least spotted on his way; Ironhide did not flinch or jump when the chair next to him screeched as he watched the television show that was on with little interest. When Bumblebee sat down at the table and leaned forward, crossing him arms, Ironhide regarded the TV one last time before "harrumphing" and settling back in his chair, sighing as he looked to his youngling.

"Couldn't fin' nuthin' else t' do, either, hm?" asked the gruff mech taking another sip of his Energon quietly. Bumblebee gave a shrug with an added not, making Ironhide sigh as shake his helm. "I swear, ther's more things t' do 'round 'ere on yer time off than there is in the desert during a sand storm, huh?" asked Ironhide, taking another sip of the drink in his servo. Again, Bumblebee shrugged. Instantly Ironhide gave his adopted charge a skeptical and questioning look. "Well yer more fun t' talk to than a plant, aren't ya?" the weapons speaclist joked, a smile slowly curving onto his lips.

"_Party Rockers In The House T'Night_," came over the yellow mech's radio; 'Bee moving in a slight beat to the music. Ironhide chuckled and shook his head; what would he ever do with him?

There was a moment of silence as Ironhide took yet another sip of Energon, wishing that the mechs sitting in front of the TV would hush up a bit; not that he couldn't make them, but he was sure that Ratchet would have a fit if more mechs came into the med bay because of his bonded; leaving the medic to finally throw something at the darker mech's helm. That was just one picture that he did _not_ want to see in person. As the silence between them progressed - although not an awkward one; it would really never be an awkward one unless it had to do with the subject of interfacing - until Ironhide looked over to notice the younger mech fidgeting slightly; enough to make 'Hide wonder what song lyrics he was trying to look up in order to try and speak to the other. Sighing, Ironhide set his drink on the table in front of him, making Bumblebee look up at him because of the sound.

"Now I know yer thinkin' a' something, boy," informed Ironhide, placing an elbow on the table as he looked towards the yellow mech with a raised optic ridge. When Bumblebee didn't say anything, Ironhide continued with, "Now I know you'd know better than t' not speak up when somethin's botherin' you. I'll find out one way or another, you know." There was a pause before Ironhide added, "And that's a _threat_, not a promise."

Bumblebee looked astounded that his adopted sire would say something like that to him, before shrugging slightly. "W-well," came the static sounding voice of the younger mech; Ironhide grumbling that he was still trying to use it when Ratchet had not fully fixed it, "eve'yone's b-been talkin' a-about somethin', j-just haven't h-had th-th' chance t' ask a-about what. Th-thought you'd know." Bumblebee finished with a small shrug and a sheepish look towards the black colored mech. Ironhide looked at the younger mech for a moment before shifting back in his chair a little.

"Well, 'ah don't see why yer askin' me 'bout this," rumbled the mech as he thought. "However, 'ah _did _hear from Ratchet that we might be gettin' some refugees from way off yonder." There was a slightly surprised sound from Bumblebee that Ironhide let pass before he continued. "Ah heard that they were landin' somewhere off th' west coast 'ere; can't be sure, though, 'cause ol' Prowl was sayin' that they may not have their coordinates right."

Surprised, Bumblebee slumped back in his chair; most newcomers that they got were ones that they knew; or at least part of the Autobot cause. Rarely had they ever gotten neutrals or refugees, seeing as how most of them tended to find desolate planets to live on and try to stay out of the war; or simply stay back on Cybertron waiting for it to recover from the mass damage that had happened on it all those millennia ago. What was there reason for coming to Earth, anyway? Well, as Ironhide would say, there was only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter nine! And what plan is Megatron scheming? We shall find out in later chapters. xD<p> 


	10. Part Ten

: Transformers : = Private Comm

:: Transformers :: = Main Comm Link

Goin' t' see what's up with the refugees now, huh? And I'd be a bit paranoid about Jazz if I were Prowl, too. Also, I'd hate to ask, but for those of you reading, I'm willing to drop someone else's OCs into here - about four of the OC's will be mine, one of them being slightly injured, all mechs, . - and so if you're reading this and are willing to let me borrow your Transformer OC, I'd be really thankful about that, because I cannot think of any good names at the moment, and would also like to add a bit of character into the next few chapters. Sent me a link to their bios if anyone is interested, otherwise my future chapters might not be as fun. XD

* * *

><p>: I really honestly <em>was<em> planning on telling you sooner, loved one : Optimus said over their private comm, the roaring of engines more deafening than that of crackling thunder. Bumblebee merely huffed in slight agitation, if something could be done over a comm system in the first place.

A week had passed since the news of the refugees had slowly made it's way around base - as well as getting to Bumblebee via Ironhide first - and Optimus had only decided to tell the younger mech two days prior to the Autobots making their way to the designated landing spot. There weren't many Autobots on the mission to begin with; most of team NEST joining them due to the fact that their government was wanting to know all the facts of these new robots that were most likely going to be living on their planet for quite a while. No one had yet to guarantee weather they were Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral exactly, nor their exact numbers to begin with; Prowl had received limited contact with them when he had gotten a hold of their distress signal and the few signals that he had gotten from them as well. From what Prowl estimated, there were about ten of them roughly; seven mechs and three femmes, however two of the mechs and one of the femmes were in need of medical attention that the group did not have, which was why they were landing on Earth in the first place, having heard one of Optimus's signals that he had sent out to any other remaining Cybertronian still out in the galaxy.

While some were taking Cosmos and a couple other larger planes to a nearby private landing area for the injured 'bots - and those without alt forms - to get back to base in, a smaller squad of Autobots and NEST team members were taking the land trek to the landing area of the refugees; consisting of Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, First Aid, and Mirage; plus Will, Epps, and a few other humans, mostly taking humanized vehicles instead of riding in one of the Autobots. Will was the exception.

Bumblebee drove silently in between Ironhide and Ratchet; the large GMC tailing Optimus in obvious silence, however most likely having some sort of conversation with his bond mate to pass the time. Mirage seemed slightly agitated with taking up the rear; FirstAid having to take a spot behind Ratchet in order to keep up easier. Then again, Mirage was paranoid most of the time when it came to 'Aid, since the smaller mech in training was rarely out in the field, not near as much as Ratchet ever was and has been; nor was 'Aid built much for helping others during a battle, while Ratchet could take more hits than the ambulance could. While Optimus was leading, he still seemed to be trying to get the younger mech to forgive him for not telling him sooner of the refugees; while Bumblebee didn't mind not being told by Optimus himself - since the larger 'bot had known for a good two weeks before this past week - it would have been nicer that Optimus had at least shared the information with him. Being silent, for a moment, Bumblebee finally replied.

: You're lucky I'm kind of spark : he answered with a sigh; acting like he was forgiving what shouldn't have been forgiven in the first place. There was a rumble over the private comm that sounded a bit more like a chuckle.

: So now I'm the lucky one, huh? : Optimus asked, Bumblebee knowing that if he could tilt his head towards the smaller bot he would have. Before Bumblebee could reply, Optimus said in a slightly happy tone, :Well, I'll admit, having someone like you around does make one feel lucky. : The black and yellow Camero could feel himself heat up slightly at the compliment; he was lucky that the sun was blazing in the clear sky overhead and that it got hot in the middle of summer in California.

: W-well, I wouldn't say _that_ : stammered the younger mech, trying not to slow down due to the fact that he had a slightly frustrated medic behind him; he didn't feel like getting something thrown at him when they transformed later. Bumblebee would have blushed if he could have. He could hear another chuckle over the private comm, however did not have time to respond as did Optimus before the mighty Autobot leader spoke over the main comm link for his orders.

:: Alright, team, we're nearing the drop site where the refugees are said to land :: informed Optimus. ::Prowl said that the others from the private airport are on their way to meet up with us a little while later as we speak. Prowl said to advance with caution, as we do not yet know their motives.::

::And no, Ironhide, that does _not_ mean blow up the first thing that we come into contact with :: warned Ratchet before anyone else could reply; Ironhide grumbling over the comm as everyone else erupted in hearty laughter at the joke.

:: They are nearing the drop-off site :: informed Prowl over the comms of his own little team; which consisted of Jazz, Trailbreaker, Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack. :: We'll reach their destination about an Earth hour behind them, if not half that, although I cannot be sure. ::

:: Aw, I though you said we'd be there be_fore that :: said Jazz in an utterly sad and slightly whining voice to his bonded; earning a grumble from the police car. Sometimes the Porsche could be so childish, even though he was a fully grown adult._

_:: Don't worry, Jazz, we'll get there when we get there :: said Wheeljack calmly, trying to soothe the silver car that glinted in the sunlight._

_Prowl sighed as engines rumbled as they traveled the concrete, almost unknown, road to their destination. Prowl had almost forgot his paranoia and the reason why Jazz had been assigned to his team in the first place; the second in command was worried that his bonded would somehow be taken from him as wrongfully as he had been on the first mission of Jazz's to Earth. Optimus knew too well of his SIC's worry; he had seen it plenty of times in many other mechs and femmes that had worked for him in the past and still did. Therefore, the leader often allowed Prowl to let Jazz accommodate him on certain missions so that way he would make sure that he was safe. Only a few select, of course, because Prowl did not want anyone - especially Jazz - to think that he was favoring his bonded, nor reveal to Jazz that he was practically treated him like a sparkling now. With the distant chitter chatter happening over the comm, Prowl could only think of one thing for his explanation: love worked in strange ways._


	11. Part Eleven

Last post for today, I swear to god. I'm getting a lot of chapter posts in one day, aren't I? I'm pretty proud of myself, really I am. So here we learn about Aquajet, the mech who in this chapter obviously dubbed himself leader of the group of refugees. We'll learn about the rest later. If Aquajet seems pissy and stuff, well, that's how I made him. And you know how Transformers are usually named because of something they do or their ability or whatever? Well, interesting fun fact (and I hope that you catch on): Aqua Jet is a Pokemon move that was introduced in Pearl and Diamond and shows up in the following games, I do believe. And usually no matter what - unless there is some status condition that prevents this move from working - Aqua Jet is a fast move that always attacks first no matter what. Get where I'm going?

* * *

><p>Waves gently lapped the nearby sands of the beaches that looked oh so pure and clean; Bumblebee loved the sight of the ocean, seeing as he didn't see much of it in his childhood, and California was the best place to see it up close and personal. Large rocky ledges outlined a greatly secluded area if one was far enough away that was nearly a good mile or two away from the water at the current low tide; stretching many miles in ledge to provide shelter to just about anything that needed it. And at the moment, that included the refugees that stayed hidden amongst the rocks, near the base where they were well hidden. Prowl was right about the few who needed help; from a distance Bumblebee could see a few who were in pain, sitting down or using rocks with support while the others stood watch, obviously waiting for their help to arrive. However, there was one who must've been brave enough to scale the rocks when he realized that help was near.<p>

Although it was too far away, Bumblebee could tell by the build that it was a mech; broad shoulders by the looks of it, and the mech stood tall and brave, as if one wrong move would kill you. The roads had been blocked off early the day before, however it was obvious that he had already found his alt mode instead of choosing to stay in his proto-form; the better part of his body was a robin's egg blue, somewhere near baby blue, with some sort of pink line on each of the door that held over his chassis. His abdominal area was that of a darker shade of blue, glinting in the sunlight. However the mech had one strange oddity about him; sticking out of either of his forearms were some type of blade like objects curving out and back; however the one entitled to the left arm seemed to have been broken off half way and never repaired properly; it's jagged edges threatening to cut someone if they got too close.

Optimus had manage to gain contact with the refugees right before they had arrived; the bot watching them wearily from a distance with his arms tightly crossed having climbed the ledge to meet them halfway, seeming to not trust the ones that had come to help at all. Optimus had said that the other bot ordered that they not advance until he knew that they were not going to harm his group; and it looked as if he were going to go through on that.

"Ah' don't _care_ what th' little fragger said, Prime, ah'm goin' with ya weather you like it or not," roared an angered voice; simply not taking no for an answer. When the Autobots - or at least their little team - had arrived, Optimus had told the crew that he was to go in alone to speak to their leader, so show that they were not a threat; however Ironhide thought otherwise, demanding that he go with the Prime because it was obvious that _they_ were being just as threatening.

"Now calm down, old friend," replied Optimus calmly, hoping that this wouldn't get out of hand.

Bumblebee stood with Ratchet, where both bots had found their place standing side to side and straight off to the side of the angered mech and the weary Autobot leader. Ratchet had found in not moments ago useless to try and help the weapons speaclist to see otherwise, and therefore stood with his arms crossed, looking as if he were ready to help stop a fight of some sort from breaking out. Bumblebee held his helm in between his shoulders; optics glancing to the mech that spoke each time. Really, 'Bee couldn't blame Ratchet for seeming like he expected a fight to break out. Although Ironhide had never physically attacked their leader, he seemed very eager to blow up _something_ around here; and anything Ironhide wanted to blow up, was defintantly not a good thing to blow up unless he was at the firing range. And even _then_, he was liable to shoot something he wasn't supposed to shoot.

"_Calm down_?" Ironhide roared even louder this time, trying to hold back the urge to throw up his arms at the Prime. "How the frag can I calm down when we got mechs we don't even _know_ that we're meetin' and we don't even know 'em yet, huh? And you wanna meet 'em _alone_?"

"Not for that long, Ironhide," assured the Prime, trying to hold back his own urge of wanting to take a step away from the yelling mech so that his audio receptors would not be blown to pieces. "I'll be within eyesight of you all, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"A problem? Prime, they're nearly a hundr'd feet away! You could be _dead_ by the time we get t' you, dear Primus! You ever thought a' _that_?" stormed the black mech; Will, who was standing at the GMC's peds, was quickly to dash away when one of the large peds stomped onto the solid Earth; creating a very minor tremor that made any of the humans grab onto something stable in order to assure that they wouldn't fall over.

"If I might add," started Mirage with a raised index finger, leaning forward without getting too close to the feuding mechs; he didn't want to get into the ruckus, nor did he want to get hit by the fuming mech, which was a liable thing. It looked as if FirstAid was thinking the same thing, seeing as how he stood not one foot right behind Mirage, his facial plates showing that he was slightly worried and terrified. Both Optimus and Ironhide turned their attention to the red colored mech, however Ironhide had the a look that if looks could kill, Mirage would've dropped over dead right then and there.

"It better be good," 'Hide spat; probably the only time he would have acted pissed like this when someone was going someplace he didn't want to was with Bumblebee, and on the rare occasion Ratchet. [The mech disliked 'Hide doing such things to him, seeing as how he was a full grown mech, and would have happily knocked his bonded upside the head if he were in Optimus's situation at the moment.]

"Well, for starters," Mirage started, not even flinching at the glare he was given, "you'd prolly' scare the hell outta them if you tried to approach them. And second, shouldn't we send someone, well, less threatening than you are if we send anyone with Prime." When Ironhide simply stared at the red mech, masking his confusion, Mirage continued. "Well, they're more likely to be jumpy around a large mech like you, and not want to speak. However, if someone like, for instance, Arcee went with Prime, they wouldn't think anything of her because she's not as intimidating as you are, and more willing to speak." There was a long pause after that, before Hound finally spoke.

"You've been watching Criminal Minds, again, haven't you?" asked the green mech, a smirk playing on his features as he gave his friend a once-over. Mirage shot his friend a look, however his information seemed to interest the Prime.

"And who were _you_ thinking to have tag along with me?" Optimus asked in curiosity, folding his arms over his chest with a raised optic ridge. Mirage instantly turned his helm back to his leader, looking utterly confused for a moment before realizing what they had been talking about.

"Well, in all earnesty, sir, I was thinking 'Bee," said the mech in his Italian voice, giving a gesture to the smaller mech who in turned looked just as confused as Mirage had not a few klicks ago. "He's probably _much_ faster than Hound or I am, honestly, and he probably won't spook our friend over there. He's like, what, three or four heads smaller than the mech over yonder. No offense, 'course."

Bumblebee shrugged at the apology; he even had to admit that he was one of the smallest mechs around base, Skidz and Mudflap excluded. Optimus looked to the smaller mech, looking him over for a moment, contemplating Mirage's motion to let Bumblebee go with their leader. Bumblebee couldn't really deny _not_ going, truth be told; he would rather have had Optimus not go alone at all, and Mirage's thoughts on the matter seemed okay enough. When Optimus seemed to have been looking at him a moment long enough, Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders and nodded his helm once towards the awaiting 'bot, as if saying, "Well? Let's go."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Optimus sighed, dropping his servos to his sides; however seeming weary by the fact that of all mechs he was taking Bumblebee. Looking to the others, he said, "Stay here until I say otherwise. We do not wish them to think that we are not friendly."

"Fine," harrumphed Ironhide, looking just as uneager as Optimus to be allowing Bumblebee to be going with the Prime. "But remember, if anything goes wrong, we're right here waitin'."

"I thought you just said they'd be _dead_ by the time we got there!" exclaimed Ratchet, finally the one to throw up his arms as his bonded counteracted his own words.

A light laughter and sounds of agreement added to their noise as Ironhide began a rebuttal; however Bumblebee was quick to follow Optimus when he turned and began walking towards the refugee unhappily waiting for them before he could hear what Ironhide had to say. At least they were made to walk on the sand; on his few occurrences to a beach, Bumblebee found it hard to try and walk on the sand because it was not as liable to not move as was dry Earth or concrete. He wondered why in the Pit Seaspray and Beachcomber liked the ocean and the sand so much, since he knew that they had just a tough a time of getting around as beach as he did; they were larger than he was, even if ever so slightly, and therefore weighted more than he did.

"You don't need to worry about saying anything," informed Optimus in a low voice when they got far enough away from their team however were approaching the other mech. "I can do all the talking, seeing as how that might make if easier. And if any bad does happen, I want you to get out of the way as fast as possible, alright?" Although Bumblebee didn't like the thought of ditching their leader - and his lover - at the moment - he unwillingly nodded at his request; he probably had a better chance of shooting the other mech from behind if something bad _did_ happen.

As they approached, the other mech - Bumblebee could tell it was a mech now, judging by the way he stood and how broad and big that he carried himself - took a step back; obviously weary that the Prime had brought some sort of little escort along with him. When they both stopped - Bumblebee a good foot behind the Prime, shoulders slumped and head down slightly as to not appear threatening, as Mirage had said - the mech looked over the duo, 'Bee especially, before regarding Optimus with a scowl. Bumblebee realized now that the blue he had once sought was more tinted a greenish blue, with the top of his helm being a more eggshell blue. Mirage also seemed right about the height, however just a little off; more like two head taller, but still taller.

"You the Prime?" the refugee asked bitterly, shifting on his peds as he still held a scowl on his face. Even with his facemask on, Optimus didn't seemed phased by the mech's current stage of bitterness.

"Yes, I am," Optimus nodded, before giving the mech a curious look. "I am sorry, but I don't believe that I've gotten your designation yet." The mech again seemed to regard Optimus with a hated expression. Quickly he took a glance over his shoulder, to the moving objects down below, as if deciding weather or not to share that information before looking back up at the Prime.

"The name's Aquajet," grumbled the mech in his deep tenor voice; Bumblebee comparing it to that of one's gang accented voice that he had seen in movies and TV shows. "Now can we cut the chitchat? I kinda wanna get my people help."

"Of course," nodded the Autobot leader, taking a tensed slight step forward. "We just need to know that your, erm, _people_ won't get startled suddenly make a move at those helping them." At this Aquajet snorted.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Three injured, two malnourished, and the rest just wanting to get their friends help without a problem. That _defiantly_ sounds like trouble makers t' me." Honestly, Bumblebee didn't like his tone at all; but stayed quiet due to the want of not wishing to screw anything up. Optimus nodded at Aquajet's words, before looking back towards Bumblebee; making the young scout jump in apprehension.

"Bumblebee, go ahead and go inform the others to start bringing the supplies down, will you?" asked his leader. "And go ahead and help Ratchet while you're at it. I'll go ahead and head down with Aquajet to asses the situation." Bumblebee nodded and went to turn and go to give the others the go, when Aquajet suddenly stopped him.

"Hey, you, wait," he said in a commanding tone before looking back to the Prime. "Don't want you down there," he said strictly to the larger mech before him. Blue-green optics showed obvious mistrust with the mech standing before him, even though he was receiving help form him. "You might scare the others if you head down there now without me warning them." He looked back to the yellow mech who still stood in his slightly turned spot in utter confusion. "Let him go down with me instead ah' you first; he'll probably make it down the rocks easier to wait for the supplies, and won't startle everyone else, either. 'Sides," he smirked and looked back to the red and blue mech, "what harm can he do t' anyone if he falls?" Optimus gave a weary glance at the light-colored mech in response, before taking a side glance at the yellow mech.

: You up for it? : asked the larger mech through their private comm link. : He obviously trusts you more than I, and you would probably get down there easier to wait for supplies. You don't have to if you're not up to it. : Bumblebee looked to the mech who stood impatiently waiting for the answer that he knew he would get one way or another, before responding.

: I'll go, but don't expect me to try to _not _kill my when getting down : informed the smaller mech; he wasn't very good at climbing in the first place, yet rather liked trying to go up rather than down. Optimus looked back to the waiting mech and gave a sure nod.

"Alright, he'll go down," Optimus informed, taking a few steps back as Bumblebee walked forward, nervously ready to go down.

This was going to be a fun trip, wasn't it?


	12. Part Twelve

_God Bless Us Everyone_

_We're a Broken People_

_Living Under Loaded Gun_

_And We Can't Be Out Fought_

_We Can't Be Out Done_

_We Can't Be Outmatched_

_We Can't Be Out Run_

_No!_

_God Save Us Everyone_

_Will We Burn Inside The Fires_

_Of a Thousands Suns?_

_For the Sins of Our Hand_

_The Sins of Our Tongue_

_The Sins of Our Fallen_

_The Sins of Our Young_

The ledge was a helluva thing to thing to climb down to begin with; for half of the way down, Bumblebee nearly fell, either breaking edges of the earth and rock off to plummet down below - luckily not hitting anyone; he would have felt bad if it had - and the other half nearly slipping and falling, unable to keep his gripe. Aquajet seemed unamused; not even being kind enough to even wait for him, much less try and help him, and instead going ahead of the younger bot in quite a hurry. From what Bumblebee could see, however, he never missed a beat like he did, and didn't even once break off a piece of rock trying to hang on. 'Bee was actually quite impressed, although decided to keep that to himself; he didn't want to be mocked more than he would have been by the others if he dared say anything.

When the young mech finally reached the bottom, servos scrapped and cut along with other various parts of his body, Bumblebee shook off the access dirt and small rocks that he had managed to collect in various parts of his machinery and looked around at the other mechs and femmes that he had not yet had a chance to meet. In a carved out place in the rock - most likely natural, seeing as how anyone else, much less these refugees, would have wasted energy in carving it out - which made to be a good hiding spot for those injured. One light colored 'bot, most likely the femme, sat at what would have been counted as the back; she seemed to be resting, or at least he hoped to _Primus_ that she was resting; he would have felt bad if they couldn't get to her in time. Two of the mechs sat in the cave-like shelter as well, one sitting next to the femme, the other straight across; both looking worn out. The last one sat Indian style, with a minor gash in his side; however well enough to give Bumblebee a weary look.

The rest were scattered amongst the base of the rocks, each looking more distressed then the other; Aquajet was nearby, squatted down and talking to a silver and grey mech who had seated himself against the rocks. The mech looked no taller than even Bumblebee, with blue optics that were shadowed by what would resemble something almost like what Jazz's eye mask held up, except without the mask and more out and deep. What _was_ strange about the mech was that he had a face mask; hiding his mouth from view just like Optimus Prime's would. When Aquajet seemed to notice Bumblebee staring at he and his companion, instantly the greenish-blue mech shot him a hated glance, which in turn made Bumblebee look away, instead focusing his attention on the ledge above. What was taking them so long? Shouldn't they be at least calling down to him by now? Maybe the others had arrived, or maybe they -

"A little small and scrawny for an Au-to-bot, don't cha' think?" came a voice to his left.

Instantly Bumblebee spun around to face the one that spoke to him. Standing before him was a black and silver mech, just as bulky-looking as Ironhide, however near the same height as perhaps Sunny and 'Sides. He had grayish-blue optics, of which looked humorously at the smaller bot. Bumblebee was quick to give the other mech an offended look. Who was he the one to talk? He was just about the same height as he was, if not a bit smaller. But that didn't mean he had to make of his height. How rude!

"You're the one t' talk!" retorted a voice that Bumblebee realized was not his. What Bumblebee _thought_ was this other mech's shadow turned out not to be; but an exact duplicate of the mech standing before him appeared at the mech's side from behind him, looking only about a half of a head taller than the other. "We're both the same age, and you're smaller than I am!" said the second mech, obviously not noticing the look of confusion on the yellow mech's face; Bumblebee thought that his processor was playing tricks on him again, that maybe he was seeing double.

"Says _you_!" snorted the first mech in the same deep, cowboyish voice that the second spoke as he turned to the other mech wiskfully; however stumbling slightly in the sand. "You're three klicks older, 'member! So a '_course_ yer taller!"

"Oh, yeah, that'd _totally_ make sense," said the second mech with a roll of his optics, "if we weren't _twins_, bird brain!" The taller mech gave the shorter a shove on the shoulders, yet in spite of this, Bumblebee couldn't tell if it were playful or spiteful. Well, at least he knew that he wasn't seeing doubles now. Giving a growl, the shorter mech looked as if he were about to punch brother, when there came an order loud enough to make Bumblebee jump.

"Blackbird! Raven! Enough with yer horseplay!" Aquajet practically bellowed, standing up and looking as if he were about to break up a fight. "I'mma need you t' help bring the supplies down, so quite dillydallying and behave!" Both of the mechs grumbled, the smaller crossing his arms as they turned back to the mech the smaller had been talking to.

The only reason Bumblebee had been so surprised to see two was because, well, he hadn't seen what humans would call identical twins before; the ones he knew were similar enough, yet had different traits to tell them apart. Such as, Sideswipe was silver and had swords, and his brother Sunstreaker was taller with a golden paint job. Mudflap had a gold tooth. But other than their height, these twins looked exactly similar; it took a moment for Bumblebee to realize that they were different mechs to begin with because of their height.

"But seriously," the smaller mech went on, obviously forgetting the little feud he could have just gotten into with his brother, "why you so small? I ain't seen a mech as small and scrawny as _you_ before. Well, maybe 'cept fer Nightwing, but that's another story, you know?" Instantly he was jabbed in the side by his older brother with his shoulder, giving a loud "Ow!" in the process. The taller mech looked back to 'Bee with an apologetic look.

"Sorry 'bout him," he shrugged, shifting in the sand in order to try better footing. "He can't a little rude sometimes, but he's al'ight." There was a grumble from the smaller mech, but the older brother genuily ignored it. "I'm Raven, and this here's Blackbird. 'S nice t' meet ya. And, thanks again fer you an' yer friend comin' all the way out here an' all. I think AJ would've gone _crazy_ if we landed on another one a' them hostile planets and all. He can be a little jittery sometimes, you know?"

They must have been talking about Aquajet; well, at least Bumblebee knew that he had a nickname. The yellow bot shrugged and nodded at that part; just what happened on the ledge above was enough to let Bumblebee know one side of the larger mech. He didn't seem as threatening as, per say, Megatron could be, however the 'bot _did _seem a little on the agitated side. Enough to hurt someone, well, Bumblebee didn't want to find out the hard way.

* * *

><p>Three more characters were introduced! Yay!... Well, two, because technically we didn't really meet Nightwing. But he was in there, you just gotta look for him! You know what's ironic? In all of the Transformer Cybertronian OCs I've read or looked at, there hasn't been any twins except for maybe one pair, but I don't know. But yea, you can tell Raven and Blackbird are twins. And Blackbird <em>is<em> smart, he just chooses to ask stupid questions. cx Help will be there the next chapter, no worries.


	13. Part Thirteen

Those injured were easily patched up by Ratchet and a skittish FirstAid within half an hour; however the femme took up most of the time, because she was the one who had been the most wounded, it appeared. When Optimus questioned Aquajet of how his comrades got injured, he seemed weary at first, however said that he would explain everything once they got back to someplace safe. Seeing as how the most Bumblebee had to do was help the others scale the cliff, the yellow mech didn't do much talking, especially when Optimus spoke to him about his new "friends"; Raven and Blackbird kept chattering away to him about things he didn't care too much about, however, being the nice bot that he was, he listened to them anyway, nodded and such as they spoke. When they questioned as to why he wasn't saying anything minus his usual clicks and twitters, the yellow mech got Mirage to explain that his vocal processor was ripped from him in a battle - that was the nice way of putting it - and that he was unable to speak well with it because it hurt to if he used it too much. That seemed alright by them; aside from asking Mirage Bumblebee's designation, they didn't have any other bot talk to them as they chattered away with their new friend.

It turned out that they weren't much older than he was; roughly the equivalent of twenty-one year old they were, stacking five years on Bumblebee's age. He also learned that Nightwing was their so called brother; and the silver mech that he had seen Aquajet talking to earlier. He seemed a bit skittish around new people, and even those that were with him at the time; when the help had arrived, Night' had scurried off well enough away from the commotion while staying in eyesight of everyone. It also turned out that Aquajet was the twins' and Nightwing's guardian; however Blackbird frequently called the grumpy mech sire, for what clue Bumblebee had none. What Bumblebee had been curious about - and finally able to ask about while the medics were working on the injured - as of Nightwing's designation; usually a mech fight their designation by what they could do. Bumblebee was as fast and tough as his bug counterpart; Ironhide was tough and powerful; Mirage could turn invisible; and FirstAid and Ratchet, well, their names suited themselves without needing any explanation. But when Bumblebee asked the twins about the silver mech, they simply carried on to another subject without even bothering to give him an answer. He could only wonder weather they didn't hear him, or if they did that on purpose.

When it came time to leave, it turned out that the humans had brought a semi in order in haul the injured and the ones without alt modes; Optimus said that if they had said something, he would have brought his own, making it easier on them, and as well seeing Aquajet's scowl at the humans that steered clear of his path. But it was probably for the best; if there was a Decepticon attack, Optimus would have been a better asset in battle.

It seemed only six who had alt modes, or rather chose to use them; one of the femmes and another mech, as well as Aquajet - obviously - Blackbird, Raven, and Nightwing. Bumblebee couldn't put a servo on what the other two were, but could instantly point out the others. The twins were both Chevy Avalanches; Nightwing was a Ford Fusion Hybrid, which was really nice; and Aquajet, well he was something different. While everyone else was some newer car model, most likely something that they had found on the world wide web, Aquajet was the only one that was different.

Bumblebee wasn't into old model cars in the first place unless they were really nice and really fast; one reason he chose the Camaro over anything else. Having looked up what he could find, Bumblebee came upon one car name that fit AJ's description; a Dodge Charger Daytona, perhaps one made before the nineteen-seventies. Nineteen-sixty-nine, it looked like. And Bumblebee also realized what those blades he had on him were for; his alt-mode sported a wing on the back, however there was a place where it connected that was broken off, which was most likely that broken off sword like object on his forearms coming into play. 'Bee almost wanted to ask where he saw something like a car model like that - mostly because he liked the looks of it, even though he probably didn't have the build for a car model like that - but he decided against it; he didn't feel like getting any looks any time soon.

**XXX**

The way home was longer than he realized those in need of care or didn't have an alt mode took the quicker way home via the help of Cosmos, along with some who were willing to sit with them and calm their nerves. This left everyone else to travel by road; at least this gave Bumblebee some time to think about the new arrivals instead of going back to a crowded and noisy place.

Wheeljack and Jazz had joined the original group back to base, whistle they lost Mirage, FirstAid, and Ratchet from it. They also gained Blackbird, Nightwing, Raven, and Aquajet, much to the Dodge's disappointment. Everyone else, of course, got the easy way home, save a few of the Team NEST members who didn't wish to get squashed on the way home. Bumblebee was practically on auto-pilot, lucky that Wheeljack was in front of him and Jazz the only one behind; save Aquajet, however he chose to coast several feet behind the group. The silver Porsche seemed to notice less of the Camaro being off; rather, he seemed just as tired, or probably felt sorry for the mech having to travel longer and be the first one down the ledge there. That, and he had two strange twins that he had made friends with, two more than he needed the matter of fact. Believe me, Skidz and Mudflap were still _terrors_ compared to these two, but they nearly were similar.

Bumblebee also had to wonder; how did the injured of the group get injured in the first place? Aquajet seemed less then pleased when the Prime had asked him that question, and said that he would tell them later. But that didn't mean Bumblebee still couldn't wonder. Was it the Decepticons? Although there were plenty of those on Earth, those Autobots that had landed earlier in the year had spoke of some Decepticons who were still out there in the universe trying to cause trouble. Shockwave had once been on Cybertron for a long period of time because - so said Prowl - Megatron had left him behind to watch over it or something. So perhaps there still _were_ some Decepticons in the vast emptiness between Cybertron and Earth, just as there were neutrals or refugees. A Decepticon would always be a Decepticon; attacking the innocent for no good reason at all.

: Ya alright up there, kid? : came Jazz's blackcennted voice came through the private comm link, startling Bumblebee out of his thoughts. : You've been _kinda_ quiet up ther', or ah wouldn't be askin'. :

: Yeah, I'm alright : sighed the younger bot, hastily trying to catch up to the inventor that drove in front of him. :I've just been…. _thinking_, that's all. : There was a long silence between two 'bots, and Bumblebee thought he really had gotten off the hook form trying to explain something to Jazz. But Jazz, being the older brother that he was, wouldn't let it go.

: …. 'Bout what? : the Porsche asked oh so innocently, making Bumblebee hold back a grumble of annoyance. Although he loved Jazz to death, sometimes the caring older brother routine - no matter how much Bumblebee was sometimes thankful for it - got old and annoying. But mostly annoying.

: Nothin' : Bumblebee said just as innocently back through the private comm. There was another pause through it before there came a snort from the silver vehicle; of one could call it that.

: Now ther's where ah'mma have t' call bull : said the Porsche. Before Bumblebee could protest, Jazz went on with, : If ya weren't thinkin' 'bout nothin', then why were ya constantly shifting into the other lane like ya didn't meant t'? : Bumblebee had no comeback for that one, merely trying to stutter out _some_ response, only to make Jazz laugh.

: Alright, alright : grumbled the Camaro, honestly giving up on trying to lie as Jazz's laughter over the private comm settled. Bumblebee waited a moment for Jazz to most likely ask him what he was thinking about, when he got a rather blunt question from the other mech instead.

: Thinkin' 'bout the refugees, were ya? : asked the mech, although sounding rather upfront about it. When Bumblebee gave a click in response, Jazz said, : No worries, kid, they'll be alright. Although, it kinda _does _make me won'er what happened t' those injured fellas.: Bumblebee gave a click in agreement. : But, ah guess we'll jus' hav't get home quicker then, now won't we? :

Bumblebee heard a hint of mischief in the silver mech's voice, however had no time to ask him about it, nor to say that what he was about to do was most likely stupid; there was a roar of "Race Ya!" over their comm before suddenly the silver Porsche swerved out of line, past the others at full speed. Bumblebee smiled to himself; quick to follow his brother as he ignored the string of Cybertronian cursed he received over the comm from Ironhide and the laughter that followed.

* * *

><p>While me and my friend where watching season one of the G1 Transformers, my friend said that Jazz's voice sounded different than the movies. He later said that Jazz was <em>supposed<em> to have a Black accent, and _ not_ an eightiescent. So just in case you were wondering. xD I liked this chapter, mostly because I get to make Blackbird and Raven annoying. And you learn who Nightwing is.

Transformers do not belong to me.


	14. Part Fourteen

Finally, right? Ah, well, I didn't have any muse to right this chapter and the next until today, so that's why it took a couple of days. .

Transformers is not mine.

( _Transformers_ ) = Translation for Bumblebee's clicks and twitters and the likes.

* * *

><p>It was a fun race back to base; both 'Bee and Jazz had beat the rest of the land team back to base - of course - however had been beaten themselves back to base by those that had taken Cosmos with the refugees back to base. They seemed to have missed everything, too; aside from a few bots taking the last few items off of the carrier plane, Prowl had informed that the refugees were in the med bay with FirstAid and Ratchet being checked over and repaired more thoroughly and everyone else either helping lug equipment back inside or in the rec room. Prowl had dismissed Bumblebee and Jazz from duty or helping the rest unload the objects that still needed to be returned; Bumblebee, because he driven both to the landing site - of which he had left that morning, and it was now evening - and back again, and Jazz, because, well, Bumblebee guessed that Prowl didn't trust his bonded with helping with any important medical equipment. 'Bee didn't blame the second in command, either; Bumblebee didn't trust himself sometimes with Ratchet's equipment, either.<p>

Jazz had dismissed himself to go refuel after Prowl dismissing them from work; Bumblebee waving him off, however challenging him to another race sometime, seeing as how the yellow and black Camaro had undoublty _lost_ by a good two miles. Bumblebee wasn't too proud of that; he usually had skill when it came to racing, and beat Jazz a few times when racing the mech. He must have been just going easy on him on those times, he guessed, or Bumblebee was just too tired this race to keep up with his elder. Slumping slightly as he silently made his way to Primus knew where - he was on autopilot at the moment - 'Bee realized just how tired he was from all the work he did that day. It wasn't like he wasn't used to a lot of work during the day. It was simply all the commotion; new arrivals, new details he would have to listen to later, and not to mention two new twins that seemed to take a liking to him. What a pain it really seemed to be; twins were supposed to share the same spark, or at least on half each. Maybe that's why most twins - at least the ones _he_ knew - were so much alike.

Speaking of twins, Bumblebee wondered how Skidz and Mudflap were doing; Ratchet wouldn't allow them to come and help pick up the refugees because he thought that they would get in the way, and they complained the whole time up until Bumblebee and the rest had left. He was sure that they had kept up the whole ordeal even _after_ he had left, he was sure of it. Guessing that they were both in the rec room entertaining themselves, Bumblebee silently made his way to said room, guessing that Jazz would be there as well talking with everyone else about the new refugees. They would most likely be staying at the base for a while, Ratchet said, because of the injuries some of them sustain. It was only for the best, he had said, and Bumblebee thought it to be as well. At least he would have some bots that were close in age to hang around with, too, right?

**XXX**

The rec room was unusually quiet, it seemed; not that many bots were hanging out in the room to begin with, and it made Bumblebee slightly nervous. He was right about one thing, though; the only noise that seemed to be resonating throughout the recreation room was that of Skidz and Mudflap playing their video games on the TV, shouting and every so often pushing each other as if it would help them win the game. Chuckling to himself, Bumblebee made his way to the couch, seeing as how the duo was now sitting on the floor; they were usually kicked off the couch by older mechs when they first arrived on Earth, and now it became a habit of simply sitting on the floor to begin with so they wouldn't have to go through all the hassle of moving. That, and they could keep concentrating on their game if someone sat behind them.

Bumblebee, of course, did just that; seeing as how no one else was sitting on the couch as he walked up, Bumblebee quietly slinked in behind the twins, who sat abruptly side by side, even though they constantly hit each other when trying to mess each other up. It looked like some racing game of the sort; maybe Mario Cart, but 'Bee usually wasn't into those games unless Skidz or Mudflap challenged him to it, and he usually didn't try so they could win. As he slid in behind them, having a hard time finding a comfortable place to put his legs, Bumblebee couldn't help but tap him lightly on their helms, just as it seemed Skidz was about to do the same to his brother.

"'Ey!" they both said in unison, both looking up with a look of annoyance to the other 'bot. Both seemed to need a moment before realize who had just him them upside the helm. [Although not harshly; Bumblebee would _never_ intentionally harm them. Sometimes.]

"When'd you get here?" exclaimed the older twin as he blindly paused the game with his remote; messing himself on the game quite a bit before doing so. "Ratch' said ya guys wouldn't get back 'till dark or somethin' 'cause ya didn't go with Cosmos."

"Click click warble chirrup warble twitter click ( _I raced Jazz back to base, so we got here earlier than everyone else _)," explained the older bot with a shrug; he honestly didn't need much explaining for that, did he? The twins turned to look at each other for a moment before looking back at 'Bee.

"So what were they like?" Skidz asked quickly.

"Were there a lot?" Mudflap followed, just as quickly.

"Yeah, ol' Ratch' wouldn' let ahs see th' ones in th' med bay."

"He thaid we might thcare 'em."

"Would we re'ly? Th'y didn't _seem_ so scared."

"Theemed more like, what's the word? Thittery 'er sumthin'."

( _Alright, alright, settle down_, ) calmed Bumblebee with a gesture of his servos. ( _For starters, ya might __actually__ hurt 'em more than you'd scare them. The ones that came with Ratchet - at least a few of 'em - they were injured, ya see, and really badly, too. Ratchet probably thought that you'd accidentally hurt 'em or something trying to ask them questions._ )

"Pfft, an' how'd we do _tha_'?" asked Mudflap; after all, they _were_ a pair of the smallest mechs on base, excluding Wheelie and Brains, but they were minicons, and they didn't count. They were even shorter than _Cliffjumper_, and he wasn't over sixteen feet, was he?

( _Well, it's not exactly __that_, ) Bumblebee said slowly, trying to figure out a way to explain this to them gently. ( _Ya see, you guys can be kind of….. Well, loud and obnoxious, and __kinda__ don't know how to __not__ hurt others outside a' you two and me, even without meaning to. _) When Bumblebee received two confused looks, he tried to go on. ( _Well, when __you__ two rough house with each other any time you haven't seen each other for an amount of time, ya kinda know when each other is hurting, right? Well… It's kinda not like that when you see new people, and -_ )

"You sayin' we ain't careful 'nuff?" Skidz asked, an obvious tone of hurt and of blame towards the other mech. Bumblebee nodded slightly. "You kiddin' me?" Skidz went on, not even letting his brother get a word in on anything. "Well then prove it! When was th' last tahme we hurt some one when we saw 'em, eh?"

( _'Member when Wheeljack and Perceptor came to Earth?_ ) asked Bumblebee, an optic ridge raised. ( _I do believe you nearly knocked old Perceptor unconscious tackling him. Or remember when you guys first got to earth, and you gotta see Ratchet again for the first time? I do believe that was a really epic dog pile, even though he crashed his helm into a cement wall. Didn't hurt him a whole lot, but ya still hurt 'im._ )

"He kin'a _doth_ have a point," shrugged Mudflap, remembering that day all too well. Boy were they glad to see Ratchet again. But Skidz still didn't seem satisfied with the answer that he got.

"Yeah, well, name 'nother!" said Skidz, crossing his arms confidently, as if he would actually win this battle. "Like, sume'ne we _haven't_ met!" Again Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

( _Do I need to explain the events of what happened after you guys met Jazz for the first time after he got revived?_ ) he asked, crossing his own servos as if it was a retort against Skidz's own action.

Instantly after Bumblebee twittered out his response, however, Skidz dropped his arms in defeat; after Jazz had been revived they nearly killed him with questions about what he did and about how he knew Optimus and this and that. They had also challenged him to a video game, meaning that it was two against one; although oddly enough Jazz had been the victor in the challenge. And the twins did _not_ like being beat at their own game. Needless to say it almost ended in something it shouldn't have in the first place, and that Jazz was lucky that he was fast.

"Tho what're th' new guyth like? Mudflap asked, changing the conversation as he leaned against the couch. Instantly Skidz seemed more interested in that as well.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly, turning to fully face Bumblebee. "Ratch' said tha' thare were more o've 'em comin' an' all, an' he said you met 'em."

Sighing, Bumblebee slumped against the couch, trying not to fall asleep. This was going to be a _long night._


	15. Part Fifteen

Transformers is not mine. AJ, Blackbird, and Raven are. xD

( _Transformers_ ) = Translation for Bumblebee's clicks and twitters and the likes.

* * *

><p>The others arrived not long after Bumblebee started telling the twins - his so called annoying little brothers - about the new arrivals; they were more astonished to hear about the new set of twins coming more than anything else, as had been Bumblebee.<p>

Twins were rare on Cybertron, as was anything more than that, just like on Earth. However Cybertronian twins were even more rare if for the fact that they each shared on initial spark; meaning one had half a spark, and the other had the other half. It was currently unknown how twins - or anything more, for that matter - could live like that, seeing as how it was the equivalent t a human living with only half a heart; it seemed nearly impossible, did it not? And it also seemed that twins had rare abilities as well; such as communicating with each other mentally, just as bonded pairs could do with one another. However, they could just not separate as they could. Twins could also feel one another's emotions and thoughts, and feel one another's pain as well. Much like a bonded couple, except for the fact that spark twins, when they are first sparked, start as one spark. As time progresses, one of two things may happen in order to create spark twins; either the spark separates on its own for what ever reason, creating two semi-new sparks, or the bonded pair having the sparkling have a spark merge early on in the gestation period, while the carrier may not know that they are carrying until they feel the pain of the young spark separating into two in their spark chamber, also causing them to use more energy either way because they are technically fueling now three sparks.

Not much else is known about spark twins besides that fact, and the reason why they - and triplet's and many born by a single spark separating - are so rare to begin with; while a bonded mech or femme feels pain for what seems like an eternity when their bonded passes away, when one twin passes away, the other is soon to follow because one half of a spark cannot live without the other, unless there is some godly marical. Therefore, twins always have to be careful with one another, and why Skidz and Mudflap were so carefully watched after; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were dubbed old enough to take care of themselves, and already knew all of the dangers of what would happen when one of them would die. Which was probably why they were so close in the first place, rarely letting anyone into their little circle unless they deemed them worthy enough. Bumblebee was lucky that he was like a little brother to them, and while Sideswipe didn't mind having the only other set of twins on base as friends - he mostly did it because he didn't want to upset Bumblebee - Sunstreaker often tried to stay away from them as much as possible. Shows how nice _he_ is, right?

Skidz and Mudflap, being the curious beings that they were, had dragged Bumblebee out so they could greet the other mechs that would be joining them at the base for a while, although Bumblebee was sure that they just wanted him to introduce them to the other set of twins. The yellow mech had managed to drag them to one wall of their base, watching as Optimus interacted with Aquajet, others quietly shuffling around or looking curiously at the other arrivals. At first, Bumblebee thought that he wouldn't have to put up with a mess of two sets of twins at once, however luck proved to fail him in the dim receding sunlight.

"Oh-ho, so now you got yer posse with ya, ey?" asked the taller of the dark twins as they sauntered over to where Bumblebee, Skidz and Mudflap stood against the wall, Bumblebee leaning against it quietly as they walked over. While Mudflap seemed just as curious as to why they looked similar - Skidz and Mudflap, nor 'Sides and Sunny, did not look as similar in the way that these two did; nearly exact same build, minus Blackbird being a tad bit smaller, and same paint color and almost same face - Skidz seemed more weary by their presence, most likely because they were even taller than Bumblebee.

In an answer, Bumblebee stood erect and tottered a flat servo from side to side; usually meaning "eh" in teenager language, apparently.

"Naw see?" asked Blackbird as he elbowed his brother in the side as they stopped a mere few feet from the trio. "Told'ya there was more'o 'em tha' was smaller than the yeller one here." Bumblebee could make out some sort of mixture of Italian and Western in either of their accents, however could not be sure how to define them exactly; everybody was different.

"Yeah, bu' tha' doesn't mean ya should still be judgin' 'em an' all," retorted Raven, thumping his brother on the back of the helm. The sound was audible from where Bumblebee stood, and flinched slightly at it; however Blackbird thought otherwise, giving his brother a dirty look and seeming as if he hadn't felt the hit in the first place. Then again, they _were_ twins.

"So yew guys 're twins, too, huh?" asked Skidz finally, obviously sizing the other two up as he did so. Both turning, Blackbird and Raven gave the smaller mech a confused look before seeming to realize that both Skidz and Mudflap looking undyingly similar; aside from the fact that they had different paint jobs, of course, but that was out of the question.

"Well I'll be!" scoffed Raven, looking dead serious when he seemed just as amazed as Skidz and Mudflap had been when Bumblebee informed them of a new set of twins. Then the taller twin gave Bumblebee a suspious look. "Ya ain't pullin' our legs, are ya?" Bumblebee shook his helm at that.

"Well, we ain't met no other twin, 'fore," Blackbird stated, obviously astonished still. "And here's we thought we was one ah th' only one's left!"

"Yeah, well, we ain't th' only ones 'round here, anymore," shrugged Skidz. "There's 'nother couple of 'em, two; 'Sides and Sunny. They's here 'fore us, or 'least 'Sides was."

"Well 's nice t' know tha-" started Raven in his oh so happy go lucky tone, obviously happy to know that he and his brother weren't the _only_ set of twins out there, however was sadly cut off by a snappish voice from behind.

"Raven! Blackbird!" came the voice of Aquajet, making the duo turn on a dime towards the voice being carried over to them. As the large group that had stood around Optimus had began moving, Aquajet still stood there, giving a seriously anger looked towards the two. "C'mon, you two! We have t' go inside; Prime wants to speak with us." Then his blue optics shot to Bumblebee, making him jump a little. "He said for you t' come, too." With that, he turned and followed the crowd of retreating bots towards where ever they were supposed to go.

"Prolly tha' borin' meetin' AJ was talkin' 'bout tha' we have t' go to," groaned Blackbird, slumping as he unwillingly followed his so called guardian.

"Well, if AJ says we gotta, then we gotta," Raven said simply, before turning to look at Bumblebee and the other set of twins again. "You comin' or what?" he asked. Bumblebee nodded; taking a step out before turning around to face Skidz and Mudflap.

( _You guys go back to the rec room, alright?_ ) he asked them. ( _Optimus probably doesn't want you two there causing any trouble with anyone._ )

"Aw, it's prolly gonna be borin', anyway," Skidz wavered off. "C'mon, bro, we still gotta finish that game ah' ours, 'member?" Mudflap had zero chance to answer before Skidz dashed off, calling back, "Catch me if ya can!" as his brother called after him, trying to keep up.

Bumblebee merely sighed and shook his helm, turning back around to meet that of two curious and confused glanced; they were probably wondering what he had said to Skidz and Mudflap in the first place, seeing as how they couldn't understand his "sparkling speech" as well as they could. They merely shrugged it off, however and turned to follow where Aquajet had left them hanging; Bumblebee following swiftly behind the duo hoping that no one would be angered or upset if they were late to this… what ever it was that they were going to go to.

Perhaps it was to talk about how some of the refugees were injured. Aquajet _did_ say that they would talk about it when they were in a much safer place than the beach. The NEST headquarters _were_ a lot safer than the beach, and hopefully Aquajet knew that; Bumblebee was thrumming with questions as to how they got injured and why, and why Aquajet could have just told Optimus back on the beach instead of here. Being part of a team that helped the less fortunate and save others was _not_ the easiest job in the world. Thinking back, Bumblebee had to wonder how the _Avengers did all of the stuff they did and still liked their job._

_Meh, he'd probably never know, anyway._


	16. Part Sixteen

The rec room currently served as a holding place for those wishing to hear what Aquajet had to say; which was not very many to begin with, Bumblebee realized. The yellow bot had been squeezed in between - however comfortably - Blackbird and Raven, as if they were protecting their new friend. 'Bee also realized that Nightwing was with them; scuttled as close as he could get to the older twin, as if seeking protection from all of these foreign entities. He couldn't quite blame the mech anyways. After all, they _had_ been attacked by Primus knows what, and Bumblebee had to admit that he would have been just as paranoid if he was in his situation. The silver mech's face mask was also on still, as if he were afraid to show his face to everyone in the room. Wheeljack kept his facemask on just as constantly as Optimus Prime did, however the inventor had a good reason; he always blew himself up, and the face was the worst possible place to get blow up on your body. At least that's what Bumblebee had presumed. He didn't feel like intruding on the older mech's privacy, even though the yellow bot had known the inventor since he could remember.

Optimus was in the room as well, obviously; Ironhide standing to his left, looking as intimidating as he could, however failing with Bumblebee, and would have with Ratchet if he still wasn't in the med bay tending to the injured. Jazz and Prowl was there, too; standing on the other side of Prime, Prowl just as quiet as Ironhide, and Jazz, leaning over to whisper something to his bonded more times than Bumblebee could count. There were a few others scattered around; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sitting on the couch that now sat against the wall, along with Perceptor. Sunstreaker didn't look too happy to be there, unlike a few other bots who seemed just as egar to hear what the frag had happened to the refugees. Bumblebee was amongst those few; noticing a lot of older mechs there like Kup who seemed just as neutral as Ironhide was pretending to be. There was one good reason why perhaps they had this meeting in the rec room; more space. Optimus hadn't really given a specific reason as to why when Bumblebee brought it up when he had caught up to him; he had only said that Aquajet had requested a larger space.

There was a constant chatter amongst everyone, Bumblebee mostly only hearing the one between Blackbird and Raven; one twin would constantly lean over to the other, having to lean around Bumblebee to do so. It had gotten quiet annoying after a while, and he was lucky that Optimus cleared his throat, brining everyone to attention. In an instant Blackbird and Raven quieted, and Bumblebee could relax, even though that booming baritone voice was across the room.

"As you all know," Optimus started when the room quieted down fully, so much you could hear a pen drop, "about a week or more ago Prowl received a transmission from a band of refugee in a nearby galaxy, asking for our help." There was a pause, and Bumblebee could have sworn that Optimus had did so for dramatic effect. "When he arrived to help them earlier this afternoon, them having landed on a beach north-west of here, we found for their wounded to have sustained if anything more than serious injuries. When I had asked Aquajet, their band leader -" he gave a gesture with his helm towards the light colored mech, who stood with his arms crossed next to Jazz, giving anyone who looked at him a harsh glare to anyone that looked at him, it seemed, "- he declined on telling us how it happened until we got to a safer place. He has also informed that he may have some news on Decepticon activity."

"So you couldn't have just gotten the information from him when you got here instead of standing in front of us _just_ t' have him tell us about it?" asked Sunstreaker in an obviously annoyed voice before anyone else could speak, leaning back on the couch as he crossed his arms. "You could've saved alotta time doin' that, you know?" snorted the golden twin. Ironhide looked as if he was about to shut him up - and not in the nice way - when instead another voice spoke.

"You _know_, _youngling_," stated Aquajet in a demeaning tone, giving the golden twin the same glare he seemed to be giving everyone else in the room as he took a small step forward - small enough for Bumblebee to barely notice - as he stood taller, "we've been through a lot, I know. And I bet just like you and your brother over there have -" he received an odd look from the pair of twins, or at least Sideswipe, Sunstreaker keeping his glared expression locked with Aquajet's "- and I could bet you that, in _my_ position, you _might_ have done the same. I have seen mechs like you, ya know. Mechs who think they're bad-aft and nothing should be wasting their time if it's not important to them. I hope you know that that attitude will kill you one day, and when it does, I _will_ be laughing at your grave."

The room was dead silent as Sunstreaker and Aquajet fought for dominance over their vicious stares. It seemed to go on forever, neither willing to give up. Bumblebee shrunk back behind Blackbird and Raven, half expecting a fight to suddenly break loose. However, one did not; instead, finally it was Sunstreaker who looked away, veering his optics to the arm rest beside him as Aquajet gave a victorious smirk, however saying no more to the golden mech. For Sunny to stand down to anyone but Prime and Ratchet? That was like hell freezing over in Bumblebee's optics. The silence reigned for a moment longer before Optimus cleared his throat.

"Would you like your time to speak now, Aquajet?" asked the Prime. Aquajet gave one last look at Sunstreaker before slowly nodding, taking another few steps forward, however these ones larger. He was quiet for a moment as he regarded everyone other mech in the room; optics stopping briefly on the bulky twins and Nightwing, barely scaling over Bumblebee before he tried to speak.

"As Prime told you," started Aquajet in a commanding voice, seeming to speak louder and clearer than even Optimus ever did when he was at a meeting, "my…. Group and I, we landed here on Earth, on a beach near here. However, it starts before that.

"It was about an Earth…. Month ago, many longer. My group and I, we were trying to find a suitable place to rest and see if there were any resources to refuel on, or perhaps other neutrals or some Autobots that were able to share their resources. We were unlucky in that category, sadly, as would be anyone else. However we were unlucky in many other ways as well. When we landed on a desolate planet teeming with little more than a few hundred organics, we were ambushed within a few hours by your enemies, the Decepticons."

Bumblebee flinched; he just _had_ to guess something that was right, didn't he? Aquajet went on after a pause, seeing a few mechs making the gesture as Bumblebee had.

"We had guessed that we had been expected there by them, because their plan on capturing us seemed too perfect and too great of timing to be otherwise that. We were held prisoners by the Decepticons, even though several times we had tried to inform them that we had no ties with the Autobot cause, and that we were merely looking for resources. However they failed to listen. We were kept in some sort of ship, I think. The memories are hazy about where we were and why, because we were all nearly on the brink of being offlined by simply starving. That's when it started.

"They pulled only a few of us out. Those that were injured - those that were in great need of medical care that some of you may have saw - those were the ones that they took first. Most of the rest were left alone and merely mocked by passer-bys. However, not all of us were lucky. Myself and Blackbird -" he motioned to the younger dark twin, of whom shriveled slightly at the attention, "- were taken as well, however into separate rooms, away from those that were taken. We hadn't a clue as to what was happening to those that we thought that we would never see again. We never _did_ see as few again; our group had originally started at thirteen before we were ambushed."

Again there was flinching from a few mechs in the room. However this time, Aquajet seemed to ignore anything that was going on in the room, instead talking without a second glance; it was obvious that he was on a roll.

"Blackbird and I were taken into some room - I still cannot remember everything that it held - however there _was_ a mech whose face I remembered. Does the designation Soundwave ring a bell?"

"Primus, if _he's_ in the story, it can't end well," muttered Ironhide with a sigh, shifting on his peds; however Aquajet made no room for reply as he went on.

"I myself scarcely remember the conversations that went on there," Aquajet admitted. "It was due to the fact that Blackbird and myself were experimented on."

There were a few gasps here and there, Bumblebee giving the smaller twin a worried glance. Blackbird merely looked down, as if in shame; his brother resting a servo on his younger twin's shoulder as if for comfort. Aquajet waited for the commotion to quiet down before continuing.

"It's obvious that we were patched up, unlike our companions. I'd be lying if I didn't know the feeling of the torture of being experimented on, nor can Blackbird, nor the horrifying details that I would rather leave out." Aquajet took a big breath before continuing. "I'd like to say that they didn't find anything and that everyone was alright and that we made it here without problems, but I would be lying to you all, when simply I came here to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Jazz asked, cocking his helm to one side. Aquajet gave a glance back before continuing, as if he actually wanted someone to ask that.

"Unbeknownst to them, I was awake for part of the experiments that they did. I heard some of Soundwave's conversations, however I know not whom with. But what I _do_ know is that you are all in danger. Megatron, he's building up an army of some sort, some of which myself, Blackbird and Nightwing were the proto-types for, and I would be willing to assist you with in helping."

"What _kind_ of army?" Prowl asked curiously, however a façade of mistrust of what the other was saying seeping through.

"A powerful one," stated Aquajet, this time not missing a beat when the question was asked. "He's turning many bots into what they're not meant t' be, and torturing those weaker as test subjects and seeing what goes right and what goes wrong in them. I don't know how much you'll be able to handle from the army; I know he's taking a lot of strong bots and forcing them to -" this time it was Aquajet who grimaced before he spoke again, "- reproduce so that way they have strong offspring that they could test on."

"And what exactly type of this new army did you say that you were apart of?" asked Optimus curiously. Aquajet hesitated, as if anything he said would sadly turn against him or that perhaps the Autobots would turn against him if he said anything that wasn't a swell thing for them. Finally, after that long moment of silence of which he thought, he finally spoke a single word.

"Morphicons."

* * *

><p>I'll be pissed off if the term Morphicons is taken. . But yeah, here is the sixteenth chapter. The next one is when we receive a <em> long<em> explanation of what Morphicons are exactly. 'The Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin was my muse for this chapter, and sadly will be for the next one. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Also, yes, that is Megatron's plan, although we will learn more later. As for 'Sunny... Well I could peg him for that sort of guy who interrupts. And Aquajet was just peggin' him, too, no worries. xD

Transformers do not belong to me. Aquajet, Blackbird, and Raven do.


	17. Part Seventeen

All I have to say is thank you for those of you who are kind enough to take time and give me some reviews. It makes me feel really happy to know that people like my story and take time out of their day to say so. [At least in their own way.] So thank you for those of you who are sticking by me in this story. I'm not usually good at finishing my stories, especially when some don't get reviews on them. So for those of you who are reviewing my story, please keep it up! xD

So in this chapter we find out what Morphicons are via Preceptor, and why they were created in the first place. We also learn that in fact Nightwing, Blackbird, and Aquajet are Morphicons as well. And we learn what two of those mechs turn into. xD Everything except Morphicons, Nightwing, Blackbird, Raven, and Aquajet don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>There was a long silence following that word, as if anything said would ruin the moment, or perhaps that anyone who spoke would be doomed for eternity. Many of the older mechs had grim facial expressions; the twins were both looking towards the floor, however Raven still had his servo on his brother's shoulder. Nightwing looked more fidgety when the word was spoken. Bumblebee wanted to speak up and ask what Aquajet was talking about, however could not find the voice to do so. Instead, he quietly leaned back, looking for guidance from the other two twins that sat on the couch. Sunstreaker was looking down silently, obviously just as bored with the conversation as he was interested. However Sideswipe was looking around the room, and must have caught Bumblebee's movement; instantly lookin towards the smaller mech. When Bumblebee shot a confused expression Sideswipe's way, the silver twin nodded. He sat up straight on the couch, servos in his lap as he looked around at the faces around the room one more time.<p>

"What's a Morphicon?" finally asked the silver twin, basically becoming Bumblebee's voice. Aquajet opened his mouth to speak, and would have, too, it if hadn't been for Perceptor standing up from the couch.

"It's actually a very interesting concept," stated the scientist, slowly moving towards the center of the room. "You and Sunstreaker - and most likely Bumblebee as well, if _you_ were too young - are too young or perhaps were not even created when this occurred. You see, during the start of the war, the Decepticons wanted a clear advantage over the Autobot army. So, they thought that perhaps, just maybe, they could create their own army. From what? Well, living 'bots of course. How? Well, at first, they didn't really know. But as the months progressed, they thought that perhaps they could change a bot's transformation structure to change into something _other_ then a vehicle or some sort of flier. This is beyond most other's thought processors, of course. Why have something change into something it's not supposed to? Well, that was the plan that Decepticons wanted to prove would work.

"The Decepticons thought that by doing this, having something transform into something it's not, that those they tested on would be more aggressive and obey every command Megatron had given them. This was also tried on other bots for different things; some to change into something other than animalistic beings that Megatron oh so wanted, to that of Seekers, of whom were a dying race as the war progressed. What were some turned into? Well, anything one could imagine; although mostly organic life that appeased Megatron or Soundwave himself.

"Of course this testing was illegal; it killed many good bots in the process, and those who lived were only given a life of misery and pain, because often the work was never done right, especially on the first test subjects. The testing finally ended a few vorns after it was stated, if only because many of the bots that were tested on that could turn into animalistic beings in turn began to grow animalistic in nature; often attacking anyone in sight and not being afraid to rip even the most innocent of bots apart in the blink of an eye, and without a second thought. There were few who managed to escape such insanity, and even then, transforming into their second alt mode - they were often allowed to keep their first, if not for the fact that those working on them could not take it away - which was the animalistic one - often hurt them. Those that could turn into beings such as seekers, well, they were different altogether."

"'Ow different?" asked Jazz curiously; while most of the older mechs, minus Bumblebee and Sides and Sunny, seemed to know about these creatures, Jazz was of the few who didn't.

"Well," trailed Perceptor, trying to think. "Honestly, I have no clue as how to explain this, actually. It can be quite hard to, so I've heard." Unknown to everyone else, Bumblebee noticed the nod that Aquajet had given Nightwing, and Nightwing had respond with a nod of his own.

There was a sudden "whirring" sound, one that Bumblebee realized he might of used to get one's attention. And he also realized that the noise had came from none other than Nightwing; cautiously the young mech shuffled forward as Aquajet spoke.

"We wouldn't mind givin' you a demonstration," said the older mech sternly, arms crossed across his chassis. "Although we ask that you keep this whole ordeal about us… _Private_, at least until we get outta 'ere. We don't like being questioned much about what we can do, and since what…. Perceptor said was correct about us being illegal, we'd rather not ourselves be discriminated."

"Of course," said Perceptor, now thoroughly interested; and he seemed to know what Aquajet had asked of them the whole time. And that seemed enough for Aquajet, at least for now.

"'Night's the only one that's a different Morphicon than Blackbird an' I," stated Aquajet as he moved out a little ways from those standing closer against the wall, obviously paranoid enough to think that perhaps he would run into someone when he did what ever he was going to do. "He's one a' them rare ones that can turn int' Seekers, an' I think they only did that t' 'im 'cause 'a how small he was as a sparkling."

Bumblebee _did_ have to admit, Nightwing was still pretty short; not even as tall as himself, and 'Bee was a good twenty feet tall, and maybe not even _that_. The silver mech was also slimmer than he was; usually seekers were, apparently, so they could stay a flight. He didn't know _what_ the frag was wrong with Starscream, now that the thought occurred to him. With a shiver, Nightwing looked around the room one more time - as if expecting someone to suddenly jump him because he wasn't doing something right - before taking one more step forward, this time braver. And then Bumblebee learned - as well as probably most of everyone else in the room - why he was called Night_wing_ in the first place.

Having his back towards him, Bumblebee could see everything happening clearly; he couldn't honestly tell, however, if they spurt out of his back through an opening or if the metal had stretched, it happened so fast. Nightwing seemed in pain as the process happened; careening his shoulders forward, the sound of his knuckles crackling as he curled his servos up into fists. The next thing anyone knew, wings had began growing out of the mech's back; nicely curved ones, with strange little markings on them. The room was silent enough to hear the transformation occurring; Bumblebee seeing that the seems where Nightwing's back would have shown his inner workings - the wings defiantly seemed to have come _out_ of his back strut from an opening - closing as they locked his wings into place. The wings seemed small, however large enough to suit the smaller mech. Unlike Starscream's, they were prettier, Bumblebee unable to find a word for them. They more leaned upwards towards the sky, and, as stated before, were smaller than the Decepticon Seeker's.

"Wow," Perceptor said, seeming the only one who could find his voice in order to speak; everyone else's expressions - asides from Blackbird, Raven, and AJ's - seemed that of too surprised to try and say anything intelligent. Bumblebee even had to admit that Optimus didn't seem able to find a word.

Nightwing, obviously unaccustomed to the attention that was being given to him, stumbled back a few feet, accidentally running into Raven in the process; flinching when one of the older twin's servos brushed against the back of his wing as he tried to steady him. Bumblebee had heard that seeker wings were sensitive to touch, more than other parts of their bodies. The yellow mech simply had to wonder how much Nightwing used those wings of his, however; it _did_ look as if it hurt when he had tried to unravel them from their hiding place.

There was another sound of transformation, however this one sounded _painful_; while Nightwing's pain was told through his expression, Aquajet's was easily heard. Things that sounded as if they shouldn't have been moving to begin with did, and those that looked as if they were unable to change did as well. His limbs seemed to change as he was lowered to the ground almost forcibly, things sprouting form different places that Bumblebee knew would have never been guessed before. It was hard to explain his transformation to begin with, however what he turned into was admitably one of the strangest transformations one would have ever seen, even compared to that of Nightwing's.

The large predator stalked on the tiled floor, snarling at anyone who looked at it wrong. Some sort of large cat, Bumblebee realized; maybe a cougar, seeing some similarities between it and Aquajet's new alt form. Again the two blade like objects came into play, even in this form; one stuck out of either shoulder joint, large and sharp teeth protruding from the creature's jaw. A tail had grown as well from the creature's hind quarters; what part of the body it would have been, Bumblebee didn't want to guess. But there was something else that was strange from the tail as well; some sort of closed bulb, almost like a flower, one that Hound would possibly know about. It was closed and swirled, and Bumblebee wondered if there was some sort of weapon in there, too.

"As you can tell," Perceptor managed to say, finally finding his voice in the room of those who seemed to have lost theirs, "I was right when I said most are animalistic. Megatron, I'm guessing, liked those things more than what you or I might. Most of Earth's predators are very intimidating, if none of you have seen them, and therefore were some of the creatures that were the base of these projects." He gave another look at Aquajet who had stalked to the middle of the room, looking thoroughly uncomfortable and wishing to get out of the state he was in, before speaking again, however this time more to himself, it seemed, than to anyone else. "I'd honestly _hate_ to be such a test subject," he said, all seriousness in his voice. "The pain of transforming into something like that, well, it seemed unbearable. For one to be able to turn into something their not, and have instincts that they shouldn't, well, I believe it's like hell in a hand bag, as the humans say, and shouldn't be given to even by the lowest of mechs."

And for once, even though he knew little about what Perceptor was saying, Bumblebee had to agree with what the scientist was saying. Both Aquajet and Nightwing seemed to have been in pain when they were transforming, and he wouldn't have wished something like what Perceptor had explained to even his worst enemy.

And Barricade could be pretty terrible sometimes, you can _believe _that.


	18. Part Eighteen

Bumblebee had to leave early from their little meeting, things spiraling through his processor as he mindlessly walked back to his and Optimus's shared berth. He didn't know how he made it to even the door of it in the first place, seeing as how he was in a trance. All he could think about were the things he saw and heard. Did this mean that he and all of his friends - and those he called family - were all in trouble? Would something go wrong and someone die? Would Optimus be alright? What was Megatron planning to do now when all of the Autobots knew? Who would be taken? Who would be alright? All of these questioned passed through him like a really fast slide show, circling around again and again like an I-Pod on shuffle. He didn't know how long he had stood at that door, simply staring and thinking, but it must have been long enough for Optimus to get back.

Like stated, Bumblebee had left early, nearly right after the strange transformations. All of the things that he had heard had both bugged him and scared him just as equally. He knew the meeting would be going on for quite a while longer, most likely a few more human hours. But it either must have been shorter than he had anticipated, or simply he was such in state of shock and worry that he had managed to stand there for that amount of time looking like such an idiot without even meaning to. As he stood there, in his trance and thinking about everything he had seen and heard, he suddenly felt something warm land on his shoulder. Jumping, Bumblebee shook his helm and looked at the intruder of his thoughts, only to find navy blue optics staring back at him. Instantly, he relaxed.

"Are you alright, 'Bee?" asked the Autobot leader worriedly. "You've been standing there staring as if you're lost."

Bumblebee stared for a moment, before shaking his helm for an answer. Optimus sighed at that, muttering something to himself as he punched in the access code to their berth, a servo still on the smaller 'bot's shoulder plating. Instantly the door opened, and Optimus gently helped Bumblebee into the room with a gentle push, the yellow 'bot not complaining; he really couldn't find his legs nor his peds to begin with, so it helped for Optimus to lead him in like that. The lights were gently dimmed on, showing the room for how it was; a desk on one end of the room, with an overly large berth that suited Optimus quite nicely to begin with, yet could fit three or four Bumblebee's comfortably as well. Sometimes the small mech was amazed at how big the mech was. There were a couple book shelves meant for DataPads and some ornimates, and a table suited next to the berth.

The desk was larger than life to Bumblebee; the chair suited it well, seeing as how Optimus was larger than most bots. Probably the only Autobot that was near him in height and weight was Ironhide, who was barely a few heads smaller than he was, if not less than that. There were plenty of DataPads on it to go around, and it certainly was cluttered; Bumblebee was usually the one to tidy it up if he ever got the chance, seeing as how he didn't want Optimus to get confused when trying to do his work. Bumblebee was happy to do such a thing for Optimus, even cleaning his room a lot too. Optimus always had told the younger bot that he didn't need to do such as thing for him. But weren't you _supposed_ to do that for someone if you cared about them enough? Optimus often got Bumblebee a cube for a morning or evening meal, often forgetting to get himself one in the process, even if he was starved, and Bumblebee always warned him to think of himself first because he _was_ the leader and all. Wasn't that love?

Bumblebee was lead to the berth by his shoulders, Optimus having placed a servo on either one in order to help guide him. Bumblebee instantly went along with it, quick to sit down on the berth so that way he wouldn't hurt himself if he forgot to stand. He had done that a couple of times, believe it or not, when he was thinking too much about one subject and not even noticing the world around him. That's what he had liked about Optimus, though; he was always watched over by the older mech, as if Optimus was afraid of loosing him to one thing or another. Which was strange and ironic at the same time, seeing as how Bumblebee was paranoid at any day Optimus would drop off and die because of something that Megatron did. The warlord _had_ killed him once before, and Bumblebee honestly didn't want to see it happen again.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" asked Optimus in a concerned voice, sitting down next to Bumblebee as he looked at him sternly, pulling back his face mask to really add onto the expression he held on. The yellow bot could rarely ever lie to his leader and lover with a face like that, and this was _not_ one of those rare times.

"No, I'm not," said Bumblebee weakly, leaning into Optimus's side. A large arm instantly wrapped around him, soothing him even the tiniest bit from his worries. There was a moment of silence, Bumblebee wrapping his arms around the larger bot as best he could, before he could find his voice again to speak; it felt strange using it again, seeing as how for so long he had been unable to until just recently. "I-It was about everything Aquajet had said about Morphicons and what Megatron's planning and stuff," he managed to say in still a weak voice, nuzzling further into that large side.

"And you're worried about everyone else, and what will happen, right?" Optimus guessed, wrapping his other arm around the small bot. Bumblebee nodded against his side plating. Sighing, Optimus said, "I've been worrying about that, too. But you know that everyone can take care of themselves. Everything will be alright."

"How d'ya know _that_?" asked Bumblebee, sincerely wondering but also knowing how stronger the Decepticons would soon be with their new army. Optimus again sighed, pulling the young bot closer than he could have been.

"Well, I don't _know_," he stated simply. "But I can _tell _that everyone here is just as strong, and can take care of themselves. And I know anyone here would protect the next, just like I or Ironhide would fight to protect you."

At that Bumblebee relaxed; if anyone fought just as hard as Ironhide had ever done when he was protecting his youngling - which was pretty scary at times, believe it or not - then everyone would be alright, wouldn't they? Ironhide was a strong mech; and if anyone was hurting him, 'Hide would be there in a blink of an eye, or do anything he could to get to him, right? Ironhide was a scary son of a glitch when he was trying to protect his sparkling, which was why Optimus knew that he was putting him into good servos when he decided that the gruff and tough Decepticon aft kickin' weapons speaclist was going to be his guardian all those vorns ago. And then there was Optimus himself.

He knew that he was always watching over him, even when he was young. He would never let anything happen to him then, so why would he let anything happen to him now? Especially when he constantly told the young bot how much he cared about him? Bumblebee had heard the words "I Love You" before from him, and wouldn't hesitate to say them back if he was able to speak at that moment, and knew that those were true. He knew he would never run away form those words, either, as Sam was once afraid Mikalea would have done. She hadn't, of course, lucky for Sam. And that's how it was always supposed to be with every relationship, wasn't it?


	19. Part Nineteen

Watching the sleeping figure next to him, Bumblebee hummed to himself; Optimus was cute in his sleep, he had to admit. He snorted - at least that was the equivalent to it, even though it sounded different than what humans were used to - and often, if Bumblebee wasn't somehow in his hold, he would move in his sleep until he found the little bot - or perhaps a pillow if he wasn't close enough - and cuddle up to him, holding him close and seeming to threaten to never let him go. Now, of course, Bumblebee rested halfly on the mech's chest, his helm resting comfortably on his chassis, just above where his spark was held. He could hear the beating of it, and some sort of metal every so often that sounded like metal clashing on metal. He could only guess that it was the Matrix.

Bumblebee hadn't ever seen another spark besides his own before; so he was curious as to how one might look like, especially the Prime's. And that's when another thing came to mind that he wished hadn't; interfacing. Again, he hadn't really talked about that subject very much with anyone, mostly because he felt it an awkward conversation with even Jazz himself, who was one of his few elders closest to him in age. And he hadn't talked about it to Optimus much; even when he once heard it as a youngling, the Autobot leader had sent him to Ironhide for explanation about the word. He didn't think interfacing was bad at all; he knew it was one of the most intimate things in many races, although the human word for interface was translated into "sex" or "making love." But interfacing was usually second to spark bonding, which strangely to most Bumblebee was just fine with talking about. It just really sounded like interfacing could hurt you. And it could.

Bumblebee wasn't all too big on exchanging on what humans would define as "sizes" of their other's. But if your, erm, "size" fit with how large you yourself were….. Then wouldn't Optimus technically hurt? He flinched at that thought. Amongst the Autobots, he was the tallest, if not one of the most broad. [Although Ironhide could equally out-do him in that category.] Bumblebee was also ashamed of himself as well; he _was_ a virgin, after all. Or at least that's what the humans would call it. And he could only guess that because Optimus was older, he wasn't. He hadn't asked him about that, of course; he didn't feel right in asking him that because they hadn't been together but only six Earth months, and that didn't feel long enough for asking such questions.

Sighing, Bumblebee relaxed. When he was tired and couldn't sleep, he was always thinking about things that he didn't want to think about, it seemed. Although he knew Optimus wouldn't mind if Bumblebee woke him up so they could talk - sometimes talking to someone else during the night helped him fall asleep - but Bumblebee didn't have the heart to do it. He was already so busy, it seemed, and he didn't want to deprive him of the time when he could actually relax and not worry about anything. Plus, it seemed that the only time that Optimus seemed really peaceful was when he was asleep like this, with his mask off, of which he rarely had off unless he was in their room, asleep, or trying to be less intimidating to someone.

Shifting, Bumblebee scooted oh so slowly so that he was lying on the larger mech; he didn't weight much compared to Optimus, and he usually never really minded when the smaller mech was lying on top of him; probably because he knew when he was there and when he wasn't. Speaking of which, the larger mech shifted in his slumber, his arms moving around as he did. Finally, one of them plopped onto 'Bee's back strut, Optimus relaxing back into a deep sleep. Bumblebee couldn't help but lye there for a moment, staring at those strong and fearless features. Optimus _was_ really handsome, he had to admit; Ratchet had even said so a few times before. Angering Ironhide a bit in those few instances that he was listening, of course, because his bonded was dogging over another mech, but Bumblebee knew that Ratchet couldn't simply _leave_ the top kick for another mech; Ironhide would probably kill the one Ratchet was going to, anyway, and plus, the weapons speaclist wouldn't be able to take care of himself if Ratchet left; it was hard enough for him when Bumblebee "left the nest."

Baby blue optics wondered over the frame that he was lying on, a digit slowly moving to soothingly rub one of Optimus's transformation seems, curious. The body shifted underneath him, and instantly Bumblebee paused, worried that he had done something wrong. However, when Optimus stopped stirring and fell silent, the yellow mech went back to his business. He couldn't tell if the touch felt good or hurt the larger mech, only simply knew that it sometimes made him move around in his sleep. Guess he would find out when the mech finally work up from the touches. Slowly the servo moved to other parts of the strong frame, exploring it silently and finding tensed up places that he gently tried to message. He couldn't help but wonder how long he had had these tensed up places, and why he hadn't asked Bumblebee to help him with them if he knew.

After a moment of his ministrations, there came a sleep-filled moan form the larger bot, making Bumblebee freeze in place. It didn't sound hurt-filled, and Bumblebee was sure that the large mech was asleep. He was almost sure that there was pleasure somewhere in that moan, however Bumblebee didn't feel like waking up the large mech to ask him which one it was. Starting his ministrations at a much slower pace, Bumblebee thought that he was really helping the large mech. He knew that some humans gave back messages to their loved ones or mates, although he doubted that it would be easy in a sense; Optimus was taller than he was, and by a good amount, too.

As Bumblebee started to work lower, towards the mech's abdomen, there came another pleased groan form the sleeping mech. However he ignored the sound this time, and kept trying to relax the mech more. There was movement, and for a moment Bumblebee thought that Optimus was going to wake up; then again, he _was_ a heavy sleeper, and he was probably just having a wet dream because of this. It wasn't like Bumblebee hadn't had one before; nor was he unknown to overloads. He'd just never had another mech - or femme - give him one. And then something happened that he wished hadn't, nor did he have any sort of explanation on mind, either.

"Bumblebee?" came the confused voice of Optimus, making the young bot freeze, as if he had been caught doing something bad. And to him, even though he was well aware of him trying to help relieve stress from the larger bot, he _had_ done something wrong. "'B-Bee, what were you doing?" asked a confused Optimus Prime.

Slowly Bumblebee looked Optimus in the optics, looking as if he had been beaten or was about to be as he did so. Optimus was looking at him with a confused and neutral expression. Instantly Bumblebee seemed to shrink more, innocence playing all over his facial plates. There was a moment of silence between the two before slowly, as if afraid the other would try to run if he moved too fast, Optimus moved his free servo to a yellow cheek, comforting the yellow mech slightly. The next thing either of them knew, Bumblebee had managed to scoot himself up so that he was face to face with the larger mech, nuzzling his neck as the servo on his back moved down, touching him in different places gently as words were spoken quietly to him.

Within a moment their lips were touching, the servo that had been on his cheek now on the back of his helm, and he could only _guess_ where this was going.

* * *

><p>I cannot write sex scenes, I swear to god. . If you feel like writing one for this, feel free to. But it also goes along with the plot for everything, and the next chapter will be interesting. xD<p> 


	20. Part Twenty

Bumblebee unwillingly woke the next morning, groggy and tired as slag. But for a good reason, he soon remembered as he laid where he was. Although he couldn't quite remember if it weren't a dream or not, it was too good; he just hoped to Primus that it wasn't. Slowly, Bumblebee onlined his optics, flinching slightly; and yet for no reason, too, it seemed. He was facing the colors of deep red and blue, now realizing he was lying on his side. He was wrapped up in strong arms, insisting that he was never going to be let go. At first he thought that it was still all just a dream, and he was almost disappointed. Well, if his interfacing covers hadn't been off, and he felt a sticky coolness he knew shouldn't have been there in the first place unless he… Shifting, Bumblebee moved to where he could see the larger mech's facial plates, still wrapping tightly in those strong arms.

Optimus was still fast asleep, his expression even content in his recharging state. Bumblebee was face to face with him, mostly because Optimus's helm was bent over, even though Bumblebee was strictly against his chassis. He felt good, though, being there, wrapped in those strong arms, unable to move. He felt protected, even though he was being crushed at the same time, but none the less protected. His internal clock said that it was about six-thirty in the morning; which meant that Optimus was a good hour to hour and a half late for his duties. Although wanting to spend a longer amount of time like this, just simply lying there in the moment, he knew that he didn't want Optimus to miss his duties. Was this how it was like dating the boss? Never getting to spend a lick of good time with him?

Slowly, Bumblebee moved up the larger body, surprised that he could actually move at all in the type of grasp he was in. When he managed at least a little higher than face to face with the older mech, having to push his helm up gently in order to do so - again, Optimus could be a heavy sleeper - before stopping, slightly out of breath. Gently, Bumblebee grasped the older mech's shoulders and shook them lightly, as if that would work. It didn't; Optimus muttered something unhearable in his sleep before pulling Bumblebee closer, nuzzling into his lover's upper chassis, where his neck met his body. Bumblebee gave a frustrated click before sighing; this was going to be hard. How did Optimus ever get himself up in the morning if he slept like this? Then again, he hadn't ever _interfaced_ in the middle of the night just because Bumblebee was trying to be nice to him and work out some knotted up joints. Not like Bumblebee didn't like it; he had nothing else to compare it to besides masturbating, and compared to _that_, it was a whole helluva lot better.

Sighing and relaxing for a moment, Bumblebee finally tried again; this time being a bit rougher on his shoulders as he did so. That stirred the mech more, however that did nothing to wake him fully; simply realizing that he was still tired, the large mech groaned and offlined his optics again. Finally, getting even more frustrated, Bumblebee took the last approach that he really didn't want to take; bopping Optimus on the top of the helm roughly. This made Optimus jump and awake form slumber, taking one servo off of 'Bee and rubbing his helm as he looked up at his small lover with a confused facial expression, obviously wondering why the frag he had been hit in the first place.

"You're gonna be late for work if you keep going back into recharge like this," said Bumblebee sternly, his voice crackling with static.

He hated to say that he had used it quite bit that night when they were having their fun. It hurt like pit using it now, but it would feel better. Eventually. After another moment of looking at him with confusion in his optics, free servo still rubbing his helm, Optimus must have finally viewed his internal clock; his facial expression dropped, before his head followed suit, falling on his pillow.

"Frag," he muttered, drooping his arm back around 'Bee, obviously not wanting to get up out of bed, either. And Bumblebee couldn't blame him. After all, he _could_ have just let him sleep in and make them both happy, right? Finally the Prime moved to get up, making sure to take Bumblebee with him and surprising the little mech; 'Bee landing in the larger mech's lap. The yellow 'bot also did his best to try and hide the sound of his port cover closing as he did so. "You just _love_ getting me up when I don't want to, don't you?" asked Optimus, however smiling down at the smaller mech as Bumblebee looked up at him, leaning back.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Bumblebee retorted, a sly grin on his facial plates. Having no comeback, Optimus merely smiled down at the smaller mech, before leaning down and gently pressing his lips against the smaller mech's. Bumblebee instantly pressed back, trying to hold back the smile that was creeping up on him. After a few moments Optimus finally broke the kiss, however their lips were still only centimeters away; almost taunting Bumblebee to lean upwards.

"I love you, you know that?" came the soft voice of the Autobot leader, making Bumblebee relax in his arms; it sounded more like a statement than the question that it was. Finally Bumblebee relaxed his helm against a board shoulder, wanting this moment to last forever.

"I love you, too," he replied just as quietly, as if any louder and someone might find out something wrong, or that for once Optimus was going to be late for his duties.

But for once, Bumblebee didn't care; he almost wanted this moment to last forever, and stay locked up in this room for an eternity.

**XXX**

Bumblebee was lucky that Optimus had his own private shower racks; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go to the more public ones the Autobots had on base without others questioning him about why he was trying to get so clean. Seeing as how he was going to be late, anyways, and that Prowl wouldn't mind, Bumblebee managed to drag Optimus in the shower along with him; it would be easier to get clean that way, after all. It took half an hour, and Bumblebee was almost tempted to start something else in there, hadn't it been for the fact that: **A.)** he still hurt and **B.)** he really didn't want Prowl to get on Optimus' case about being _over_ late. After Optimus has kissed him goodbye and left, Bumblebee only stayed in the room a good hour or so before deciding it was time to leave. He, of course, tried his best not t walk funny; he was right about size, he had to admit.

He ended up finding himself in the rec room, knowing that his shift wasn't until that afternoon, and it was only eight o'clock in the morning. He wanted to relax a bit before doing anything, thank you very much. Skidz and Mudflap _rarely_ got up before ten o'clock in the morning, to of course they weren't in the rec room just yet. As weren't a lot of other 'bots; the only ones that seemed to be occupying the room that had last night been used as a meeting room was Trailbreaker - who had fallen asleep on the couch, which had been moved back to it's original spot after the meeting - Cliffjumper, Mirage, and Jazz. Cliff' and 'Raj were sitting at one of the tables, talking, while Jazz was just getting himself some Energon. Seeing as how he was hungry himself, Bumblebee walked as calmly and straight as he could over to the machine; catching no one's optics, thankfully.

( _Hey, Jazz_ ) Bumblebee greeted tiredly just as the silver mech moved away from the machine to go sit down.

"Well hey there, lil' buddy," said Jazz, seeming too overly enthusiastic for Bumblebee's liking at the moment. "Ya al'ight? Ya seem tired. Not get alotta sleep er somethin'?"

( _That last one_ ) Bumblebee mutter, grabbing a cube and quickly began filling it up; it wasn't like he was going to tell Jazz about anything about last night, and he really didn't get a lot of sleep that night to begin with. It seemed like a logical explanation to him.

"Hm," Jazz said, shifting his jaw as he looked the younger bot over for a moment, before simply shrugging away any doubts he had. "Well, ah know ol' Ratch' can prolly' getcha somethin' t' help ya sleep if ya need it," Jazz offered, waving the younger mech to follow him to the empty table to sit down. "Ah' know he had t' give some stuff t' Prowl after ya'll revived me. Although believe _me_, Prowl did _not_ take that slag willingly."

Bumblebee could imagine Prowl doing something like that; unable to sleep and then not wanting to receive any help from anyone. Prowl was just as stubborn from anyone, although Bumblebee could not blame him. He probably something bad was going to happen if he took the medicine to help him sleep right after Jazz was revived. Bumblebee would have been just as paranoid if he was in the second in command's position. Pit, he was jittery just thinking that Jazz was alive again, and had often clung to him in his first weeks back to the world of the living.

( _That was his way of showing that he cared, I bet_ ) informed Bumblebee as both mechs sat down at the table across from each other. ( _Prowl, I mean. You know how paranoid he can get._ )

"True, true," agreed Jazz, raising his cube to that one before taking a drink out of it; he seemed just as tired as Bumblebee, and the yellow mech didn't even want to _think _why. Why would he think about it if he didn't even like to speak about it with Jazz? Exactly. "But ya know, he means well an' all," Jazz went on, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, I could see if he didn't -"

Before Jazz could finish, alarms were blaring louder than his voice, startling every mech in the room; Bumblebee could hear a thud near the couch, which was most likely Trailbreaker falling off of the couch due to the sound. Bumblebee's spark nearly stopped at the sound, Jazz looking as equally freaked out by the sound.

"We'd better go," Mirage said to the duo as he leaned over the table, Cliffjumper having already started towards the door. One look towards Jazz showed that the mech didn't know much as to what was going on, either, however both instantly slid their cubes to the middle of the table and got up, following the others out of the room.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, what's going on? You'll see next chapter, just as soon as I finish it. xD<p> 


	21. Part Twenty One

The battle field was equivalent to that of the Pit; fire rose everywhere that it was allowed to burn, taking everything down in it's path. No lives in it's wake were spared; Bumblebee was sure that there were a lot of human lives lost before they arrived. Everything was chaos; those survivors were either terribly injured or unable to move, and the rest were trying to escape like madmen, as if some demon or gremlin was after them personally. Bumblebee almost felt like ripping a Decepticon's spark out at the moment, seeing all of this around him; he never thought they'd stoop so low as to do something like this, but then again, they practically _had_ ruined last Christmas for all for all of the Autobots and Team NEST members. So in the end, 'Bee _could_ see them doing something like this, almost sadly enough.

The alarms had been for more than a simple reason; an oil refinery nearly thirty miles away from base had reported attacks form Decepticons; the enemy were obviously trying to steal resources. They also reported the city not five miles form _that_ getting attacked and bombed; most likely a diversion for the oil refinery, although Ironhide had claimed that this was all just a big set up so they could send in Soundwave to their base and have him get all of the important junk he needed from it before leaving it with a big bang. Literally. Optimus, feeling his friend's paranoia, sent a few of the Autobots to stay and stand guard over the base, in case anything happened. Which was why Bumblebee now stood in the broken city, looking it over as if it was a land mind just waiting to happen.

There had been reports of Megatron being spotted in the city while the disaster was occurring, so of course Optimus himself had decided to go with the main group sent there to check it out; Bumblebee was part of said group, along with Ironhide, Jazz, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Hound, Ratchet, and Trailbreaker. Besides the images of humans scattering away from wreckages every so often, there was not a soul in sight, most anything on the ground scattered remains of buildings or human vehicles, or that of human bodies. 'Bee stood silently on a mound of wreckage, weapon ready, looking silently over everything as if he was ready to attack anything that moved [that wasn't human, of course].

"Talk about hell in a hand bag, huh?" came a voice from behind; Bumblebee didn't even flinch, seeing as how he recognized the voice from the start. There was a rumble of debris that fell under footing as the large mech came up to rest beside him, his own cannons ready. "Kinda makes ya wonder how in Primus' name someone could do such a thing in such lil' time, eh?" asked Ironhide, seeming to stop and view the scenery well.

And he was right, too; you kind of had to wonder what kind of bots the Decepticons were to do things like this, and for the matter, why. The Transformers were usually an intimidating race to that of the humans; meaning that all you had to was order the organics around in a strong voice and they'd listen to you. Well, some of them would; some that didn't know how nice the Autobots could be, of course. Most of them were just scared of the stories they'd heard of the Decepticons, and how they were ruthless and careless in their deed, and didn't care who got hurt. Bumblebee had heard enough stories about the Decepticons - mostly their leader, Megatron - and how evil and wicked they were. He heard a lot of other things about them, too, but he didn't feel like using too many choices words.

"Prime says we have'ta patrol the city," informed Ironhide as he regarded the broken city landscape one last time. "Better get goin' now 'fore they leave us, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded, and both turned, almost in unison, and began walking back towards their small unit. Prime was obviously saying something, or at least had been, but Bumblebee had heard nothing of it; he had been on put on lookout for the group, and could be informed later if needed. Optimus's optics looked almost grim, however it was hard to tell with his face mask on what he was really feeling. Bumblebee had the urge to ask him what was wrong, however knew that this was a bad time.

"Alright," Prime said once Ironhide and Bumblebee were in audio-shot to listen in, "the last known place the Decepticons had been seen in this city were in the south-west corner. Therefore, that is our most likely chance of finding them is if we head that way."

"'Ah take it we're walking?" asked Mirage, although that was a rhetorical questioned; too much of the road was blocked off by debris and human ambulances to make it easy for them to drive. Therefore, it was quite obvious that they were getting there on foot.

"Ain't that a long ways to walk, though?" asked Ironhide. "Ah mean, we're in the north-eastern sector. That's a good forty miles, mech! You 'xpect _us_ all the way _there_? Why not just let _them_ come to _us_, for Primus sake?"

"Be_cause_, you nimrod, we'd be at a disadvantage if we let the battle come to _us_," said Ratchet in a matter-of-factly tone. Ironhide gave the medic a grunt and a slightly angered look, however said nothing to try and retort; you could tell that they were a bonded couple, alright.

"On foot it is, then!" Hound said, trying to cheerful that they had to walk that far in order to get to their destination; Bumblebee knowing that at any time they could get ambushed or attacked in the large city. Needless to say, he didn't know that he would be right about it.

* * *

><p>This chapter just explains some stuff. The next one is better.<p> 


	22. Part Twenty Two

_He's Pulling His Weapon to His Side_

_Loading It Full of His Goodbyes_

_Holding An Enemy Across the Line_

_She's Pulling His Weapon to His Side_

_Loading It Full of Her Goodbyes_

_Holding An Enemy Across the Line_

_With Every Battle He's Choosing_

_With Every Fight He's Loosing_

_His Enemy's Not Far Behind_

_With Every Promise She's Broken_

_With Every Lie That She's Spoken_

_Her Enemy's Not Far Behind_

The first ten minutes were quiet, aside from the side conversations being held, even though the group was trying to be sneaky. They ducked from one building to the next, and easily at that; except for Ironhide, most of the group was pretty limber in the fact that they could move a whole easier than a lot of other bots. Optimus, of course, was at the front; being quiet the whole time as he did so, and keeping a quiet watch on everyone else. Bumblebee was trailing along a good several feet or so behind; in front of Ironhide and Ratchet, of course; he could feel the top kick's optics on him even though the medic was having a thorough talking with his bonded. Well, Optimus was sure right about Ironhide always keeping a close optic on him. Not like Bumblebee didn't mind; the dark mech practically _was_ his sire, or at least Bumblebee thought of him like that, and he knew that Ironhide had thought of him as his own from the start. But the yellow mech _did_ need some space from time to time; which was probably why he didn't tell him of his first interfacing experience the night prior to this.

Feeling the need to at least stop being watched, when Optimus slowed down to check up head, Bumblebee took this time to quickly shuffle up and catch up to the larger mech. Being as quite as he had been, Bumblebee startled the larger mech as he waded beside him, making him jump ever so slightly; 'Bee was sure that no one had seen Optimus so, however the red and blue mech gave him a look just the same.

"You should stay farther behind," said the other mech calmly as he began to trudge forward, over the rubble, and trying not to fall in the process.

Bumblebee knew that Optimus was just looking out for him, however he took that partly as a challenge as well; Bumblebee never had much fun in trying to keep up with the large mech, seeing as he had a longer stride than most everyone else. The yellow mech struggled slightly on the rubble beneath him, earning an amused snort from somewhere behind - most likely from Ironhide, no doubt - as he tried to keep up with Optimus. He did real well, too, much to Optimus's annoyance and amusement. When Bumblebee finally managed to start walking - or jogging, really, seeing as how Optimus was moving rather quickly - next to Optimus, the larger mech looked down to him, however with laughter in his optics.

"Having fun?" Optimus asked in a soft and low voice, trying to keep back a small fit of laughter at the struggling mech beside him. Bumblebee merely gave him a look that, if they could kill, Optimus would have dropped over dead. Optimus chuckled lightly at the face. "You're hard headed, you know that? Just like Ironhide, too."

( _Yeah, well, when you stick me with a mech like him to raise me, what'd ya expect t' happen? That I'll the mirror image of __Prowl_ ) retorted Bumblebee. Again Optimus gave a soft laugh, however this time his shoulders moving slightly with it.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean -"

_BOOM!_

Bumblebee recognized what had happened; before Optimus could finish speaking, an Earth shattering boom reined down not a few feet from their path. 'Bee stumbled, and in a flash he was somewhere dark, shouts echoing from every which way. It took him a moment to realize that Optimus had swiftly dragged him into a nearby building, behind him, as he looked out wearily. Everyone else seemed to have done the same; the roaring of engines resonated from everywhere, obviously hailing first from up above. Oh great, _seekers_. Bumblebee did his best not to roll his optics on that one; Starscream knew when to ruin a moment, didn't he? Of course he did, the slagger. Just because _he_ couldn't have a good relationship didn't mean he had to ruin others, now did it?

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, little Autoscums," rang the voice of the aerial commander, obvious sounds of fliers landing higher up on the buildings. "If you surrender now, I promise your deaths will quick and painless. Otherwise, I don't think you'll have fun _rotting_ under these buildings here, now will you?"

Bumblebee gave Optimus a slightly frightened look - knowing that Starscream would totally and utterly be willing to do such a deed without a second thought - and in return the young mech seemed to get a blank one at first; before the large mech readied his gun silently, taking a cautionary peak out of the hole in the wall; the ceiling above sounding as if it were about to break in at any moment. Bumblebee wouldn't doubt it; everything here had been so wrecked and torn apart, that he had even expected the ground to cave in beneath his peds with a wrong step or jump.

:: Optimus, you aren't thinking of going out there, are you? :: asked Bumblebee quietly over their private comm link, as if afraid that anyone else would over hear their talking and find them. There were gun shots that rained outside, and Optimus did his best to shield the smaller bot from anything that dared come their way before answer.

:: Bumblebee, you know that I cannot just - ::

And for the second time that day, Optimus was cut off; a large explosion roared just right outside the hole in the wall, surprising both of the bots. Optimus stumbled back, making Bumblebee in turn try to get further back as well. But it proved not use to any extent; suddenly debris from above rained down, and before Bumblebee knew it, it began _pouring_. Several pieces thumped onto his helm, making him stumble slightly in all the wreckage. Looking up to the mech trying to grab at him and help him along as quickly as possible, Bumblebee's spark finally stopped; the building was coming down hard, and Optimus wasn't looking out for himself as he tried to help the younger bot, and didn't notice the ceiling above loosing a large chunk, about to hit the Autobot leader.

One would say Bumblebee didn't think, just acted; suddenly he lurched himself at the larger bot, and was surprised to find enough strength to at least make Optimus stumble away from him as the large chunked rained down. The last thing the young bot heard was his designation being roared by his lover before everything went dark, impairing him from anything else except the endless voids of nothing.

* * *

><p>... Don't ya just hate me and my cliffhangers? You'll have to see what happens to Bumblebee next chapter, now won't you? For now, enjoy this little cliff hanger. The song used is Across the Line by Linkin Park.<p> 


	23. Part Twenty Three

Darkness still flooded his processor as he hazily came back online; he wasn't sure too sure where he was, nor how he had gotten there. He felt something hard and cold behind his back, said object most likely being a rock wall of some sort. There wasn't any noise around him, minus the faint noise of what sounded like water dripping slowly into a puddle somewhere around where he was. He was sure that he was alone due to this; there would probably be movement, and the fact that he couldn't even sense anyone nearby. He sat there for what seemed like forever, before he finally found the strength to move, and not just simply lie there like some doll. As he shifted, he realized that the floor beneath him was cold and bumpy, and obviously had some gouges in it. When he tried to tug his servos apart, he realized that they were stick together by something; and that they were uncomfortably behind his back as well. Finally, as he managed to make sure that he was firm relaxing against the wall, he got the nerve to online his optics. What he saw was something he didn't.

Bumblebee had never been captured by the Decepticons before, save the time the All Spark had been shipped off of Cybertron, and he had been taken during the battle of Tiger Pax; the memory of his voice box being ripped out by the Decepticon trader made him flinch. Of course, with all that being said, he hadn't really been in a place where they kept prisoners, merely he had stayed in some sort of terrible interrogation room. However, his previous staying place had been _much_ better than what the place he was in looked like now. This place looked like something from a story book Bumblebee had heard about from Will; it was dark, dank, and he was sure that there was an offlined 'bot lying on the other side of the room. That gave him the chills. Shifting and trying to use the wall to stand up, he realized that the Energon chains that were keeping his servos behind his back were then chained to the wall, enabling him from trying to get up and move around. Sighing, Bumblebee let himself slide down against the wall again; everything quickly flooding back to him as to why he might have been there in the first place.

Was Optimus alright? The last thing he remembered was his lover bellowing his designation as the whole world seemed to crash down around him. He could faintly remember Optimus trying to dig him out of the wreckage frantically, however he couldn't recall why he had stopped; he was assured that he perhaps was stopped by Decepticon forces. But then why did Bumblebee wake up _here_? Perhaps he was a prisoner now. His spark stopped at the thought. Did his comrades know that he was here? Did Optimus know that he was here? Were they coming to save him? Of course they were. They always would. They would never leave him in the hands of the Decepticons, at least not without trying to tear something down.

Ironhide would come knocking down walls in order to save his little sparkling. Ratchet would never let anything happen to his adopted charge, either. Jazz would sneak in there even if Optimus forbid it, and so would Mirage. Prowl would - and could - talk any captured Decepticon to death in order to get the truth. Skidz and Mudflap, well, they'd probably be trying to follow Jazz into the Decepticon base to help their older brother. And Optimus….. He loved him, didn't he? He had said so that night prior, when they had interfaced, and Optimus never lied. Thinking of the large mech, Bumblebee relaxed against the wall, off lining his optics as he searched.

They hadn't done it all the way, but Optimus had said that there _was_ something there, although neither could fully feel it unless they tried; you had to fully put your sparks together to do a full spark merge, like Ratchet and Ironhide, or Prowl and Jazz. There's had barely touched surface, as far as Bumblebee had known; he was so lost up in the pleasure that night that the could not remember much of what went on, having trusted Optimus enough to do so. However, as he lie there long enough, he couldn't find anything. Most likely Optimus had blocked anything off so he wouldn't feel anything such as the bitter hatred he had against the Decepticons for taking away his 'Bee.

The thought made him squirm, now thinking more and more about being in one of those fantasy story books. Bumblebee was the helpless princess locked away in the dungeon, and Optimus was the daring prince coming to save him. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at that thought; oh, how much he would like for something like that to happen to him, oh so wanting Optimus - _his_ Optimus - to come breaking through the walls and take him away back home, to never let him get in harm's way again and to hold him in his arms for the rest of eternity. He knew it was possible; Optimus was protective enough of him, and this little stunt by the Decepticons probably scared him enough to want to do something like this with his little lover; not that he would mind, of course.

His fantasies were cut short, however, as his spark nearly stopped from the noise of Energon bars opened from the front of the room; instinctively he shuffled further against the wall, as if hoping that he could melt through the wall. There was no such luck, of course, and he merely shuttered his optics tightly and looked away, as if that would make the foreign entity go away. He just wanted to go back home and be safe; where he would be protected and nothing bad would ever come to him.

The clunking of metal echoed in the room as the invader entered the room, the hiss of Energon bars closing behind said intruder. There was a faint chuckle, a deep one at that, and Bumblebee shivered at the sound. He didn't like this one bit; especially since he recognized that demeaning chuckle, even if ever so slightly. There was a pause in the new invader's steps, before they quietly closing the rest of the small gap between the two.

"My, my, what a weak little bot we have here," said an all too familiar voice as the movements ceased not a foot away from him.

Bumblebee's frame instantly went ridged the words more than he had the voice; oh great, he was being tormented by _him_. The young bot almost wished that Swindle was the one who was in the same room as him, and _not_ the Decepticon warlord. There was movement again, sounding like simply crouching, however Bumblebee refrained from actually trying to look over and make sure that his accusations were right; he _would_ be looking into the optics of Megatron, after all. Wait, if he and Optimus were together, didn't that mean that he and Megatron were, as humans called, in-laws? Oh frag, could this orn get _any_ better?

"It's a pity we couldn't catch many of your friends," Megatron went on; obviously he was trying to interrogate him somehow, however Bumblebee didn't want to ask his reasons for it this way. "You know, I doubt many made it out of the wreckage, either. We really didn't find any survivors. Well, except for you, of course."

Megatron must have known the young 'bots weak spot; suddenly his optics met terrible ruby ones; a devilish grin on those jagged lips. Bumblebee almost wished that he could have turned his helm away again, however he was locked into a trance with those optics, not matter how hard he even tried to give a disgusted look in response.

"Either that," again the warlord went on, shifting on his peds - even squatting like _he_ did looked uncomfortable - as he tried not to lean forward too much, "or they simple ditched you. Or perhaps they think you're _dead_. You took a pretty direct hit for Optimus there, and when they don't find your corpse, well, you could've been eaten by cyber buzzards for all they may care."

In a rage, Bumblebee jerked forward in order to try and lunge at the larger mech, however failed, instead being pulled back roughly by the chain that held to the wall. Megatron gave a chuckle in amusement, and, without another word to the young bot, stood up, turned, and left him there, most likely to rot. Bumblebee watched him with suspicious optics, as if expecting him to turn back around and let the torturing begin, until he left the decapitated room, Engergon bars scrapping shut behind him. When he was sure the footsteps finally vanished down the hall, the young bot relaxed against the wall, yet he knew that he couldn't for long; _some_one would be back to torture him, he knew that for sure. The Decepticons were ruthless, and wouldn't even leave a young bot like him or even Skidz and Mudflap - alone.

Did his friends and family _really_ think that they were dead? Megatron's words nearly twisted his though on everything he had once thought. He was sure Optimus would come looking for him; he saw the ceiling collapse on him, and probably thought that the Decepticons captured him because of the surprise attack - that's what Bumblebee _thought_ he had heard before he had fully passed out - and then his body suddenly not being there afterwards. Everyone else? They couldn't be dead, of course; Ironhide was too rough and tough to keel over for any old bot that he did or did not like, therefore he would most likely come rampaging through the walls of the Decepticon fortress in order to save his charge.

That is to say, if anyone knew where he _was._

* * *

><p>... Yeah, I'me defintalty the cruelest person out there, letting little Bee get caught by the Decepticons. What will they have in store for him? Well, we'll have to find out. Also, for those of you who've read chapter eight; this is where that prophecy sorta slowly comes into place.<p> 


	24. Part Twenty Four

"What'd ya _mean_ he's missing?" roared the weapons speaclist, so loud anyone around _base_ could hear it, as he hit the table hard with his fisted up servo.

Anyone not expecting it literally jumped out of their seats in panic, as if that roar and that pounding that the table was receiving was really meant for them. Everyone else seemed neutral; at least _Prowl_ did, bless his spark. Ratchet seemed just as pissed off as his bonded was, however held it back much better than the Prime could. Jazz seemed fidgety, trying not look up any as he twiddled his thumbs, obviously trying to think of some response to the older mech's question. And Optimus, well, anyone _knew_ better than to believe the façade he was currently holding; although on the outside he was the calm and strategic leader, on the inside he was panicking worse than when he found out that he was going to be the next Prime back on Cybertron. Why, you ask? Well, the reason was simple.

During the whole city fiasco, Bumblebee had gotten separated from the group - at least that's what Ratchet had gotten from him, for the Prime seemed so disoriented after having a helluva two against one battle with Megatron and Soundwave, much less little minicons running around his peds, as if purposely trying to trip him up - and they probably were, too - it was apparent that Bumblebee had gotten separated from the group, and not in a good way, either; under some rubble, said the Prime. When they had checked every nook and cranny in the city, and with Bumblebee no where to be found, most everyone else had a slight panic attack, even though they tried not to show it. Well, at least everyone except for Ironhide, that was. A conference room was _not_ a good place to coop up an angry sire while his charge was missing, believe it or not.

"Not just settle down, Ironhide," Prowl said calmly, and better than anyone would have had anyone else been able to speak without going into the same rage that Ironhide was slowly progressing towards. "For all we know, he could just simply be hiding somewhere until he's sure that the fight has blown over, and could be back soon."

"But what if he's not?" asked 'Hide in an overly loud voice, giving the second in command a look that if they could kill, everyone around the world and back would keel over unless he found his charge. "What if… What if he's _hurt_ somewhere, Prowl? What if his communications got all screwed up and he can't contact us and he's just sitting out there all alone and hurting. Or what if- what if he's gotten captured by th' Decepticons an' there torturing him _right now_. Or what _if_ -?"

"Al'_ight_, 'Hide, we get it!" snapped Jazz finally snapped, trying as best he could not to slam his fists down onto the table, instead gently placing them on it; the silver mech had an unusual scowl on his lips that anyone had probably rarely ever seen before this moment. Ironhide turned the smaller mech with a fire in his optics, and looked as if he was about to kill the mech sitting next to him when finally Optimus cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Now no need to get everything out of servo," said the Prime calmly and slowly, making a 'stop' or 'settle down' motion with both of his servos. "Maybe we're getting too carried away. We also have to think of everyone else in the matter; Bumblebee could just be hiding until he feels safe, like Prowl had said."

"But what if he _isn't_, Prime?" demanded Ironhide in a strong - yet slightly cracked - voice, all seriousness in his expression. "What if he never come's back, huh? And we all just sat 'ere thinkin' tha' he was al'ight n' hidin' an' what not. Then what, huh? Then what'll we do?"

And that was when the whole room went silent; those mechs in chairs leaning back in them and those standing by the wall relaxing against them. Ironhide was right, in a way; if Bumblebee _weren't_ gone, and they just kept expecting that, and he wound up offlined, then what would happen? What would _they _do? How would _they_ live with them selves?'

Most 'bots that had served on the Ark remembered the tiny sparkling brought in after all of the younglings and sparklings were supposed to be dead; long gone. And yet, when all hope had been lost, that sparkling had been found, well enough to be able to live, even though he was so tiny and malnourished that even Ratchet never would have thought that he would have made it this far along without even having some complications. And most of those on the Ark who could remember that remembered raising the sparkling, too; he had had everyone wrapped around his finger as a sparkling, everyone always fretting over him and slowly morphing into a surrogate family for him when his were killed off for no apparent reason. He had been the first glimmer of hope during the war, and it seemed that only good things had happened afterwards, after he had been found.

"I have a _bad_ feeling the 'cons have something to do with this," Hound said finally, breaking the long silence everyone had shared. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room at the statement; it wasn't a question, after all.

"Well, _obviously_," scoffed Ironhide, now seeming to settle down more form his tantrum now that everyone had seen his side. "Ah mean, even _if_ he's in hidin', we still 'ave t' go out n' find him and tell 'im e'erythin's al'ight, right?"

"Well then 'ow'll we got 'bout this?" Mirage asked curiously, leaning forward to put his elbows on the table.

It was true, too; they hadn't had any of their own men captured in what seemed like ages, and even if so, the plans to get them back were never the same. Especially now, when there was a whole _crew_ of 'bots wanting to go out and find the lost one.

"He's right," shrugged Trailbreaker, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, like everyone's been saying, we don't know _where_ he is exactly at the moment, and we can't exactly just go out and start looking for him. What if something goes wrong?"

"Well, if it's Megatron," harrumphed Ratchet, "then he'll most likely be contacting us some time soon. If not, then, well, we won't get anything, and we'll be looking out there for ages. If so, then Bumblebee might already be back by then."

"And it's not like we can ask the Decepticons if they have Bumblebee, either," said Prowl. "I'm sure that they would lie anyway, if we cared to ask them if they did or not."

"Them 'cons are sure as the Pit to figure out anymore, eh?" asked Jazz with a frustrated sigh, finally gaining the courage to thump his fists on the table, however not forcefully.

Oh, how they did _not_ like their enemy.


	25. Part Twenty Five

He hadn't had a clue as to how long he had been there; hadn't known how much time had passed, or what day it was either. He was sure that it had only been a day or so, though; although there were no windows in the damp and dark place, the dim light sometimes grew darker or grew lighter, he realized, and he guessed that, by the light, that only about a day had passed. He had fallen asleep for a short while, however, he was sure, so he couldn't say weather his accusation was right or not. The recharge had been nothing more than a little nap; he didn't want to fall asleep in the first place, being in an enemy base and all, and didn't want to let his guard down. He was sure that he was starving, even though he moved little in the time he had spent there. No one had brought him anything to eat. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone enter since Megatron had paid him a little visit, trying to tighten his nerves. That just simply meant that they were toying with him, by not letting him get rest or any nourishment.

Groaning, Bumblebee relaxed against the ragged wall, his wrists hurt from the constant will of not wanting to be trapped; pulling against the chains without any luck. He was sure that he was hurting himself more than the wall or the chains in doing this, and also wasting his energy as well. This was probably what they were wanting him to do, anyways; waste his energy and put him on the brink of death so they could have him begging for his life. Well he wasn't going to have it! At least later, anyways; right now, he couldn't fight anymore, and simply fought to stay awake. He was sure that the next time he fell into recharge, he _wouldn't_ be waking back up. Either that, or waking up to see Primus. Either way, he wouldn't be in the world of the living.

Slumping further against the wall, he was sure that he was going to offline anyways, even if everyone came to save him; they seemed to be taking so long, and he doubted that they knew where the Decepticon base unless they held a captive. And even then, Decepticons knew how to hide slag, rather than spit it out in the open. So this was it, then? No more normal life? No more Optimus or Ratchet or Ironhide or video games with Skidz and Mudflap? No more joking around with Jazz and pissing Prowl off with his little pranks? He knew he couldn't give up just yet, however the thoughts of what he had on his processor, along with those of what Megatron had told him, flooded through him. He would rather them find a way to defeat the Decepticons than waste their time on him; oh, if only he could tell him.

Bumblebee would have barely noticed any noises had he been deep enough in his thoughts, however his fatigue and hunger made him stay on high alert; the footsteps walking through puddles down the hall made his frame go rigid, gulping silently as those footsteps got close to _his_ cell. There was a hiss of the Energon bars fading away so the intruder could enter, hissing closed as they entered. Bumblebee watched wearily as a shadow moved into his line of vision, unable to close them like he had done with Megatron; at least wanting to know who had came to kill him off- hopefully - this time. However, as the figure turned and moved into the dim lighting, Bumblebee wished that it was anyone else.

"What look what he have here," Barricade said with an evil grin, folding his arms across his chassis as a smirk crossed his lips. "Old little Bumblebee tied up like some little prisoner. Oh, yeah, that's right. You are! You're a hard little fragger t' catch n' find, ya know that?" Bumblebee merely growled and jerked slightly at the other mech, making Barricade's smirk grow. "Think we're all tough and brave even when we're all tied up, huh?" he asked, sauntering closer to the sitting 'bot. "Well, that's too bad and all that I can't do nothin' to ya; Megatron said he wanted ya for a lil' experiment 'ah his."

Instantly Bumblebee's optics grew in fear. Is this why he was here? Was it something to do with what Aquajet had been talking about? Barricade seemed amused by the smaller 'bots astonishment, and took the opportunity to walk further and began to undo the chains from the wall. Trying to resist being taken anyway, Bumblebee instantly tried thrashing, as weak as he was, however easily failed; one slap across the helm sent the young bot toppling to the ground with an injured shout. Barricade seemed to tsk at this, however resumed what he had been doing without a word.

This was going to be hell, wasn't it?

**XXX**

The halls of their base were murky and terrible; Bumblebee wondered how the frag anyone could live like this. Barricade pushed him along where he wanted him to go; servos stuck together behind his back, as well as his ankles chained so that way he couldn't get far without someone being able to catch him easily. What fraggers, leaving someone so defenseless like this. Had they so shame? Well obviously not, seeing as how he was chained up anyway. Bumblebee took their beatings and their tying him up, if not for the fact that perhaps, like this, he had a way to escape; he just had to think of a good one _before_ he got killed or something of the sort. Mirage and Jazz always got themselves out of these situations, didn't they? So then why couldn't _he_ do it? Well, they were trained, but still.

The halls seemed endless, and Bumblebee almost had to wonder where they were hiding it for people not to know that it was there. Perhaps it was underground; not much rain happened in the summer in California, Bumblebee realized, except for the occasional storm. Unless they weren't in California anymore, of course. Then where? Barricade finally jerked him towards a door at the end of a large corridor, almost making him trip up. Bumblebee resisted the urge to simply lunge at the mech, had it not been for the fact that he would have been at a disadvantage at fighting. He was sure that his weapons were disabled, along with the fact that he could not move his limbs very well.

Barricade stopped at the door and pressed a button near it, his grip still terribly firm on the yellow mech's arm. Bumblebee instantly felt terrified on what was on the other side, his door wings instantly dropping along with his mood. Barricade must have seen this out of the corner of his optics; smirking in an amused fashion as he had done before. Suddenly, there was an obnoxious buzzing sound that even made the police car flinch at it's noise, and the door slid open quickly with a light hiss. 'Cade wasted no time in pulling the young mech in along with him, Bumblebee again nearly stumbling because of him.

The room was brighter than he had been used to for the past Primus knew how long, and he had to dim his optics as he tried to get used to the light around him. He could hear the door slide closed behind them, and feel Barricade pull him to somewhere in the room. He could heard voices, and Barricade finally stopped pulling him around long enough to stand on solid group properly. He hear an amused growl that made his spark stop.

"Well it seems that our… _guest_ has arrive," informed Megatron, the clang of digits being tapped together making Bumblebee shiver.

As his optics got adjusted to the light, Bumblebee realized that he wasn't in some sort of jail cell anymore, and not some sort of berth room, either; it looked like a lab of some sort, and he did not like the looks of it at all. It was pristine white, and everything looked as if it had just been cleaned. He was standing in front of some operation table, with Megatron standing proudly on the other side; to his left stood Soundwave, his facial plates expressionless. Barricade still held him roughly by the arm, as if expecting him that to suddenly run off at any moment. Not like he wanted to; he had noticed a figure curled up in the corner nearby, and he was sure that it was Ravage; the cat-like creature large enough and strong enough to easily tackle him the ground if he was still in chains.

"Your dismissed," Megatron said in a bitter tone to Barricade, waving the mech off. The police car bowed slightly, before giving Bumblebee a hated look and turning, making his way out of the room. When the door shut behind him, Megatron gave a sinister look towards the younger and small bot, making him cower slightly. "It's too bad we can't keep a good bot like you," sneered the warlord, shifting on his peds. "I'd bet you'd make a better pleasure bot than a test subject, wouldn't you, Soundwave?" Bumblebee was nearly horrified at the idea of such; a lump going down his throat as he gulped, making Megatron snicker at the sight.

"Answer: only minibot strong enough to withstand operations," droned out the third in command, regarding the younger mech as if running some sort of diagnostics on him without even moving his frame but a tiny bit. Megatron's sneer fell as he gave the telepath a hated look.

"Always have to ruin the fun, don't you?" he spat, before looking back at the yellow bot. "Your lucky you can't even be tested on today, you worthless piece of scrap metal. You're lucky we still have some refugees to take your place until we look over that pretty little processor of your and learn of a few tricks the Autoscums might have for us."

Bumblebee's optics went wider than they had been back in the cell; so they were going to invade his _mind_? They couldn't do that, could they? Well, Soundwave could, but could he actually look at _everything _with that much ease? He had so many firewalls, and he was sure that -

"Correction: Soundwave can break through anything one can an give him," the third in command seemed to reply, making Bumblebee nearly stumbling back hadn't it been for the fact that he was scared of Megatron or Soundwave doing something to him, thinking that he was trying to escape.

And with his luck, they would.

* * *

><p>I'm a terrible person, I know. What're they gonna do to 'Bee? And what about those refugees that Megatron was talking about? Should we be worried? Why yes we should.<p> 


	26. Part Twenty Six

It felt like ages before he onlined his optics last, twitching in the darkness of what ever room he was in. At first he thought that it was the cell that he had been in before; it sure as frag felt like it, because of the dampness and the cold feeling. However, the cell hadn't been so lit up and so clean and shiny. Therefore, he knew that he was somewhere else, other than that place. That was when he began to panic; he remembered being in some test room last, somewhere that he hadn't wanted to be. He could remember Megatron having been there, and Barricade leaving there to his doom. And another mech; Soundwave, he recalled, because he was some scientist and all. But he didn't remember being up out or being put into a forced recharge and all. Then what happened to make him wake up like this?

The glaring light that was once blinding his optics now finally started to fade away, and he began to hear movements from somewhere around the room. Slightly panicked, Bumblebee tried to get his limbs to move, as if hoping that there would be some way to escape if he managed to get up. However, his limbs wouldn't work with him. Or rather, he couldn't get his limbs to move up from what ever flat surface that he was on. Was he being held down? He couldn't have been; or rather, he could have, seeing as how he knew that he could be easily faster than most of the Decepticon army, seeing as how they were a lot bulkier than he was, and he was pretty quick.

As the light dimmed down and he was able to see around the room, he realized that his premonitions were true; he was in the same room that he had been dropped off in, and he was in deed strapped down to a table, as if they were worried that he would escape. He would in fact, which was the sad truth. Well, not to him, but still. Those footsteps he was hearing? Well, he couldn't see over his arms, seeing as how they were blocking his view by being tied down above his helm. All he could see was what was above him, sadly, and he was slightly panicked that he couldn't see anywhere else. Why did he need to be sedated? What did they do to him while he was asleep? What were planning to do to him later?

"Awake, I see," said a deep and rumbling voice as footsteps made their way towards his current laying place, making Bumblebee's spark stop. "Took you long enough," Megatron snickered, leaning over his captive with a sly grin. If Bumblebee could have, he would have hidden his helm in between his shoulders for fright.

"W-what do you want with me?" he instead asked with a shaky voice, although trying to not show that he was scared. "Why-why am I tied down like this? Why was I sedated? And why can't I see my friends?" He knew that last one was pointless; he was probably the only one being a captive, everyone else being a so called refugee. His smirk growing, Megatron stepped back and began pacing around the table.

"Well, it's very simple, you see," started Megatron, his peds making a clicking sound every time they hit the floor. "Like I said before, you're here for a very good reason: to be tested on, although what, well, we won't tell you." There came an evil chuckle before he continued. "As for why you were sedated, well, that's simple: we couldn't have you thrashing around while Soundwave looked through your processor for anything we might need to use." Bumblebee let out a gasp, however didn't have time to speak as Megatron kept going. "We found some very interesting things in your processor, really, and a lot of them valuable to us." Bumblebee could hear the older mech slowly stopped at his side as he spoke. "Such as your little family and all. How you've been adopted by that weapons speaclist and medic recently. How the refugees have shown you their little "secrets" and how they've told you of our so called plans. And how interestingly you've found yourself a little berth toy. Or rather, and Prime has found _him_self a little berth toy."

Bumblebee instantly flinched more than he should have on that last one, and he almost wished that he hadn't. Was Megatron now threatening him because he was in love with the Prime? Or would it be vise versa, that instead he would use him as some sort of bait or treaty for the Prime to submit to his doing? If so, Optimus wouldn't fall for it, would he? He hoped to Primus not; he didn't want to be the reason that the Autobots lost the war. Wouldn't that make him a traitor of some sorts? He hadn't really read up on prisoners of war, nor had anything yet been won because of negotiations with a captive from either side. Did Prime already know he was here? Most likely so, if a few days had passed without his body - or rather corpse - being found. Were they looking for him now? He hoped to Primus they were. Or at least, didn't think he was dead.

"Oh, don't worry," Megatron said with a smirk when he saw Bumblebee's expression after mentioning the Prime to him, "We won't do anything to harm your little love bird. At least for _now_ anyways. We have some plans for you, and I'm sure you'll happily take part in them."

A clawed finger slowly scratched down his chassis, and again Bumblebee's entire frame seized up like stone. He could only pray that Megatron wasn't about to do what he thought he was going to do to him; Optimus would most likely put him permanent offline if he ever found out, and that was almost what he was afraid of.

* * *

><p>I feel like someone's gonna come and ninja slap me 'cause of this. . Please don't be mad; I just love this angstyrape crude is all. . I think I'm an addict. But hey, it _is_ part of the plot.


	27. Part Twenty Seven

Two days. Two days and he hadn't had any recharge. He was sure that Ironhide hadn't either; either that, or Ratchet had to sedate the fragger in order to make him do so. He was lucky that he wasn't the medic's bonded, otherwise he would probably be dead by now. Not like he wasn't already; just sitting there, trying to think of a plan, and where the Decepticons were hiding, all the while them having 'Bee, he almost _wanted_ to be dead. Optimus sighed, leaning back in his large chair and relaxing his helm back on the head rest it held. No, Bumblebee wouldn't want that. He'd want them to keep fighting, wouldn't he? Yes, he would. He was a brave bot; what ever he was in, he could probably get himself out of it, or at least stall or try to contact them or _something_; he was raised by the Autobots, for Primus sake! He could figure out _some_thing, couldn't he? Yes, yes he could. He should have more faith in him than this, shouldn't he? He'd gotten in worse and made it out alive and well, hadn't he? Well, minus the hell he had with Swindle and getting his vocal cords ripped out, but still, he made it out alright.

Leaning forward again, putting his arms on the table in front of him, Optimus began looking over the Datapads that were scattered around in front of him, as if that would help. He had been looking over them for so long, he was sure that he had memorized them and repeat them easily to anyone who asked him to. He almost wondered where Prowl was getting some of this stuff, but then again, at least he was trying, like everyone else. Plus, finding where Bumblebee was seemed even more important than finding the young bot himself; most of the Autobot army was sure that where ever Bumblebee was, that was where they would find the Decepticon hideout. Optimus didn't deny that fact; but he didn't agree with it either. It was just an option, and he was willing to at least let everyone else believe that if they wished. It seemed like a good idea, really. But what were their chances? Slim to none, really. But they could believe, couldn't they?

Sighing, Optimus again leaned back in his large chair, resting his helm as he leaned the chair back more so that now he was staring up at the ceiling. His spark throbbed every time he thought of that little mech being captured by the Decepticons. What _was_ his brother planning on doing to the little 'bot? Probably something that would want to make the Autobot leader tear his throat out if he ever found out, which was a possibility. Not like Optimus wouldn't hesitate in doing so if he heard of such a thing, nor would anyone else. Probably the only one he would actually be afraid of when Bumblebee was hurt is Ironhide; fragger could take a beating for the youngling, really, and was probably second to Ratchet to being scary as hell when pissed. Learn which mechs you want to stay on a good level with; otherwise you might be meeting the Matrix sooner rather than later.

"Optimus?" came a voice from the other side of his office door, making the leader jump in surprise; he wasn't expecting anyone that he knew of to come over. And even so, it was, what? Near five in the morning at the base? Most everyone else was asleep. Well, except for Prowl, that was. "Optimus, may I come in?" asked the second in command. "I believe I have something that may interest you."

"Oh, um, yes, come in," Optimus said as for the nth time he leaned forward and placed his arms on the table in front of him, lucky that Prowl was nice enough to ask permission in before using his own codes to get into a room unless it was an emergency. A moment later the door hissed open and Prowl quickly stepped through, looking just about as tired as his leader did as he strutted towards the desk.

"I found some readings while I was checking the surrounding areas for any suspious activities that involved theft of guns, ammo, or anything being destroyed by unexplained events," explained the second in command as he set a set of Datapads over the ones on the leader's desk. "It seems that a few humans exploring around Mount Saint Helens were getting some strange readings that they haven't seen before, and one of their leaders sent them to us for some examination."

"And you think it might be Decepticon activity?" asked the Prime as he picked up the Datapads in a interested manner, squinting to get a good look at them. Staying up for two days was surely not a good thing on the optics, he quickly learned. He raised an optic ridge as he looked over the data that was given him, not needing the answer that Prowl was about to give.

"Well, that's what the readings say, sir," answered the second in command with a shrug. "The only other explanation is that the humans have somehow taken our machines and weapons and began using them underground on some of our own life forms."

Optimus didn't talk for the longest time, merely sitting back - again - and looking over the information given to him, as if at first he didn't believe him. There was a long silence between the two of them as the Prime thought, Prowl shifting on his peds and looking silently around the room as he did so. Finally, Optimus sighed, placing the Datapads on his desk along with the rest of the mess that it held.

"You know what this might mean if you're right, don't you?" he asked with a raised optic ridge, now again leaning forward; Prowl took the moments as some sort of unconscious fidgeting.

"Yes sir," he said, turning to leave. "I'll go get Mirage to check out everything and make sure that we're not wrong. In the mean time, I ask that you re-look over everything on those Datapads."

Sighing as the door shut silently behind th SIC, Optimus merely shook his helm in tiredness and frustration; this was just never going to end, was it?

* * *

><p>Well, now you at least know what's going on around base, don't you?<p> 


	28. Part Twenty Eight

It was easy, wasn't it? Just check around the totally - maybe - inactive volcano and make sure that nothing was in there. There probably wasn't; the humans probably couldn't read their data right, was all. Most of them didn't know how to. Not that he was calling them stupid; it was just that most of them were ignorant. But then again, wouldn't that make Prowl wrong or something? And Prowl was _never_ wrong when it came to stuff like this. Maybe sports or shooting something, but data and all that smart stuff and anyone on base only wished that they could do? That was Prowl's _job_, for crying out loud! So there _must_ have been something that the humans picked up. Maybe a stray Decepticon or something, but still something. And when he got a hold of them, well, they'd be ripped apart. Maybe not by Mirage himself, but still ripped apart limb by limb. And he was sure that there would be mechs laughing at that.

It had been a good five or six hours, maybe more, since he had left base and headed for Mount Saint Helens. Was sure a helluva drive, but he knew that it would be worth it. The only thing that he could do on the way there was try and stay off the radar, said Prowl; he was only going in for a scouting mission to check everything out, and report back as soon as possible. He could do that; just turn invisible and all and made sure that no one saw him when he got there. And make sure he couldn't be caught by any Decepticons on the way there and back. That was all good, wasn't it? All he had to do was check something out and that was it. Well, unless he found something. Then he would have to scope that something out and _then_ report back to base. That was all, right?

Upon arriving at the inactive volcano, he made sure to drive to a secluded area before transforming; he didn't want to scare any of the little humans that were walking or driving past the area. Startling a human usually didn't end up well; even though they were quite used to the Transformers being on Earth, humans still didn't get the fact that there were in fact vehicles that could transform into giant robots before their eyes. It actually amused Mirage quite a lot to see little children pointing up at them as they transformed from their alt modes, though. They seemed so fascinated in everything that they did, he wondered how little children knew so much in the first place. Then again, they _were _pretty smart.

Trying to focus on the mission at hand, Mirage instantly scanned the area as he put his invisibility settings to work; at least this way anyone else who was around - most likely Decepticons - thought they were seeing things when a rock went flying out of mid air instead of them believing that it was a giant robot out to get them. What a pandemic _that_ would cause, huh? Last thing they needed was an even more terrible reputation then they already had because of the Decepticons, right? Right. Quietly, Mirage began his way around the area of the volcano, taking in anything he deemed fit for being suspious. Which wasn't a lot, considering there wasn't much but soot, ash, and a bunch of dead things near the base, and whole lot of everything growing up around it.

At first, as he walked along and made sure to not leave any footprints behind that would spook people out, he was starting to believe his earlier statements about the humans being unable to read a damned thing that they were given; he couldn't find a _trace_ of anything out of their world. Well, except for himself, but that wasn't part of the question. It was probably a good hour of simply wondering around, taking in data around him, going in and out of camouflage, before wanting to give up. Maybe Prowl wasn't what he used to be. It _had been_ a whole lot of years since his prime, and it wasn't like he was going to get any younger now. Well, at least he knew he wasted his time for nothing; he was going to get into a relaxing shower when he got back…..

"No, I swear to Primus, it was right around _here_!" said a voice from somewhere out of optical range. Instantly Mirage ducked behind a large object, which seemed to be a rock or boulder, for a moment not realizing that he hadn't become _un_invisible just yet. There was footsteps nearby and they kept coming closer, Mirage having to hold his breath slightly.

"Yeah, well ya know what?" asked a second voice as the footsteps came closer. "I think your going crazy, 'Warp, I really do. Now see? There's _nothing _out here! Well, maybe except a few animals and some soot and stuff, but _still_!"

"But I could'a _sworn_ my sensors picked up something out here," whined the first voice as the bodies finally passed the ninja's hiding place; two seekers.

"Yeah, well, _whatever_!" said the first one, a lightly blue colored one. "Can we just get back inside before we get spotted?"

"Yeah, I guess," sighed the first one; colored so darkly in purple and black that it went almost unnoticed. "C'mon, I think there's an entrance nearby." And the good thing for Mirage was that it seemed that they weren't going to be flying to get where they were going any time soon. Score!

Without a second thought, Mirage quietly stood up and followed the duo, trying and succeeding in not making a sound as he trailed them. Which wouldn't of mattered anyways; the two kept feuding over things that he did not wish to care about, nor ever would. He was lucky that he didn't have to walk far, either; he guessed enough for the two not to be seen by any human object or what ever. Then again, trees mostly shielded them where they walked, even _if_ they were tall as Pit. When the duo stopped, it almost confused Mirage; there was nothing around to stop _to_, really, as he ducked behind some boulder and watched carefully.

Then again, Decepticons were _full_ of surprises; leaning out, he noticed the lighter colored one reach out and grab something, and gently pull it down. There was a slight clink sound as the darker one looked around anxiously, and then suddenly, there was a slight vibration in the ground. Mirage's spark stopped, thinking that it was the volcano about ready to blow or something, when instead, the ground by what ever object the lighter seeker moved came to life; moving like a trap door and granting access to the duo. Or rather, it _was_ a trap door; after another moment of looking around, the darker seeker was the first to disappear underground, followed by the lighter one. Once they were both in, the door closed shut with another vibration of the ground; a minor tremor no one would ever worry about. Oh, they were smart.

Making sure that he still could not be seen, Mirage quickly moved to the spot where the two Decepticons had stood. There didn't seemed to be anything out of the ordinary around the spot, minus a few ped tracks that would easily blow away with the wind. Mirage was just about to give up, when his servo passed a rock. He wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't _blinking_ ever so lightly that barely anyone could see it under so much soot. Curiously, the ninja grabbed a hold of it and pulled it the same way he had seen the Seeker move it. Instantly, the ground began to move ever so slightly, making it feel like a tremor as the door opened in front of him. Taking a step back, Mirage looked around and took in his surroundings before going to his comm.

"Prowl, this is Mirage," whispered the ninja. "I've found their hideout, or at least an entrance to _some_where. I'm sending you my coordinates and how to get in. I'm going in now to scope everything out. Wish me luck."

And with that, he disappeared into the mountain without a trace, much more invisible than he had been.

* * *

><p>Eek! Mirage! Where ever will you be going? xD<p> 


	29. Part Twenty Nine

Shivering, the yellow bot scurried further against the wall, trying his best to curl up into a ball in his state. It was quite hard, actually; having your ankles and wrists cuffed together really didn't help at all, nor did being chained to the wall. The worst thing? He had lost his port cover, making him wish that he had a blanket of some sort, or at least his servos to cover it up. Shivering, Bumblebee tried again to get further into the corner that he was no near; as if trying to hide in that corner would save him from anything bad that was willing to happen to him. Whimpering and finally relaxing, seeing as how he wasn't going to get far, and limply relaxed his frame against the cold wall, his helm falling against the stone wall; a sound resonating around the room. How long had it been again? He had lost track. He was sure that it had been a good week or so, seeing as how his internal clock had been broken, and he had been in that Primus forsaken room for whom knows how long, making him quite unsure as to how much time had passed since then. Two days, he had told him self over and over again, or maybe a week; he couldn't remember anymore. Maybe it was because of all the pain he was experiencing.

Right after he had been brought back into this prison, Barricade thought that it might have been fun to rough the tied up bot a bit. And by a bit, he meant a _lot_. There were plenty dents in the armor that he wasn't missing, and in the areas he was, some lines and wires had been torn that wouldn't damage him too much; yet still leave him there lying in pain and wishing that the other bot had just finished him off or simply knocked him out so he wouldn't feel so much of the pain. He was sure that he was missing armor partly from Soundwave, and partly from Megatron. That fragger; that's why his valve hurt so much, and why he knew he couldn't sit right, even if he had a choice. Or at least part of the reason why all that was possible. Probably the full reason as to why he was missing his valve cover in the first place, although he couldn't recall how long he had been without it; weather Megatron had taken it off himself during his fun or if he had woken up on that operation table without it.

He couldn't help but wonder, as he sat there, staring off into space, what his friends were doing right now. Probably doing their best to search for him, no doubt. He knew Ironhide wouldn't give up so easily on his charge if he knew that he was missing, or even knew that he was being treated like this. He would raise _hell_, as the humans say, if he found out that he was being treated like this. That, and kill Megatron's aft for doing what he did to his youngling. Bumblebee winced, still remembering the pain of the feeling; didn't the humans call it rape? He couldn't guess what other name anyone on the Autobot force would call it, but that was the first word that came to his processor that he could describe it with. He almost wished that Optimus was there with him, holding him tightly and telling him that everything was going to be alright and that he was going to fix everything like he always had and always would. Optimus was always good at that, he could remember; recalling a few memories when he was young and he was so afraid and never knew what to do, Optimus would always hold him and rock him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, that he would fix it himself.

But then again, he could probably _never_ fix this; at least Megatron wasn't his first time, or he probably would have simply broke down. At least he knew a difference between kind and harsh, right? Yeah, that was much better. Well, honestly, not really, but the more he thought about it, trying to get everything off of his processor, the more it sounded better to him. He needed some piece of mind in this hell, as one might say. He didn't like this feeling of being cold and alone and no one to turn to. Too bad he couldn't be like Mirage and just simply turn invisible and run away every time he didn't like something. Mirage didn't _do_ that type of thing, but still, it would be nice to have that ability to turn invisible and simply be forgotten. It was a nice thought, really it was.

Sitting there, it also gave him time to think about what Megatron had said to him _before_ their little session had started. He said something about Optimus that he really didn't want to remember; apparently, before all hell broke loose on Cybertron, the warlord and the Autobot leader had been lovers at one point. That nearly made Bumblebee shiver, and he hoped to Primus that those accusations were not true. He had never heard anything like that before, mostly because it had never once been mentioned around the Ark, which Bumblebee was glad for. Probably the only reason that he remembered that information - or _wanted_ to, rather - was because Megatron had kept calling Optimus "his." Maybe keeping him like this was a form of trying to get back at Optimus for leaving him or something now that he found out that he and 'Bee were lovers. It made sense; Megatron was sadistic enough to try something like that, wasn't he? He could believe it if someone told him about it. It made _total_ sense, honestly. Which was the saddest thing, honestly; any form of sadistic or cruel or demeaning measure Bumblebee could think of, Megatron was one of the first mechs that popped into his processor of someone likely to perform those terrible acts on someone because of jealousy, rage, or some other emotion that could easily mess with someone's straight thinking.

Megatron was probably one of the worst mechs that Bumblebee knew, honestly; no one seemed to be able to compare to his wrong doings and terrible attitude. Well, maybe Unicron, if the monster were still alive and what not. Alright, so Megatron was one of the most terrible mechs _alive_; dead, he probably couldn't face up to Unicron, but probably would be coming in second. Primus, all this thinking while he was injured and tired was _not_ good for his train of thought at _all_. At least he knew what _not_ to do if he wanted to think straight in the future. Not get hurt, right? The yellow mech scoffed at himself, knowing that now, as he sat there rusting in that cell, that he would finally go crazy if he didn't get out of that cell soon, and would probably end up rusting in it. It wasn't like the Decepticons were taking great care of him in the first place; letting him starve and barely have any _conseunal_ sleep here and there. Oh yeah, he'd defiantly need help when he got out of this place.

Suddenly, his spark stopped, the familiar and hated noise snapping him out of his oh so happy thoughts; the sound of footsteps heading towards him. He was sure that he was the only prisoner here, because they rarely stopped at any other cell. Or at least, he was in the only cell there, and the only other resident was the offlined mech across from him, not really keeping him much company. The footsteps neared his cell, and instantly Bumblebee got as far into the wall as "humanly" possible, bracing himself for possibly another beating from Barricade or even worse, perhaps a visit from Megatron or even Soundwave coming to get him for yet another experiment; and at the moment, he would rather take the first one rather than the later, due to obvious reasons. The sound of some key code being entered at the door beeped, and the Engergon bars instantly slid open. However, what stepped in made Bumblebee stare in shock, as if he couldn't believe his optics. Well, honestly, he couldn't because what he saw as a set of footsteps walking in echoed through the cell, bars closing behind them; there was _nothing_ following them, nor was there any being in the cell to confirm that there was anyone or anything in the cell with him.

Maybe he had just been sitting there long enough to start hearing things and seeing nothing. He didn't really know what Soundwave had done to him while he was passed out, and, before hand, didn't _want_ to know. However, as footsteps echoed closer towards him, he was sure that Soundwave must have done _some_thing peculiar to him in order to make him hear and see things the way he was. He could feel a presence stop beside him, and for a moment he stopped and stared at where he thought it was; perhaps it was a ghost of some sort? He could believe that a ghost was haunting the Decepticon hideout, and wanting to get revenge on them. Maybe it was waiting until he fell asleep and couldn't see it and kill him off. Maybe it was some sort of invisible -

Wait a fragging minute.

"Mir - age?" croaked the young bot as he "squinted" his optics, thinking that that would somehow help him see the invisible bot in any way possible.

"Shh," was the quiet response, making the young bot's spark take a leap in his chassis when he heard that familiar Italian accent. There was another moment of silence, before the cyber ninja materialized before him, and it took him all his strength - at least what little he had left - not to tackle the red colored mech before him. As if he could, being chained down to the wall and all, but still, it would have been nice to, seeing as how he was saved and all. "There ain't any cameras in here," informed the ninja in a whisper still, "but I don't know if they're still listening to us or not. There wasn't any guard out there, but I don't know for how long. Just stay quiet and everything will be alright, okay?"

The ninja-bot was talking pretty fast in his low voice, and Bumblebee was surprised that he could understand him or even hear him at all; giving him a blank nod in response as he tried not to squirm. Mirage smiled and nodded in return before he set to work silently moving the now limp body with his servos, Bumblebee relaxing at the kind touches he was being given as 'Raj looked him over to make sure that he was alright; he had most likely called the rest of the team to at least tell them where he was, and perhaps that he had found one of their youngest team members. There was some angered growls as the ninja noticed some portions of the younger mech's armor were missing. Bumblebee again wished that he had his valve cover with him, or at least something to cover that area up with; when Mirage finally seemed to notice that there was no covering for it, his expression went from first to embarrassment, to shock, then to that of anger, disgust, and horror. 'Bee at first thought that those motions where bad, making him shrink his helm in between his shoulder plates weakly, until 'Raj looked up at him with a very saddened look, those last three emotions still obvious in his golden optics.

"What did they _do _to you?" asked the ninja in almost a sad of voice as his optics held, and instantly Bumblebee whimpered, leaning into the other mech for comfort. Two strong arms wrapped around the smaller body, and for a moment, he was glad that it was Optimus who was comforting him; there would have been a lot more hell involved if he was. And right now, all Bumblebee seemed to want was the sanity that he was temporarily given.

* * *

><p>Well I ope you're all happy; due to popular demand, Bumblebee's aft is going to be saved. Well, he was going to be saved anyway, I just couldn't think of anything to happen if he stayed there any longer. So yeah. Looks like Mirage might be kickin' some aft, too.<p> 


	30. Part Thirty

Bumblebee didn't know how long Mirage had sat there and simply held him; not long enough in his processor, but no one seemed to notice that the cell doors had opened on their own. Perhaps they guessed that their litter prisoner wasn't going anywhere, therefore minded little attention to him in the first place. Bumblebee couldn't really blame them; before Mirage had appeared, he didn't see himself getting far even _without_ the cuffs on his ankles and wrists. That was quite sad, really for him to start thinking that. But what else was he supposed to do? The Decepticon base was also probably filled with traps and drones and other stupid but strong fraggers who would make his escape difficult even if he could escape from his cuffs and out of the cell that he was in. He was just lucky that he had been raised better than the simple stupidity that most of the Decepticons - and often Skidz and Mudflap, however they were young, so Bumblebee couldn't blame them - seemed to have.

When Mirage finally managed to push him away, he explained that he had indeed already called the others from outside the Decepticon base, incase there wasn't a signal for his transmitter and comm - which there wasn't - and told him his location before entering. With that, he quietly told him to wait as he was; he really didn't have a plan, having not expected to find the young bot in here, seeing as how only knew he was here from some of the talk around the base. This made Bumblebee shiver slightly, receiving a reassuring touch on the back from Mirage, who smiled at him kindly, before disappearing without a trace, promising that he would stay for as long as he could before finding some place to rendezvous with the others; Bumblebee knew that the spy couldn't stay there forever, however he wished that he would.

What seemed like hours passed before anything happened; the whole time Bumblebee could feel the ninja's tired presence, and several times the young bot felt like resting his helm against the older mech's frame, yet worried about someone wondering in and wondering how he was doing. He knew he would hear them before they got into the cell, but with his luck, he would nod off before he could have any time to regain himself and get some sort of stuttered explanation. Like he would be granted permission to try and explain himself; he honestly didn't see something like that happening in the Decepticon army any time soon, and they were probably too stupid to even realize that his helm was resting on something.

Bumblebee was right about one thing; him sitting there and doing nothing didn't last long. He soon heard footsteps resonating beyond the cell door, and down the hall. He was so used to the sound by now, and already half expected who ever the owner was to come to his cell, that he barely even flinched. He was sure that what ever they were going to do to him wasn't going to be as worse as it already was or had been. Could they even _make_ it worse than it already was? He really didn't think so. The bars to the doors opened, and he still held his breath, as if he would turn as invisible as Mirage was; but that didn't work out too well, even as the figure nonchalantly walk inside the cell. Bumblebee could hear faint shuffling going away from him, and he was sure that Mirage was silently making his way out of this place while the door was still open. And honestly, he couldn't blame him.

"Still alive and kicking, I see," snickered Barricade as he sauntered closer to the injured and tied down bot, a hint of mischief in his optics. "Too bad I can't have my fun with ya, 'cause the boss-man wants to see you again for a little while. Says Soundwave has some things he wants to try on ya."

Bumblebee mentally gulped at the thought of having to go back to Soundwave for more of what ever it was that he needed him for; and was worried more of what might happen afterwards with Megatron, if he felt like it again. Hopefully, he didn't. Without another word, however with that glint of mischief in his optics, Barricade unhooked - at least that's what Bumblebee believed it was, he couldn't see behind his back since his helm didn't turn that way - him from the wall and forced him to stand up, Bumblebee nearly tripping with the suddenness of being jerked upwards. Barricade chuckled at the sight, making the yellow bot want to turn around and at least hit him; however, it was obvious that that movement would do nothing but harm himself at the moment.

**XXX**

"You're sure that Mirage's transmission came from that location?" asked Optimus, his optics narrowing as he looked over the second in command's shoulder, trying to get a good look at the Datapad the other mech held.

"I'm positive, yes," Prowl replied, obviously trying to hold back the tired annoyance that he had in his voice. "If I were any _more _positive, sir, I'd be part of a battery," added the second in command as he finally turned on his heel to face his leader with a serious look. After a moment and a small stare down - after Optimus took a step back, they were too close - Optimus sighed, obviously giving up.

"Well, if he's found something, we're going to have to check it out," Optimus stated almost slowly, as if not believing those words that he spoke himself.

"And I'm sure that we won't be disappointed, sir," replied Prowl, a grin on his lips.

* * *

><p>I really hate that ending. .<p> 


	31. Part Thirty One

_Do You Feel Cold and Lost In Desperation?_

_You Build Up Hope, But Failure's All You've Known_

_Remember All The Sadness and Frustration_

_And Let It Go, Let It Go_

Another blackout. Another long eternity of not knowing what was going on around him; he was sure that he was being harmed more than he should have. He didn't like this pain that they were inducing on him. He wished that there was some way of getting them back, but he knew that in his state, that would be kind of hard, as stated several times before. He was sure that he would be caught anyways, even _if_ Mirage was there to save his aft; he didn't know his way around here, nor did he know how to get to th exit. Therefore, he'd probably be counting himself stupid for trying some sort of death maneuver like that. He was smarter than that, he could probably find his own way out. But that would take some time; and although he knew that his friends were coming to help, he was sure that he didn't have much time to think of his escape plan before anything _truly_ terrible happened to him. It was probably like signing his own death warrant, what ever he did.

All he could do was sit there and wait in his forced coma, and pray to Primus that his friends would come in and save his aft before it was too late.

**XXX**

When he awoke, it was the same as last time, however less noise. Bumblebee had no choice but to simply lie there until his vision cleared; he was sure that Megatron or one of his lackeys was stalking him from some corner in the room, waiting until he regained consciousness before trying something on him. They'd want him to be fully awake before they even starting torturing him to the brink of death, he was very well aware of their ways. However, as his optics adjusted to the light in the room, he didn't hear any intakes working, nor did he feel the presence of another bot in the room. Now that the thought about it, his wrists weren't hurting from the presence of stasis cuffs. Confused, Bumblebee instantly tested his theory of being free by trying to jerk his arms up, as if trying to break free of an invisible tie-down that might have been there; both arms instantly shot up above him, making his upper body jerk at the unexpected movement. Still confused, Bumblebee inspected his servos and arms, seeing where the cuffs had been on his wrists for so long. Finally working up the courage, Bumblebee shifted so that he was propped up on his elbow joints.

Just as he expected, he was alone in the room; something so strange for his situation. He also realized that his legs were not strapped down, either. At first he thought that this was some sort of trick being played on him; that any moment someone would come bursting through that door trying to murder him. It was a strange though, but it could happen. Staring around the room one last time, Bumblebee worked up the courage to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the berth. They hung over like a child's might at the doctor's office, which for a brief moment amused the mech when he thought about it. However shaking away the thought, Bumblebee slowly got off of the med berth in a skittish manner, still expecting someone to come bursting through the door and attack him. With nothing still happened, Bumblebee got a little braver; slowly, he tip toed towards the door, making sure that someone wasn't lurking in the shadows to suddenly jump out at him. He had had enough surprises for one year, thank you very much.

He made it to the door without anything trying to kill him, which was a success. Taking one last look around, just to be sure - you never know - Bumblebee cautiously reached out and touched the button that opened the door. What probably scared him the most was that it _did_ open; instantly he shot to one side of the wall that the didn't separate, expecting someone to _finally_ jump through the door. He was lucky that the room was just as dim as the hall, otherwise, he would have been a goner. Realizing that no one was on the other side of the wall, the yellow mech peeked around the door frame, half-expecting Mirage or someone else to suddenly appear in front of him and save him. He had almost wished that it _was_ someone coming to save him, however he doubted that. There would be lights flashing and all if they knew that someone was in the building, right? Then again, they _did_ seem to have crappy security at the moment.

Taking one last glance around the room and in the hall, Bumblebee made his choice; the yellow mech fled the room before the door closed on him like some sort of bumblebee himself, barely leaving a trail behind in his wake.

**XXX**

"What do you _mean_ we've been located?" roared the Decepticon lord, practically shaking the whole throne shook in it's wake. Most of the mechs present flinched or coward at the loud voice, however Soundwave stayed unmoving, kneeling with his helm down in front of the warlord, as if he was so used to the sound by now that it didn't at all scare him anymore than it did Starscream.

"Traces of Autobots have been bound near and around perimeters," informed the telepath, not even looking up as he spoke. "Conclusion: we have been spotted, or at least found, by the Autobots, and they have come to take their revenge on us."

Growling, Megatron sat back in his seat, a lip snarling up in anger. Of course, when everything had to get _good_, the Autobots decided to show their ugly afts. That was just their luck. Many of the bots in the room again coward at the snarl, half expecting that rage to be thrown at them by a sudden blast of his gun or him simply deciding to throw something around the room at a moving target. And again, Soundwave was the only one who stayed motionless and didn't even flinch at the angered mech.

"Bring up the security systems," Megatron finally ordered, much to a lot of the other bot's relief. "Check all the tapes. Beef up security, too. Watch the Autobots closer but don't let them know that we're here any more than need be."

"Yes, lord Megatron," droned the third in command.

Again Megatron snarled, however this time mentally as he watched the telepath get up, turn, and leave the room to go and do his work as ordered; the bad crap always happened to him, didn't it?

* * *

><p>Well I hope you're all happy about what I just did here. Bumblebee's finally getting his aft saved from the 'Cons. Also, the lyrics used are Iridescent by Linkin Park. I swear to god, I have't get more songs on my IPod that DOESN'T involve Linkin Park. Any suggestions?<p> 


	32. Part Thirty Two

Okay, so maybe once he had made the wrong move trying to escape; just once, however he thought that it had been worth it. He had been caught trying to sneak out, even though he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to make it out because he didn't _know _the way out. He called himself stupid for that, for not at least trying to ask Mirage how he got in and how he could find that entrance, if only to make it an exit for when he tried to escape. He called himself stupid for not trying something like that, to at least try and be smart about it. Wasn't he raised better than this? He was sure that he was. He had been raised by none other than the Autobots, for chrissake! You'd a thought that he would have known better. _Mirage_ taught him better than that. He was sure that everyone wouldn't be too proud of what he had done.

And because of his stupidity, he was lying in a cell that he did not remember being in, beaten to a pulp like the humans would say. And he was sure Barricade and his buddies had done more than that, although he didn't want to remember the details. But he was sure that, while all this had been happening, one of them had said something about the Autobots infiltrating their base. He hopes to Primus that this was true, otherwise his processor was playing cruel tricks on him and he did _not_ like them. All he could do at the moment, unable to move his frame fully, was to curl up further into the wall that he was placed against, hoping to Primus that someone would come and save his aft.

**XXX**

"Last I saw, they were takin' 'im somewhere," informed Mirage in an overly outside voice; the sounds of battle raging around him as he dodged bullets and shot back his own. "I didn't get'a see where they went, 'cause ya'll were sending in a transmission an' all an' - Frag!"

"Watch out for what's shootin' at ya, Primus damnit!" Ratchet shouted, quickly dashing to the now injured mech who had scurried behind a large broken piece of ceiling. The medic grabbed at the currently leaking arm, looking over it and seeing what needed to be repaired.

"What?" panted the red colored mech, mostly in tiredness than in the fact that he was in pain because of his arm, a smirk playing on his lips. "Can't cut me some slack 'cause I found the Decepticon base _and_ Bumblebee?"

"Yeah," muttered Ratchet as he began using his tools to try and patch up the small hole on the ninja's arm, "but for all _we_ know, they're getting him out of here as we speak, and finding a _new_ location to hide him. We could already be too late, fragger!"

Instantly Mirage lowered his helm in shame; he never really thought about that. The thought made him flinch more than he should have. Ratchet only gave a tsk before going back to his work quickly, the battle roaring on around them.

**XXX**

Dodge, roll, duck, cover. Dodge, roll, duck, cover. Dodge, roll, duck, cover. Everything seemed to be repeating itself to him, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed at the fact that he didn't like that he was starting to be predicable. Not like he needed to worry; the further he and his current little got into the Decepticon base, the less they seemed to see of their foes. Perhaps because everyone else was back near the entrance keeping them busy. But there was an eerie feeling to no one being around here; and to Optimus, who often couldn't get freaked out or scared by a lot of things, this was _not_ a good thing. But he was a good leader, and tried not to let all of this show to the rest who were his followers. Not like they needed this façade; Ironhide was tough enough not to get scared a lot of most anything. Jazz was used to these types of freaky things. Prowl was just as tough and secluded as his Prime could be. The only one he couldn't guess about was Aquajet; perhaps he was just quiet and didn't want to show fear.

The light colored mech had offered to help with all this when he heard that they found the Decepticon base, although Optimus couldn't tell if he was helping because it was the right thing to do and he thought that he could do something, or if there actually the glint of revenge in his optics that Optimus first saw when he had offered to help them. Of course, once he offered, Blackbird and Raven excitedly followed their guardian, Nightwing reluctantly doing so and even offering his support in the air; well, through his older siblings, anyway, seeing as how he was reluctant to talk to anyone but them at the moment. Which Optimus didn't mind their help; at least he had more backup.

"Mech, can it _get_ anymore quiet in 'ere?" asked Jazz in an almost ghostly voice; even though it was quiet, his sentence drifted through the halls in a silent echo, making Optimus wonder how large this base actually was.

"Quiet, Jazz!" hissed Prowl in a low voice. "We don't want anyone to know that we're down here, thank you very much!" Jazz merely snorted as he rounded a corner, pointing his gun as if expecting someone was there. There wasn't, however, and swiftly he kept moving.

"Psst, please, just because 's silent an' all doesn't mean tha' -"

"Optimus, I'm getting some energy sources up ahead," Ironhide butt in, interrupting Jazz from speaking. The silver mech seemed to grumble from being so, however did not make another comment; he would have rather keep his helm than talk back to Ironhide, thank you very much. "I think these might be th' jail cells," Ironhide also informed as they came closer to where the readings were coming from.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Aquajet finally asked, his voice croaking slightly, most likely from the fact that he hadn't made a sound since they had left the NEST base or since they had entered the Decepticon base. "Smells like somethin's been rottin' in 'ere?"

"You can say that again," snorted Jazz, before quickly dashing his way into the doorway of one of the first open cells. "Clear!"

"Oh, don't be so immature," Prowl said, rolling his optics as he entered another nearby cell. "Nothing in here, sir."

"You _sure_ there's something here, because we're not seein' nothin'," informed Aquajet as he entered yet another empty cell. "'Cause all ah think we're findin' in here is dead bodies, Ironhide

"I'm sure that Ah seen somethin," he grumbled, quickly maneuvering into one of the last cells in the hall. "Otherwise I'd be go-"

Suddenly Ironhide went silent, dropping his gun to his side as his jaw shifted, as if he was trying to hold back the fact that he wanted to drop that as well. Each mech turned to the silence in confusion, finding it hard to believe that the gruff weapons speaclist would suddenly shut up, even at a dead body, if he was trying to "plead" his case. Quietly, Optimus stepped towards him.

"Ironhide?" he asked as he stepped next to the frozen mech and peered into the dark cell, as if trying to see what he was seeing.

However Ironhide was on quick peds; suddenly dashing into the cell without another word to anyone else, adding to confusion. Well, everyone except for the Prime's, that is. Instantly Optimus could see what he had gone to; a slumped down figure in the corner of the cell, with a yellow paint job. At first all the Autobot leader could do was stand there and simply stare as Ironhide had done, wondering if his optics were playing tricks on him again. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past couple days, so it was possible for them to do so. However, he was dead wrong.

"What'd ya find?" asked Jazz as he went to walk beside the Prime and peer in as well, however a large arm went out to stop the third in command form entering the cell.

"Just wait right out here, okay?" asked Optimus with a shaky voice as he turned to the others who walked up curiously to the cell as well.

"Is it….?" Prowl asked slowly, trailing off for a good reason. Instantly the other two bot's facial plates fell, Jazz looking caught between doing as his leader said and wait outside the cell or simply dashing in so that he could see his younger brother.

Inside the cell, as Ironhide knelt down, placing a gently servo on the body that was turned away from him, he asked, "Bumblebee? Are you alright?"

Instantly the figure curled up beneath him whined an shrunk away, closer to the all. Ironhide's optics widened, which soon turned to fury; how could anyone treat a bot like this? To push him to the brink of fear? It just pissed him off; he honestly felt like going and busting some helms, if it weren't for the fact that his charge was laying before him, trembling in fear as if he were going to hurt him. Otherwise, the whole base would be in rubble right now, and it wouldn't be because of Wheeljack - for once - that was for sure. Gently, Ironhide shook his charge, placing a comforting servo on his shoulder plating as he tried again.

"Bumblebee? It's me, Ironhide," he said softly. "Yer al'ight, yer safe now, ya hear me? No one's gonna be hurtin' ya anymore, ya got it?"

Seeming to recognize his guardian's voice, the young bot slowly tried to roll over, flinching when some of the movement hurt his aching frame. When baby blue optics looked up at his frame in terror, Ironhide almost lost it and went to do as he wanted around the Decepticon base, however after a moment, they seemed to fill with the awareness that it actually _was_ his guardian that was leaning over him with a worried look, and not just some illusion. Slowly, a weak servo reached up towards those familiar face plates, barely skimming over a cheek plate in nervousness. Instantly Ironhide smiled at the touch, Bumblebee now seeming to realize even more who was leaning over him. Ironhide slowly reached up his own servo and barely brushed it over the yellow one; just before a tremor ripped through the base, sending the yellow bot back into a curled up position against the wall, Ironhide quickly trying to shield the younger bot with his larger frame.

"Ironhide, we need to get out! _Now_!" roared Optimus from still outside the cell, and instantly Ironhide obeyed; scooping up his charge as he stumbled to his feet, startling the yellow bot for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his guardian's neck, his face burying into his neck plates.

"Ah' m comin, ah'm comin," Ironhide said as he stumbled towards the door, Bumblebee seeming a bit heavier than he had been. Then again, it had been a long time since he had ever tried to pick up his charge and simply _carry_ him anywhere. As Ironhide exited the cell, charge in servos, there seemed to be sighs of relief around him; minus Aquajet, who was looking around worriedly from the tremor from earlier.

"Bumblebee!" Jazz said almost happily as he skidded over to the younger bot, a large smile on his lips. Bumblebee barely lifted his helm to see who had spoken to him, however there came a happy click from the younger mech when he realized it was Jazz. Another tremor and a loud explosion sent his facial plates back into the comfort place of his guardian's neck wires, however.

"No time for reuniting, Jazz," Prowl said sternly as he was quick to start his way back from where they had came. "We need to get out of here _now_. I think that this place is going to blow."

Without another word, the group was quick to start making their way back, Prowl and Jazz leading, Ironhide still carrying Bumblebee in line after, and Aquajet and Optimus covering the rear. And the whole time, it seemed that earlier tension was completely gone; that, and one had to admit that the Autobot leader seemed more relaxed and less edgy than he had been when Bumblebee had been taken. He could only thank Primus for finding them; otherwise, he was just about to up and start shooting through Decepticon lines until he found his little 'Bee again.

* * *

><p>I actually feel mighty proud of myself for this chapter. I think I did the story good with it, thank you very much. Well, they find Bumblebee, but will they make it out alive? We'll have to see next chapter. xD<p> 


	33. Part Thirty Three

Waking up with bright light shining in his optics, Bumblebee thought at first that he was back in the Decepticon base, still being tested on, and that being rescued was all just some sort of sick dream that Soundwave had made him endure. But lying there, he realized that he heard birds, and the wind, things that you weren't supposed to hear inside. After a moment, he began believing that he had finally died, and was out of his hell. That maybe he had died and had gone where ever Jazz had gone when he had died. The Matrix? Most likely. But did the Matrix hold organic stuff? He could only guess that your own little piece of heaven was going to be what ever you wanted it to be. Like how in a story, if you were writing one, you could make it out to however you wanted it? It was exactly like that. Bumblebee didn't know, of course; Jazz had never spoken of what it was like when he was dead. Maybe because he was too scared to speak of it, which Bumblebee didn't blame him for, but he couldn't blame him.

"Bumblebee?" came a voice from somewhere, a voice that he distinctively recognized. "Are you awake? Primus, young one, you had us worried!"

Awake? Finally getting the courage to try and see past the light, the yellow Autobot turned his helm from side to side, trying to get the bright light to go away. When a shadow finally stooped over him, giving him some darkness so he could see, Bumblebee finally - slowly - got his vision back, at least enough to try and identify the bot above him. Ratchet was worriedly looking him over, obviously afraid to touch him at the moment for what ever reason. Probably because he looked so bruised and battered and - wait, did Ratchet find out what happened with he and Megatron, much less the others? Slight panic arose at the thought. Would they be mad at him for taking it? Would they start treating him like a child again for all that happened? Thoughts raced through his processor, and he must have been whining; the back of the medic's servo gently touched with the yellow bot's forehelm, cooling the surface.

"Shh, 'Bee, you're safe now," informed Ratchet in barely a whisper, however it was enough to comfort the young bot for now; light blue optics looking up at the older mech in slight confusion, almost forgetting who he was with.

"'S he awake, Ratch'?" came a voice from behind the medic, making the green colored mech sit back on his legs and turn his helm; Bumblebee didn't even have to move his own helm to recognize who the voice belonged to.

"Yes, Ironhide, but be quiet!" hissed the medic in a low voice, even making Bumblebee flinch, even though he knew that the anger was not directed at him. "We don't need everyone coming around and pestering him at the moment, thank you very much."

There was a grumble from the old mech, however he inclined, silently shuffling to where his charge lay as Ratchet moved to somewhere remotely near his legs, the sound of moving objects - Bumblebee guess that those were his tools - as Ironhide knelt down next to his charge's chassis.

"Primus, kid, d'ya what kinda hell we went through t' try n' find ya?" asked the usually gruff weapons speaclist as Bumblebee looked up at him with slight confusion; he seemed sadder than usual, although Bumblebee couldn't blame him, seeing as how everyone thought that they might have lost him. 'Bee almost thought that the had lost himself a few times in there, really. "Ya know, ya've been gone for, what? Three days? Ther' was this show ah was watchin' a while back - some criminal show an' all - an' they said somethin' 'bout it bein' critical an' all t' find someone tha's been kidnapped within the firs' twenty-four hours, or else the chances of findin' them alive get slimmer and slimmer."

"What have I told you about watching those criminal investigation shows, Ironhide?" asked Ratchet from nearby. "You _know_ most of the things on those shows aren't ever true, right?" The black colored mech scoffed and looked in to direction of where the medic was.

"Oh, it's all true an' yew know it!" spat the weapons speaclist in a jokeful manner. "Jus' ask Prowler 'er 'Ceptor. Betcha _they'll_ tell ya that those things 're true an' all. Why would they put that slag on the television, anyway, if it weren't true?"

"For your _entertainment_, Ironhide, we've been through this," sighed the medic, obviously wondering why he was getting into such a conversation with the other mech. Bumblebee tried his best not to smile at the conversation unfolding around him, even though it amused him to hear such things; he defiantly knew that he was back with his friends and family. No one could fake one of Ratchet and Ironhide's jokeful fights, that much Bumblebee knew.

"Ah, whatever," Ironhide said with a wave of his servo before looking back down to his charge. Bumblebee must have failed at not smiling at their conversation, for Ironhide's smiled only grew, and he gave a gentle tap with the back of his servo to the younger bot's forehelm, saying, "And what're _yew _smilin' at, huh? Shouldn't ya be sleepin' or somethin?"

"Why yes, yes he should," came Ratchet's strict voice, although Bumblebee could hear the faintest hint of caring in it, something that no one else - besides Ironhide maybe, and that was even rare for him to receive such a thing - ever got the pleasure of receiving. Bumblebee gave a whine at having to go back asleep, his helm falling against his guardian's knee joint in protest.

"Ah, just get some rest, kiddo," Ironhide said, gently rubbing the back of his charge's helm, his movement making him seem that one wrong move and Bumblebee would suddenly break into a million pieces like glass if there was some wrong move. "We'll be here when ya wake up, 'kay? No need to worry 'bout a thing, al'ight?"

Willingly and fully, Bumblebee believed that; his helm sinking more against his gaurdian's knee joint as his helm kept getting gently rubbed. He had a feeling that this wasn't a dream anymore, and, knowing that he wasn't going to suddenly wake up still in Decepticon clutches, slowly fell into oblivion, the sound of Ratchet's voice still going on about something Ironhide did lulling him to a peaceful recharge.

* * *

><p>Every Breath by Boyce Avenue was my muse for this chapter, sadly. But at least they got out safely. How and why? Well, I was going to have Optimus explain that to us next chapter, if that helps. xD<p> 


	34. Part Thirty Four

_The Daughter's Father Watches_

_Quietly, We'll Assume_

_He's No Longer With Us_

_But He Left This Dusty Room_

_And Your Name, And It's An Honor_

_It's a Shame, But It's Your Honor_

_Take It On Your Shoulder_

'_Till You Can Find Another_

Tired? More like _exhausted_. He was sure that everyone had felt the same, but he hadn't had any sleep the past few days. He could easily tell that Ironhide hadn't had much recharge, either, and in turn Ratchet. The others were harder to tell than those that he could. Jazz had been more jittery, like he hadn't had a drug that he had been addicted to for a lifetime, for the past few days while Bumblebee was gone. Prowl had seemed exhausted as well, but if only for the fact that he was trying to help the Prime search for the young bot. Skidz and Mudflap had become depressed, like one of them had just lost the other, and they couldn't go on any longer. Those two seemed more depressed than anyone else, Skidz becoming more moody than he had been, and Mudflap had become more reserved. There were a lot of others who acted in such ways, however that was a long list.

Optimus relaxed in his office, now feeling any stress or tension finally ebbing away as he leaned back in his chair, servos folded over his chassis as he gazed up at the ceiling as if it had some interest for him. For once, since the moment that Bumblebee had gone missing, Optimus Prime could finally relax and know that everything was okay, at least for now. He hadn't been able to see the yellow mech since they had gotten back to base after narrowly escaping Decepticon clutches - they were lucky to get out of the base, seeing as how their destructive presence had cause the inactive volcano to start shaking and creating tremors; they were lucky that it didn't erupt, however it was close to, as Prowl had stated - and had gotten everyone gathered; the Prime still had work to do, from explaining what they had been doing at Mount Saint Helens, to hunting down Decepticon forces. Ratchet had kept him up to date on the young mech's status, and so far, he was doing alright.

Sighing and leaning forward, he grumbled to himself as he viewed the Datapads that lingered on his desk, scattered around in an unorderly fashion. Being a leader seemed to have more work than anyone bargained for, however he knew better than to simply refuse it or question it; it had to be done, and he did not want to burden anyone else with the work that he had. He trusted other bots to help him, yes. He was just too kind to place his work onto someone else. Right now, he seemed to have more of a work load then he needed as well; so much work, most of it for government officials that he had to turn in. But of course, it was his job.

He _was_ the Prime, after all.

**XXX**

Stirring awake, he barely realized where he was; it was dark, and for a moment his spark began thumping hard in his chassis. Was he captured again? Did the rescue not really happen, and he was still in a dark, cold, cell back at the Decepticon base? He _hated_ having those kinds of dreams; where something you want to happen happens, and then you wake up and realize that it was all fake and you're back where you started. But the thing that caught him off was that he wasn't cold, like he had thought. He was covered in a blanket, and at first he thought that he was in that room where Soundwave had tested on him. But his limbs were tied down, and as he lifted his helm, he realized that there were more berths, and some equipment around the room. _Medical_ equipment. He was in the med bay. Relaxing a bit, he knew that he wasn't still captured by the Decepticons, and that he was back home and safe. The big, black mech sitting beside his berth seemed to ease his pain as well.

Ironhide was sitting in a Cybertronian-sized chair, slightly hunched over, and strangely snoring as he slept. Obviously, he had been there a while, and it didn't look like he was planning on leaving his charge any time soon. Bumblebee sighed in relief as his helm fell to the side, silently watching his sleeping guardian. He was safe. He wasn't going to be hurt anymore, at least not for now. And he knew over Ironhide's dead frame, too; he'd probably never be let out of the base alone now because of what happened to him. Ironhide would probably keep him locked up in his quarters if he could, and never let him out. He could be like that, and Bumblebee didn't hold it against his guardian to do something like that, if only to keep him safe. The yellow mech smiled at that thought, gazing up at the ceiling as he weakfuly pulled up the sheets, so that they were drooped over his shoulders before hiding his arms back under the covers.

He felt mighty proud of his little family that he had. He knew Ratchet would probably shoved a few wrenches in a few places that they shouldn't be shoved in in the next Decepticon that he saw. It sounded pretty painful, but like Ironhide, Bumblebee wouldn't hold it against the medic to do something like that. He'd _hate_ to see what Jazz would do to the next Decepticon he saw, much less to Megatron; he had rarely ever seen the silver mech loose his temper over something, or even go to seek out revenge for something that someone did. The thought of Jazz doing something like that, well, it Bumblebee lay there and wonder what Jazz would do in a situation like that. It was really hard to think of, honestly, because, as stated before, he hadn't really ever seen Jazz _actually_ loose his temper or go out to seek revenge. Probably playfully, when 'Bee himself had been a sparkling, he would jokingly do stuff like that while playing with the little sparkling, but other than that, he had never do something like that with such seriousness.

Optimus Prime, he knew, would be kicking some aft once he found out what all went down back at the used to be Decepticon headquarters. He knew he couldn't keep what Megatron and Barricade and his buddies had done to him from Optimus for too long, yet was afraid of what he might do to them once he found out. He actually pitied them, knowing Optimus would at least be thoroughly _pissed_ once he found out and all, and he would hate to see the Prime's wrath come out. Like Jazz, he hadn't seen the Prim _actually_ really pissed off at something or someone, and was sure that he wasn't the kind of guy to go out looking for revenge, at least as far as he knew him. So when he tried to think of things Optimus might do to them for what he did to his lover, well, it kind of struck him as odd, and he went processor dead with any ideas that may have occurred when trying to think of what Optimus might do.

Sighing, he knew that he wouldn't be getting anywhere with this topic, and therefore decided to let it slide; pulling the blankets close to him as he slowly tried to drift off into recharge. He was back home, in safe arms, wasn't to get hurt ever again, and wasn't going anywhere for a long, _long_ time; what more could anyone ever ask for?

* * *

><p>This chapter was mostly a drabble; more "fun" stuff with be looked upon next chapter. Also, I'm curious: I'm wanting to pair Aquajet up with someone, maybe a canon or something. For those of you who read this, got any ideas? I mean, as long as it's not someone whose already taken and all. [I think I have all the pairings I <em>wanted<em> to do in the first chapter if you want to check it out.] I'm just wondering if it's a good idea and all. If you like the idea, and have a canon character in mind - or an OC, it doesn't matter - feel free to post and say something. As I said, I'm kind of interested in this. And if you guys are interested in AJ's past, I've started a story about it called Burning in the Skies. Also, the song is Enough for Now by The Fray.


	35. Part Thirty Five

Walking silently through the base, Optimus had his helm partly lowered; mostly due to the fact that he was tired more than anything. It was getting dark out, and he was nearly ready to go into recharge on the next comfortable surface that he could find. But he didn't. Ratchet said that Bumblebee had been waking up from his sleep every so often, and said that it was alright to come in and see him. But there was another thing that terrorized Optimus to his central core: the medic _also_ said that he had something _very_ important to tell him, and that it would be better to tell him in person while Bumblebee was still asleep rather than over a comm. system. Optimus was fine with that; he would rather see Bumblebee at the moment, anyway, rather than go into recharge like the medic would order him right before he left the med bay. He wouldn't doubt Ratchet doing something like that to him, either, if he saw the state that he was in.

When he got to the med bay, the Autobot leader didn't even bother buzzing in and asking permission to enter the med bay; instead simply typing in his entrance code, obviously not wanting to waste any time at the moment. The med bay in turn was silent, something the fearless leader of the Autobots was _not_ used to hearing. Was something wrong? Usually there was more commotion in here, wasn't there? Then again, he hadn't been in the med bay in a few months, so it just seemed unusual to him, he could only guess. That, and he could believe keeping everyone out of the med bay unless they were truly injured due to him holding Bumblebee in there, and not wanting anyone else to bother him while he rested. Yup, that sounded about right.

Ratchet must have heard him coming in from his office near the back, or at least the doors opening in the med bay, for the green colored mech stepped out silently, first staring at the Prime as if he were about to kill him, before relaxing slightly when realizing who had stepped into his med bay. [It was no longer anyone else's, it seemed.]

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" huffed the medic in a low voice, sauntering over to the blue and red prime, who met him half way with a small smile from behind his mask. "You're lucky; I just had to kick Ironhide from being in here too long. You could have sworn that he actually _lived_ here."

Optimus leaned to one side, looking past Ratchet, noticing now the chair that was sitting to one side of the berth; most likely where Ironhide had sat watching his charge sleep. _So_ like the weapons speaclist to go and hide himself in the med bay like that. Optimus was temped to simply walk right to that side of the berth and sit where Ironhide had put himself since they had gotten back to base not six or seven earth hours before hand, however found himself more questioning on what Ratchet was wanting to tell him when he had comm'ed him.

"What did you want to tell me about Bumblebee?" asked the Prime, finally turning his helm away from the unmoving bot on the med berth, looking down to the medic with a slightly questioning look. For a moment, Ratchet didn't seem to know what in Primus' name his superior was talking about, giving him a confused look before his optics finally met with the floor, shifting on his peds slightly. "Well? What was wrong?" asked the Prime, now growing concerned by his friend's actions.

Ratchet looked back to the sleeping bot, as if worried that he would wake up any moment. Finally, the medic gestured for Optimus to follow him before abruptly turning around and heading back to his office, obviously wanting some sort of privacy. Optimus mutely following, having a flashback back to the night when the medic had told him that the scout was in love with him; deep blue optics gazing to the sleeping mech one last time before quickly - and slightly stumbling - following the medic inside his office, although the door staying open behind him. Sighing as he went around to the opposite side of his desk as the Prime, Ratchet let a few Datapads that he had been holding flop to the surface of the desk, obviously looking grief stricken and beside himself.

"I-I've seen slag like this before, Prime," said the medic in a worried voice, shaking his helm, however still not looking his superior in the optics. "I-I…. It's just…. It confuses me how even the _Decepticons_ could do something like this."

"Like what?" asked the Prime, now even more concerned, now worried for what his friend wouldn't spit out. "What's wrong, Ratchet? Is something wrong with Bumblebee?" Ratchet finally tilted his helm upwards, his facial plates looking as if he were flinching as his optics seemed to search for something to say, for the right words to speak. Finally, the medic sighed, relaxing his frame.

"I don't know how to say this, Optimus," he said, again shifting on his peds with a worried expression. "I wasn't too thrilled about it, either, and honestly, I feel like going and killing a few Decepticons myself. You promise you won't "wig" out like I nearly did and do something that you will regret?" The expression on the Prime's face - or what Ratchet saw of it - was all the answer that he really needed. Sighing, he finally said, "Optimus…. While I was going over the readings and such for Bumblebee when he got back here. What I had found wasn't something I ever wanted to see in my lifetime." Taking in a deep breath through his intakes, Ratchet said, "Prime, it looked as if Bumblebee had been…. _Raped, _most likely worse than his beatings, and it looked as if it happened more than once."

* * *

><p>Oh no, Optimus found out! What shall happen next?<p> 


	36. Part Thirty Six

"Prime, it looked as if Bumblebee had been…. _Raped,_ most likely worse than his beatings, and it looked as if it happened more than once."

The world seemed to freeze around him when Ratchet spoke those words; Optimus couldn't find his vocal processor anywhere at all, and his spark seemed to stop beating as he stared past the space behind the medic, and even through the wall. He didn't hear Ratchet still speaking to him, a lump building in his throat. Bumblebee had been…. _Raped_? By who? Why? Was this some sick joke that Megatron was playing, maybe something that he did to try and get him back for all these years of battle? If he did, it seemed to be working well on the Prime; Optimus trying not to think of ways of killing his arch nemesis in ways no one could ever imagine. Finally, slowly come back to the world of reality, jumping slightly when Ratchet seemed to have suddenly appeared at his left side, a gentle servo touching his shoulder plating and shaking him slightly, trying to get him back.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke hoarsely as he looked down to the medic, lucky that no one else was around to hear him speak like this, "w-what… How did this -"

"_Happen_?"

That last word was spoken in unison with someone else, and Optimus knew that it wasn't Ratchet; his lips hadn't moved, and he looked just as confused that the word had been spoken with another just as Optimus had spoken it. Instantly Optimus spun on his heels, at first worried that Bumblebee had woken up and found his way to where the two were talking; but that was no such luck. Instead, Ironhide stood in the doorway to Ratchet's office, looking confused and at the same time pissed about obviously not hearing about this sooner. His jaw was partly dropped as he stood there, having to lean on the door frame itself to keep from falling over as he looked over the Prime's and his bonded's faces, as if trying to search for an answer that he already received. Optimus carefully looked over his weapons speaclist, knowing that he would most likely start going off about all this.

"Ironhide, I -" started the medic as he took a step forward, past the Prime, however was instantly cut off before he could say anymore.

"Why didn't you _tell _me about this _sooner_, Ratch'?" Ironhide practically roared, straightening up and pushing off of the door frame, hurt displaying in his optics. "Why the _slag_ did you tell _him_ first and not _me_? I'm his _guardian_, for Primus' sake!" Ironhide was breathing hard now, looking as if he was trying to contemplate weather to go and start blowing up slag around base, or to hunt down the Decepticons himself and start beating the slag out of them.

"Because I knew you'd act like _this_!" retorted Ratchet, giving his bonded a grim and yet serious look. "I was going to wait until I thought you could handle it, but obviously even _then,_ I could see you unable to do so."

"But Ratchet, I -!" started Ironhide, however now it was his turn to be cut off; however not by his bonded, or Optimus. There was a sound back in the med bay, and Ratchet instantly gave Ironhide a look that if they could kill, the mech would drop dead there, regardless if they were bonded or not.

Quickly the medic pushed past Prime and Ironhide, Optimus still in shock and 'Hide baffled and pissed off at the same time, however both seeming unable to move at the moment, their bodies paralyzed as if the thought of what the medic had just told him had revolted them into an unforgivable paralysis. There was quiet clicking and twittering from the med bay, and it didn't take Ironhide a click for him to regain control of his frame and dash out of the office, Optimus slowly following behind. Instantly, however, the Prime stopped at the doorway, watching the scene before him play out, gulping as if he were afraid to actually confront the waking mech after what Ratchet had just told him.

Bumblebee was shifting out of recharge, Ratchet scanning the groggy mech as 'Bee seemed to be trying to figure out where he was while he tried to wake up. Ironhide instantly placed himself in the chair Ratchet had said he was sitting in earlier, scooting himself to where his legs were bumping up against the berth side as he quickly tried to get his charge's attention. Optimus smiled at the sight of the usually quick tempered and aft kicking weapons speaclist before him; _that_ right there was probably the reason he trusted Ironhide so much with the yellow mech in the first place. No one, not even Ironhide himself, had expected the aft kicking weapons speaclist to get so attached to the little sparkling that they found of the streets of Praxus. It just happened, it seemed, and Optimus knew that Ironhide would take back nothing that the previous years he had with the yellow mech.

Finally, Optimus got the urge to silently stride up to the berth, just as Ratchet finished his scans and Ironhide got his waking charge's attention. Bumblebee seemed to have realize who was murmuring to him, and leaned towards where the voice was coming from, a servo freeing itself from his covers and trying to find it's way to his guardian. Optimus stopped at the end of the berth, still not making a sound as Ratchet sighed and placed one of his scanners on a nearby work bench.

"Everything looks fine, Bumblebee," he said, however all three mechs, Bumblebee not included, seemed to think otherwise about those words that the medic had just spoke. "You just need some rest, and in a about a week or so, you'll be able to start moving around again. Just don't over do it, alright? We don't need to be fixing you up again."

There was a slightly audible "okay" from the young mech as he turned his helm to get a better look at the medic talking to him, however the movement stopped halfway to it's designation; optics widening as they landed on the Prime who stood at the edge of the berth. There was some sort of happy sound that came from the yellow mech's vocalizors, obviously greeting the Prime.

"Ironhide?" came the voice of the medic, tearing the lovebird's gazes apart for a split second to look at him as he spoke, even though it was not them being spoken to. "May I speak with you in my office, please? I wish to continue the conversation that we were having earlier. Prime, you can stay out here if you wish."

Optimus nodded and Ratchet turned, heading back towards his office without a second glance. Ironhide gave a grumble, however stood up, giving his charge a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before turning to follow his bonded. As he passed Optimus, he gave his leader a very serious look; as stated before, Ironhide could be very protective of his charge, and him being with Optimus did not seem to change anything about that personality trait. When Ironhide finally slipped into the medic's office, the door closing behind him, Optimus sighed tiredly and strided over to the chair Ironhide had been using, taking a seat in it and scooting up to the berth as the yellow mech's guardian had.

When Optimus sat down, Bumblebee instantly reached out a servo to him, and, without words, Optimus slid both of his onto the berth. Bumblebee instantly then took one in his servo, taking out the other to clasp the servo in his. There was a moment of peace and stillness, before Bumblebee brought the Prime's servo up to his cheek plate, leaning into the touch as both of his servos engulfed his leader's and lover's. Optimus smiled and relax a little as the yellow mech held tight onto his servo, as if afraid that it was going to go somewhere if he did indeed let go.

"Missed you," Bumblebee finally croaked in his normal voice, however Optimus could tell that it hurt him to talk with it, even now. Optimus smiled, his mask retracting as he looked over the injured bot; the words Ratchet had spoken to him still ringing in his processor, and he looked gravely back into his lover's optics, who gave him a concerned look in response. "Optimus? Is everything okay?" he asked, shifting his helm slightly to one side, leaning into the servo that still was placed on his cheek.

Sighing and placing his other servo gently on the younger mech's chassis in comfort, he spoke softly, "Ratchet, h-he told me and Ironhide one of the things that the Decepticons had done to you when you were captured." When Bumblebee looked at him in slight confusion, Optimus looked to the medic's office door - which was still closed, and no loud noises or shouting were coming from it - he looked back to his smaller lover and said, "I-I…. He said that you were…. _Sexually_ assaulted and -"

Suddenly Bumblebee gave a small whine, his optics seeming to mist up as he suddenly jerked his helm, looking away from Optimus instantly, as if he had just seen something horrific that he never wanted to see again; Optimus's servo still placed firmly on the yellow mech's cheek, even though Bumblebee had move his arms and had wrapped them just below the servo he had on his chassis. The Prime's intakes instantly hitched when the young bot did that, now knowing that Ratchet had been telling less than what he actually didn't know. Bumblebee seemed to shutter at the thoughts that had been brought into his processor form what Optimus had simply said, and instantly the larger mech moved the servo that was one Bumblebee's chassis to his far cheek, slowly having the young bot look him back in the optics like he had been. Yellow cheeks were slowly starting to stain with tears as he searched his lover's face for what Optimus guessed might be denial or refusal or even anger, however the Prime tried to stay calm as he tried to calm the yellow mech down.

"Hey, you're alright," Optimus spoke in a soft and endearing tone, wiping away the tears that quickly were running from 'Bee's baby blue optics. "Everything gonna be alright, you hear me? As long as I live, I promise _nothing _like this will happen to you _again_, okay? I know that I failed you and I'm -"

"You didn't fail me," sniffled the young bot, a servo reaching up to cover up one of the Prime's own large servos, causing it to stop moving. "You just…. Didn't get there in time. I-I know you went to the Pit and back trying to find me and all. Ratchet told me about it a little while back. Y-You tried, but -"

"But not hard enough," Optimus stated, seeing as how it was fit for him to butt in this time, optics showing all the seriousness that he had. "I could have gotten there _sooner_. I could have done _so_ much more than I already _had_ been doing, but I didn't. I _failed_, and you were hurt. _Badly_. And all because of me, I just know it."

There was a moment of silence between the two, Bumblebee finally finding the strength to will himself to stop crying, and finally, after searching the Prime's facial features, lifted his free servo to the Prime's helm, and gently - slowly - he brought their forehelms together, Optimus having to move up and lean against the side of the berth slightly as he tried to comfort the yellow mech more. Bumblebee nuzzled into the comfort, glad that he was home, and glad that Optimus was hovering above him, talking to him like this would be the last time they would ever be spending together. And, from what Bumblebee had learned just from recent experience, it easily could have been.

* * *

><p>I feel like having Ironhide going out and kicking someone's aft, really I do. I just haven't chosen the right victim yet. Also, there shall be more entertaining news on the way, something that you'll find out in later chapters. What is it? Well, you'll just have to keep reading.<p> 


	37. Part Thirty Seven

After a few days of sticking around in the med bay, Ironhide basically waiting on him servo and ped, and Ratchet shouting at the mech while he tried to go make him do something more _productive_, Bumblebee was finally to be released from the med bay, and was able to do as he please. Well, almost, anyways. He could still tell that everyone thought that it was a bad idea for him to go outside at all, even though he thought that he was fine. But, not wanting to make them panic or anything, the yellow mech happily obliged to his friend's - mostly Ironhide's - wished, and stayed within the confines of the Autobot base, instead merely sauntering around and greeting everyone. At least, while he was in the med bay, Ratchet let some bots come to visit him.

Ironhide was in there the most, even more than Ratchet, it seemed, as stated before. But he was worried, and Bumblebee didn't mind at all; even though he knew he was slowly depleting his newfound adulthood, he often felt safer when the brute mech was around. Optimus was in there the second most; often switching placing with Ironhide and at night falling asleep hunched over his berth, servos intertwined with his, obviously trying to keep him calm. Skidz and Mudflap were constantly coming in, showing him cool hand held video games and sometimes letting him play them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker often entered when the other two twins had left, 'Sides letting him listen to music and Sunny even making him a get well card; but of course the golden twin made him promise to _never_ tell anyone that he had given that to him. He had a status to uphold, after all. Jazz came in dragging a slightly limping Mirage once or twice, Ratchet saying that the ninja had gotten shot once in the arm and in his leg, and he that he still needed to fix his leg properly. It was nice to see the one who had found his aft, and was more than willing to keep him in the med bay and talk while Ratchet tried to do repairs on him.

Even though there were enough that visited him, the ones that had surprised the young bot the most were Blackbird and Raven, once out of their three visits dragging a still skittish Nightwing close behind him. They sat and chatted the longest than most of the other bots, with a total of one visit not going under an hour long. They were the ones who tired him out the most, and was slightly thankful - at least most of the time - that Nightwing simply sat back on the berth next to him, behind the twins, watching silently with his servos in his lap and occasionally giving the twins a thump on the shoulder if they said something that sounded offensive with an added twitter or click, much to Bumblebee's amusement. He was also the one to drag them out when their visit became too long, which again Bumblebee was grateful for.

It was near six o'clock pm when Bumblebee decided to retire. He knew that it was early, even for his usual schedule of sleeping, however for the past few days he had been sleeping a good sixteen hours or more, and Ratchet said that he was still healing and needed the rest. Bumblebee felt alright, minus the occasional dizziness and nausea, but other than that, alright. Instinctively, and without much thought, Bumblebee headed towards Optimus's room - or rather _their_ room, seeing as how Optimus didn't mind moving in with him and Bumblebee was usually there more than he was in his own room - just wanting to collapse and go to sleep. That, and he felt safer being in the older mech's room than he did anywhere else at the moment. He trusted his friends to protect him if something went wrong, yes, but he seemed to become more paranoid than he ever had before.

Once Bumblebee entered the quarters, he literally stumbled to the berth, his servos held out in front of him before they landed on the soft surface. Quietly he crawled in, even though he knew that Optimus would not be in for another few hours. Lying down and wrapping the covers around him, the yellow bot pushed his helm into the fluffy pillows, feeling more comfortable than he had in the past few orns. He barely noticed that he slowly began to drift off, warmth engulfing him as he wondered off into dream land, feeling safer than he had in what seemed to be a lifetime.

**XXX**

Bumblebee woke up groggily facing the wall, the room as dark as it had been when he had fallen asleep, and his frame as warm as well. He felt something wrapped around his body, something strong, and for a moment he began to panic. However, upon slowly lifting his helm up, he realized that it wasn't someone trying to kill him, Optimus lay on his side behind Bumblebee, his front pressed against the smaller mech's back, his arms wrapped around the smaller bot's upper body as his own frame was wrapped around his; his chin resting against the top of the yellow mech's helm. Bumblebee sighed and relaxed, slowly reaching up a servo to gently stroke the exposed cheek behind him. The Prime barely stirred, curling further into the smaller bot he held so close, shifting his helm as he muttered a few words in his sleep that Bumblebee could not understand. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile.

Was he lucky? He was sure that he was. Optimus was a great mech. Every time he nearly gave up back when he was captured, he had to admit that he sometimes began to think about Optimus; what would happen to him if Bumblebee never made it out of there alive? He couldn't think past that. He almost felt guilty about thinking about such things, but did Optimus ever think about how his life would be like if he had died in that dungeon-like prison? He was sure that he had. Bumblebee often thought how his life would have been like had Optimus never been brought back to life from Sam; and just like every other time, he shuttered at the thought.

Optimus must have felt said tremor lightly wrack the younger bot's body, for groggily he shuttered his optics, lifting his helm slightly to look over the mech lying in his arms. Instantly he smiled, noticing that he was awake, and gently reached out a servo to cup the mech's far cheek, as if making sure that he were really there.

"'Bee," he muttered, before leaning down and nuzzling the top of the yellow bot's helm and dropping his own back to his pillow, removing his servo from his lover's cheek and pulling him closer to his body. Bumblebee willingly obliged; his helm leaning up so that Optimus's chin more rested on the top of his helm as they spooned. Optimus again pulled the yellow bot as close as he could before murmuring only loud enough for Bumblebee to hear, "I love you, you know." Bumblebee smiled, moving his helm to where it rubbed into the mech's chin.

( _Love you, too )_ he sighed, and Optimus seemed content with that; slowly drifting back into a deep recharge that he had just been woken up not moments ago. Ratchet had said that Optimus hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since Bumblebee had disappeared, and looking at how fast and how deeply the Prime fell into recharge before him. The small movement indicated what Bumblebee already knew, and what was a rhetorical question for how he felt with the Prime; obviously, it was hard for Optimus to be away from him for any moment, and Bumblebee having been taken away from him only for a few days showed only a small amount of what would happen to the Prime if his lover had been taken longer, or worse. And Bumblebee could think of what he would do if he had joined the Matrix.

Probably kill a few mechs, no doubt, no doubt at all.


	38. Part Thirty Eight

After a few days of still feeling sick, and unable to have any Energon because it only made him feel worse than he already was, Bumblebee thought it best to go and check it out with Ratchet. He hadn't said anything about staying sick _this_ long, and it kind of bothered him, honestly. What of the Decepticons had done something to him? What if they planted some kind of bug in his systems, wanting to try and hack into the Autobot network with it? He could honestly believe that. When he comm'ed Ratchet about his problems, the medic told him to stop by around noon, when he knew that he would have some free time. Bumblebee felt bad, of course, since noon was usually Ratchet's lunch break, but he didn't want to wait anymore or get another time because he didn't want to worry anyone around base, especially Optimus or Ironhide. So a few minutes before noon, Bumblebee excused himself from the rec room and quietly making his way to the med bay, leaving behind an untouched cube of Energon, receiving confused stares on his way out because of it.

When Bumblebee arrived at the med bay, he comm'ed, asking for permission to enter, and instantly the doors slid open before him. Instantly he slunk in, guessing that Ratchet was the one who had opened them in the first place. The medic oddly seemed enjoying himself; humming to himself as he cleaned some of his tools near his workbench. Bumblebee quietly shuffled to where the medic was swaying his hips ever so slightly, looking quizzically at him as he stopped near the work bench.

"Took you long enough," scoffed the medic, placing his current tool back in the tool box and facing away from the ones that still needed to be cleaned. He grabbed a clean rag from nearby and began wiping his servos off, gesturing for the bot to sit down on a nearby berth. Bumblebee quietly obliged; swinging his legs once he was on, seeing as how he was unable to touch the ground, even for how old that he was. Ratchet disappeared for a moment as he had been getting on the berth, however quickly reappeared with a few scanners in servo. "Now what did you say was wrong?" asked the medic kindly, something usually no one else received.

"Well, I can't eat much because I makes me feel like I'm going to retch, and even then, I keep feeling sick every time I move too fast," explained the young scout, ceasing his leg swinging as he tilted his helm downwards in thoughts. "But you said everything was fine though, right? I mean, when I first got here and all?" It still seemed to hurt using his real voice, however it had been getting better upon his stay in the med bay.

"Well I could have honestly missed something, you know," informed the medic, lifting a scanner up and began using it. "Everyone was in such a fret when you got back, and I swear to Primus I would have had to pry Ironhide form your dead body and sedate him if things were any worse." The thought of Ratchet having to do something like that to his guardian - to his _other_ guardian, he should say - was quite comical, really; earning the medic a small laugh as Bumblebee began thinking about it harder. A smirk merely appeared on Ratchet's lips before the scanner beeped, and the medic sighed, dropping the scanner and both arms to his side. "Well, the scanners haven't shown anything new, Bumblebee," he stated in an almost sad tone, looking the younger mech over once. "Is everything else okay?" Bumblebee looked at the medic sheepishly before speaking.

"Well…. I-I kind of hurt," the yellow mech managed to say, his helm slinking in between his shoulders, as if afraid of something. Ratchet gave the young mech a confused look; why hadn't he told him this earlier?

"And where's that?" asked the medic, placing his servos on his hips and showing that he was obviously annoyed that his adopted charge hadn't said something to him about it sooner. Giving the medic a weary look, Bumblebee slowly raised a servo and tapped his chassis plating. After a moment of thought, the medic sat down the scanner and grabbed another off the table he had so carefully organized them on nearby him. Turning back around to face the mech, he ordered, "Alright, open them up."

To anyone else Bumblebee might have been offended - like most other 'bots had anyone said that to them - however to Ratchet the yellow bot did as he commanded; the sounds of his plating retracting, trusting Ratchet enough to not suddenly try to extinguish his spark. His spark was a light baby blue, matching his optics. Bumblebee wondered if it was like that for everyone; sure, he had seen the Prime's spark the night that they had interfaced, and it was a spiral of blue and white, with a hint of a few other colors that Bumblebee could not name in there, but it was probably for the fact that he was a Prime, or that maybe the Matrix had something to do with it. Bumblebee didn't really want to go asking those questions to the Prime, even though they were so close.

Once his chest plates were fully open, revealing his spark, Ratchet took a step forward, examining the blue light with his optics for a moment. He had made a face for a split second, however it had gone away before Bumblebee could question what was wrong with him. Instead the medic simply raised up his scanner and began using it what it was for; Bumblebee stiffing up slightly, as if afraid that any movement would suddenly kill him off in a spark beat. Literally. After a few moments of scanning - Ratchet scanned his spark a good two or three times, Bumblebee counted - before taking a deep breath, placing the scanner on the table where the others lay as his over servo covered his mouth in a nonchalant way. The whole time, his optics never left Bumblebee's spark; and the whole time, Bumblebee's optics never left Ratchet, waiting for and answer. Finally, Ratchet gestured for him to close his chest plates, dropping his servo from his mouth, and Bumblebee did so, cocking his helm to one side in question.

"What'd ya find, Ratch'?" asked Bumblebee innocently, knowing by his reaction that he had indeed found something. Ratchet seemed to gulp before finally looking the young mech in the optics, a serious expression in his own blue ones.

"Somethin' that's going to give Ironhide a good reason to go storming into the Decepticon base and start shooting them all down," replied the medic, confusing the yellow bot even more than he had been. Seeing the confused expression on Bumblebee's face, Ratchet sighed and stepped forward, gently placing his servos on the smaller mech's shoulder plates. Bumblebee instantly lowered his helm in between his shoulder plates as if he was about to be beaten. For a moment, Ratchet was quiet, looking as if he were trying to think of the right words to say. Finally, he said, "Bumblebee, I would be lying if I simply found a bug. No, I found something _much_ bigger." Bumblebee tilted his helm at the explanation, but Ratchet only shook his helm. "You're too young for such a thing to happen to you now," said the medic. "Frag, Ironhide and I should be older before we're seeing _this_."

"Seeing _what_, Ratch'?" asked Bumblebee asked in a panicked voice, servos reaching up to grasp both of the medics to only show more of his worry.

Taking in a big breath, Ratchet said, "Bumblebee, I'd hate to say that you've sparked - your _carrying_; carrying a _sparkling_ - and I swear to Primus I am going to kill the 'Con that did this to you."

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all are happy. Look what happened!... Well I can't say that I'm not happy; this was part of my plot in this story and all. But anyway, 'Bees carrying a sparkling and all. Watch more drama unfold next chapter, because that's where it gets better.<p> 


	39. Part Thirty Nine

For the longest time, he had just stared; what he was staring at, he had no idea. He was sure that Ratchet was helping him from falling over; a tight grip was still on his shoulders, and he felt more nauseous than he had earlier. He hadn't met any mechs or femmes that were carrying before; as stated before, it was possible, but Optimus said that it would become rarer now that the AllSpark was gone. How did he become sparked so suddenly like this. When Bumblebee tilted his helm up and opened his mouth to ask, nothing came out but a squeak. Ratchet gave him a sympathetic look, and quickly stepped forward and drew him in for a hug; Bumblebee resting his cheek on the larger mech's chassis, optics searching around for something to tell him that this all wasn't real. [Sam had told him before that sometimes in his dreams that were so realistic, he thought that he was really awake and it was all happening, he sometimes found things that were out of place or shouldn't have been there in real life, like a random clown in a class room, or a dog the size of Clifford inside your house.] When Bumblebee found nothing out of order in the med bay, he sighed; so this was all real, wasn't it?

Finally, after a few long moments, Ratchet finally let out an agitated sigh and stepped back, however his servos going back to their original spots on the yellow mech's shoulders. He had a serious and angry look in his optics that even scared Bumblebee; he knew that said anger was not directed at him, nor had been for a long, _long_ time, however Ratchet's anger still scared the slag out of him.

"I swear to Primus, 'Bee," stated the medic in a serious tone, "when I find the fragger who did this, I will personally offline them, alright?" Bumble stared at him blankly for a moment, and Ratchet continued turning away so he could grab his scanners and begin putting them away, "I swear to Primus, it's one of them 'cons! If you would only tell me which ones _did_ this to you. Then I could properly kick their afts." The medic scoffed. "I mean, they _are_ the only possibility, seeing as how my scanners picked up that it had been sparked _right_ around then. Well, maybe my scanners were a bit off; it said earlier, but they're old, and I haven't seen a carrying bot to use them on in _ages_."

Wait, the sparkling had been sparked around when he got kidnapped, even be_fore_? Bumblebee thought for a moment as the medic ranted on about who ever the sire was and how he was going to stick a wrench or something up their afts and see how _they_ liked it or something. If it probably conceived _before_ he got kidnapped then…. Oh slag. Or should be an oh yay? Well, not until Ratchet calmed down a bit; he didn't want him going out and killing his leader just yet.

"Uh, Ratch'?" said Bumblebee weakly, raising a servo as if it would help him gain the medic's attention as he ranted on, not so gently placing tools back where they belonged, some still needing to be cleaned; not that Bumblebee would have minded cleaning them later for him. He actually usually did when Ratchet didn't have time.

"_What_?" he practically shouted, slamming a few tools down into incorrect places, giving Bumblebee a death look; instantly the yellow mech leaned back in fright, again trying to hide his helm in between his shoulders. Ratchet sighed and relaxed, gently placing down the rest of the tools that he had picked up to turn back to the young mech on the berth. "I'm sorry," he sighed, walking up to the berth and silently slipping up next to the mech on the berth. "But you can understand my, erm, pissedoffness, right?" Bumblebee nodded. "So, what were you going to say before I so rudely yelled at you?" asked the medic with a slightly raised optic ridge. Bumblebee shied away after a moment, now realizing that the private subject. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" asked the medic, leaning forward to try and look at his charge in the optics. Bumblebee looked back and gulped, before nodding.

"W-well," started Bumblebee, tilting his helm slightly as he tried to find a way to explain it to the medic without embarrassing himself or Optimus. "Y-you see, m-me and Optimus, we…."

"You what?" asked Ratchet with a raised optic ridge after a moment of silence and Bumblebee trailing off without even trying to finish his sentence. Bumblebee stared for a moment before trying to continue with his story.

"W-well ya see, Ratch'," he again stuttered, "me an' Optimus, the night before I got captured, we kind of…" Bumblebee finished his sentence with a rolling of his servos, as if that would help him explain everything that he was going to say. Ratchet stared at him for a moment, obviously trying to understand what Bumblebee meant by his servo rolling. Finally, after a long and grueling moment of silence, Ratchet's optics brightened - the significance of them widening in human terms - slightly.

"Oh," he simply said, realizing what he meant by that, however still needing some reassurance from the younger bot. "So you two…. 'faced?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, yes, now will you please stop?" flinched the younger bot flinched, covering his audios as if the conversation was starting to hurt them.

Ratchet seemed to go into a dazed shock; looking away from the younger bot at staring at the nearby wall as he seemed to be in some sort of thought trance. Bumblebee uncovered his audios and in turn staring at the mech next to him. There was the longest silence between the two as the medic did this; optics barely moving away from the wall spoken about. Bumblebee almost wanted to poke the medic and try to get him out of the trance, however he didn't want to ruin what ever it was that the medic was trying to think so hard about. Finally, after what seemed like after, Ratchet gave a totally unbeleived and yet relieved laugh, placing his face plates in his servos as he shook his helm.

"Thank _Primus_," laughed the medic, looking to the mech that sat next to him. "I actually thought that I was going to have to _kill_ someone, you know that, right?" Bumblebee gave the medic a confused look.

"So you think it's Optimus's?" he asked, tilting in helm to one side in question. Ratchet thought for a moment, before giving a slow nod.

"Well, given the information that you've given me about Optimus and you," he said as he still thought, "and the day in which the scanners said it was most likely conceived, it most likely is. However, we cannot tell until the sparkling is born and I can get a DNA reading on it." Again the medic looked towards the wall, a silly grin now appearing on his lips. "I'd still be proud even _if _the sparkling wasn't his, you know?" he asked, looking back to Bumblebee with that still silly grin. Again Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side in confusion.

"And why's that?" he asked. Ratchet's smile only grew larger at the question.

"Ironhide and I are going to be grandsires," he merely said, taking the yellow bot in a tight embrace. Bumblebee smiled at the thought, resting his helm against the medic's shoulder plating as Ratchet snorted and laughed, still unable to get that fact into his processor.

And then Bumblebee had to wonder: is this how it felt to actually be a family? If so, he honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>So yeah, most likely it's Optimus'. And all, fluff moment between Ratch' and 'Bee. By the way, this chapter, the last one, and the next two, you can thank Creed's song With Arms Wide Open. That is actually a good song, did you know that? Anyway, about the sparkling. I'm not giving out many details about it, like what gender it's going to be, but I will say that I am having a hard time with it's designation. Therefore, it might take awhile for me to think of that. I might have down what it looks like and all, because I thought that what I'm thinking for it now is a pretty good idea. And for the whole birthing thing, I've seen a few ideas here and there, the most common ones being that <strong>A.)<strong> there's a spark aka the sparkling in the carrier's chassis for so long, and a protoform forming down in the carriers abdominal plates, and so long before the sparkling is born, the spark goes to join it's protoform or **B.)** the spark stays a spark for so much amount of time while so and so build a protoform for the sparkling the right fit enough for the sparkling to join when it separates from it's carrier's chassis. Personally, I'm all for plan A, because I think I could write that up better than the second one. Don't you think? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews everyone, especially those who have stayed throughout the whole story - and those who just found it. Hope you all had a merry christmas and new years.


	40. Part Forty

For the rest of a good few hours, Bumblebee stuck around the med bay, often talking about the sparkling when no one was around. Ratchet had told him that he would have to take extra of his frame, and also that he would be given special low grade that he could actually down and not feel queasy when he drank it. Ratchet said that he would also have to come in weekly so that they could make sure that everything was alright with the sparkling. Bumblebee finally left when he said it would be best to tell Optimus in the confines of their own quarters; Ratchet sending him off with that special low grade and promising that he would tell his guardian everything so that were was no confusion. Bumblebee was glad to have an adopted guardian like Ratchet; at least he was one of the few who could whip Ironhide into place without question.

Bumblebee barely spent any time in the rec room, playing a few games with Skidz and Mudflap only because they had begged him to. Looking around the rec room as he did so, he couldn't help but wonder; how would everyone react to the news of him having a sparkling? If Skidz and Mudflap were his brothers - adopted or not - wouldn't that make them the human equivalent of uncles? And Jazz and Prowl as well? Wheeljack and Perceptor would be great grandsires, then. It was interesting trying to think of what everyone would be to the sparkling, but also fun. He knew he would have some bots to baby sit as well; any mech that had been on the Ark while he was growing up had pretty much raised him, and he was sure that nothing go wrong with them around. That basically meant that they knew how to raise a sparkling, right? He was assured that Ironhide defiantly did; he had raised a "little terror" after all.

When Bumblebee got back to his and Optimus's quarters, he took the cubes of special low grade out of his storage compartment and set them on the table next to the berth, not feeling hungry at the moment, and merely laying down on the berth, setting his servos behind his helm and staring at the ceiling for the longest time, as if it was hypnotizing him. And he felt like it was, too, making him think deeply about everything that had just went on

He couldn't help but wonder how the sparkling would look. Would it have his optics? There was only a slight difference between his and the Prime's, but enough, as far as he was concerned. What colors would it have? Maybe, because they spark bonded - only barely touching, and he was sure that the bond had been broken when he was in the Decepticon base, most likely by Soundwave, no less - and Optimus had the Matrix, maybe it would look more like it's sire than it did him. He was assured that it was the Prime's, he could feel it in his spark. How big would the sparkling be when it was born, anyways? Bumblebee flinched at the thought. He would have to push it out of his spark chamber, while in it's proto form, and he would sure that if it was any big like Optimus might have been when _he_ was a sparkling, then in all honestly, he almost wanted what the humans called a C Section.

Time flied while the young mech was thinking about the sparkling, occasionally touching his chassis and on one occasion, he had even opened his chassis and spark chamber to see what the other spark looked like. Indeed, there it was; hidden beside his own radiating blue spark was a deeper blue one, snuggled deeply against it. When Bumblebee had reached down to simply touch it, the spark at first shuffled away in a scared panic - how Bumblebee knew this was _strange_; he had actually _felt _it. Ratchet had said that carriers and sparklings and usually sires did have a unique bond where they could feel each other's emotions - before, realizing that it was only his carrier, silently shuffled up while still staying attached to his carrier's spark, barely brushing the yellow digits. Bumblebee's spark nearly stopped at the light touch, and, afraid from the movement, the sparkling scurried back to it's comforting hiding place. Not wanting to harm it or scare it anymore, Bumblebee closed his chest places and went back to thinking until Optimus had gotten back.

It was around eleven when Optimus quietly walked into the dimly lite room, looking confused for a moment as to why the light was still on in the first place; however, noticing that Bumblebee was still awake and staring at him with a slightly exhausted look, he smiled, retracting his mask.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked the Prime as he walked over to his desk, setting his Datapads down on it's clean surface. Bumblebee clicked and twittered as he sat up, scooting to near the end of the berth. When the Prime turned around to face him, the yellow bot patted the berth behind him, and Optimus willingly obliged. "And why are we so gitty today?" asked the Prime as he relaxed on the berth, Bumblebee crawling into his lap and placing his helm against the larger mech's chassis. Bumblebee merely sighed and relaxed, scooting closer to the Prime as large arms engulfed him.

( _I went to Ratchet's med bay today_ ) Bumblebee finally informed after a moment of silence.

"And why's that?" chuckled the larger mech, however a hint of concern in his voice; usually Bumblebee always went to visit _Ratchet_, _not_ the _med bay_. Bumblebee shifted his helm so that his optics were locked with the larger mech's.

( _Because, I wasn't feeling too good_ ) he sighed, a servo trailing up the mech's servos and gently searching the armor. Optimus gently covered said servo with his own, squeezing it slightly in reassurance.

"And was he able to diagnose what was wrong with you?" asked the Prime, tilting his helm down so that they were touching noses. Bumblebee smiled at the touch, leaning up into it as he spoke oh so quietly.

( _Yes_ ) he whispered to the Prime, bumping noses now.

"And what would that be?" asked Prime when he didn't get a direct answer after that from the smaller bot.

At the question Bumblebee dropped his helm, and again rested his cheek against the Prime's chassis, relaxing as he thought. Optimus didn't ask anything more of the little bot, merely holding his close as he thought. Bumblebee seemed stressed, he could tell; he was usually able to tell him everything straight away if it was important. But now, well, he didn't seem too confidante in telling his lover right away. Optimus was almost tempted to ask Bumblebee what was the matter after a few moments passed, however with a sigh Bumblebee finally managed to look him back up in the optics.

( _What do you think about sparklings?_ ) he finally asked, his servo shifting slightly under the Prime's larger one. Optimus smiled at the question.

"Well I think that they're the most fragile and small beings in our culture, and should be protected at all cost, 'Bee," he stated simply, leaning down to nuzzle the smaller mech's nose. Bumblebee nuzzled back, however didn't seem happy with that answer.

( _No, what I __meant__ to say was, what do you feel about having sparklings?_ ) asked the smaller bot, earning a slightly confused look from the Prime.

"Well, I'd like to have one or two one day, 'Bee, when the war is over, maybe even with you if you would still be willing to stay with me that long," informed the Prime. The answer received a whine from the yellow bot, and it didn't sound too happy. "What? What's wrong?" asked the Prime instantly, all worry cascading in his voice. Bumblebee shrunk into his shoulders slightly, looking down to his lap before looking back to the Prime.

( _What if I said that, the night that we had…. Interfaced, we most likely sparked_?) he asked, helm still stuck in between his shoulders. Prime instantly gave the smaller bot a shocked expression at the news that he knew he was receiving, urging him to continue even though no words were said. ( _R-Ratchet….. He said that it's most likely yours, looking at the date of…. Conception, however he said he wouldn't be able to tell until it was born and all._ ) Instantly Bumblebee felt shameful, looking down at his lap again as if he had done something wrong.

"Bumblebee," Optimus finally whispered after a moment, and a servo suddenly cupped his chin, slowly brining him to face the larger bot again. Optimus still looked shocked, examining the smaller bot's facial features before slowly, surely, a smile began to form on his lips. "'Bee," he said, still in a whisper, before brining his helm up as he leaned down, connecting their lips.

Bumblebee instantly relaxed into the touch, even trying to push himself upwards slightly; his spark pulsing. He could feel some sort of happiness that wasn't his, swirling around his spark in a joyful manner that made him chuckle into the kiss. Prime pulled away, giving the smaller bot a confused grin.

"What's so funny?" he asked, still sporting that happy smile. Instantly Bumblebee touched a servo to his chest, where the sparkling was finishing up it's rounds.

( _It keeps moving around, and it kind of tickles _) giggled the young mech, warmth radiating from his chassis, probably created from the sparkling moving around so much. Optimus seemed to stare for a moment, as if mesmerized by what the yellow bot was touching, before his smile grew a bit larger.

"May I see it?" asked Optimus, earning a confused look from the smaller mech that sat on his lap.

( _You mean you don't care?_ ) asked Bumblebee, now earning a confused look from the mech whose lap he sat on.

"You mean who the sparkling belongs to?" he asked, earning a nod from the yellow bot. Optimus stared a moment before cupping the yellow mech's cheek with one servo gently, making sure that he was looking him in the optics. "Bumblebee, a sparkling is a precious and fragile being," he stated quietly, leaning so that their noses were again touching. "I don't care _who_ helped sire this sparkling, as long as it is _yours_. I'll love it like it's my own."

Bumblebee instantly felt his spark swell, causing the sparkling to shift uncomfortably and tremble slightly at the sudden new movement; it took all of the yellow bot's strength not to simply break down and cry at those words. Without a another word, Bumblebee opened his chest plates, the small sound of them sliding back echoing around the room; the light of his spark seeming brighter than the lamp on the nearby table. Optimus had to lean to the side slightly in order to see his companion's spark. Just at the sight of that, Optimus smiled; often Cybertronians didn't show one another their spark unless they really trusted them, and were also very picky about who they showed it to. And to the Prime, for Bumblebee to do something like this after what had just happened to him, he had felt honored for the privilege.

After a moment of simply staring at the orb in the yellow bot's spark chamber, Optimus must have found what he had been looking before; his face plates dropped in slight amazement, and Bumblebee could feel the sparkling shift slightly forward, intrigued by the mech that was simply staring at him. Optimus looked up to Bumblebee and smiled, the yellow bot smiling back, before Optimus slowly, timidly - surprising to even Bumblebee - raised up a servo, gently curling up all his digits into a fist except for his index, which was barely open and out in the first place, and slowly put it up to the smaller mech's spark, obviously trying to get the small spark to come forward.

After a moment, the dark blue sparkling slithering up to near where the finger was being held, barely brushing up against it in curiosity. Optimus then got a big grin on his lips, holding his hand steady as he watched the small spark before him. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile and feel slight joy in the sight unfolding before him; the sparkling obviously feeling said emotion and giving a happy sounding squeal - surprising both mechs in the process - and instantly it began dashing around, happy that it was feeling such an emotion from it's carrier. Bumblebee instantly began to giggle at the feeling as he had done earlier, Optimus sitting back up and smiling back down at the smaller mech as his chest plates closed seemingly by themselves.

When Bumblebee finally stopped his giggling fit and the sparkling had stopped moving, he relaxed in the larger mech's arms, Optimus tightening his grip on the younger mech as he slowly began rocking back and forth, murmuring soft words of joy and love. Bumblebee hadn't a clue as to when he had fallen asleep that night, however he knew that he was happy, and that for once in his life he knew that nothing was wrong; Optimus was going to take care of him and a sparkling that most likely was not his, and he knew Ironhide would do everything in his power to help raise the fragger weather he and the Prime liked it or not.

Most likely didn't like it, but wasn't that what a parent was for?

* * *

><p>I actually like the idea of a carrier-sparkling bond. It kinda makes sense, seeing as how the sparkling has to stay attached to the carrier's spark for so long.<p> 


	41. Part Forty One

When Bumblebee woke up that morning, he found himself laying alone; it was near nine o'clock, so of course Optimus was out doing his work by then. And strangely enough, he had felt a lot hungrier than he had in the past few days. Then again, he hadn't really eaten much in the past few days, so of course he was starving. He felt terrible drinking the two cubes that Ratchet that had given him in one sitting, but he would understand, wouldn't he? Speaking of the medic, Bumblebee had found a note that Optimus had left on his desk just before he left the room, the note saying about he had gotten a comm from him before he left his from the medic saying he had already told Ironhide of the situation, and that it would be okay to come by the med bay sometime that day to see him. [At least if he hadn't decided to occupy his time in the firing range or was on duty.] Sighing, Bumblebee knew that he needed to get some more cubes from the medic, and made his way there before anywhere else.

Bumblebee comm'ed in when he arrived at the med bay as he always did, and as usual the doors opened per Ratchet's command, however he was in another part of the med bay, as he always happened to be better part of the times. The only difference was Ironhide; the large mech was sitting on a berth near the beck, his legs hanging over, and his elbows in his legs, while he sat hunched over and his face in both of his servos. The brute mech didn't look up when the doors hissed over, probably guessing that it was someone else _other_ than his charge. He could hear Ratchet somewhere in one of the private rooms of the med bay, probably cleaning it or something, so quietly the yellow bot sauntered to his seemingly confused or pissed off guardian. Quietly Bumblebee stopped next to him, placing a servo on the large mech's servo and playing a series of clicks and twitters.

"Not now, Jazz," groaned the black mech in an annoyed tone, starting to look up to him. "Can't ya see that -?"

He was cut off when his optics met baby blue ones, and for a moment he just stared, as if unable to find anything to say to his charge. Bumblebee instantly looked down to the floor, feeling slightly ashamed at the moment for him not being able to tell Ironhide himself about what happened. Bumblebee went to turn away, however a servo quickly grabbed him and spun him around. Suddenly, he was engulfed by two strong arms, and had face planted a large chassis, almost making him giggle a little as he buried his face in said large chassis.

"Shh, little one," muttered the weapons speaclist as he rocked side to side a little bit on his peds, Bumblebee not even realizing that he had stood up in the process of it all. "You're fine, you're okay. Just wished ya coulda told me yerself," Ironhide went on, placing his chin on the top of his charge's helm. "Ah know Ah'm a crazy old aft an' all, but I really wish that ya coulda told me yerself." Bumblebee smiled to himself, relaxing.

"Aw, what a cute sight to see," came the cooing voice of the resident medic, making Ironhide turn his helm to try and look behind, Bumblebee squirming in his guardian's arms so that he could lean over said large appendages in order to glance at the medic too. Ratchet was standing in the hall that led to the few private rooms, a smug look on his facial features as he looked at the two, a Datapad resting against his chassis with the help of his servos.

"Aw, shut up," grumbled Ironhide, turning his helm turning back around as he pulled Bumblebee back to where he was and placed his chin back on his youngling's helm. Ratchet smirked and sauntered over to the two, obviously slightly amused at the situation.

"Well it is," the medic scoffed finally, laying the Datapad on the berth nearby, before smiling at the two. He then looked at Bumblebee with a raised optic ridge and, gesturing to Ironhide, stated, "And _this_ is what someone who feels old looks like."

"Frag you, too," snorted Ironhide, however this time not moving his helm from it's current position, seeming content on just staying there. "You know, since this makes _me_ old, then _that_ means that _you'd _be old, too."

"Oh, I know _I'm_ old," retorted Ratchet, putting his servos on his hips and giving the weapons speaclist a look. "But now maybe this'll keep you from trying to kill yourself every battle that you get into, huh?" Bumblebee instantly tried to hold back a laugh by shoving his face back into his guardian's chassis, knowing that what Ratchet had said was pretty much the truth. Ironhide grumbled down at him, giving him a gentle back servo to the back of his helm before letting him go and relaxing back on the berth.

"Ah was always careful 'fore this, Ratch', an' you know it," said the weapons speaclist, crossing his arms over his chassis as he gave a snort. Again Ratchet raised an optic ridge, and looked at Bumblebee with an amused smile.

"_This_ is also what it looks like when you become old and cranky," he said as he gestured with the tilt of his helm to the mech beside him resting on the berth.

Again Ironhide snorted, giving Ratchet a playful shove as he said, "Oh, and yer the picture perfect of young and happy?" Ratchet merely leaned back a bit, regarding the mech in a disdainful manner. For a moment, Bumblebee thought that Ironhide was going to be hit or something for the playful punch or even the words he had given the medic. But strangely - and luckily - enough, he didn't.

"Yeah, well I look better than _you_, don't I?" Ratchet merely said, standing up straight as he looked at his bonded with an expression that dared him to try and retort something about that.

"Oh snap!" said a voice from Bumblebee's radio as he began to laugh, earning a playful "tussle" on his helm form Ironhide, stumbling against the berth as he tried to keep himself up; that same happiness from the sparkling swirling around his spark as he had felt the night before.

"Al'ight, you win," stated Ironhide, giving his bonded a smirk as he shook his helm in fake unbelief. Ratchet snorted.

"'For now,' you forgot to add with your usual cockiness," stated Ratchet before looking to the young both who was coming down from his laughing fit, a smile still on his lips as he leaned against the berth for support.

Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder if he and Optimus's relationship would ever last as long as his "parents"; feeling sad that he would ever doubt that. Optimus said that he would take care of the sparkling even if it weren't his, and he knew that he would do anything to protect them. And if it _were_, his well, he would probably spoil it more than he would even if it weren't his. Dear Primus save them all if it were a femme of all things! That thing would be spoiled beyond content, no doubt. Bumblebee almost laughed at the thought, however held back the feeling; subconsciously reaching up and touching his chassis as he felt the sparkling begin to flare out it's own happiness through their bond. Could he have it any better?

* * *

><p>Is it good that I can see Optimus doing something like that? Yes, yes it is.<p> 


	42. Part Forty Two

Only a few knew of Bumblebee's raping and beating that he had endured while at the mercy of the Decepticons. But what everyone seemed to know about him having a sparkling rather quickly; Ironhide was glad to go and tell everyone the news of 'Bee and Prime being sparked, and having told Jazz first off, the information spread around quickly. He, Skidz and Mudflap had been the last sparklings created after the war and even after the AllSpark had been destroyed, and although it was the near middle of the war, most everyone seemed excited at the fact of a little newborn sparkling running around, the first they'd get to see grow up from the start since Bumblebee. And, for a few bots, it seemed that there was going to be something more to fight for than they already had.

The first he had been glomped by from the news was Jazz; basically being his brother, Bumblebee having a sparkling meant that Jazz would be in human terms an uncle. He had seemed excited about it; Jazz had even tracked the younger bot down in the rec room, where Bumblebee sat slightly dazed and tired on the couch as he watched Skidz and Mudflap sitting on the floor - having been nice enough to give their older brother the couch when Skidz pointed out that 'Bee looked tired, making sure to keep their backs against the front so no one would try to sit on it as well - shouting and shoving each other as they played their video games.

"Ey, bro," Jazz practically breathed as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to the yellow bot, his legs crossing Indian style so he wouldn't bump into either twin in front of him as he wrapped his arm around the slightly nodding off bot; Bumblebee jumping as the couch bounced slightly from Jazz jumping onto it before relaxing into the hold, his helm falling on the older mech's shoulder. "You fallin' 'sleep 'ere?"

( _Yeah, kinda_ ) sighed the yellow mech, optics not trailing away from the high action game being played before him. ( _But who could blame me?_ )

"Well, ah' sure as Pit can't," assured Jazz as he gave the younger mech a gentle and reassuring squeeze on his arm. "Ah'd be tired, too, really. Not tha' ah new too many mechs or femmes tha' were carryin' an' all, but hearin' Prowl's description of it and all the other night, well, ah kinda got the point."

Bumblebee flinched at the thought of Prowl explaining about bots that were carrying and hesitated before asking, ( _How much did he tell you_?)

"Oh, just enough, little bro," said Jazz with a hint of humor in his voice; Bumblebee knowing better than to keep questioning the silver mech on anything. "Ya know that Ah'll be gettin' sparkling-sittin' rights, too, right?" Bumblebee scoffed at the added statement that Jazz added.

(_ And how happy is Prowl when you told him that you've already planned to sparkling sit when you're asked?_ ) asked Bumblebee with a curious smirk on his lips, having to push away from the embrace to look up at the older mech's face; his lips were slightly pulled down, obviously trying to hold back a smile or something like that.

"Let's jus' say he'll figure it out when he hears cryin' an' sparklin' talk in ahr room," stated Jazz simply, as if the stated information were already known before hand. Bumblebee shook his helm and gave the older mech a playful shove, before relaxing back into the embrace that he was still ever so slightly being given.

( _Your __terrible_ ) stated Bumblebee, chuckling as Mudflap jumped to his peds, cheering as he seemed to have won what ever game that he and his brother had been playing. ( _Well, at least I'll have someone to watch it when Optimus and I need a break_ ) sighed Bumblebee, trying to hold back a laugh as Skidz tackled his brother's legs, the younger twin collapsing onto his older brother with a startled cry and a laugh mixed together.

"Yeah, well, whateva ya have, ah pray t' Primus it ain't _twins_," chuckled Jazz, gesturing to the two twins who were now wrestling on the floor, their game forgotten. Bumblebee shook his helm at the two, almost willing to simply sit there and let them work it out. It would be pointless to stop them; they wouldn't really hurt each other, probably only giving one another a few dents or so, and then be sent to the med bay with a fuming Ratchet.

Jazz must have been thinking the same thing, instead looking down to the younger mech and asking, "So what'll ya hopin' that it'll be, huh?" When Bumblebee looked up and gave the silver mech a confused look, he added, "Ya be wantin' a mech or a femme?" Bumblebee "blinked" a few times before shaking his helm; he was getting more tired than he should.

( _Well, I dunno_ ) he simply shrugged, shaking his helm more as he tried to think. ( _I just want it to be healthy, is all, really._ ) When Jazz scoffed, Bumblebee looked back up at him with a raised optic ridge and asked, ( _Why? What's you want it to be?_ )

Jazz thought a minute before replying, "Well, if it were me an' Prowl, ah'd honestly want a mechlin' firs', honestly. Then maybe a femme second, if Prowl'd _want_ that many, 'course." Bumblebee smiled, inhaling a breath as he again shook his helm. "What?" pouted the older mech when he realized that the yellow bot was doing so.

( _Jazz, if you'd have a femme you'd spoil that thing to __death__, you know that, right?_ ) asked Bumblebee in an amused voice. There was a small moment of silence, Jazz obviously pondering something, before he spoke.

"You been talkin' t' Prowl?" he accused, cocking his helm to one side in question. When Bumblebee gave a questioning click, Jazz said, "Well, Prowler said th' same thing an' all; that'd if we'd have a femme, ah'd spoil the thing, and if we had a mechling, ah'd be teachin' it all a these things an' all. Said ah'd prolly be too much of a _dad_ an' all." Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at those thoughts, his helm bumping up against the side of his older brother's chassis.

( _Well don't worry, Jazz_ ) assured Bumblebee, ( _when this sparkling comes, I promise to let you watch it more so that you can have all the practice you need for bein' a __dad__. )_

Jazz laughed and playfully punched the younger bot on the side of his arm, Bumblebee giggling along with him. He couldn't picture Jazz being that type of sire, but then again, if Optimus could be like that, than so could the saboteur; bots weren't always as they seemed, he had soon realized in his young life.


	43. Part Forty Three

It was enough said that carrying a sparkling was hard. More than enough times the yellow bot had been put off duty because he was either _very_ fatigued or hadn't eaten because every so often, even _with_ the special Energon Ratchet was giving him for he and the sparkling, he occasionally vomited it, or in some cases both happened. Ratchet had informed him that the first couple months would be like that. The second would be the worse of either, of course; that was when the protoform was finishing in his abdominal plating and the spark was going to join it. He would also be hurting a Pit of a lot more than he usually was now. And that was saying a lot, honestly. But he really couldn't blame much, after all; this was his first sparkling, after all, and Ratchet had informed that the first ones were always the hardest, but after that it always seemed easier. [He knew that Ironhide could vouch for that; he hadn't even _created_ the little fragger himself, and yet he was always a handful. Ah, well, at least he had someone else to turn to if he needed help with the sparkling. That, and Optimus had pretty much raised him, too.]

Sometimes, he found himself lying in his and Optimus's shared berth when he was off duty or resting, simply wondering how the sparkling would look like. Ratchet had said that it was most likely Optimus's, however he had contradicted himself by saying that they could only _really_ tell when the sparkling was born. But the yellow mech was sure that it was the Prime's; he had only figured for the fact that he was sure that, when they had barely spark bonded, the Matrix had something to do with preserving the sparkling as Optimus's. He knew he should have told Ratchet about it, but again, it was something that was uncomfortable to talk with even a medic. He hadn't been forced to spark bond with anyone else while trapped, which was a good thing; at least the Decepticons had some dignity as to where you could and could not touch.

Often, much to everyone else's discontent, Bumblebee often stayed up well into the night, simply lying there cuddled into Optimus as he kept thinking about this sparkling. Was this how every new parent acted? He was sure that they did. He wasn't too worried about everything after a while, especially when he was able to talk to Sam about everything. When his guardian hadn't contacted him at all, and wouldn't answer their private comm - Bumblebee had managed to hook up a private comm of his to Sam's cell phone so that way they could talk even when they were separated - Sam immediately headed to the NEST base to sort everything out. He was worried about his guardian, obviously, and Bumblebee almost felt flattered that Sam would act that way. When they worked out everything, of course, Sam was more than astonished to hear the news of Bumblebee carrying a sparkling. Well, more so confused and in of an explanation - he hadn't really been told much about how Cybertronians had babies, nor did he know the terms of them or actually see one; the youngest bots he had ever met were Skidz and Mudflap, and they were around twelve years old in Earth years - but after a while, he was just astonished. He didn't ask for an explanation as to how they _got_ the sparkling, luckily, but he seemed to kind of figure it out.

"So…. you're, erm, _carrying_ a _sparkling_ in your chassis?" he had finally asked, sitting dumbfounded on one of the rec room tables, Bumblebee sitting on a chair and waiting patiently for his human to absorb all of the information. Bumblebee was lucky enough to get a human to at least _tried_ to use their terminology when he was around him. "And a _sparkling_ is a _baby_ right?" asked Sam, still looking down at the table in thought.

( _Yes_ ) replied the yellow bot, still holding in one servo his cube of Energon.

"Yes to both questions, or yes to one of them?"

( _Yes to both._ )

"Whew," Sam could only reply, running his hands through his brown hair. That was probably one of the things 'Bee knew Sam liked about his guardian; while when Sam was around the Autobots he tried to use _their_ terminology, often Bumblebee, when around humans, tried to use the human's terminology when striking a conversation with them - or at least with Sam, seeing as how he often needed to translate Bumblebee's clicks and twitters - often. "So, like, you mean, mechs in your culture can carry, erm, sparklings, too, right?" he finally asked, looking up at his guardian with half a smile.

( _Yes_ ) Bumblebee said simply, nodding his helm; the commotion of the rec room around them doing little to bother the two. Sam merely shook his head again, looking down the table still in utter disbelief. ( _Is there still something that you don't get, Sam? _) asked the yellow bot, tilting his helm to one side in question.

"Naw, it's just," started Sam, now standing up and placing his hands in his pockets, "I can't believe that you're havin' a baby." Sam looked up at his guardian and smiled mischievously. "Ya kinda remind me of a male sea horse, you know that, right?" Bumblebee merely rolled his optics at the comment, before reaching out and gently flicking his charge on the head. "Hey! C'mon, man!" laughed Sam as he clutched his head, stumbling to the side slightly. Bumblebee merely shook his helm and laughed.

There was probably something else that had made this conversation so important to Bumblebee to make him remember it. As per usual on weekends and when he wasn't around Mikalea, Sam spent the night at the Autobot base. But during their last conversation of the night, Bumblebee had truthfully admitted to his human - he never really liked _lying_ to Sam in the first place, honestly, which was why Sam knew so much about the Autobots and where they came from; that and 'Bee _trusted_ Sam more than any human he had ever met - that he was somewhat scared of having the sparkling. Sam merely laughed and waved the concern off.

"You don't need to worry about _anything_, you know that, right, 'Bee?" Sam had asked in response. When Bumblebee cocked his helm to one side in confusion, Sam stated, "You got family around here that'd do anything for you even _if_ you weren't having the sparkling. I know that they wouldn't let anything happen to it. Me? Well, if it's small enough and all, I'd be willing to, erm, sparkling sit from time to time. I just _might_ need a little help with feeding it."

At that, Bumblebee knew that his human was right. That, and from his words, he couldn't help but pick up the human give him a gentle hug for all that he said. Sam was right; he really didn't need to worry, did he? All he'd have to do was hide behind Ironhide if something went wrong, and he would be alright. That, and he wouldn't want to see what Optimus might do if he heard that someone had killed his beloved and his unborn sparkling.

* * *

><p>[Please read the last part of the AN at least, for those of you who care.] C'mon, you know we all have those friends who would be there for you if you were having a child. Me? My friends would be standing on the other side of the bathroom door while I waited for the pregnancy test to show up shouting, "Name it after me!" I love my friends. XD Also, just to clarify: I know it would be nice for Bumblebee and Optimus to bond so that they would be a family and all, but I have a theory. You see, I've read a couple of good stories - I forgot their titles, or I would give them to you - where the authors writes in the story about some medic saying that it would be bad to sparkbond while the sparkling's spark was still in the carriers chassis and all because it could split the spark and create twins, or something worse could happen to the sparkling like extinguish it's spark or something. And like I wrote earlier - for how I want the sparkling to be born - it'll separate to it's protoform by the second month. And honestly, what women in their late second or early third trimester feels like having sex? I haven't met too many women who would want to. Nuff said. So yeah, they'll sparkbond sometime <em>after<em> the sparkling it born. [Hopefully, for I have a whole lot in store for the next few chapters.] Also, I was planning to go through the whole carrying and all, but now I'm wondering if I should just skip from place to place util the sparkling it born. Comments or suggestions?


	44. Part Forty Four

All was looking well, at least on their end. He had to admit, Soundwave was a smart and quick fragger indeed; a good reason why he had kept him all this time. The monitor in front of him clicked off without a sound, the warlord leaning back in his mighty chair, his digits clicking against the front of the arm rests. An evil grin appeared on his lips, Soundwave still typing away at the computer in front of him like his life depended on it. It pretty much did, however Megatron wasn't looking to kill off his third in command _that_ quickly; he was a valuable asset, after all, and had proved himself too many times to be killed off just from one mistake. Starscream, however, was worth taking the time to kill. The fragger always knew how to get on his nerves.

As he replayed the images on the screen that had just been turned off in his processor, he seemed to calm down a bit. So, the little yellow scout was indeed carrying? And it was most likely the Prime's? That was interesting. The Autobot medic said that they would be unable to tell, which was more interesting than he thought. A devious plan began swirling around in hid processor, and for a moment he nearly felt dizzy just sitting down; either that or like the Grinch, who ever the frag that was. [He got bored in his quarters at night when he couldn't beat Starscream senseless, so who could blame him for trying to look up a little bit of Earth culture? Anyone who _would_ dare would be killed on the spot, of course.] His plan seemed almost complete, minus the fact that he had Soundwave now glancing over his shoulder at him with an expression of slight worry and fright.

All they really needed to do was wait until the time came.

**XXX**

The bots that were the most curious were no doubt Skidz and Mudflap. Like Bumblebee, they hadn't really ever seen a sparkling - the closest Bumblebee had ever come to such was a youngling, and that just happened to be Skidz and Mudflap. The twins, of course, were the last of their kind, along with Bumblebee, and all thought that without the AllSpark, no sparklings could be created. No, it just took longer, proclaimed Ratchet. Well great, Bumblebee had thought after hearing that, if this was a while, he did _not_ want to see what quickly was. Any time he was in quarters trying to rest, Skidz and Mudflap always came to visit him, as if they were worried he would suddenly disappear if they didn't. And today, of course, was no different.

"'Bee, guess what?" exclaimed Skidz as the duo entered the room in a loud manner, Bumblebee stepping away from the door that he had to open and following them to the berth; the twins instantly climbed onto it as if it were their own, as if Optimus ever cared. Bumblebee could only guess that he would have to get more used to the two handing around than he always was, seeing as how they were not literally more brothers than they had been before. That's what one would get when the crazy aft medic adopts the crazy aft twins, right?

( _What_?) asked the yellow bot as he joined them on the berth; sitting at the top and sitting Indian style against the mound of pillows as the twins settled themselves in the middle of the berth.

"No, yer thuppothed t' guess!" whined the youngest twin, latching servos on his ankles as he too sat Indian style. Bumblebee merely rolled his optics, sighing.

( _Okay, let me guess,_ ) he said, knowing that it would be useless to simply ask them what they were bothering him about. ( _Uh, you got a new dent from where you two were fighting again?_ )

"Nope, guess again," Skidz answered quickly. Bumblebee thought for a moment before trying again.

( _Hound brought you some new rocks?_ )

"Pfft, no!" answered Mudflap.

( _You helped Wheeljack blow up his lab again? _)

"Ratchet said we weren't allowed in there without someone else, 'member?" asked Skidz, with a furrow of his brow; probably noticing that his older brother wasn't even trying anymore; the least he could do was try to make it fun.

( _Your found some living, breathing Dinosaurs_? ) Bumblebee tried again, now _defiantly_ not even trying at their game anymore. At this, both of the twins.

"You _wish_," said Skidz in a disbelieving tone as Mudflap went to grab what ever it was from behind his brother's back.

"No, silly, look!" exclaimed Mudflap excitedly as he nearly shoved the object in Bumblebee's face, nearly startling the older bot. Gently pushing it a little bit back, Bumblebee squinted at the object; it looked like a new game for the Wii; some Mario Cart game or something. No doubt they'd be getting him to play with them later on. "Cool, ain't it?" asked Mudflap, retracting the game when he thought that Bumblebee had enough time looking at it.

( _Yeah, that's pretty cool alright_ ) sighed the older bot as he again leaned back against the pillows behind him. ( _Did Leo get it for you or something?_ ) he asked curiously, knowing that they couldn't have gone out and gotten it themselves, and that no other human or bot would actually be nice enough to _give_ them something like that. They went through games pretty quickly, and not in a good way.

"Uh huh," replied Mudflap eagerly and nodded his helm, cutting off his brother from saying anything. "Sam brought it up when he came up yethterday. Thaid that Leo thaid that he thaw it at a thtore or thomethin', an' thaid that he thought tha' we might like it an' -"

"Al'ight, al'ight, he gets it!" Skidz finally butt in quickly before his brother kept chattering the day away. Mudflap merely sulked, giving his brother a death look for saying something like that to him. But Bumblebee knew that the older twin really didn't mean it; they just got on each other's nerves some times - or rather a _lot_ - but in turn got over it quickly. And in this case, rather _too_ quickly. "So what's ya gonna name it?" asked Skidz, snapping Bumblebee out of his train of thought.

Instantly the yellow mech looked down in thought. He had learned from Optimus and even Ratchet that Cybertronians usually named their sparklings _after_ they were born; their young were usually named after certain physical or personality characteristics, unlike humans, who often chose names for their young while they were still in the womb. And, unlike humans, their young rarely had three or more names. [Bumblebee didn't really get the whole concept of first, middle, and last names and all that, and was only accustomed to hearing two on a rare occasion, such as Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus; in which Prime or Magnus were titles given to you because you are someone important or turn into one, just like Optimus had done.] And it was obvious that Skidz and Mudflap knew more about human customs than their own race's customs.

"Well, _obviously_, he'th gonna name if after _me_," Mudflap said before Bumblebee could reply, earning an amused snort from his brother.

"And why would anyone name anythin' after _yo_ ugly aft, huh?" asked Skidz in all of his mightyness, earning another death glare from his younger twin.

"Why yew little-!" started Mudflap, beginning to get up on his knees, however was stopped by a yellow hand grabbing his closest shoulder.

( _E__nough_,_ you two_ ) Bumblebee ordered before anything could get out of hand. Mudflap merely grumbled, going back down to how he had been sitting, grumbling angrily as he crossed his arms over his chassis. Bumblebee sat back in his original position as well and said, ( _Well, actually, Optimus and I haven't really thought about it much. We have to know the gender first, obviously_. )

"Well, ah wish it'd grew faster so we'd know," grumbled Skidz. Bumblebee smiled; and to believe that _thes_e two nimrods were going to be uncles. Primus, save us all.

* * *

><p>I feel like squeeing right now. Why? Because I haven't gotten this far in a story. <em>EVER<em>. I haven't even gotten to, like, what, 21 chapters before An Autobot Christmas? I am so proud.


	45. Part Forty Five

Ratchet was right; the second part of the "pregnancy" was like hell; his chassis kept aching, and sometimes he couldn't sleep because of the pain. Often Ratchet offered very low sedatives so that he could sleep better at night. But of course, being paranoid that he was, and a first time carrier, Bumblebee kindly declined that offered, worried about the sparkling's health even though Ratchet said that the sedatives that he was offering wouldn't hurt the sparkling one bit, and said that perhaps it would possibly calm the sparkling down, too, and perhaps make the process go much smoother. Although Bumblebee adored and trusted Ratchet with all of his spark, he didn't want to take any risks. And strangely, Ratchet didn't keep pestering him about it, either. That was the good thing about Ratchet; he was smart like that.

One of those said nights where he stayed up, simply staring up at the ceiling, Bumblebee again found himself wondering about the sparkling. He still wanted to believe that it belonged to Optimus, however was slowly having his doubts because of the fact that Ratchet was unsure of the exact time and date of conception, and that they would be able to find out who the sire was only when the sparkling was born. Bumblebee often told Optimus how he felt about this, and the Prime kept telling the younger bot the same thing; that no matter what, he was going to help Bumblebee take care of the sparkling. That made Bumblebee more than happy, and often quickly forgot about what he was thinking about, if only for a few hours or so.

Over the past few weeks, Bumblebee and Optimus had grown closer than ever; Optimus often told bits and pieces of his history before the war, Bumblebee sitting in his lap and listening quietly. Apparently, Optimus had once been a Dataclerk by the name of Orion Pax before the war, and had been appointed Prime by the council. Bumblebee had heard of them, however only in stories, seeing as how the war started well before he was born. Optimus had also gotten training from Ironhide himself, before and during his early years as Prime. That made sense, seeing as how Ironhide was probably one of the oldest mechs he had ever known. Well, that and Jetfire. And Wheeljack. And maybe Perceptor. Bumblebee had lost count of how many mechs he had met that were as old or older than Ironhide, and often tried no to ask, seeing as how that would be rude. Optimus had also told him that he had once been bonded before the war; to a femme named Elita-One, however, like Optimus had thought, Bumblebee had never heard of said femme.

It was one night that Bumblebee had asked Optimus about what happened between he and Megatron, if anything; about how the warlord said that Optimus used to be "his" and about how he told all of these things that had happened between the two. Optimus at first was reluctant to talk about; 'Bee couldn't blame him, of course, being that they had been nearly brothers at one point in time - or so he heard - and had been really close, too. But after a few days, and Bumblebee looking sad, Optimus seemed to finally be able to come clean; Bumblebee had been sitting up in their shared berth, reading an old Datapad Ratchet have given him about sparklings and birth, when Optimus wandered in, Datapads in servo, his helm slightly tilted downward.

( _Hey, Optimus_ ) Bumblebee chirped happily, leaning his Datapad down a little as he watched Optimus with happy optics.

"Hello, 'Bee," Optimus said almost with a saddened or even slightly distressed voice; simply tossing his Datapads onto his desk when he was close enough. Bumblebee instantly sat his Datapad down on his lap and gave a worried click.

( _Everything okay, Optimus_? ) asked the small mech, worried that Optimus seemed a but more edgy and down than he usually did. ( _What's wrong? You can tell me._ )

Optimus finally looked up with saddened optics, his face mask retracting to show a frown that fit nowhere on his lovers face. When the Prime finally started to make his over to the berth, Bumblebee quickly sat his Datapad on the table next to the berth before scooting over towards the wall to make room for the bigger bot. When Optimus finally got settled on the berth, legs lying straight, instantly the red and blue bot - gently - grabbed the small bot around the waist and slowly moved him onto his lap; Bumblebee at first giving at startled squeak at the movement before relaxing. He was quickly wrapped up by strong arms, the yellow bot relaxing his helm against the larger bot's chassis as a servo went to join it, the other landing in his lap. An arm gently cupped his helm against his chassis, and Optimus gave an exasperated sigh, his chin relaxing against the top of Bumblebee's helm.

"I never thought he would do this to someone, honestly, even to someone like _you_," muttered Optimus muttered, Bumblebee easily feeling the larger mech's jaw moving against his helm. "Then again, I could see him doing this as some sort of _revenge_ or something, after finding out what you were to me and all."

( _Revenge?_ ) asked Bumblebee curiously, although he knew better than to do so; Megatron had gotten his aft whooped so many times - a few times, actually, in the past few weeks, or so Bumblebee heard, seeing as how he wasn't allowed to go out an fight in his condition - and Megatron was trying to get back as his foe.

"Yes," Optimus went on, shifting so that he could pull the smaller mech closer to him, as if he would suddenly be taken away like last time, and that worse would happen to him. "We've been rivals for ages, but I bet that this is something before that." When Bumblebee looked up at his lover's face and gave a questioning click, Optimus again sighed. "While the one reason I broke the bond with Elita was so that Megatron couldn't use her against me," Optimus explained, "it goes back further than the war. As you may know, Megatron and I were once…. _Companions_. Friends. But we were more than that.

"After he and I had become…. _Closer_, everything seemed to become more intimate from there on out. I knew him more in those moments than I thought I ever would and will. I hate to admit that once we cared for each other deeply, the way I do for you and our sparkling now, but that had died away when he started acting the way he is today. I had once hoped that he would change, but now…. I am afraid that he is a lost cause." Smiling, almost to himself, Optimus leaned over slightly and nuzzled Bumblebee on the helm affectionately. "That, and I have you."

A purring sound came from the yellow mech's radio, and happily leaned his helm back, bumping noses with the larger mech and making him chuckle slightly. Their lips barely ghosted past one another as Bumblebee leaned up further, although slightly held down by the larger bot's arms. Instead of leaning down to kiss him like he usually did, Optimus sat back up, still holding Bumblebee close, however he seemed to be mulling over something by the "thinking" look on his face plates. Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side and waited quietly, however after a few moments, Bumblebee had to butt in.

( _Optimus, what's wrong?_) he asked, worried because it seemed that Optimus was spacing out a bit too much today. Optimus shifted his jaw a bit, before looking back down at the smaller bot with a hint of thought in his optics.

"Bumblebee," he muttered, almost seeming to realize that he was still there, and this was not in fact a dream.

( _Yes? _) asked the yellow bot when Optimus didn't continue. Optimus seemed to take another moment to think before at least trying to go on.

"Bumblebee, I have been thinking," started Optimus yes again, gently rubbing the back of the younger bot's helm, as if soothing him for something, "and you don't have to say yes. I was just thinking that, maybe after the sparkling was born… Never mind."

( _What is it?_ ) asked Bumblebee when Optimus yet again seemed unable to finish his sentence before seeming to doubt himself. Optimus sighed after a moment; _no_ didn't always hurt, right?

"Well, I was wondering, that maybe after the sparkling was born, that perhaps we could really be a family," Optimus said. When Bumblebee gave a confused click, Optimus asked, "Bumblebee, I was wondering if, after the sparkling was born, seeing as how it would hurt it and all, that maybe we could, erm, _bond_, and make out family complete."

Oh yeah, _that _defiantly did it, alright. Bumblebee seemed frozen in his confused spot, barely shuttering his optics as he stared back up into his lover's dark blue ones. Optimus instantly turned his helm away in shame. Too soon? He should have guessed that. He knew he should have waited longer before asking Bumblebee to spark bond with him, but of course, he had always been the stupid fragger who had to always let his emotions get in the way.

"Optimus?" Bumblebee finally managed to croak, Optimus slowly turning his helm as he waited for the reaction to take over. What he got was totally unexpected; suddenly two arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, nearly making him tumble over from the suddenness of it. Bumblebee then proceeded to nuzzle his helm into Optimus's neck wires, holding onto him tightly and threatening never to let go. As Optimus reached up to make sure that Bumblebee stayed against him, he could feel the yellow mech's slightly bumped chassis; knowing that would change quite quickly.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Optimus asked steadily, wondering at first if it were what the humans call "hormones" that was making Bumblebee act like this; not like he always did, but he heard that often those carrying tended to act different, such as having mood swings, when they were. Which would explain a lot, really…. Bumblebee shifted his helm to where it was tipped up, and he was both able to breath and talk pretty much into the larger bot's audio.

( _Do you really want to know how long I've been wanting you to ask me to bond with you? )_ asked the smaller bot in a quiet voice, as if any louder would break Optimus's audio.

Suddenly Optimus got a large smile on his lips, holding the small bot tighter, obviously just as happy to hear the answer. And as they sat their in their bliss, the only thing that worried Bumblebee was weather or not that smile would be plastered on the Prime's face or not. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to look serious any time he took his mask off.

* * *

><p>Do you really want to know how much I love that ending to this chapter? Honestly, has anyone ever met a person who looked like they were wearing an expression that would never come off no matter how hard they tried? I've met a few people in my life, personally. Also, I've sadly come up with a song that could relate to the storythe current main pairing. Go off somewhere and listen to Listen to Your Heart by DHT. xD


	46. Part Forty Six

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel that the base was eerily…. _Quiet_. And that was something that he did _not_ like. He again woke up by himself, but of course, he was getting extra sleep, as Ratchet had said that he would _before_ they neared the third term. Now, well, being in the middle of it didn't help much. Although Transformers didn't get a big stomach like female humans usually did when they neared the end of their pregnancy; however, Bumblebee _did_ show a little, if not much, and didn't lean over backwards a bit like he had seen most female humans do during _their _pregnancy. Ratchet had said that the spark should have joined it's protoform by now, and were keeping a close optic on it just in case the spark rejected it and them miscarried; meaning a check up nearly every orn. Then again, this was one of the first sparklings that Ratchet ever got to see grow _inside_ it's carrier since he - or anyone else, for the matter - could remember, and didn't want to run the risks of loosing it.

When Bumblebee reached the med bay, he comm'ed in like he always did, however strangely didn't get a response form Ratchet. He tried again, and again their came no answer. Instantly he went to try FirstAid, just incase something was wrong, but a shout from inside the med bay cut him off. The door slid open suddenly, making him jump form the surprise. It was FirstAid no less, an arm against the frame of the door as he leaned forward a bit, panting as if he were just running a marathon. Seeing as how he was slightly out of breath, the red and white medic in training wavered the yellow bot into the med bay, Bumblebee happily doing so as FirstAid made sure that the door closed behind them. Bumblebee sat down at his usual berth - sadly, he had a usual one now, one thing that _on one_ was hoping for - swinging his legs over the berth as FirstAid caught up to him.

"Sorry for the wait," he said, finally ending the tired panting. "I was way in back organizing when I thought I heard someone there. Sorry if I made you wait." Bumblebee smiled inwardly at the medic in training; he was kind of cute when he was flustered, and, as far as he could remember, easily upset or could worry about something a little too much. It was a wonder why Mirage really liked the mech, really, but he was still kind of cute.

"No problem," replied Bumblebee through his slightly hoarse voice comparators as he looked around the med bay curiously; he hadn't been using them a lot, however Ratchet straight out refused to work on them at least until after the sparkling was born. Which he could see why. "No offense or anything," stated Bumblebee as he looked back to a seemingly happy FirstAid, "but, uh, where's Ratchet? He's the one who usually does the scans and all, right?" FirstAid gave the bot sitting before him, a servo instantly shooting behind his helm.

"Well, ya see," he started, "most of the bot's kind of got called out because the Decepticons were wrecking an oil refinery a ways away from the city and all, and Ratchet was one of the mechs sent out to help. So, you know, he kinda left me in charge. But it's okay! He told me what I had to use to scan you and the sparkling and all, and I'm sure I could manage."

With that, FirstAid was off; grabbing the necessary - and sometimes _un_necessary - things Ratchet had told him that he needed for the scan and set them on a nearby table. Here and there Bumblebee would tell him what he was missing - it seemed that he was too used to being in here by now - and the medic in training would be quick as lighting to go and fetch it. Bumblebee had to admit that he was quite impressed; although Aid was older than he was, he could often be a clutz and forget things, but he seemed to be doing great on his own now. Which only seemed to make Bumblebee wonder….

"Alright, um, can I maybe get you to lay down, please?" asked FirstAid as he strutted up with the few of last items, setting them nearby.

That was another good thing about FirstAid, it seemed; at least he knew how to say _please_, unlike a certain resident medic. But he knew Ratchet knew what was best for them all, he could only guess. 'Bee simply nodded and scooted back, wrinkling up the sheets as he managed to lay down and rest his helm on the pillow, his arms relaxing at his sides. FirstAid smiled but said nothing more; merely going to work as he most likely had been instructed. Another good thing about FirstAid, at least; he often let the patients that he was allowed to examine relax if they were allowed to lay back on the berth, as if telling that they needed the rest in the first place. He must have been a psychic or something, all sarcasm aside. Well, at least somewhat. Hopefully.

"Wow, it's actually growing quite well!" exclaimed FirstAid excitedly, snapping Bumblebee out of his near sleep as he looked at the scanner in his servos with a sort of childish aw. "I haven't ever seen a sparkling like _this_ before, you know. The last sparkling that'd _I've_ seen was you, and you were already born and all when you came to us."

FirstAid looked like a child seeing a new toy for the first time or some sort of candy and tasting it for the first time, obviously delighted and quite appalled that there was a little sparkling growing inside of the mech before him. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile finally as he carefully sat up, FirstAid instantly reaching out a servo to help him.

"Thanks for everything, FirstAid," grunted Bumblebee as he slid himself off of the berth, the noise of his peds hitting the floor resonating throughout the empty med bay, "but I think that I'd like to go lay down for a little bit, if you don't mind."

"Oh, okay," replied FirstAid, sounding sort of disappointed. When Bumblebee looked at him and gave a curious click, FirstAid stated, "Well it was just that I could tell you the gender of the sparkling if you want me to. Ratchet said we might be able to this time since it's growing so well and all, and even told be how to before his left." Bumblebee thought for a moment; he had wanted Optimus to be there before he found out and all, but giving Optimus a surprise when he got back sounded even better than that at the moment.

"Sure," Bumblebee said with a shrug, smiling widely. It seemed that FirstAid was unable to hold back a smile of his own at the news.

"Well," the medic in training started, letting the scanner relax in his grip, "I was _really _hoping for the other gender, honestly, but at least I'm proud to say that -"

_**BOOOOMMM!**_

* * *

><p>I really hate me cliffhangers, don't you? What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. Honestly, I'm proud of myself for being able to update it so fast. What it is, every day except for Saturday, Sunday, and Monday? Saturday I'm not usually able to make it to the library, and it's closed on sundays and mondays, and we don't have internet at home. I do do more chapters during that time though. At least enough to make up for it, right? Anyway, read the next chapter to find out what happens!<p> 


	47. Part Forty Seven

_**BOOOOOOMMM**_**!**

A loud explosion roared through the Autobot and NEST headquarters; the ground shaking as if an earthquake was hitting it instead. Bumblebee nearly collapsed onto the floor of the med bay, having to grip tightly onto the med berth next to him so that he wouldn't do so; clutching his abdominal plates with his other arm when he felt panic and distress from the sparkling inside of him. FirstAid had nearly fallen, too, having to stumble backwards so that he wouldn't land on the younger mech before him, the scanner he once held now sliding to a stop to one of the nearby machines; a few of which having fallen over around the room had they been too light to take the hit. Not a second after, distress sirens echoed around base, even the lights in the med bay dimming so that the red ones could shine.

"Are you okay?" asked FirstAid in a panicked voice once he had found balance, stumbling over to the still slightly bent over mech before him and grabbing his shoulders, gently helping him upward. The medic in training gulped and looked around, obviously unable to understand completely what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine," croaked Bumblebee, one arm still wrapped around where the sparkling was settled and all. FirstAid looked around the med bay one last time, as if he were never coming back, before more firmly grabbing the yellow mech by the shoulders and pulling to the back of the med bay.

"Listen, what ever you do, stay in here, okay?" asked FirstAid in a worried but calm tone, helping Bumblebee sit down before grabbing a nearby med berth and rolling it over to the sitting mech. "I don't know what's going on," FirstAid stated calmly, however panic edging in his voice as he handed the pillow and blanket that was laying on the berth, "but I know it can't be good." He flipped the berth onto it's side, which looked very hard for him, the legs facing Bumblebee. FirstAid then pushed it up to where it made a nice littler barrier as Bumblebee wrapped himself up in the blanket. "I'm going to make sure that everything is okay, alright? I'm locking the med bay doors behind me, and only me and Ratchet know the pass to unlock it, alright? We'll come back for you when everything's okay. In the mean time, just stay here. If something _does_ goes wrong, go down the hall with the private rooms." He gestured to it before continuing with, "There's an exit there. Follow the hall to your right, and you should be able to escape to the outside, alright?"

Another explosion and a tremor cut off what Bumblebee was about to say, so the only thing that he would do was nod. FirstAid seemed to smile before turning, without another word, and instantly dashed to the med bay doors, them opening automatically. He exited hastily, the door slipping shut behind him. Bumblebee instantly brought his covered legs up to his chassis, his arms wrapping around them as he gently rocked back and forth, trying to calm the sparkling within him. The little thing was afraid from what was going on around it. To think about it, it was merely a couple more weeks, most likely less [he hadn't been keeping very good track], before his carrier and sire could welcome it into the world. Ratchet said that the protoform was big enough that it might be coming a few orns early, seeing as how it was healthy enough and could most likely get around on it's own. Bumblebee _did_ make sure that he did everything that Ratchet had ordered to make sure that nothing was wrong with it. He loved the small being within him even if he _hadn't_ met it yet. There was a loving pulse from the sparkling, making him smile.

Bumblebee had almost wished that FirstAid had told him the gender of the sparkling before he left; 'Bee and Optimus _had been_ planning to wait until it was born, however now it really intrigued him. Not like it mattered or anything - unless you were counting how spoiled it would be if it were a femme - but it seemed that this was the only thing that Bumblebee could use to get his processor off of everything going on around him. Primus _knows_ what would happen if it was a mechling; mostly ever mech around base would trying to be teaching it something "cool." He could sparsely remember his sparklinghood, when he was believed to be one of the last created sparklings. He had a blast, he had to admit; he even had to agree with some calling _him_ spoiled. With mechs like Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide around, Primus only knew how spoiled this little bundle of joy was going to be.

Letting his legs slid down slightly, a servo gently reached down to caress his abdominal plating again; the sparkling was calm down. Sighing, Bumblebee relaxed against the wall, the pillow sliding down his lower back for comfort. When did this war go to the Pit? He couldn't remember. He was born into it, almost near the middle of it, so said Ironhide. So of course, the most he could ever remember was war without peace. He prayed to Primus that his sparkling wouldn't end up like that. He really didn't want to wish that on _anyone_, probably not even Barricade. Finally, the yellow mech slumped fully against the wall behind him, his helm rolling back to thud lightly against it. Would the pain and suffering that was going on around him _ever_ end? Probably not, but it was always something to wish for.

A sudden noise of shouting and peds stomping heavily against the tiled floor from what sounded like down the hall instantly earn Bumblebee's attention; the yellow mech sitting up straight instantly and giving a slight, his arm not leaving where the sparkling was not hiding. His worst fears seemed to continue more and more; the voices got closer, as did the pounding footsteps. Suddenly, and without any warning, a dent carved it's way into the door, looking as if someone had punched it there oh so easily, and without worry. Bumblebee really only knew of a few mechs who could do something like that; and the worst part of the list were mechs that he did _not_ like.

"Come out, little mechling," growling a deep voice in the most terrorizing way possible. "I promise we won't hurt you. All we want to do is _play_." Another dent met the other, and Bumblebee knew that it was time to get out of there.

Without a second thought, Bumblebee leapt to his peds and made a leap over the berth, loosing the blanket in the process, an arm still around his abdominal plating. Turning and rushing towards where FirstAid said the exit would be, he wasted no time in trying to get there. He had to admit, he felt slower than he usually was, and a little dizzy, but he couldn't give up; not when the small sparkling he was carrying was crying his spark out inside of him, wanting the comfort that it usually got when his carrier was relaxing and reading a Datapad. Bumblebee honestly couldn't blame him on that one; he'd want something like that, too, if he were in it's position.

When he saw the doorway up ahead, the few private rooms that were there passing him by in a flurry of dim red lights, he didn't stop; instead he turned his shoulder towards his and rammed it as hard as he could, creating a dent in it and cracking it open slightly, knowing that Ratchet usually had this door locked at all times. He could hear the med bay doors beginning to give way, and he knew that he had to hurry it up. Taking a few steps back, he rammed himself at it again; it broke even more, and with one final kick, the door went flying towards the opposite wall, just as a roar sounded back in the main part of the med bay and the doors were ripped off their hinges. Bumblebee quickly dashed out into the hallway, not wanting to give who ever was chasing them time to catch up. Wait, did FirstAid say to go _left_ or _right_? He was sure that he said _l_-

"Why, hello there again," said a gruff voice from somewhere in which he couldn't guess; he went to spin around and try to defend himself from the attacker, when suddenly everything went black, his almost lifeless frame collapsing onto the floor as the figure standing about him, merely laughing at the sight that was held before his optics.

* * *

><p>You shall probably never like me again now, but oh well. Where getting to the climax of the story. Be prepared for some hell.<p> 


	48. Part Forty Eight

"I can't fraggin' be_lieve_ we were fraggin' lead into a slaggin' ambush! I can't be_lieve_ that we left the base so that they could get _into_ it!" roared the resident weapons speaclist, storming through the halls of the slightly destroyed Autobot base, his hatred and anger boiling over and striking fear in any 'bot and human that crossed his path, quickly sending them scurrying away like the bunch of scared mice that they were. Well, at least to Ironhide, at the moment they were. "Why, when ah get a hold of them 'cons again, I swear t' Primus that I'll be rippin' 'em limb from limb!"

"Ironhide, slow _down_!" ordered Ratchet, having a hard time keeping up with his bond mate as he tried to get him to settle down; he had other patients to tend to, after all, and couldn't run around the base chasing after Ironhide to make sure that he didn't blow up anything in his anger spree. And Ironhide was not being a very helpful patient indeed; what with some Energon leaking here and there where he actually had the nerve to and nearly get himself killed. The gruff mech merely snorted and crossed his arms over his chassis. It was obvious that he was feeling what his mate was thinking.

"Hey, ya'll seen 'Bee?" asked Jazz as he heartily rolled up along side rampaging mech, Ratchet veering off to the side to help another wounded bot from the base attack. Where _was_ your assistant when you needed him? "Prime's been lookin' fer 'im an' all," Jazz went on, stopping when Ironhide did as the large mech gave the silver mech a death glare, "and said tha' he wasn't in their room and all." Instantly Ironhide's faceplates fell.

"Oh dear Primus, he muttered, reaching a servo up to place it on his face so no one would see more of his shock as he shook his helm.

"Calm down, 'Hide," Ratchet tried as he connected his patient's wiring back together with a few stitches, easily done by only him. "I'm sure he's just hiding off somewhere so he won't get caught, and just doesn't know that it's all over yet. We'll find him eventually."

"E_ventually_?" roared the topkick, spinning around to face the now standing medic before him. "E_ventually_? What if we _never _find 'im, Ratch'? What if the con's got 'em again, huh? You _realize_ what they did to 'im, right? They might do what they did to 'im 'fore, Ratch', or even worse, they might -!"

"Enough!" Ratchet finally managed to muster over his currently shouting bonded, any bot in the vicinity surely cowering at the angered mech's voice more than anyone's. "We'll find Bumblebee soon, and then we'll -"

"Ratchet?" came a croaked voice from nearby, making the three standing bots turn to see where it came form; a very dented and bruised FirstAid sat propped up against the nearby all, his optics dimmed as he tried not to move, however was looking around in search of his mentor's voice. "Ratchet, is that you?"

Without another word to his bonded, Ratchet quickly shuffled his way to his injured apprentice, wondering what on Cybertron _and_ Earth he had gotten into to make himself look as such; he rarely tried to get into battles or fights, seeing as how he usually was a stay at base medic, and not fully trained of everything that that he needed to know.

"You okay, 'Aide?" Ratchet asked softly, gently placing a servo on the younger 'bot's shoulder to let him know that he was there. FirstAid groaned and shook his helm from side to side, however Ratchet knew that it was no from the pain.

"It's all my fault, Ratchet," groaned FirstAid as his optics finally landed on his teacher. "It's all my _fault_, you hear me?"

"What's all your fault?" asked Ratchet, knowing that Jazz and Ironhide were now as well giving the youngest medic a confused look. FirstAid sniffled, and shook his helm as if he didn't believe what he was about to say.

"I shouldn't have left him in there _alone_, Ratchet," FirstAid went on, much to everyone else's confusion and slight annoyance. "I should have at least stayed in there _with_ him, that way he would have possibly escaped and that way they wouldn't have him _again_, Ratchet."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," said Ratchet gently. "_Who _did you leave _where_, FirstAid? We can't help them if we don't know who you are talking about.

"_Bumblebee_," groaned FirstAid even harder, as if now the sound from his vocal processor had become either permanent or he was doing it on purpose; finally stopping his helm as it seemed to make him a little bit dizzy. "I…. I was doing his scans on him like you asked me to, and just as he was about ready to leave, the ground started to shake and the sirens went off. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want him leaving and all. So I hide him in a corner and told him not to go anywhere unless there was an emergency, and that he could use the back entrance. When I went to go check up on him, he wasn't there and I was ambushed."

Ironhide seemed frozen in place from the story as Ratchet tried to calm him down; his jaw clenched tightly in thought. Jazz didn't like the look, quietly scooting back as he tried to reach the Prime and tell him everything that he had just heard from their youngest medic. It looked as if the weapons speaclist was just about to blow anything and everything up, and anyone who knew him didn't take for granted the fact that he would do it in the wink of an eye, as the humans would say. Oh, he would do it, alright. They had learned long ago that if Bumblebee was involved, and he needed help, he'd destroy half of the galaxy - no, _univers_e - trying to help him.


	49. Part Forty Nine

His helm hurt. His helm hurt like frag. He wished he could remember where he was and where he had been going. Everything seemed to slip from because of what ever made him this way. He felt groggy, and his limbs wouldn't respond to movement. Well, somewhere; his helm would life up on an occasion when he wanted it to, and sometimes when he didn't. That bugged him a little. What good was your helm if you could barely get anything into focus? Not a whole slaggin' lot, to tell you the truth. Finally the yellow mech gave up, instead trying to focus as to how he get where he was in the first place. Everything was kind of hazy, and for a while he just laid where he was, trying to get everything to just suddenly rush back; as if anyone could actually _will_ their mind to do something like that. He felt stupid for trying, but hey, at least he was trying.

Hearing something similar to that of something crashing - maybe metal or boxes - nearby, Bumblebee's spark nearly froze; his whole body stiffened, and for a moment, he didn't move or breath, hoping that what ever had made that sound would quickly go away and leave him and his sparkling alone. However, that wasn't the plan for the other being; there was an annoyed growl and a curse, making Bumblebee simply want to disappear as best he could. But that was useless; as stated before, he couldn't control anything on his frame, minus his helm, and that was even low.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," grumbled a voice that Bumblebee all too well recognized; the sound of someone stumbling over to where he lay down. "Thought you were never going to wake up, and then we'd _really _have a pissed off leader," Starscream went on, stopping in front of Bumblebee; the yellow bot now realizing that he was laying on his side, and one some sort of berth. There was a moment of silence before Starscream finally said, "Heard you're going to give birth to one of the first sparklings since the AllSpark was shipped off the planet near a millennia ago." There was a snicker as Starscream added, "Too bad you can't keep it, though. _Lord_ Megatron was planning to take it from you once it could…. And not in a good way, either."

Slowly, as Starscream finished speaking, Bumblebee began to slowly recall everything that brought him to where ever he was; the base had been attacked by the Decepticons, he quickly guessed, and he had been knocked out. But how come he couldn't move? Maybe they put something in him, some sort of drug, to make him as such so he would be in a helpless state and he wouldn't be able to fight back and all. He could see them doing something like tat; to make life easier on them. Like he would risk the sparkling and all….. Something clicked in Bumblebee's processor at the thought about the being in his body. Was _that_ why he was here? So Megatron could take the sparkling from him and create it into something else, or even worse? No, they couldn't, they just couldn't!

He must have been struggling, for Starscream said in a flat voice, "There's no use trying to cause yourself to panic and try to escape; even though you're in the med bay, you really can't escape this place without _someone_ stopping you." There came a scoff as clawed peds shifted on the ground, Starscream most likely looking around the med bay. "Dunno _why_ it is that _you_ get to be put in here," he seemed to muse, not even seeming to talk to Bumblebee anymore, and rather himself. "Should be in the holding cells, where you belong," spat the seeker, now focusing back on the yellow bot on the berth. "I don't know _why_ it is that our oh so _fear_less leader cares so much about having the sparkling that you're carrying and keeping it, but, heh, who am _I _to question anymore, huh? I mean -"

"Starscream, I thought Megatron ordered you to stay out!" hollered a voice as doors hissed closed, Bumblebee suddenly scared for the fact that there were two mechs in the med bay, even though it sounded as if this second one was trying to help him. Starscream merely scoffed, turning away from the yellow mech on the berth and towards the new mech that seemed to be walking towards them.

"Oh _please_, Knock Out, and who said that _you_ would tell on me, hm?" asked Starscream, however was met with a growl as the other mech - Knock Out - stopped at the end of his berth, obviously getting annoyed with Starscream at the moment.

"Yeah, well at the moment it doesn't matter what I tell Megatron," replied Knock Out, the tone in his voice betraying that he was trying not to loose his temper. "Now this is _my _medbay; _out _before something back happens too you while Megatron _isn't_ around. Not like he'd care and all, obviously."

Starscream snarled, however said nothing more; merely stomping out of the med bay like some spoiled child. After a moment, Knock Out silently made his way over to the mech who had stayed so still while the feud waited out, the doors closing behind the seeker, assuring Bumblebee that at least _one_ mech he didn't like was out of the room. Instantly Bumblebee gave a small whine of terror when he felt a servo gently touch his shoulder, however was kindly shushed by the current medic.

"You're alright, I promise, nobody's gonna hurt you," spoke Knock Out gently, make sure to actually _be_ gentle as he slowly turned the younger mech onto his back. Bumblebee instantly flinched as he was staring up into a light, however it was instantly blocked by a figure hovering above him. "You're alright, right? 'Ol Screamer didn't hurt ya or nothin', right?"

Weakfuly, Bumblebee nodded, now getting a clear view of the mech as he was slowly sat up against a few pillows behind him. It wasn't a mech that he had seen before, therefore must have just been a base medic like FirstAid was. His blue optics untrustingly looked over the medic, who could only give a sad - yes, a sad, strangely - in response, seeming to gulp before suddenly disappearing. He reappeared a few moments later, a cube in servo.

"I made this earlier when Megatron said that you were carrying," he informed, gesturing the cube when he spoke about it. "I thought that you'd want it when you woke up." when Bumblebee seemed to strain himself trying to move his arms, Knock Out instantly said, "Oh, hold on!" and sat the cube down on a side table next to his berth, dashing away to get something and leaving Bumblebee sitting there for a moment. When he came back, he was holding a large needle-like object, making Bumblebee visibly flinch; Knock Out smirking at the response. "Oh, don't worry," he said as he neared the berth. "It won't hurt too much, but it'll help you move around. It won't hurt the sparkling, either." A frown dawned upon his features as he got ready to use said needle in Bumblebee's arm. "I really didn't _want_ to use medicine on you to make your frame go numb," he explained, "but Megatron ordered me to just incase you woke up while I was away. I told him that it was a bad idea, but the boss man has a bad temper, ya know?"

Knock Out pulled the needle away without a second thought, Bumblebee realizing that he hadn't even felt the medic use it in the first place; slowly, he could feel every inch of his frame unseizing from it's stasis-like hibernation. Bumblebee instantly began moving the limbs he couldn't feel earlier, seeming surprised by how fast the medicine went away. Knock Out smirked on the sight, reaching for the cube with his free servo and gesturing it to the mech lying in the berth; Bumblebee happily taking it and began downing it without a second thought; mech, he was really starved! Or was that just the sparkling? Ratchet had said that having a sparkling was like feeding two mouths at once. Without a another word Knock Out turned and walked out, putting his needle back where ever he had gotten it before busying himself, seeming to ignore the bot on the berth. Bumblebee couldn't help but watch him after a while.

Then he thought; if this medic worked for the Decepticons, why was he acting so nice?


	50. Part Fifty

He didn't seem to have any sense of time. As far as he knew, a day hadn't passed since what had happened, happened. They had messed with his internal clock systems as well as his comm system and distress signal, so he had no way of knowing what day it was and no way to know _where_ he was. The whole thing about not being able to contact anyone, well, he kind of saw that coming. Wasn't that what they were supposed to do? He was sure that they did so to Decepticon captives back at base, and back whenever he was still on the Ark. So, it really didn't surprise him much. Alright, and cutting his distress signal didn't seem out of place, either. His internal clocks and all, well, he still didn't get _why_ they had to take those away. He was sure that they never had to take them away from Decepticon prisoners, but hey, what ever floated their boats, as the humans said.

One thing that confused the yellow mech was that he was sure that the resident medic was playing some sort of game with him. He seemed nice, although his paranoia was getting the better of him. The good part about the medic was that any 'Con who came in had to think twice of looking at his current "patient"; he was usually left alone, and even Megatron hadn't came in but once; and Knock Out said that it was while he was asleep, and he hadn't done anything to him. After a while Bumblebee realized that Knock Out was actually giving his _protection_; weather it was commanded by Megatron, or he was just feeling pity for the young mech for having to stay here while carrying a sparkling. He wasn't ever harmed, though. Knock Out had said that most Decepticons knew better than to piss him off, especially when he was in an obviously foul mood. This mech almost reminded of Ratchet. _Almost_.

He had to admit, though, he was never bored in the med bay, either. A few times Knock Out had started playing music, even taking requests from the bed ridden mech - which Bumblebee didn't mind from that; he didn't have to get his own Energon, and often spent his time thinking when Knock Out wasn't running around - from time to time, and sometimes started a conversation up with him. Nothing too personal or anything, just everyday things. Sure, he had asked Bumblebee once what sex he hoped the sparkling to be, and even said several times had told him that he had pitied him. This medic seemed so nice, Bumblebee couldn't help but comment on that one day. [He had learned that Knock Out seemed capable to at least understand _most_ of his clicks and twitters, and was smart enough to at least put words together and at least _try_ to understand what he was saying.]

( _You're really nice, you know that?_ ) asked Bumblebee as he was sitting up in his berth, watching Knock Out quietly hum as he worked.

"'Ve been told that a lot, ya know?" he asked with an amused grin, turning his helm as if wanting Bumblebee to see it. The yellow mech slowly managed to smile back. There was a long silence between the two as Knock Out kept working; usually he only spoke when Bumblebee ever tried talking to him, though, as said before, he was nice enough to start up a conversation from time to time. Finally, Bumblebee found the words to speak.

( _Erm, can I ask you something_? ) Bumblebee asked, tilting his helm to one side as he watched Knock Out move around the med bay in a slightly interested manner. The medic seemed to put his lips together tightly in thought, before humming.

"Ask away," he said finally, Bumblebee leaning forward to watch him put his tools away; he didn't seem to have any specific place for them.

( _If you're so nice….. Why do you work for the Decepticons?_ ) asked Bumblebee, actually sounding a bit concerned as well. Knock Out seemed to instantly stop what he was doing, his servo stopping mid way from placing a tool down. Bumblebee almost wished that he hadn't asked that question, shrinking back a little as if he were expecting to get hit or something.

"Some things are just better left unsaid, young one," Knock Out finally responded, going back to work as if the question had never been asked in the first place.

Knowing that he shouldn't keep pestering Knock Out on the subject, and with a sigh he relaxed back on his pillows, a servo slowly resting on his abdomen. Over the passing time - again, he hadn't a clue as to how many days had passed - the sparkling seemed to be growing more, and even a couple times had kicked, as if it couldn't wait to get out and was early showing it's distress to it's carrier. It didn't hurt, however often startled Bumblebee when he didn't see it coming; there had been one time where he had been drinking his Energon and the sparkling had kicked, startled Bumblebee into spit some of the Energon he had been drinking - and some in the cube - back out and slightly onto him. Knock Out had been amused at the sight, sporting a large smile as he offered the mech a rag to clean himself up with him.

Another thing about Knock Out; he did daily - at least he thought that they were daily, he had only done a few - scans with the sparkling to make sure that everything was alright, although never said anything about the gender, and even complimented on how the sparkling was growing. And every time Knock Out saw the sparkling on one of his scanners, he got a larger smile on his face than it seemed Optimus could ever give. The medic had said the same thing as Ratchet; that there hadn't been a sparkling in ages, and to see one was a marical within it self. It almost sounded like a compliment that Bumblebee really couldn't refuse; having smiled when Knock Out had said that to him, and especially from the smile he had given upon seeing the sparkling.

What Starscream had said to him had made his curious; making him ask the medic what they wanted to do with him and sparkling. KnockOut seemed to instantly freeze at that question, as if afraid to answer the question in the first place, weather it be because he didn't want to tell Bumblebee because he didn't want to upset him, or he was ordered not to by Megatron. However, after a long moment, KnockOut seemed to finally choose to tell him; as if it would do him much good anyways, seeing as how he wasn't escaping anytime soon.

"I honestly wouldn't wish this on anyone," started KnockOut, placing his tools down and wiping his servos off with a rag, "honestly I wouldn't. But Megatron can be an ass. I don't believe in taking a sparkling away from it's carrier after it's birth, but Megatron… He wanted me to take your sparkling away after it's born so he can raise it as his heir."

( _But can't you refuse?_ ) Bumblebee asked, slight panic ebbing it's way into his voice as he listened to the story; the sparkling sending it's own waves of fear to let his carrier know how it was feeling; obviously, he didn't like his carrier having unknown feelings.

"What'dya think I am?" scoffed KnockOut in disbelief, looking at Bumblebee with a raised optic ridge. "Saying no to Megatron is like signing your own death warrant." Bumblebee couldn't deny that, really; he could picture Megatron getting pissed when he didn't get what wanted. Finally, KnockOut sighed, placing his rag on a nearby table and walking towards the bed rid mech. "Trust me, if I could, I would be getting you and the sparkling out of here," stated KnockOut.

( _Then why can't you?_ ) Bumblebee seemed to beg, sitting up slightly. ( _Then why can't you just go and __try__?_ ) Again KnockOut sighed and shook his helm.

"Even if I could, I'd be a dead bot," he said, and started to turn away; however a yellow servo quickly grabbed his arm before he turned fully. KnockOut turned back to the yellow bot, only to stare back into blue pleading optics.

( _Can't you help me?_ ) he asked. ( _I'm sure that you'd be at least somewhat welcomed if you come back with me. If I explain everything to them, how you helped me and - _)

"It's not that easy, kid," KnockOut said, again shaking his helm as he gently pried the yellow servo off of his arm. "It's just…" He seemed to trail off in thought, looking to the floor as Bumblebee went silent, staring up at the medic as he waited for his answer. Finally, KnockOut looked back up to the carrying mech. "I don't know how much I can do," he said in a low voice, as if afraid that someone might hear them speaking, "but I'll try. I don't believe in taking sparklings away from their carrier, as I said before, and I know that it won't last long here, especially under Megatron's care. I promise, I'll do the best to protect _your_ life, as well as his, although I can't promise m-"

( _His?_ ) asked Bumblebee in a confused voice. KnockOut lowered his helm in slight sadness, looking down to the yellow bot's currently covered abdominal plating.

"The sparkling," he finally said after a moment, looking back up to Bumblebee's face. "It's a mech. I was going to wait until you asked, or at least until _your_ medic told you."

Instantly a yellow servo ventured to where the sparkling was now housed, blue optics following it as a smile slowly came onto his lips. The thought occurred that FirstAid was just about to tell him the gender before the base was attacked. A mechling. He heard a chuckle from KnockOut, and felt a pat on his shoulder as he seemed to slowly space out upon thinking about the sparkling. A mechling. Primus _knows_ what Ironhide would teach the fragger. No doubt teach him how to use weapons before he could even _walk_. Ratchet would be all over his aft, of course. He couldn't help but wonder how Optimus would feel about it, having a mechling and all. Probably just as excited either way. However Bumblebee was at least a little relieved that it _was_ a mechling; had it been a femme, it would have been spoiled to no end.

"I'll see what I can do," were KnockOut's last words to him before the medic wondered off, leaving him to think about what he was carrying.

For now, a least.

* * *

><p>So now you all know that the sparkling is a mechling. I've got a name for him, although I ain't givin' to ya now. That'd spoil too much. Also, sorry of I butchered KnockOut's personality. So far, in the stories I've read that he was in, he could be nice, but was relativity crude to people that he did not like. That, and I have a special plan for him later. Well, a few, actually. What? You'll have to find out.<p> 


	51. Part Fifty One

"It's been a slaggin' _week and a half_, Prime! Of _course_ ah'm goin' t' be freaking out 'bout it! We haven't found 'im in over _seven Earth days_! He could be fraggin' _dead_ by now an' we haven't done nothin' 'bout it!"

Everyone in the conference room were visibly flinching as the resident weapons speaclist raged onward, scaring the living daylights out of nearly everyone in the room. Minus a few, of course, but still, the large brute mech was a force to be reckoned with; especially when coming to his charge. Optimus had learned that a _long_ time ago, and had never doubted appointing the mech as Bumblebee's guardian in the first place. He had done a _great_ job of raising the sparkling into a young mech, he had thought, and Bumblebee was well aware of how to take care of himself. Or so he thought now; anyone in the room could feel the tension around them from the fact that one of their youngest comrades had again been taken from their clutches; most of them really not realizing why he had been stolen _again_. Ratchet had made it clear as to why he might have been taken in the second place: Megatron must have found out about the sparkling, and then must have thought that it was his. There was still a small chance that it was, however most of them who knew of the raping knew it, too.

But at the moment, everyone was forced to hear a rampaging Ironhide desperately wanting both his charge _and_ his soon to be grand sparkling back home safe and sound. Not like anyone else didn't want that, also. From the moment everyone heard that the Decepticons had broken into the base and had taken Bumblebee back, there had been a large amount of tension and anger building around them. The humans seemed to be more sane then they were; Samuel especially. The young human and his family - as well as Mikalea and her father - had been brought to base for fear that the Decepticons might come after them next, seeing as how their activity had doubled and all. When Sam had heard that his guardian had been taken for a second time, he was all but furious, and wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked to help them find his guardian. The two had nearly become all but literally blood related in the past few years; being around base more than any other human, it seemed. But of course, even the bravest of humans and Cybertronians alike were often scared senseless of Ironhide's raging and ranting.

"Ironhide, you have to settle _down_!" Ratchet finally ordered, standing up from his seat at the table and watching with angered optics as his bonded paced - or rather stomped - around the room in what one might call a fit. The dark mech merely returned the glare, his arms firmly at his sides, as if ready to knock someone's helm off if need be.

"I agree with Ratchet," Perceptor added calmly, however shrinking down further in his seat, almost ready for his own helm to be knocked off in the process. "We have to sit down and think rationally about what we want to do here."

"_Rationally_?" roared Ironhide, spinning around on a dime to face the scientist; making said bot shrink down even more than robotly possible. "Those fraggin' Cons have 'Bee, and their army is growing larger by the fraggin' _second_, and you want me to _calm down _and start thinking _rationally_! Why I outta -!"

"Ironhide, I'd have to agree with Perceptor," Optimus said calmly, folding his servos on the table in front of him; Sam scuttling away slightly from the movement, however quick to hide behind the large servos from the sight of Ironhide still fuming scaring him if not even a little. "We cannot just go rampaging around the planet trying to find Bumblebee. We need a plan."

Ironhide gave a hated look to the Prime, before finally looking to the floor; it amazed most how Ironhide wasn't falling over from fatigue, he had gone on so long. Reluctantly, the old bot took his seat back, however still radiated anger and the thought of tearing someone's helm off to relieve the stress; making any 'bot sitting next to instantly scoot their chairs away for fear of being killed. And he would do it, too; no one really doubted him of doing such a thing. Sighing, Optimus looked wearily around the room, as if waiting to see if anyone else had an outburst that they would like to add. Seeing that there were none, the Autobot leader nodded, as if pleased.

"As you all may know, Bumblebee was taken from our base not a week prior," Optimus said in his ever demanding tone, not even flinching as he spoke; however his spark skipped a beat at the thought of Bumblebee being alone in the Decepticon base with a sparkling. There was some murmurs around the room, some bots merely looking down to the table as if they expected it to say something. "And as you all may know," Optimus went on, silencing the talking, "Bumblebee was carrying a sparkling. We don't know quite yet _why_ they took him, but perhaps it has to do with Megatron wanting to work on the sparkling as they had tried with Bumblebee and perhaps turn it into what are current guests may turn into."

"Why an unborn sparkling, though?" Cliffjumper asked before anyone else could speak on, leaning forward slightly. "Wouldn't that, like, kill it and make Bumblebee have a..?" Obviously, Cliff couldn't find the right word for it.

"Miscarriage?" Will finally tried, earning an approving nod from the minibot. There were grumbles that echoed around the room, and quickly Optimus silenced them.

"We do not know what their full intentions are with Bumblebee _or_ the sparkling," Optimus went on, "and we don't know what will become of either. For the most part, we can only hope for the best: that the Decepticons will show enough mercy for the sparkling and Bumblebee, at least long enough until the sparkling is born."

"But what if it comes before then?" asked a frightened FirstAid, the young medic already shying away into his chair. "I mean, I really h-has a week left, not even that. If they wanted to take it out and run with it _now,_ well, there's a larger chance that it would survive _without_ Bumblebee than it dying, right?"

There was a long silence from that question, before all optics were on a frozen Ratchet, who seemed to be thinking more about those words than anything else. Finally, the head CMO gulped and nodded.

"The sparkling was doing just fine before Bumblebee left," stated the head medic. "If they're still taking care of it and Bumblebee properly, which, if they want to keep the sparkling alive, they are, then it could be possible. I _hade_ warned Bumblebee that the protoform for the sparkling may be a little big, and therefore it might be coming a couple days earlier than expected; it wouldn't hurt anything."

The whole room seemed to go into silence, as if everyone was trying to think of some way to find the Decepticons and Bumblebee; the enemy had moved their base to some other location, and so far the Autobots and Team NEST alike were not doing too good in locating it like they had the last one; no alienated readings, no sightings, no nothing. This troubled Optimus more than anyone; he was one of the few who actually knew of Bumblebee being raped, and knew that Megatron was perhaps thinking that the sparkling was his, and was planning to raise it as his heir or something. But what if they found that it wasn't his? Would he still raise it in the ways of Decepticon? Would they simply dispose of it? Optimus sadly trusted the warlord to do that of the later. And honestly, Optimus would probably never be able to forgive himself if something like _that_ happened.

And if they managed to find Bumblebee alive, he didn't nor wouldn't blame the yellow mech if he never forgave him, either.

"But we _will_ find them, right?" Sam finally spoke up, having already appeared from behind the Prime's servos when Ironhide sat down. The small human was looking around wordlessly, as if he had just saw the greatest super hero of all time fall into the clutches of the enemy. And for all he care, it seemed that they just have.

"Well, it _is_ possible, Samuel," started Perceptor, "but with Decepticon forces are growing in numbers, and we are not sure where they are currently hiding Bumblebee, nor do we know what they are planning to do with them just yet." Sam looked slightly astonished and slightly confused as to what Perceptor had just said.

"So… so you guys don't have anything? Have no way of tracking him down?" asked Sam, looking around the table once more.

"Well not as of now," Perceptor went on. "We are trying as hard as we can, Samuel, but sometimes trying isn't good enough. We'll find him soon." Sam seemed to think on what Perceptor had just said before gaining an amused smirk on his lips.

"Really? Because it sounds like you guys are giving up," he stated with a shrug.

"Now we never said that," Ironhide stated himself in an annoyed tone, placing the palms of his servos on the table and slowly standing up. Sam's smirk really widened at that.

"Well then why are you sitting here moping, then?" he asked. "I mean…. If this were me, or one of you, in this situation, I know that Bee'd be all over this, goin' through heaven and hell, and to the end of the _world_ trying to find you. Don't you guys think that maybe others hurt, too?" Sam looked around the table for a third time before saying, "You know, I've heard a lot of great stories about you guys form him. You guys _raised_ him didn't you? I thought you'd try harder. My parents would mowin' people over trying to find me right now."

Another silence steadied itself throughout the room, Sam seeing that his words had said enough; not like he would say anymore, because if he did, he knew that his temper would send him out of the room and somewhere that he did _not _want to go. He didn't doubt that Megatron still had it in for him killing him and all, and didn't feel like getting killed just yet. Suddenly, two flat hands hit the table, not enough to move it, but to shake it enough to get everyone to jump and turn to where the noise had come from.

"Ya know, I hate to admit it, but Sam's right," said Jazz as he stood up, much to a lot of other's disappointment [and Sam's slight amusement]. "And ya know we can't do much just sittin' are afts down 'ere and talkin' it over like someone's a therapist in here listenin' t' all of our problems. We should be doin' more 'bout this. This is _'Bee_ we're talkin' 'bout 'ere!"

"But Jazz, we can't just -" started Prime, however was quickly cut off.

"Um, excuse me?" Prowl had cut in, standing at the now closed door to the conference room, holding a Datapad against his chassis with his servos lightly at the bottom. He looked in a confused manner around the room, as if he didn't have a clue as to what was going on, before looking back at Optimus. "If you don't mind me by maybe getting your hopes up, but I think I have found something.

_It's Never Enough To Say I'm Sorry_

_It's Never Enough To Say I Care_

_But I'm Caught In Between What You Wanted From Me_

_And If I Give That To Ya, I Might Just Disappear_

_Nobody Wins When _

_Everyone's Loosing_

* * *

><p>A week and a half, yes. I am a terrible person. I keep forgetting what the lyrics are; feel free to look it up and inform me, because I do not have enough time on the internet to do so. .<p> 


	52. Part Fifty Two

It hurt like _hell_. Words probably couldn't describe how he was feeling right now. He could barely move, yet it felt like his body was on fire. Or better yet, like he was burning in a pit of lava, and yet he wasn't dying. He felt like he was in the Pit itself, and Unicron himself was torturing for something that he did not do. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He had quickly realized that what ever was going on, it was not good; the last thing he had remembered was falling asleep in the Decepticon med bay, and the next, well, _this_. He could hear voices around him, some shouting, and perhaps one voice trying to calm him down, for what ever reason he really didn't know why. He couldn't tell where he was, nor what was going on around him. There was too much pain going on in what seemed inside of him, and too much going on around him to regain his bearings, making his vision and thoughts spin like a tornado; and he was sure that even if he _could_ regain his bearings, he wouldn't like what he was seeing before him.

It was the longest while before the pain subsided; he still wasn't sure where it had been coming from, but he was sure that some of it still lingered around. He whimpered and whined, thrashing his helm from side to side as he tried to recollect what was going on around him. Why were they hurting him so much? What was going on? Why wasn't anyone trying to tell him anything? Voices still echoed around him, however he couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from, nor who they belonged to. None of this was making any sense to him, and he was sure that it probably wasn't making any sense to anyone else, either; all he heard was a bunch of gibberish. Then again, they could just be using some sort of medicine on him to make him like this; he didn't doubt that thought as it came to mind. Knock Out had said something about Megatron asking for him to keep that around specifically for the yellow bot, however the warlord hadn't really hinted much as to _why_ he wanted to keep it around specifically for him.

Like a sudden jolt, there was a shout, before everything seemed to slowly get quiet; footsteps quickly retreating away like a hurricane breaking up inland. There were still voices around him; however they were minute, and he could understand them as well as he could understand the others, which were not audible in the first place. Minutes passed, or rather it felt like hours, as he stayed where he was - he couldn't tell weather he was lying down, sitting down, or standing, truth be told - and merely listening to the voices around him as he tried to pull everything together. He felt strange, like something was missing, however he couldn't tell what or why. He was in such a state of confusion and oddity that he was surprised that he even remembered his own _designation_. The least someone could do was point him in the right direction, right? But then again, they were most likely all Decepticons around him, and therefore took little to no pity for what was happening to him.

Suddenly, a flash of light brought him out of his thoughts; making him recoiling at the suddenness of it and by how much it hurt his optics. Whining, Bumblebee let his helm fall to the side and clicked unhappily, showing his displeasure. As quick as it was turned on, the light went off, and slowly he could feel his pain numbing away, as if he was injected with some sort of medicine. The room was utterly dark around him, and it took him a moment before he was able to lift his helm up, if only barely, to at least try and guess where he was. Wait, wasn't this the med bay? The sound of footsteps coming near him made the yellow bot hitch his intakes and swirl his helm around to see who it was, only to be calmed with a servo on his arm and another on his forehelm.

"Shh, kid, you're alright," came the voice of KnockOut, and quickly Bumblebee relaxed as he looked over the darkened frame of the Decepticon medic. KnockOut seemed to be looking him over just the same, before saying gently, as if anymore would scare him, "Kid, I need ya t' listen, and listen to me _carefully_, alright?" Bumblebee nodded weakly. "Alright, now a lot of slag just happened, alright, and I think I just gave you a little bit of time, okay? The cons are shippin' outta here -" where ever _here_ was "- and they wanted me t' offline ya and all." Bumblebee's optics widened and instantly he tried to flinch away, however was quickly calmed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna," KnockOut explained gently. "But if anyone comes back and finds ya alive, well, it ain't gonna be too good, alright? So I'm sparin' pity on ya and gonna activate your trackin' beacon before I leave, alright? That way your friends'll find ya. The better part of the 'Cons should be gone by the time they get here, so don't you worry, alright? Everything's gonna be okay."

Right when the medic turned to leave, a yellow servo jolted out from under the covers and instantly grabbed his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. When he turned back around in a slightly confused manner, he was met with pleading blue optics.

( _But what'll happen t' you?_ ) asked Bumblebee hoarsfully. ( _Are you gonna be alright? I mean, if they found out that you didn't do your job and they kill you, or worse? I mean, you're gonna make it out alive, too, aren't you? ) _The medic sighed, more so at the concern in the younger bot's voice than in the fact of him asking so many questions.

Placing a servo on the resting mech's shoulder, he said, "Kid, there's not much worse they can do t' me anymore, honestly. I'll be fine." Bumblebee instantly started to say something when he saw the slightly saddened look in the medic's optics, however was quickly cut off. "And 'fore you say anything, kid," KnockOut started, "comin' with ya would be a worse idea then leavin' like I am now. Your friends, well, I'm sure I'm not on their good side, and I'm sure that there ain't nothin' that can change that."

Without another word, the medic reached up and touched somewhere up on the yellow mech's helm, making Bumblebee turn his helm up slightly to try to see where it was, but failing epically. Quickly KnockOut turned and gathered something in his arms, before making a quick break for the door, locking it with some kind of code, before making his way out. However, before the door closed, Bumblebee realized the KnockOut was clearly hesitant in leaving; taking one last look at the young mech as the door closed, a saddened look on his face.

And the sad part was, Bumblebee really didn't want him to go.

* * *

><p>Oh no, what happened? You'll find out.<p> 


	53. Part Fifty Three

The crashed remains of the Nemesis were like some sort of maze; they couldn't get through it even if they had a map of some sort. It was partly in ruins, with some of the used to be makeshift base obviously still in use. Or it had been. It looked as if anyone that had been there had gotten out of there in a hurry, and not that long ago, either. Which worried most of the small team quickly, and only edged out more the further in they got; why did anyone get out so fast if it seemed that everything in here - or at least _most_ of everything - was useable and worked perfectly fine. One would think that perhaps there was an ambush waiting to happen. At least they all had motive; it had been not an hour ago that they had received a distress beacon from this location, and they were sure as to whose it was: Bumblebee. Or at least Ironhide had been; everyone else seemed paranoid like frag for having to come to a place like this.

The Nemesis seemed to have crashed into Yellow Stone Park a _long_ time ago, and now age, decay, and natural wind, rain, and all together mother Earth, had covered the ship to make it seem like some sort of giant pile of brush or even stone. Weather it had been on purpose or accident, it had made a really good cover. Which also made any other Autobot weary about going into the ship in the first place; they didn't know what they were getting into, nor did they want to stay long to find out. Jazz had even been kind enough to state that this reminded him of some game; something called Infected or whatever. To those bot who had looked it up, well, they seemed more uneasy than normal. [Who could blame then, with the graphics that they saw from the game?]

When Prowl had informed them about the beacon back at base, well, everyone seemed to be half and half on their feelings towards it. It _could_ have been Bumblebee activating his distress beacon, yes; but how did they know that it wasn't some sort of trap, that maybe the Decepticons weren't planning some sort of ambush and hoping that the Autobots would carelessly fall for it, hoping for the inevitable? The only thing that probably got them goin was Mirage; the ninja stating that if they didn't at least _try_, they could be running the risk of loosing Bumblebee again, or perhaps not even seeing him alive again. That statement seemed to only help get others on his side. Prime had willingly taken over three select groups to check everything out, if not just to make sure, as Mirage had stated.

Once they had arrived at Yellow Stone, nearly at break neck speed, it seemed that their confirmations - or at least Mirage's - had been further brightened at the sight of a partly hidden Nemesis at a closed off part of the park. Once masking their energy readings and quickly getting their plan together, the three teams quickly broke off to search; a weary Prime leading a quite pleased Mirage, a still pissed off Ironhide, a very skittish FirstAid, a still jokeful Jazz, and a slightly unwilling Nightwing. The next time, he would _defiantly_ have Prowl choose the teams, no ifs, ands, or afts about it.

Their pedsteps seemed to both annoy and paranoi them the most; they echoed and clanked throughout the empty halls, Optimus wishing that he could just mute everything around them and make it easier for them to sleuth around. That was pointless, of course; he could be invisible and it _still_ wouldn't help him at all. His spark kept beating at an all but quiet and slow pace, part of his processor wanting to believe that they were going to find Bumblebee - _and_ the sparkling - here; the other half telling him not to get over excited, that perhaps they _could_ be wrong. Optimus, as if some child who had just been told that a family member or a pet had just died, did not want to believe that it was true, that Bumblebee might not be here, but he had to be strong for his team.

"Mech, Ah still can't believe how quiet it is in 'ere," muttered Jazz, dashing out from behind a corner and pointing out his gun; only to be met with more red flood lights and nothing, as per usual since they had entered the thought to be abandon ship.

"Du', will ya quite sayin' that?" Mirage asked in a slightly annoyed and slightly panicked voice, following his comrade out and doing a double take of the hall, as if half expecting Jazz to have missed something on his first glance down it [which everyone would have believed if it _had_ happened]. "You're givin' me the glitches, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, good," Jazz giggled slightly, however yelped and practically jumped forward when he was suddenly jabbed in the back by a large and totally _hot_ to the touch cannon.

"Jus' _move_, 'fore 'Ah move ya mahself," growled Ironhide slightly, and instantly both Jazz and Mirage complied; not wanting to piss off the weapons speaclist anymore than he already was. And him being on the edge more than usual did _not_ help his attitude at all.

Again their pedsteps echoed through the empty halls, Mirage and Jazz leading the way, with 'Hide still fuming with a cowering FirstAid in the middle, and Optimus and 'Night brining up the rear. Every so often the Morphicon would suddenly jump and spin around; aiming his gun at something that wasn't there. He must have been seeing things, Optimus thought up as an excuse for him. He couldn't blame him, seeing as how he must have had one too many bad run ins with the Decepticons. Optimus was just lucky he knew how _not_ to act in such a way around a place like this; any younger than he was, and he probably would have done the same thing, too.

"Prime, Ah' think the signal's coming form just up ahead," informed Jazz, turning another corner with fast reflexes; starting ahead again with nothing was up ahead. "Ah think it's comin' from this room up 'ere."

The rooms in which led to said room were just up ahead; double doors, and looking thoroughly reinforced. When all arrived at said area, Mirage couldn't help but give a whistle.

"I think's locked, sir," stated Mirage as he rubbed the back of his helm after doing a scan of it in an obviously confused manner. "'Ow ya think we're gonna - ?"

"Move aside," ordered Ironhide as he retracted cannons, stepping up across the hall from the door as if he had something in mind.

"'Erm, 'Hide, ah hate t' ask, but what're you -?"

Jazz didn't get to finish his question as suddenly, at brute force, Ironhide launched forward and rammed the door as hard as he could with his shoulder blade; leaving a large dent in the process. FirstAid was quick to jump behind Mirage as both he and Jazz scattered back; Nightwing partly cowering as he showed utter confusion and disbelief in his optics. Obviously, this was _not_ something that he was used to seeing something like this happen on a daily basis. And sadly, with Ironhide, it pretty much _did_ happen on a daily basis. Said mech repeated the process of backing up and ramming into the door again, until he finally slumped against the wall, tired and panting; and in the door, a large hole big enough for maybe Nightwing or Jazz to fit through. If they hit it a little more, at least.

"Damn," laughed Jazz as he went to inspect the hole and the room in which it blocked. "'Ey, ah think it's their med bay," Jazz informed, before backing off a bit and giving the door a few more good kicks as the others - more namely Mirage and Optimus, seeing as how Nightwing was still slightly cowering and FirstAid had instantly wanted to check on Ironhide - walked up beside Jazz.

"Here, watch out, Jazz," Optimus offered, and when the smaller mech stepped out of the way, the Autobot leader instantly whipped out his Energon sword; in half a minute flat, a small - but good, at least - sized hole was created from where Ironhide had pretty much beat the door in. "You two first," said Optimus, and instantly Jazz and Mirage, slunk through, followed by a still slightly stunned Nightwing, gun still ready.

While Optimus worked on getting the door to cave in larger - or at least to cut it up more - so that he and Ironhide could fit through, the trio instantly went to work investigating the room in which the beacon was coming from. Jazz had been right; it _was_ the med bay. Looked roughly the same as theirs, however darker even in the flood lights and _hugely_ disorganized.

"Heh, don't let 'Aid see this," snorted Mirage at the last comment about the room; Primus _knows_ the medic in training would stop and try to clean it up if he saw it. "'Ey, Jazz, are you _sure_ that that distress beacon's comin' from here?" asked Mirage as they got further into the room.

"Yeah, ah'm sure," Jazz stated, flooding better light into one portion of the room; it was actually quite hard to see with red lights flashing on and off every few seconds. "Otherwise, mech, 'ah would be -"

"Hey, uh, sirs?" came the unfamiliar voice of Nightwing, British-sounding in comparison to their voices, "I think I may have found him."

Instantly the duo spun around at the voice - one that they were not used to, since even after nearly three or more months, Nightwing often _refused_ to talk at all in public - to see Nightwing crouched at the end of one med berth, peering in between the gap that stood in between that one and the one next to it. And he was right; there was a figure propped up against the wall, looking hazy as he stared back at the crouched bot in confusion, his legs shifting up the blanket that he was covered up with.

"'Bee?" asked Jazz in slight shock, instantly dashing forward; Nightwing moved out of the way just as quickly, standing up and looking as if he was going on guard as Jazz slid onto his knees in front of the currently sitting mech. It was at about that time that one of the doors fell inward, several cuts in it from Optimus having to cut it; some cuts having not made it all the way through.

"Hey, 'Aid, get in 'ere!" called Mirage as he quickly went after Jazz. "We found 'Bee!" There was a grunt from Ironhide from outside, the sound of him obviously finally getting up off the wall echoing through the hall and into the Decepticon med bay as well.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" asked Jazz in a low voice, gently placing a servo on the younger mech's shoulder. Bumblebee shifted and gave some sort of sigh, slowly looking at the silver mech. For a moment, he seemed to look him over, as if forgetting who he was for a moment. Then, finally, he nodded, shuttering his optics as if trying to get used to the bright light Jazz was still shining. The third in command tried not to act surprised by the yellow mech's minute response - shouldn't he at least be more skittish or something after being in the Decepticon make shift base for so long? - and simply smiled back. "Good," he said, before gently grabbing the mech's arm and leaning over so that he could put it around his shoulder, "now lemme help ya up, alright? I'mma put ya up on one'a these berths, al'ight?"

Bumblebee merely gave an agreeing click, shifting his weight as he tried to help Jazz lift him up, his peds sliding against the slick floor as they moved; Mirage instantly moving forward to help as he comm'ed everyone else, informing them that they had accomplished their mission. The clanking of peds hitting the floor echoed throughout the med bay as the other three bots entered, FirstAid instinctively pushing past as Jazz and Mirage got Bumblebee sat on the berth, the yellow bot wrapping his blanket around him as if he were cold.

"Bumblebee, are you alright? Here, let me look," the young medic instantly started when he managed to get his way in front of Bumblebee, first moving both the yellow bot and the blanket around as he physically examined him for anything wrong with him; his optics squinted in the dim lighting. "Wow, surprisingly I don't see anything wrong with -"

FirstAid instantly stopped himself when he managed to pull the blanket away from Bumblebee's abdominal plating; within seconds of the young medic staring, Bumblebee instantly pulled the blanket back, as if ashamed at what the medic saw. FirstAid was still staring at what ever it was that he saw, making the others visibly worried at why FirstAid was worried.

"Is…. Everything okay?" Optimus asked, stepping forward; what worried him more was that Bumblebee seemed to shy away a little as he did so. FirstAid didn't say anything to them; only looked up with a pitied expression to Bumblebee before stepping forward a little bit.

"Oh, honey!" he said sadly, pulling in Bumblebee without a second thought for a hug; the yellow bot instantly going limp in said kind gesture. Strangely, this was more than he needed right now, the hugging and all. He should have felt more ashamed, more despaired and spark broken having a sparkling taken away from him.

But, having actually listened to the Decepticon medic, he could only wonder if KnockOut had it all under control, as he sat here being held tightly in the quietness of the med bay.


	54. Part Fifty Four

Tired. He was tired as Pit. He could barely move. He was sure that he was in some sleep induced coma, however he was unsure. All he knew was that he was tired, and he wanted to rest. He knew better than to fool himself, of course; he knew why he was tired, and he was sure that most everyone else in the base did, too. He had been moronic. He should have stayed in the med bay that week and a half ago, instead of moving when he heard someone trying to bust in. As he got to thinking, he was now sure that that had all been a trap; a ploy to get him out of his confines so that they could take him away like they were planning, and take his sparkling away from him, too. He felt like wasting away, surely; he could have fought more, he knew, and could have trusted KnockOut less. He still hadn't a clue as to what the Decepticon medic had meant when he said that he would be able to help them and all, but he was sure that he was completely and utterly confused as to if he should trust him or not.

Groggily, the yellow mech pulled himself out of his current state - or at least tried to - and back into the land of the living; if he wasn't too far gone, that was. With is astounding luck, he was far from it; the dim lighting of the med bay kept him awake, and for a moment he felt as if he weren't really there, as if it was all just a dream. Sighing, he realized that it wasn't; although he wished that it was. His servos slowly trailed down from where they _had_ been resting on his chassis, to his now flattened abdominal plating. It had been expertly patched up, and he was sure that it was KnockOut's doing; he _had_ been the one who had taken it out in the first place, right? He couldn't help but wonder now; if it were truly not, and he was not hallucinating, then where was it now.

He gave a whine as his body relaxed, knowing that it would only hurt him more to keep thinking about it the way his was. How were the others, anyway? Last he recalled, he could remember Optimus being one of the ones that found him. The yellow bot froze in place. Was he upset? Bumblebee couldn't blame him if he were passed at him loosing their sparkling He could have _tried_ more, could have at least tried to escape, no matter how much he was told that it was a bad idea. He could have done better, couldn't he of? Of course he could have; half the time he was able to move around if he wanted to; KnockOut had trusted him enough not to try and leave, and Bumblebee had been too scared to try and explore at all around the Nemesis. That, and the medic gave him sanctuary. Oh, if only he could have -!

"Bumblebee?" came a groggy question; Bumblebee instantly turning his helm to the side as he heard movement literally in his audio. He realized now that he was in a larger berth, and he could easily see why. Next to his helm - or just about - was Sam, curled up on his side, facing Bumblebee, with a blanket and a couple of pillows, moving around upon realizing that his guardian was awake. "'Bee, you awake?" asked the boy hoarsfully, raising his head off of his pillow and rubbing his eyes with a slightly limp hand. After a moment, Bumblebee gave a twitter.

( _Yeah_ ) Bumblebee replied, moving his nearest arm so that he could gently wrap it around the boy and slowly bring him closer to the side of his chassis. Samuel didn't seem to mind the movement; shifting up against the large arm a little bit as it move, but other than that, not minding. ( _Are you alright?_ )

"I should be asking _you_ that," Sam chuckled as he finally rubbed each eye with a fist, moving so that he was resting against his guardian's side and armpit in a tired manner. When he finished rubbing his eyes of all the gunk, he looked up his guardian's face, and gave a tired smile. "You're alright, right?" he asked now, showing concern on his face. "I mean, I-I really didn't hear all of what happened and all, but from what I _did_ hear, well, you ain't doin' so good." Bumblebee sighed and fixed his helm so that he was now staring at the ceiling.

( _If you only knew_ ) said the yellow mech in a sad tone, making Sam frown now from the tone of voice his guardian used; Bumblebee had never sounded this sad, even when one of his games had busted right before he was close to finishing it.

"Well, try me," Sam stated, sitting up more and trying to look confident as he spoke; Bumblebee must have somehow felt this, or at least guessed it, now looking back at his charge with a raised optic ridge, as if unable to believe what the human was trying to say. After a long and seemingly intense stare down, Bumblebee finally gave in, shaking his helm and sighing in defeat. A smile grew on Sam's lips, slightly annoying Bumblebee if only for the fact that the human seemed a little too cocky.

( _I hate you sometimes, you know that?_) Bumblebee asked - or rather informed - his charge, reaching up with his other servo and gently flicking the top of the human's head, making sure not to flick hard enough to hurt him.

"Ow!" laughed Sam, his hands instantly shooting up to rub where Bumblebee had flicked, his smile only growing larger. Bumblebee could only roll his optics; how could he have been stuck with such a fragger like this? Oh, right, he asked for the mission.

( _Would you rather I start at the beginning, or would you rather not hear all of the grueling details that I might have to offer? )_ asked Bumblebee, as if trying to scared the human away, or even acting as if he were warning him of something terrible. Dropping his arms to his side again - as if the "pain" had finally subsided - and relaxing back against his guardian, Sam shrugged.

"I've probably heard worse, you know," Sam stated, making Bumblebee squint at him in a slightly annoyed manner; he was jus trying to get to him, wasn't he? But sadly, he couldn't say no to him.


	55. Part Fifty Five

The next few days felt like nothing; like he was in a trance of some sort, and yet he wasn't, because he could tell that the days passed anyway. For the most part, he stayed put in the med bay; he was too afraid to leave, strange as it may have been. But he felt safe, and that was all the had mattered, right? Plus, Ratchet worried about him, although he didn't show it all too often; meaning that he was watched carefully while in the med bay. Having the sparkling virtually - and literally - taken out of him had taken it's toll on the yellow bot, and Ratchet was just looking out for him, like any parent might, however without being too pushy or too hovering. Bumblebee had to admit, for a long while he didn't want to get up out of the berth, seeing as how Ratchet didn't force him to; he was lucky that Cliff' and Jazz were there to at least get him to get up and move around the med bay a little bit while he stayed. But the one who had perhaps really got him was Optimus; per usual, of course.

Bumblebee had basically had his own berth after staying in the med bay for a few days; Sam staying with him and on only two occasions spending the night with his guardian, as if giving moral support for him, and mostly giving pity that 'Bee wished would completely go away and leave him alone. He didn't want to say that out loud, of course, just merely thought it; Sam had good intentions, he knew, and was just trying to cheer him up. He was actually glad that the human was doing so; he didn't know how much longer he could take Skidz and Mudflap coming in to tell him about their video games or what they did that day, even if he adored them. He was visited by Optimus a lot, too; who often sat beside his berth and talked to him gently, as if any louder might spook him or something. Which he couldn't blame him for; Bumblebee had been depressed because of what happened with he and the sparkling. But enough about the that; what was he trying to talk about again? Oh, that was right.

It was one night that Bumblebee had awoke with a start; it was another bad dream, one that had nearly ripped his spark out. He tried not to cry out, for fear of someone hearing about him and worrying about him too much; he was getting that a lot lately. He held his frame back from shaking, and groggily looked around the med bay; unaware of the warmth that he was leaning up against. He possibly only knew it was night because Ratchet always turned out the lights, often leaving his office light on and the door open for anyone paranoid of the dark. Tonight was not one of those nights. Sighing, Bumblebee relaxed against his berth, up until he realized that he was sitting up slightly. He wasn't uncomfortable; the only thing that threw him off was that the pillows he first thought that he was on were _warm_; he was sure that it wasn't his own body heat creating it, and in a confused manner, he looked up.

A sleeping Optimus was leaning over him, face mask off, legs on either side of the bot while he quietly seemed to snore. The Autobot leader was totally relaxed in his sleep, as if for once not worrying about the dangers and threats of the world around him. That was probably one thing that Bumblebee enjoyed about Optimus in his sleep; he seemed so calm and defenseless, despite his size. Kind of reminded him of Bulkhead, although minus the larger bulk on him. Slowly, timidly, Bumblebee weakfuly - he didn't know how or why, despite the fact that he felt fine - reached up a servo and gently brushed it against his lover's cheek. Arms that were slumped on his shoulders and meeting on his chassis shifted, however the large bot did not wake up. Smiling, Bumblebee gently cupped said cheek in mention, wondering why the frag anyone like Optimus would stay with a bot like him.

Sure, he knew that Optimus loved him dearly, and vise versa, although Bumblebee wondered how much Optimus could put up with him before hating him or despising or the likes. He was sure that not telling him his feelings - about the rape, what happened, and now about loosing the sparkling - probably made Optimus wonder what he did wrong to make the yellow mech talk as much as he would have liked him to. Bumblebee trusted the mech, sure he did, he just didn't know how much he could handle before breaking down and doing something that he knew that he shouldn't. The yellow mech had done a few things that he wasn't proud of, and Primus only knew what Optimus was capable of.

"Bumblebee?" came a groggy voice from over him, snapping Bumblebee out of his trance so stare up at the waking mech. Optimus shifted slightly, taking in a deep breath as if about to yawn before letting the breath out with nothing, reaching a servo to cover up Bumblebee's current one. Dark navy blue optics shuttered open slowly, showing tiredness and tension. "You're awake," Optimus smiled down after a moment of simply lying there and staring down at the smaller mech; his other servo slowly making it's way up to his forehelm, where he touched it with the back of his servo. "You should be resting, you know," Optimus went on. "Ratchet said you needed it."

( _I can't_ ) Bumblebee replied after a moment of thought, as if trying to think up his words so that he would not say something wrong. ( _I… I had a bad dream. About the sparkling. Don't think I could go back to sleep if I wanted to after that._ ) Optimus's expression instantly softened, his servo tenderly going back down to his lover's chassis and rubbing it gently in a soothing manner.

"I wish you'd talk to me," muttered the red and blue mech, his helm tilting to one side as if in thought. "You know that I would just listen if you ask me to. It's not good to keep everything bottled in like this, you know. I simply worry about you."

Looking for a distraction, Bumblebee instantly gazed to the servo placed on his chassis, now placing his other servo on it, as if worried that it might get cold. There was a long moment of silence between the two after that, Bumblebee unable to respond to what his lover had said to him; Optimus seeming to nearly fall into recharge a few times because of the quiet, much to Bumblebee's amusement. He couldn't help but wonder what the Prime had been doing before he had come into the med bay; or rather, what made him want to sleep in the med bay in the first place. Optimus was kind sparked like that; always willing to go to strange lengths in order to cheer others up.

( _It was a mechling, you know_ ) Bumblebee finally stated, gently tracing the larger bot's servo with a finger, as if it truly interested him. He didn't even try to look up, as if it were pointless or if he were unable to look the Prime in the optics.

"A…. mechling?" Optimus repeated after a moment of thought, and Bumblebee could practically _feel_ the smile coming onto the larger mech's exposed lips. That was probably one of the few things terrible about going out with Optimus and getting to know him; Bumblebee could practically _feel_ the expressions that he made without even looking. When Bumblebee nodded, Optimus only smiled wider and said, "Well, that gives us _one_ reason to keep it away from Ironhide.

( _What'd'ya mean? _) asked Bumblebee, although he knew what the larger mech meant, finally looking up. Optimus still had a smile on his lips, as he had guessed, and was looking down kindly at the yellow bot. When Bumblebee had looked up, not a split second later Optimus removed his servo from under Bumblebee's and brought it up to his helm; rubbing his forehelm with the back of his servo.

"I _mean_ he'll give it a toy gun to play with within a week," stated Optimus in a jokeful tone, making Bumblebee smile, too. Then a thought occurred to Bumblebee.

( _So you're trying to find him?_ ) asked Bumblebee, leaning upwards slightly to show his interest in the subject. Optimus sighed and bowed his helm slightly.

"I promise you, sweetspark, I will do anything and _every_thing in my power to find our sparkling and save him," Optimus said. "But in the meantime, I don't want you to worry. He'll be fine, and Megatron will get what he deserves."

( _Just don't do anything stupid, alright? ) _asked Bumblebee, knowing that the mech would not lie to him about such a delicate subject. Or anything of the sort, for that manner, but still. Optimus smiled weakfuly at the question, and nodded.

"Of course not, my love," he answered quietly. "How could I forgive myself if I ever made you upset? I wouldn't ever be able to, of course, and you know it."

Bumblebee could only smile at the statement. Of course he knew that it was true; which was what worried him more than he should have.


	56. Part Fifty Six

Decepticons were tough, rough, and could handle anything that came their way, weather it be smaller than they are larger and more powerful. They thought themselves the most powerful beings in the entire universe, and unstoppable; they could handle anything, and would easily destroy anything in their path, regardless of what the cost was to them. They weren't afraid of _anything_ - except Megatron, if you were smart enough and didn't want to get your aft fried by said mech - and always stood brave in the face of danger… But who knew that a mere sparkling could both annoy and frighten them as much as this?

"Can someone _please_ get that _thing_ to stop crying?" shouted an annoyed Barricade, forced onto nearly the edge of the couch with a pound helm ache. Usually, Decepticons never said please, but seeing as how they couldn't _harm_ the sparkling, nor do anything to scare it, well, this was the exception.

"Oh, but it's so sad," cooed a ever joyful Skywarp, who happily picked up the sparkling from where he lay on the floor on a few blankets, instantly placing it on the crook of his arm. "It's so tiny and small and fragile. Look it!" Thundercracker instantly took a jump back when said sparkling was suddenly shoved in his face, giving his wing mate a snarl of annoyance.

"Yes, yes, I see it! Now get it out of my face, will ya?" TC more ordered than ask, taking a step back as if anything Skywarp did wouldn't be good enough. Skywarp muttered something under his breath, however instantly cradled the sparkling again, rocking it lightly and seeming as if he had done something like this before.

"Perhaps you should try feeding it," Hook offered, gesturing a cube for Skywarp to take. "I'm sure Lord Megatron, erm, decided that it wasn't within his duty to feed it when he had it."

It was amazed that anyone could talk over the cries of the sparkling; most of the mechs near or around it having their audios shattered at the high pitched cry that the sparkling was giving. It was a wonder none of them starting bleeding Energon out of their audios, really. Most could only wonder who the frag the creators were to make this thing have such a screeching and terrible cry, anyway; they hadn't been told much about that…. _thing_, only that Megatron wanted to keep it - _keep_ it, for Primus's sake! - and raise it as his heir. That didn't see _that_ dream lasting long, however; Megatron had a short temper and was _very_ short when it came to patience, too, and all this crying and whining wasn't going to help too much on that; he would most likely dispose of it _very_ quickly, even though at the moment he wasn't the one taking care of it too much. Even a few were taking bets on how long the thing would last with them; most of them proclaimed that it wasn't going to last long, maybe even less than a day seeing as how many Decepticons wanted to kill the sparkling anyway.

Skywarp was quick to take the Engergon from the medic, first looking over it and sniffing it, before shrugging and began to try and clam the sparkling by feeding it. That was quickly stopped, however, when suddenly the small being was taken from his arms, as was the cube from his servo.

"Oh, you're doing it wrong! You're gonna kill it or something!" TC stated as he took the sparkling from the even _bigger _sparkling, as if he expected him to murder it on purpose. "Here, let _me_ do it."

Resting the now sniffling sparkling in the crook of his elbow, gently Thundercracker offered the tube connected to the cube. The sparkling seemed just as confused as Skywarp might have been upon being offered the cube, however when the tube was bumped up against his lips, the sparkling instantly opened his mouth in expectance, tiny servos reaching up to grab at it so that it wouldn't move around while he ate his Energon. Once he got a hold of it, he began drinking it down like he hadn't eaten in forever; which, in his case, he probably hadn't eaten since he was _born_, which, according to both Hook and a weary KnockOut, hadn't been too long ago. As stated before, not many Decepticons knew where the sparkling had come from, only that Megatron wanted to raise it as his own. Primus save them all.

"Now, see, there we go!" Hook said proudly, obviously liking the fact that he had been the one to virtually make the sparkling stop crying.

Most bots seemed to ignore his comment, finally able to take their servos off his audios since the audio-cracking sound was finally put on mute; some muttering their annoyance about having to take care of a sparkling in the first place. Wasn't that the Autobot's jobs? To be all nice and nurturing and stuff? Why not just leave the thing with _then_ and then kidnap it when it was older? Well, he probably wouldn't listen as well if they did _that_, so this was probably just a good idea as any. Well, form what most thought; taking in the responsibility of a sparkling was _not_ something that they had planned for in, well, _never._ This was probably one of their biggest nightmares coming into reality, really.

"Yeah, I guess so," muttered TC, seeming just as uninterested as anyone else in the room, subconsciously rocking back and forth in the hopes of getting the sparkling to sleep so they wouldn't have to worry about their audios breaking for a little while. In the mean time, Skywarp, quietly shuffled up behind the other jet, obviously _way_ more interested in the sparkling than anyone else.

"Well I think it's cute," pouted the purple and black jet, smiling when blue optics locked with red ones, obviously curious as to why he was being watched as he ate his food. Instantly Skywarp reached out a servo, and began trying to tickle the sparkling, cooing, "Aren't you? Aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" The sparkling merely gave the seeker a narrowed look and an annoyed sound in response, as if wondering why he was being touched while he ate.

"Well look at that!" Blackout laughed from a nearby table. "You even managed to annoy a _sparkling_, 'Warp! That's sad." Some other bots around the room laughed at the comment; who knew?

"Shut up," pouted Skywarp in response, however kept himself from looking back to the helicopter. "'Least my aft don't scare him. Heh, neither does my face, either, t' tell ya the truth." Blackout instantly stopped laughing and growled, however the rest of the laughter seemed to grow.

"Oh, will you guys shut up?" snapped Thundercracker. "You're going to make it cry again, thank you very much." On cue, the sparkling whined around the tube, his blue optics getting misty from the sudden loud noise around him; obviously, he did _not_ like that.

"Oh, like you care," snorted Hook, now walking up in front of Thundercracker so that he could get a better look of the almost orange-looking sparkling. "You're kinda remindin' me of KnockOut, you know that?" snorted the medic, regarding the sparkling with a less than interested look; the sparkling looking back up at him with a less than excited look. "He said somethin' 'bout takin' care of it and all."

"Where _is_ that fragger, anyway?" asked Barricade, now finding it appropriate to speak now that the sparkling was not crying. "I went in there on my shift off to get a few wires repaired on my arm, and he wasn't anywhere to be found. And this was, what? About an hour ago."

"Really?" asked Hook in a curious voice, his fists going to his sides as he looked at Barricade with an astonished look. "He's supposed to be watchin' the med bay while I was off. Ya think he went somewhere off base or somethin'?"

"Well he wouldn't go far, the wuss," Blackout said with a snicker. "'M sure he'd get his aft kicked in astroseconds."

"I dunno, and I dun't care," Barricade stated as he slumped back onto the couch, the sparkling in TC's arms slowly falling asleep. "Could be joinin' the dammned Auto-scums for all I care. Not that he would; his aft'd get fried in seconds."

And sadly, no one knew how wrong that he was.

* * *

><p>Neh, was expecting more from this chapter. But also, that last part about KnockOut? Pay close attention to it. And sorry if I trashed anyone's personalities in this; not good at writing a whole lot of characters. Mostly going off about what I read about them here on FF.<p> 


	57. Part Fifty Seven

For the most part of a day and a half, it seemed that any energy that Bumblebee used was for his moping; no one could blame him, and Sam had told him that if he were in _his_ position, he'd probably been moping around, too. The human had said that one of his mother's friends had had a miscarriage, and she was depressed and all for the longest time before she tried again. She and her husband had three kids and all, but apparently she still wasn't all over the miscarriage and all, and even sometimes visited the cemetery where it was "buried"; apparently human babies aren't that bit within the first three months of their life in the womb, and the baby that his mom's friend lost was only two months in the womb. Bumblebee didn't ever want to feel something like _that_; feeling a baby being killed off inside of him and not even being able to meet it, but it seemed that his position was much worse than hers. He _knew_ that his sparkling was alive out there somewhere, in the clutches of the Decepticons, probably not knowing what it was like to be loved or held. It scared the living daylights out of him, really it did. But he didn't know that they were going to find it that quickly.

It was nearly nightfall, the sun setting elegantly over the horizon; colors of red, yellow, and orange leaving a trail from where the sun once had been in the evening sky. Bumblebee, being his currently usual self, was sitting in the rec room, trying to keep himself occupied with Skidz and Mudflap while they argued over a game to play; and it worked successfully, to say the least. They were probably the only ones who hadn't said a word to him about the sparkling, and hadn't given him any pity looks like most everyone else had; by their way of saying it, they had basically told him, with their tackling and yelling and all, not to be too depressed. Mudflap had even offered the older mech - while not trying to point to anything - that Bumblebee could watch after them like he always did; they _did_ need someone to take care of them and teach them stuff, Mudflap stated, because they still didn't know a lot of stuff and all, even though they were old enough to take care of themselves. Bumblebee felt flattered; Mudflap was always the sweetspark of the two, even though he shared some of the same personality traits.

Bumblebee had been quietly watching the two bicker over what game to play, often having to warn them that the next time they roughhoused, Ratchet would surely take away their games for a _week_ for starting another fight, when the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway outside of the open door to the rec room. Bumblebee instantly turned and looked over the couch, Skidz and Mudflap shutting up as they heard it, too. When the yellow mech looked back at the twins, the only thing they seemed to be able to do was look at each other before looking back at their adopted brother and shrug. Within seconds Bumblebee stood and went to check it out; a pair of twins nearly at his heels as they seemed just as curious about it.

"Man, what's goin' on out 'ere?" Skidz asked aloud as they got into the hallway, peering around Bumblebee from where he stood at one side of the yellow mech, his twin at the other.

"'Perently 'Hide and 'Cliff spotted a 'Con hangin' 'round the outskirts of our base perimeter," informed Mirage as he passed by. "They're bringin' 'im now, said Prime, so they could talk to 'im and all. The funny thing is that Cliffjumper said that he came willingly."

The trio looked at each other for a moment in confusion before quickly scurrying after the ninja to see what was going on; knowing that they didn't want to miss the action that was most likely going to happen _very_ quickly, seeing as how this was a Decepticon, and Ironhide had yet to kick any of their afts since what had occurred, occurred. A Decepticon willingly turning himself into the Autobots without a fight or at least trying to run away? And also hanging around the outskirts of the Autobot and Team NEST base, as if _wanting to_ get captured? That sounded strange and even scared Bumblebee a bit from making him wonder what they were planning, even coming from Mirage, or anyone else for that manner. But Bumblebee had to admit, he had probably heard stranger things in his lifetime, not including the fact that 'bots could reproduce _without_ the AllSpark in their presence. What might have made his day was a Decepticon in a hula skirt, however that would have to wait until another day, wouldn't it?

Bumblebee walked in silence the whole time while following Mirage, Skidz and Mudflap having fallen back a bit behind him as they chattered away about what was going on and such. They made it outside in no time, the whole area designated as partly the landing area for planes to one side, and everything else that was often vastly empty, now drawn to life with that of people running around here and there, some shouting and some carrying things. Humans were such busy little creatures, weren't they? Bumblebee was just counted himself lucky that the humans were smart enough to either stop and let them go by or dash quickly out of the way whenever they saw a Transformer walking their way. Pfft, and Megatron said that they were stupid! They were quite the intelligent beings, actually, so said Perceptor; some of the other life forms on different _he_ had visited weren't as far ahead as the humans could be and were, and humans at least understood the fact that not _everything_ spoke their language. Well, most of them.

The humans seemed to scatter even more when the sound of a roaring engine echoed into one's audio's; Bumblebee instantly recognized it as Ironhide's engine. And so did Skidz and Mudflap, it seemed, for they instantly quieted on their talking and turned to where the sound was coming from rather than chatter more about what was going on. Sure enough, Bumblebee was right; Ironhide came rolling in towards the main hangers, followed by a green and white colored racing motorcycle, a holoform on it's back for perhaps obvious reasons, and them Cliffjumper. It seemed that Mirage had been right about their newest guest. He didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight, and more relaxed than he should have been. However, Bumblebee couldn't help but feel as if he remembered the colors the motorbike had. Quietly gesturing the twins to stay put where they stood by the hanger wall - much to their displeasure - Bumblebee quietly made his way to where Mirage now stood, closer to the trio to where they were practically in audio shot. After a moment and Ironhide shutting off his engine, the three transformed; the motorbike a lot slower than the other two. And, as humans and Autobots scattered away to their duties, and few watching the beings transform, Bumblebee realized where he remembered those colors…..

"KnockOut?" asked the yellow bot in an astonished voice, startling a few around him when he took a step closer to the Decepticon medic when all had transformed. "What are _you_ doing here?" KnockOut for a moment looked over in a confused manner to where the voice had come from, before beaming at the younger mech that had spoken.

"Well hey kid!" replied KnockOut almost happily. "I was hopin' that you'd make it out alive."

"Bumblebee, be careful," Ironhide said quickly before Bumblebee could speak, stepping in between the two as if worried that KnockOut would harm him, regardless of their conversation that was happening before them. "He may be unarmed, but he's still a Decepticon, and he's still dangerous!"

"But Ironhide!" Bumblebee whined slightly, giving his gaurdian a saddened look. "He's the one who saved my aft. I'm sure he won't do anything, especially if he came here willingly!" His real voice still sounded broken and scratchy, much like a human trying to speak with a sore throat, and KnockOut visibly winced at the sound of it; obviously like the clicking and twittering he had done before when he tried to talk to him.

"But nothin'!" Ironhide ordered. "He's still a 'Con, and at any moment he can - !"

"Easy, Ironhide. I'm sure both Bumblebee and KnockOut have a better explanation then this," said a gently baritone voice, instantly shutting Ironhide up and making him snap up his helm to see where it was coming from. Bumblebee didn't need to look back to see who the voice was coming from; he had heard that very same voice since was little, and was oh so used to it.

"But Optimus -!" Ironhide tried to start, however quickly quieted and took a step back from his charge, bowing his helm slightly; obviously Optimus must have gave him a look.

Bumblebee didn't blame Ironhide for the way he was acting, though. He would have done the same thing had he been in his gaurdian's position and _his_ charge was violated and the such. Not that he would want Ironhide to do so at the moment; he really liked Knockout, and he really didn't want to see the medic get blown up yet. Optimus stopped next to the yellow bot, looking down at him for a moment before giving him a nod - he didn't have his facemask open - and then looked at KnockOut. Cliffjumper and a few others had moved out of the way, however KnockOut was still where he had stood not a moment ago, looking around almost curiously at the other bots around him, as if surprised that he didn't see fear in their optics like he perhaps often saw when Megatron ordered someone to stand down. Bumblebee could believe that, honestly; Megatron was a cruel sparked mech, and the fragger could easily make someone stand down with _those _menacing optics.

"KnockOut, may I ask why you willingly surrendered yourself to two of my soldiers?" asked Optimus calmly, instantly earning KnockOut's attention back. He looked over the Prime for a minute, as if trying to think of a response, before making some sort of humming noise.

"Well, ya see, the thing is," KnockOut started, "and I mean the _honest_ thing is, is that I can't really take it anymore. I thought that perhaps you would be so kind of spark as to, oh, erm, let me join you?" KnockOut began looking sheepish as he said that, intertwining his servos behind his back. "I'm not trying to try anything on you," stated the Decepticon medic, "it's just, well, I'd be better off here."

"Oh, that's a load of slag," Ironhide instantly stated, obviously furious that he was made to stand and hear this instead of trying to do something with the 'Con standing before them. "Prime, you and Ah both know that he ain't tellin' th' truth! He's probably here to get some information on us and then report back t' Megatron with all the goods!"

"Ironhide, I'm sure he means well, and he does have a good expiation," stated Optimus in a stern voice. The weapons speaclist huffed and looked down, obviously infuriated that Optimus was willing to trust a Decepticon that had just came to them stating that he pretty much wanted to change sides. Bumblebee believed the mech, yes, he had to say; but he said nothing, not wanting to accidentally get the medic in any more trouble than he was already in.

"Actually, I, uh, kind of have more to say," stated KnockOut, earning the attention of everyone else again. "I _was_ just planning to come and tell you guys this, 'cause I kinda like the kid -" he made a gesture towards Bumblebee, making Ironhide growl at him "- and all, but I kind of changed my mind and all and -"

"Oh, will ya go already?" asked Ironhide, now seeming more angered than annoyed that he was having to stand through this. KnockOut bowed his helm slightly and proceeded to lean away a little bit, as if expecting Ironhide to simply attack him or blow him into pieces where he stood. Honestly, Bumblebee kind of expected that as well. When KnockOut looked back up, he instead looked to Bumblebee not the Prime, their optics instantly locking for a moment.

"Well, ya see, I'm sure you're wondering about the sparkling my old comrades, um, _stole_," stated KnockOut, now sounding more as if he were talking to Bumblebee rather than to everyone else around him, as he had sounded before. "I was kind of worried for it, and snuck out here to try and get him some help. I couldn't risk taking him out, otherwise myself _and_ the sparkling might have been offlined. I was only trying to look out for him. That, and I'm sure that Skywarp isn't going to let anything happen to him for a _long_ time, trust me." That last part had a chuckle added to it, as if KnockOut found it amusing.

"So you're saying that you're willing to tell us where the…. _Decepticons _are hiding?" asked Optimus, his voice now fueled with hope that made Bumblebee smile. KnockOut seemed to stare at the Autobot leader for the longest time, as if wondering if he should respond or not. And finally, he did, loud enough to where it seemed anyone could hear.

"Yes, yes I am. And if only for the life of that sparkling, thank you very much."

* * *

><p>Knew there was a reason I liked KnockOut. Also, if you guys are wondering about KnockOut's alt form, here's the explanation: I didn't know what he looked like, so I searched it up on Google, right? I found something about him on tfwiki dot net, and it turns out that he was in Revenge of the Fallen and all. [Sad thing is that I've watched that movie, like a hundred times and didn't know that]. He's one of the motorbikes. Anyway I saw a toy of him, and liked his colors and all, and thought that I would use that. I also said, "screw it, he gets to be normal bot size like Prowl is out of alt mode on Transformers Animated because he looks like he is and because KnockOut's a medic," and all that. Anyway, were any of you surprised by this? We'll learn more next chapter.<p> 


	58. Party Fifty Eight

Either way, it was still highly likely that no one trusted the ex Decepticon medic just yet, not matter how much Bumblebee knew that he wasn't going to do much to them; after all, the medic _did_ save his aft and was willing to help his sparkling at any cost. Optimus seemed fine in willing to listen to the medic in order to get what he wanted, and even at first hadn't wanted to put him in the interrogation room in the first place; he hadn't tried to put up a fight when the Autobots asked them to do what he was told. The medic didn't talk much with anyone, seeming to only tell them what they needed to hear; which was where the sparkling was, and how they could save him from his former ally's servos. He seemed honest enough, obviously trying not to get on his holder's bad side, and often calmly responding even when they weren't talkin in the same manner; they didn't need to restrain him with cuffs, as he never tried to run, merely sitting at the interrogation table in silence, often glaring back at the mech who was simply glaring at him in the first place while waiting for answers. He was very descriptive about where his used to be comrades were, and obviously he didn't feel any remorse in giving them away to their foes; even telling them about the layout of their bas and all and telling them the best routes around their makeshift base, seeming to _want_ them to get captured and killed.

It was apparent that although they did a lot to nearly destroy Mount Saint Helens in the process of rescuing Bumblebee nearly three months ago - the said accident being told by the government to the people who wanted to know what had happened being said that the momentarily inactive volcano began to erupt, however the top was too hardened with soot and rock that it began to blow from the inside; most bots didn't know much about volcanoes, therefore did not ask them if it were true or not - they hadn't destroyed their base completely, which at first they thought that they had, or at least enough to want to make them not come back for fear of getting spotted in the process. There were different ways in, out, and around the Decepticon base that even _KnockOut_ wasn't too sure about, being as how it was larger than you once thought, however he knew that you could get in one way or another, and easily mask your signal once you got deep enough into the volcano. One of the few down sides was that it also messed up transmissions and comms to the outside of the base; and you could be easily tracked by Soundwave if he happened to lock onto one's signal. And honestly, no one doubted that.

Bumblebee sat quietly outside the interrogation room, chair against the wall that had the door on it, leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs and his helm tipped down as he looked at the floor as if it interested him; surprised that the humans allowed them to have an interrogation room _and_ cells to keep Decepticon prisoners in in the first place. The sounds of their own holding cells - which, Bumblebee proclaimed, were _much_ nicer and cleaner than the ones he had been forced to stay in while in the clutches of the Decepticons echoed the quietness around the small perimeter louder than he remembered it usually being. He had been waiting for at least a few hours now, wanting to know what they were planning to do with KnockOut; he seemed like a nice mech, and he honestly didn't want to see him hurt. He had helped him not get his aft kicked, after all. But he knew that the others were just trying to protect him; he didn't mind that, don't get him wrong. He just couldn't help but feel bad that KnockOut came all the way here, and would most likely be offlined or worse if he were found or given back to the Decepticons. He hoped to Primus that they let him stay. He couldn't help but wonder what a mech like him was doing working for the Decepticons. Probably he had been someone who had been told wrong, or at first had believed what Megatron was feeing him. Either that, or he felt more pity on the young bot than Bumblebee wanted to realized that he did.

The door to the interrogation room hissed open, and Bumblebee snapped his helm up from where he pretended to be interested in the floor to see the last mech that had gone in there to talk to the Decepticon medic: Optimus. He looked tired - he _had_ been doing the most interrogating than most other mechs - but, _unlike_ everyone else who had gone in to question KnockOut, he didn't seem pissed off and in need of destroying some practice dummy out on the shooting range to relieve it all. Realizing all this, Bumblebee stood up, door wings jiggling with his swift movement, and faced the larger bot whom was merely a few feet away from him, optics shining with hope. Sighing, Optimus placed a servo on his face and sighed, relaxing his frame, now showing his tiredness more than he had been, striding over to the other mech as he seemed to forget that the door was still open behind him. Bumblebee almost wanted to say something to him, for fear of someone getting angered and thinking that KnockOut was trying to escape, but thought otherwise; it wouldn't help his case if he said that he thought KnockOut would get in trouble for something that he knew that he would not do.

"I love you, you know that?" asked Optimus when he stopped in front of Bumblebee, servo falling to his side as he looked over the yellow mech before him for the longest time, as if for a moment not recognizing him at all.]

( _So… you're letting him stay with us?_ ) asked Bumblebee, tilting his helm to one side in curiosity; however his spark seemed to beat faster at the thought of KnockOut not being killed off like he once that that he might be. Optimus sighed at that question before answering.

"He's not lying, I can tell you that," Optimus explained, holding his arms out to the younger bot as he retracted his face mask. Instantly Bumblebee attached himself to the larger mech, his helm happily resting against the Autobot leader's chassis as he relaxed against his frame; two arms wrapping around him protectively. "I do not want him to leave, because he seems useful," Optimus went on, "but Red Alert insists that we keep him in a cell until we are sure that he isn't trying to hide anything." Bumblebee sighed in relief; at least he wasn't leaving.

( _Thank you,_ ) Bumblebee said softly, now looking up to the Prime as he resting his chin against the larger chassis, leaning more onto the large bot. ( _And I love you, too, you know __that_? )

"Aw, how cute!" cooed a voice from behind, making both bots jump. "Ah, how young love gets to you, huh? I swear, you two are just the cutest I've ever seen."

Optimus looked over his shoulder to where the voice had come from, Bumblebee having to nuzzle past Optimus's arm and side in order to see as well, only to see KnockOut leaning against the wall, just a step from the door; his arms crossed over his chassis with a smug look on his face as he watched the two lovebirds in their embrace in pretty much the middle of the hall. One could tell that he most likely had heard the whole conversation, if not more. He seemed to be joking about what he said, of course, but it still made Bumblebee glare at the medic, even if he was only joking.

( _Aw, shut up_ ) glared Bumblebee as he rolled his words; however the statement only made KnockOut's smile grow larger than it should have been. Bumblebee gave a groan and quickly hid his helm back into Optimus's chassis; this was going to be a _long _time with the medic, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>One good thing for KnockOut: he can get away with making comments like <em>that<em>. xD


	59. Part Fifty Nine

Nothing. For once, when he awoke, felt nothing at all. It was quite strange, actually. Usually he felt _something_ when he awoke from his recharge, although he never knew what. Maybe it was the Prime's presence; often when he awoke at night from a peaceful slumber, he was so used to Optimus's presence on the berth beside him, usually cuddling up to him at night weather meaning to or not, that often it felt strange or empty whenever he awoke and he was not there. It was like some sort of intuition or other; he almost wanted to go along with the human's saying of women's intuition, although he honestly did not count for him. [It was still a thought, though.] Shuttering his optics, Bumblebee had been right; the usually taken spot next to him was empty, where as Optimus should have been there as he always had been when he might have been. It wasn't night time, sure, Bumblebee wanting to at least rest a little while before trying to help out with anything. Apparently, Optimus could not wait for him; Bumblebee had wanted him to at least rest for a little while, and had fallen asleep without knowing it. Optimus obviously had not, or had woken up before the yellow bot and left.

Sitting up slightly, looking around the room, a hurt expression instantly placed itself upon his facial plates at the sight of being alone when he woke up. Why would he leave without him without even waking up and telling him so? He wanted to help Optimus find the Decepticons _and_ the sparkling. _Their_ sparkling. He wanted to help rescue _their_ sparkling from death's grasp. Bumblebee shifted from his slightly side-sitting position to his aft, leaning against the headboard as if he could not hold himself up any longer now that he thought longer about the situation, pulling the blanket up to his chassis as he looked to his covered legs. What would he do now? Perhaps they hadn't left yet. Maybe Optimus had just gotten up earlier than he and had wanted to meet with everyone else before leaving, and thought that Bumblebee needed more time to rest. But that was unlikely; Optimus was always looking out for him, and wanted nothing more than to protect him, however often he wondered if he was often being too over protective of him. Not that he didn't mind, but sometimes it _did _get in the way of things. He just rarely ever had the spark to tell him.

Turning, Bumblebee pulled himself to the edge of the berth, hanging his legs over it and letting them swing slightly even though they were still tangled in the blanket. The room around him was dark and almost had a foreboding feeling to it, making the yellow mech wrap himself tighter in the blanket, putting it up around his shoulders as well. He was lucky that he knew where he was, otherwise he might have freaked out completely, perhaps believing that he was again in the Decepticon base. Looking around the quarters after a moment of thought, his optics adjusting to the darkness, he noticed that everything looked the same as it had been when he had fallen asleep not an hour or more ago; everything in the same order, nothing moved from it's original place, nothing placed down in somewhere that it should not have belonged. It was as if he left without a trace, or rather disappeared without even he himself meaning to do so. Now _that's_ what sort of freaked Bumblebee out even more than he should have been; usually Optimus took or left something upon leaving the quarters, letting Bumblebee know that he had indeed been there before and he was not going crazy.

As he looked around the room more, his optics finally landed on the side table; and a white piece of paper laying on it, with nothing else on it, making it completely stand out against the darkness of the side table. The paper was folded up, as if someone didn't want just _anyone_ to read it at first glance, and, after a short glance around, Bumblebee leaned over and picked it up, being careful as not to tear it, if he even could. Slowly the yellow bot unfolded it, tilting his helm to the side as he did so. When it was fully opened, and in both servos flat, Bumblebee realized that it was a note; and from Optimus, too! Without a second thought, Bumblebee began reading it, forgetting about everything else from earlier.

'_Bee_,

_I am truly sorry for you waking up alone to not find me there. I myself was not planning for you to do so, seeing as how you were going to help us with the Decepticons. But something has come up in all of this. Something I do not wish for you to get involved in. I really do care for you, 'Bee, and I do not wish for you to get wrapped up in my affairs. I promise that I __will__ come back for you - and will bring the sparkling, too. I want us to be a family, and I do not want us to be apart any longer. I said I would lover the sparkling weather it was mine or not - and I will hold true to my word. I will be back, my little 'Bee, I promise; I will never let you down._

_Optimus_

Bumblebee stared at the note for a longest time, that foreboding feeling he had earlier growing larger in his spark; a worrying sense fell over him, something that rarely ever happened to him unless something bad was _really_ going to happen. Finally, after staring at the note for what seemed like ever as if it were some foreign object that he could not understand or was printed in some other language that he could not ever decode, Bumblebee crumpled the note in his servos, before tossing it blindly to somewhere else in the room in some sort of rage and hurt. How could he just _leave_ him without even saying goodbye, and with such an encrypted note? What was so bad that he could not wake him up and let him go, too? He wasn't a weak sparkling, anymore; he could take care of himself! He had been fighting in the war for the better part of his life, had been told of it's dangers since he could remember! Why were they still acting as if he were so young and defenseless? He was not so, and he had proved so many times.

Sitting there longer, thinking about the note, he couldn't help but wonder what the thing was that Optimus was worrying about. Why hide it from him? He could take anything that came at him, so why try to hide something from him, even if knowing that the scout could easily find it out himself? This was something that greatly interested him, and instantly made him want to find out what was going on around him. Untangling himself, he tossed the blanket in a crumpled heap onto the berth and turned, first squinting to look around the room once more. It looked as it had before, when he looked around earlier. Sighing, he knew that he should get going if he wanted to find something out; and if he wanted to find Optimus again.

* * *

><p>Gotta love me and my drama, right? What was Optimus meaning when he said that something has come up? We'll see.<p> 


	60. Part Sixty

_I'm So High, I Can Hear Heaven_

_I'm So High, I Can Hear Heaven_

_Whoa, But Heaven_

_No, Heaven Don't Hear Me_

He felt bad for what he had done, really he did; he had to admit that he was often a little bit _too_ overprotective of the smaller mech, but sometimes he almost felt as if it were needed. That kind of upt up a whole lot when the bubbly little bot got his voice compactor ripped out, Ratchet deeming him unable to speak because he did not have the right tools, and a living Bumblebee was _clearly_ better than no Bumblebee at all. Then again, everyone became a little edgy when it came to Bumblebee going _any_where after that, but most had noticed that Optimus had more so than others, although felt pity on their leader, and though that he was just acting as a caring father figure or something of the sorts. Now, of course, it was different. Bumblebee was going to be his _spark mate_; their _sparkling_ had been taken from the little yellow bot by force, and now Bumblebee fretted over the little creature's well being. With the secluded fury that only a parent could have for their young, Optimus was determined to find the mechling and bring him home. He was actually quite glad KnockOut had been so willing to help them.

The ex Decepticon medic had sat through a good few hours of rigorous questioning, and every time he had come up with the same story; feeding them the same information every time about his ex comrade's whereabouts and even offering them locations of how to get into the base and a few ways to pass security in the base. 'Bee had seemed to trust the medic to the fullest extent; saying that the medic was the one who had protected his aft for that week and a half that he had been taken, and had even initiated that locating beacon so that his friends would be able to find him _after_ the Decepticons deserted of what remained of the Nemesis. After interrogating the medic himself, and hearing the same story that he had fed to the others with even more vigor than the others seemed to have received, Optimus couldn't help but believe him himself. Several times KnockOut had informed that he only wished to help the sparkling; they were a dying race, after all, and it had been nearly an eternity since he had seen a sparkling for himself, much less a newborn. Which in turn seemed to give the medic all the more reason to try and _help_ the sparkling; saying several times that if they didn't believe him, they could offline him quickly.

But, as he told the Prime, they hadn't. And that was because it was apparent that they were wrapped around the kid's - Bumblebee's - little finger. Or at least trusted him enough with his descions, either way. And in the end, it seemed that Bumblebee's trust in the medic seemed to be _totally_ worth it.

**XXX**

_It's Not Your Fault_

_So Please Stop Your Crying_

_It's Not Your Fault_

_So Please Stop Your Crying Now_

The sounds of battle raged overhelm like a vortex threatening to swallow one up whole if they were not careful. Gun smoke and dust combined made a great shield if one could see through it all, and by the looks of it, that seemed highly unlikely; except for those who were lucky enough to have wings, and even _they_ seemed unable to fire at will, perhaps for fear of hitting their own comrade below them while trying to destroy their enemy. Everything - inside and out - was filled with the sounds of gun fire and shouting, Energon spilling anywhere a solider stood. A mech fell with a pained cry; off lining before he even hit the ground. It seemed that for a moment everything was in shambles; that perhaps no one knew what on Earth - literally - was going on. But a few knew, and those select few were determined to make their mission happen. And it was obvious that no one was leaving, nor going down, without some sort of fight. And eagerly, those feelings were widely returned.

The outside of Mount Saint Helens looked as if it had erupted not moments ago; ashes from gun powder and pools of Energon covering it up to a forth of the way up. Trees were knocked out anywhere near the base of it, however none of even the Autobots felt bad; many of the trees had been burned to a crisp from the last time, and even then, they were sure that they had looked that way for a longer period of time before they had ever arrived. Inside, the inactive volcano threatened to collapse on anyone that dared stay longer than a few more moments. Those brave souls, well, they were lucky that they even made it as far as they did. Not that they were planning to stay long anyways.

Dead bodies littered the darkened halls; places that had caved in during their first "visit" obviously having been ignored if only for the fact that there had not been enough resources for them to fix it up. They all looked pretty bad, too, more dirt dripping in like sand in an hour glass, and making piles in the halls that acted as both barriers and shields. For those having to run _over_ them in order to get further down the hall, well, it wasn't an easy task. It seemed as if someone had put them there deliberately, and really, no one put it against the Decepticons to do something like that. Not even rookies in the Autobot army would give it a second thought when it came down to it; but then again, they had most likely been taught like that upon being trained for war. Bumblebee would have agreed to that statement had he been there; he had always been told that Decepticons were nasty, cruel, and mean, and that they were not to be trusted, even if you were on the verge of off lining. Well, obviously, the little yellow mech had proved _them_ wrong by making friends with one of the Decepticon medics. Leave it to the little fragger to go off and do something like _that_, stated Ironhide gruffly.

The further one would go, the more one would find that it seemed the Decepticons hadn't seen the ambush coming; Jazz was good at being a sleuth, yet he had never thought himself to be so good as to get through things such as a whole Decepticon army without a single mech noticing him, or even his comrade's energy signature's outside their base. Then again, they had been planning this; and what better way to get the Decepticons than a surprise attack? All knew that Jazz wouldn't be able to sneak a sparkling out, especially if he was crying. _That_ would defiantly alert every Decepticon on base, and most likely get him shot on the spot. Or perhaps something even _worse_ than death, which was something that he did_ not_ wish to think about at the moment. His mission had simply been to locate the sparkling and then alert the others of his position; all the while not giving up his identity to anyone else inside the base. He had done great thus far; no one had seemed to realize that he was a special ops officer from the Autobots. Well, until he went all stupid and had gotten himself caught. Somewhat.

It was when he had finally managed to find where the sparkling was located, and Jazz actually had to admit that KnockOut had been right about _one_ thing; it didn't look as if Skywarp was going to let _anything_ happen to the little bugger. The purple flier was in the makeshift rec room/training room with the sparkling, sitting on some sort of mat near the wall as he cradled the little mechling in one arm, fondling and tickling it with his free servo. The sparkling seemed as if he were having quite a lot of fun; giggling and squirming as he kept trying to grab at the clawed fingers that stayed just out of reach. He was a handsome little devil, too, even Jazz had to admit; he was mostly red and yellow, with blue streaks running from his optics and down his cheeks, as well as one on either arm and one on either side of either leg. There was only one strange thing about him, though; where the red and yellow seemed more blended together, the coloring instead looked orange if you looked at it the wrong way, and if you stared at it long enough, too. It looked like it kind of glittered, like a polished up carnival ride that little kids always wanted to always ride because of the shininess of it.

He must have been caught leaning against the wall staring at the little bundle of joy in Skywarp's arms, because the next thing he knew he had been spun around to face another mech with an annoyed expression on his face. One thing led to another, and, well, you get the point of what happened next. At least until all the fun happened.

* * *

><p>Hardest chapter for me to write; I had like no muse for it. Luckily, there's a fight scene next. Also, just to warn you, I might not be going over 72 chapters in this book, just enough to have a sweet ending. I'll be having a sequel after this story, however will be finishing up Burning in the Skies before anything else. And also, if someone is willing to give me a few ideas for the fight scene, I'd be more than happy to credit you for it. I know Megatron and Optimus will be fighting - as always, no shocker there - and Bumblebee will make an appearance; and also something bad will happen, although I do not wish to spoil surprises. Also, the songs I used are Hero by Nickelback and It's Not Your Fault by... Someone. Yeah. Thanks for reading. And also, thanks for all the comments guys. Although I don't reply to them personally, they still help me write the story.<p> 


	61. Part Sixty One

"Prime!"

The shouted echoed throughout the battle field; louder than any gun or bomb that dared flare out onto their warfare. Voices rang themselves hoarse, guns unloaded their ammo onto suspecting enemies, and the once beautiful landscape was turned rugged, paving way to the giant organisms that made this place their melee ground. And yet, that voice managed past all of that, and into the audios of the Prime who had oh so easily thrown enemies aside moments before; now he froze when he heard his designation being called, that voice often striking fear into anyone whose designation everyone knew as they enemy. But it was _his_ enemy whom he fought every battle. And it was _his_ enemy whom every battle he tried to make sure fell. And every battle that never happened; they always ended with one always more injured than the other. It was true that once Optimus had been killed by him, but brought back to life he had been before anything even started. Now, of course, everything nearly felt like it was falling deeply into place. Something felt wrong at this moment, however the Prime did not know how to place it. Therefore he pushed it aside, instead confronting his long lasting enemy, who now stood in optic sight, gleaming at him with that ever evil smirk.

"Megatron," growled Prime, seeming to stand straighter as their optics locked for the briefest moment, a snarl raising from beneath his mask.

"Never thought I'd see you and your cowardly posse again, Prime," smirked Megatron, sauntering slightly and ever so slowly up to his arch rival. "Not since what happened to your little berth buddy some time ago. But I see you still have some decency to show up this time, Prime." Optimus had to fight to hold back ordering the other mech to shut up.

"Tell me, where are you hiding the sparkling, Megatron?" asked Optimus in an almost even voice, both seeming to forget the fact that there was a fight going on around them. Megatron play an ever so innocent look on his face, however his smirk still shining through.

"Why, what ever are you talking about, Prime?" Megatron replied nonchalantly, annoying Optimus to the fullest. "I don't believe we are on the same track, you fool."

"Oh, you know damn well what I mean," snapped Optimus, growling. "I mean the sparkling you _stole_ from Bumblebee. Do not try and play unsullied with me, Megatron. I've known you far too long."

"My my, it seems that we've developed a bad langue habit, haven't we?" sneered Megatron, however looking fully amused. "Now that you say something, I do believe that we have a sparkling in our midst. And what a _cute_ little thing he is." That was probably when Optimus snapped.

In a flash, the two large entities clashed, weapon against weapon. Bots were thrown aside in their epic battle that had lasted eons; neither seeming to be able to land a good hit on one another, as if anticipating each other's moves all too well. It was like a never ending battle to the duo; like Primus was not playing mercy on them, and this was something that they had to duke out for the rest of eternity. It was something Optimus had almost counted for. The fighting seemed to have lasted quite a long time, and it didn't seem to want to end any time soon. But for how long would they have to endure such tragedies such as death and despair? He had hoped that the war would end abruptly when Megatron had died not four years ago by the hands of Sam, the boy having pushed the AllSpark into the warlord's chassis. But now, it seemed as if nothing was going to kill him; that he was immortal, and he just wanted to strut it around to those who were inferior to him. Well not for forever. Not for now, at least.

With a roar, Optimus lunged forward, catching the warlord's seemingly lame shoulder - the one that he was sure that he had injured last Christmas - with his Energon sword, digging it in as at first Megatron seemed surprised by the action. Then, with totally pissed off expression, Megatron grasped the Prime's wrist with one servo, grasping on his shoulder with his other servo tightly as the Prime tried to free his sword from his shoulder; in one swift movement Megatron lifted up his ped and kicked the other's fuel tanks _hard_. Optimus lost his breath as he was tore backwards, taking bits and pieces of the other mech's shoulder as he stumbled to the ground. There was a roar of agony from the warlord as his shoulder was ripped with the sudden movement, Optimus falling to the ground harshly as Megatron stumbled backwards grabbing as his shoulder as he looked down to the Prime with mixture of pain and anger. Optimus could have sworn that he heard someone holler his designation, although he couldn't be too sure, trying to get to his peds and stumbling in the process.

"You will _pay_ for that, you rotten little bastard," snarled Megatron, and, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, swung at ped at the side of the Prime's helm. Optimus barely dodged, rolling out of the way just in time to hear the warlord's ped meet the ground, dirt flying everywhere as Optimus managed to his peds, instantly getting into a defensive position. "If only you would just _die_," growled Megatron as he launched the barrel of his gun at Optimus's shoulder, the red and blue Prime barely dodging it as swung his sword at Megatron's side; leaving a gash before leaping back just as Megatron launched a servo at the weapon to grab at it. "That would make my job a _whole_ lost easier," Megatron went on, ignoring the fact that his side was now bleeding.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be doing _my_ job," retorted the Prime, earning a roar from the warlord as he lunged at him. Optimus easily grabbed the larger mech by the shoulders, steadying himself before tossing the mech like a rag doll into the nearby mountain side; the dirt seeming to cave in beneath him with such ease that it looked like sand. Megatron snarled up at the Prime now striding up to him, struggling to his peds.

Suddenly, the ground next to the Prime exploded in a fury of fire; Optimus being thrown easily to one side and landing onto a pile of trees - as well as his own men. The roaring sound of jets squealed throughout the air, catching the attention of any ground pounder not used to such a sound. With ease, Starscream landed gracefully onto the burnt soil nearby his master, his trine mates easily firing down the enemy that was the Autobots before they landed. As Optimus groggily looked to the jets, trying to move off of the mechs beneath him as to not crush him, he couldn't help but notice that the purple and black jet was holding something in his arms as he anxiously followed his trine leader.

"Lord Megatron, I think it is best that we retreat," begged Starscream in a slightly panicked voice as Megatron was finally able to push himself to his peds, grabbing his injured side tightly as if it would help stop the bleeding. "The Autobots are quickly outnumbering us!"

"A coward as always, Starscream," sneered Megatron, looking over his second in command in what seemed like disgust.

"But Lord Megatron, I -!"

"Damnit, Skywarp, watch out!" ordered Thundercracker, however was too late even after he started firing his weapons.

In an instant Skywarp was suddenly shouldered roughly to the ground; no one having noticed the Autobot leader having gotten up and began charging the seeker. The object in his arms went flying, and Megatron roared; the group quickly fired upon when it seemed a few others noticed that Optimus had been ganged up on. Swiftly, before Optimus could collide with the ground, the Prime gave a final push with his legs, twisting around so that he would land on his back as he reached upwards. The bundle thumped onto his chassis as his large arms wrapped around it protectively; he nearly lost his breath as he hit the ground hard. Megatron had fled when it rained gunfire upon him, the seekers quickly taking back to the sky as flashes of silver and black covered him. Even though they were in the middle of a battle, Optimus weakfuly pulled up the blanket he held, shifting it around.

Once he got it right, he was staring into blue optics, the same as Bumblebee's, of which were filled with coolant as it looked back to the larger face. However, after a moment, it seemed to clam down; as if recognizing the face that belonged to the one holding it. Optimus barely had time to smile; quickly he got off of the ground, just as mechs scattered to try and keep the battle raging on. Filled with emotion, Optimus handed the sparkling off to the mech nearest to him, which happened to be Ratchet, having rushed over when he saw the Prime hit the ground. Quickly the medic took the bundle, at first looking confused and then surprised when he realized what he had been given. He couldn't blame him; it was a sparkling, after all, and not just any.

"Optimus, Ah think we'd better retreat," informed a panting Jazz as he swiftly returned to his leader's side, still firing at the enemy. Optimus nodded, looking over his shoulder a moment as Jazz began shouting commands at his leader's nod. However, as Optimus took in a large breath, ready to start firing and retreating, he heard the Decepticon sound of retreat; and then something else he couldn't identify.

"Optimus, watch out!" shouted Ironhide, of whom didn't sound nearby.

The Prime barely had time to turn around and raise his weapon; suddenly his chassis felt it it was caving in, and he couldn't breath. His optics blurred, and the first and only thing he remembered seeing as ruby optics glaring menacingly down at him as he collapsed onto the ground, darkness engulfing him and brining him little warmth as he slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>Sorry, guys. I was totally planning this scene out, just didn't know how to do it. Well at least I figured out how they got the sparkling back; I just needed to make sure I used Skywarp's dumbassery while he was with the sparkling. And yes, dumbassery is a word. At least it is now. xD<p> 


	62. Part Sixty Two

Bumblebee felt so hopeless and lost that it just wasn't right; more than he ever could before this moment, and that anything terrible that happened to him before this just couldn't add up to it. He had wanted to go and help when he heard of the news, when he found that note in their room; he was sure that this would not have happened if he had just _been_ there to help, _then_ maybe they wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. He _wanted_ to go oh so badly, yet FirstAid had warned against it; there had been reports of Decepticon activity outside their perimeter during the battle, and he didn't wanted Bumblebee to go an get himself hurt. Bumblebee knew that the medic in training thought that him being caught the last time was his fault, and was only fretting over him because he didn't want to get hurt. He knew that FirstAid was only thinking of protecting him, but sometimes the medic in training seemed as terrible as Ironhide when it came to trying to protect the younger mech. It seemed that sometimes the ones that cared for you the most just did so a little too much, however Bumblebee never minded that.

Bumblebee paced the hallway just outside the med bay anxiously, servos curled tightly into fists at his side as he tried to think this all over, having waited outside the med bay for what seemed like an eternity for Ratchet's word; Jazz leaning against the wall beside the door to the med bay and often talking to him quietly, trying to sooth him the best he could. Yet the whole time Bumblebee did not seem to hear him; he just wanted to get inside and make sure that everything was okay, that for once everything would be alright in his world. Everything happened in a rush when everyone returned; before he could ask what had happened, he had been suddenly grabbed by Jazz and dragged to the farther end of the base, to an empty storage area where everything was quieter. Bumblebee hadn't needed to say anything for Jazz to know what he wanted from him; Bumblebee's expression had told it all. Jazz had made sure to speak slowly, stopping from time to time, but that didn't change the fact when he heard what Jazz had been trying to tell him; Optimus was in stasis lock, and at the moment there didn't seem to be a way to bring him back online. And if they didn't find anything soon, he would most likely offline for food.

All Bumblebee could remember was falling limp in the special opts officer's arms as he shuttered and shook, Jazz muttering comforting words as it seemed that the yellow mech's world was crumbling around him. But that wasn't even the worst part; Jazz had said that Prime had managed to get the sparkling from the Decepticons, but at the moment he wasn't sure who had it. His sparkling missing and Optimus near death; could his day get any worse? Obviously not, it seemed, but it could happen at any time, it seemed. He had half expected Megatron to come bursting into the base and start ransacking it; but he highly doubted that, seeing as how apparently the cons got their afts kicked pretty good back at Mount Saint Helens. Or at least he hoped to Primus they were.

Suddenly the med bay doors slid open, making Bumblebee pause just as he was about to walk past them again; Jazz quickly unfolding his arms as he pushed himself off of the wall, looking at the figure in the door way as well. Ratchet stood with a grim expression on his face, as well seeming tired from everything that had happened. Bumblebee turned to face the medic eagerly, hoping for a good answer on this gloomy day, however, to his dismay, he didn't get a vocal answer; gesturing the two in, Ratchet turned and walked back into the med bay. Bumblebee quickly followed the medic in, Jazz following in turn Bumblebee as the doors slid shut behind them. Upon entering Bumblebee paused dead in his tracks, Jazz instantly bumping into the younger mech in front of him and making a surprised sound.

Ironhide stood at the foot of the berth with his arms crossed across his chassis and looking down to the floor below; Prowl to the side of the berth nearest to the door, looking to the figure on the berth with a saddened look. And on the berth laid Optimus Prime; his moving figure seeming cold in the med bay light, his colors dimmed on his uncovered form. His chassis had burnt marks on it; it had obviously been patched up by Ratchet before Bumblebee and Jazz and entered the med bay. The yellow mech barely even realized that he was being pushed along as his optics stayed locked with the unmoving form; the other two mechs looking up and Prowl moving aside as Jazz pushed the younger mech to the side of the berth, obviously getting tired of seeing the younger mech simply standing there like some sort of statue,

"Went into stasis lock when the Matrix was ripped from his spark chamber," informed Ratchet as he sauntered over to the med berth, going across from Bumblebee as he looked down to the seemingly lifeless form as well, wiping off of servos with a rag. "Seemed his spark was connected to it somehow," Ratchet stated as he finally looked to the others in the room.

"Well, what if we get it back?" shrugged Ironhide, however he looked serious. "Would tha' bring 'im back t' life if we, ya know, put it back in his chassis an' all." Ratchet sighed, as if he didn't know what to say in response.

"Well it might," he finally replied after a short moment as silence as looked to the weapons speaclist with grief in his optics. "But like I said, I am just not sure. We'll have to try if we want to know if it works or not, and quickly."

There was tension in the room as Ratchet said that, Bumblebee looking down the medic that lay lifeless on the berth he stood beside. Slowly, Bumblebee raised a servo and gently brushed it against the slumbering mech's cheek; it was as cold as ice, making Bumblebee shiver at the touch. He hadn't even been in stasis lock that long, and yet he was as cold as that? A spell of worry instantly spread through him; what if the Matrix didn't work? What if they didn't get it back in time? The yellow mech could only guess what the Decepticons wanted to use it for. They had destroyed that large machine back in Egypt before they left to make sure that it was never to be used again; they could last a little while longer on low rations of Energon if they needed to in order to keep the human's sun in tact.

"Bumblebee?" came the concerned voice of the medic; instantly the yellow bot looked up, only to see Ratchet searching his face. Finally, after a moment, the medic asked, "'Bee, could you come with me for a moment? I wish to speak to you alone."

Bumblebee nodded, quietly making his way past Prowl and Jazz, getting a pat on the back from the saboteur as he went to follow the medic to where ever he was leading him. There was a grunt from Ironhide as he walked past him, however it was a comforting one; at that moment Bumblebee wondered if Barricade was even alive now. Jazz had said that he saw the old mech tumbling with the Decepticon during the battle, however had not been able to see the outcome. Bumblebee scatted into a stride behind Ratchet as he followed him down the hall that lead to the private med rooms; and the exit, of course. Without a word Ratchet stopped abruptly in front of a turn and turned to it, Bumblebee nearly running into him as he punched in the key code for it. The door slid open and Ratchet gestured the yellow bot to follow him in; this much privacy? Bumblebee was slightly confused by this action. Both bots slid into the room quietly, however no words were needed next as Bumblebee let his optics wonder around the room as he waited for Ratchet to speak; landing on the berth that held tiny figure on it.

Bumblebee instantly looked at Ratchet at the site, and the medic replied with a silent nod, a small smile appearing on his lips. Looking back to the small figure on the berth, Bumblebee paused for a moment before slowly walking up to the berth. The small figure was lying on it's back, wrapped up in a blanket as it slept soundly. Cautiously, Bumblebee moved the blanket away from it's face a little more. The sparkling shifted at the touch, however did not wake up. Smiling, the yellow mech carefully picked up the mechling, cradling it as if he already knew what to do. Jazz had been right when he was telling him about it; it was yellow and red, however it looked more of an orange with yellow and red mixed in. The yellow mech wanted to check if the mechling had those blue strips down his arms and legs, however did not want to wake him. Another thing he had was something that resembled the pipes on Optimus's helm on his own, yet at the same time they did not.

"Optimus got 'im from Skywarp in a risky move," said Ratchet softly, suddenly at the yellow mech's side and smiling widely. However Bumblebee did not jump, simply looking up at the medic with the same smile he gave him. "Had Prowl feed 'im when we got back in here so he'd have something to do while I patched Optimus up," informed Ratchet as he finally looked to the younger mech's face. "He should be asleep for a while." Bumblebee nodded, looking back down at the sparkling in his arms.

"Has 'Hide met him yet?" asked Bumblebee in a cracked voice, however it was not because it was hurting him at all; it was a strange feeling, actually. There came an exasperated sigh from the medic, as if he had forgot something. However when Bumblebee looked back up at the medic, Ratchet had a smile playing on his lips.

"No, not yet," replied Ratchet, and then, nodding to the door, "But I guess we _should_, shouldn't we? He _is_ a grandsire, after all."

"So are you," Bumblebee giggled, holding the sleeping the sparkling close to his chassis as started out, Ratchet close behind. When he pulled his sparkling closer to his chassis, the little creature curled into it, as if trying to grab at the warmth that he was being given.

Back out in the main part of the med bay, as Ratchet and Bumblebee entered, they came to find the three other mechs in a slight triangle at the end of the berth, Ironhide speaking quietly. When their footsteps echoed through the hall, the three mechs fell silent as they looked to the other two; and instantly their expressions changed when they noticed that Bumblebee was carrying something in his arms. Prowl's expression seemed to soften slightly as he took a step back, looking as if he thought that he was intruding on something. Jazz instantly beamed, seeming to guess what Bumblebee held in his arms as he cocked his helm to one side. And Ironhide, well, Bumblebee really couldn't tell. The large mech turned to him and instantly he looked in a confused manner to the blanket Bumblebee seemed to be holding. As the yellow bot stopped next to his gaurdian. Instantly the weapons speaclist leaned over to get a better look at what Bumblebee was holding; and instantly he beamed.

"Well Ah'll be," he said quietly, moving the blanket off of the sparkling's face slightly as he tried to get a better look at it, Jazz stepping to 'Bee's other side to see the sparkling as well. There came a chuckle from Ratchet as he went to join Prowl, muttering something to the second in command - or rather now first at the moment, only temporarily - as he maneuvered next to him.

"Ain't that the cutest thin' ya eva saw?" Jazz seemed to coo as he looked at the mechling with the same smile on his lips as Ironhide laugh.

Instantly the silver mech had to try to hold back a somewhat excited giggle as the sparkling gave a small yawn and began moving around in his blanket, his servos clenched as they weakfuly reached up to rub his face. Baby blue optics onlined and curiously looked at the faces staring at him, seeming appalled by Ironhide and confused by Jazz before quietly curling back into his carrier's chassis, the emotion of tiredness being sent to the yellow mech from the sparkling in a confused manner, as if he didn't know how to use it yet. Bumblebee had almost forgot their bond; it hadn't been there since he was taken from him just a few days prior. Well, at least he wouldn't have a crying sparkling the whole time, having to guess what it wanted like Ironhide had to do with him.

"Jus' about as cute as yew when yew were lil'," informed Ironhide happily, now looking back up to his adopted charge with an overly large smile on his lips; making Bumblebee worry that it might fall off at any moment because he was smiling so largely.

"And pray tell it ends up like you when you were little," Prowl added in with a chuckle, shaking his helm slightly. Bumblebee only beamed, looking down at the slumbering sparkling he held protectively in his arms.

"What's ya namin' it anyway?" Jazz asked with a shrug. "Ah mean, if ya don't mind me askin' an' all." Bumblebee instantly looked up at the silver mech with a confused expression for a moment before the question clicked; the sparkling didn't have a designation yet. The Decepticons probably didn't give it a name yet, knowing them. "Looks a lil' like fire, if ya don't mind me bah sayin," Jazz stated now, leaning back over to look a the sparkling again as it slept; a large smile sweeping over his lips as he looked at the sleeping figure.

"Well that's what red and yellow tend to make, Jazz," Prowl pointed out, earning a pout from the silver mech in return. "Well when you are there stating the obvious," started Prowl, however was quickly stopped with a wave of Ratchet's servo.

"I'd rather you two _not_ get into a fight about this," stated the medic in an annoyed tone, rubbing his forehelm with his servo as he walked over to the trio, leaving Prowl behind to simply stand there looking halfly annoyed about Jazz and halfly afraid to say anything for fear of getting something thrown at his helm by the medic. "I'm sure you'll think of something good, right, Bumblebee?" asked Ratchet as he leaned over to get a good look at the sparkling; the small creature deep in recharge and seemingly unable to hear any of their conversation. Bumblebee nodded, now staring intently at the sparkling.

Well, Jazz was right; it _did_ look like fire. Like the kind you saw in paintings; it almost didn't seem like real paint the sparkling had on him, actually. More like someone just exploded a pretty little paint bomb on him, making it look all glossy and pretty in the process. He just seemed so perfect, like a Primus sent gift given to only a few. Bumblebee's optics softened; oh, if only Optimus had been able to meet him. Now thinking about it, Bumblebee felt bad thinking up of a name himself. But then again, Optimus would want him to do so without him if need be. After all, they _had_ - or rather _Optimus_ had - went through, as the humans said, hell and high waters just to get him back. Hm, hell and high waters… Didn't a Hurricane do something to the ocean that was sort of like high waters. They never really got any in California, if any; 'Bee had heard that those types of storms were mostly in -

"Firestorm," muttered Bumblebee in a low voice, barely even hearing himself even in the quietness of the med bay around him. Firestorm. He liked that name.

"Xscuse me?" Jazz asked in a confused tone as he tilted his helm to one side, obviously giving him the same face through his visor.

"Firestorm," repeated Bumblebee, however in a much louder voice as he looked up to those standing around him; Prowl still watching from a small distance as if afraid to spoil the moment that was playing before him. "His name is Firestorm," stated Bumblebee, now more proudly as he looked back down to the sparkling, rocking him slightly.

"Firestorm," repeated Ironhide, now looking down to the sparkling again. "Heh, hey, Ah kinda like that. Firestorm." Slowly the large and usually gruff mech reached down and gently brushed a large finger against the sparkling's orange chin. The sparkling moved in his sleep at the touch, clicking quietly.

Bumblebee again smiled at the small body in his arm. Often he wondered why anyone would try to have a sparkling in the middle of a war - often he thought of himself and his deceased creators, or even Skidz and Mudflap and theirs - but now he knew why; it seemed as if this little creature was slowly giving him more strength to fight and win the war. And, Bumblebee thought as he looked up and passed Ironhide and Ratchet, to the mech in stasis lock on the berth they stood by, it also gave him all the more reason to try and bring Optimus back, what ever it took.

He wanted the sparkling to meet his sire in person, after all.

* * *

><p>Daw, they meet the sparkling. And the mechling gets a name, too. Firestorm. I had a whole list of names - literally - and I chose that. Fits his colorings, actually. And a couple of fun facts: <strong>A.)<strong> orange and blue are on opposite sides of the color wheel, and they actually look perfect with each other, kind of making each other stand out and **B.)** orange and blue are my two most favorite colors. Or rather, a teal blue and burnt orange. But usually I'm not picky. xD


	63. Part Sixty Three

That night it felt strange, not having Optimus beside him like he always was during the night, keeping him warm and making him feel protected. Bumblebee had retired early with the sparkling, not wanting anyone to start crowding him and asking him questions about it and all that. He just wanted time alone with his sparkling was all, seeing as how this _was_ the first time he had gotten to see, much less hold, the sparkling since it was born. Well, he somewhat wanted time alone with it. He _had_ stopped by Wheeljack's lab to see if the inventor had any of his old toys that the sparkling could play with incase he was awake. For a good half an hour Wheeljack held that little sparkling, rocking him and even got to see him for a little bit while he was awake. Finally, the inventor let him go, telling Bumblebee that the sparkling was just so adorable, that if he needed some time to himself and all, that he'd be willing to watch it for an hour or so. Yeah, him and a good four or five others, Bumblebee had replied, making the inventor laugh heartily. With that, Bumblebee had finally made it back to his and Optimus's shared room with a few of some pure Energon in his sub space for the sparkling and an arm full of a few old toys that Wheeljack had cleaned a good while back for the sparkling to have. Just as he entered the room and set the toys and Energon on the huge desk that was Optimus's desk, Bumblebee sighed; the sparkling in his arms seemingly asleep as his carrier looked around the dimly lit room.

Things seemed like they were going to be a lot tougher up ahead; Bumblebee had a feeling in his spark that they were going to pull through this, however he didn't know how or when, or even _if_ his guess was correct. For all he knew Optimus would stay gone; and the war would be over as quickly as it had began, and Bumblebee had been informed that it had started very quickly. But what if they were? It was no doubt that Prowl would find a way to make a plan and make their goals happen; they had a chance to bring Optimus back if they managed to steal back the Matrix of Leadership, Ratchet informed. Bumblebee couldn't help but wonder what the side effects were of having something that had once belonged to the gods pretty much connected to your spark. Well, not connected, but in a way; it seemed to have a mind of it's own, Optimus had explained to him, and _had_ once belonged to the Primes back in their golden age, before it was stole from The Fallen in an attempt to make sure that he didn't try to destroy Earth's sun. Bumblebee couldn't even begin to imagine what powers it possessed; it _could_ bring bots back to life, even after what seemed like an eternity, after all, and so obviously there had to be more to it than just that. Neh, guess they would only have to find out over time.

"Click Click, Twitter, Chirrup?"

The sparkling began waking in his arms, obviously deciding that he had been sleeping long enough, tearing Bumblebee from his thoughts. The yellow mech looked down to see hazy blue optics staring out at him; Firestorm having taken his arms out of his blanket and was holding them bent against his chassis as he stared back up at his carrier, obviously trying to purposely wake himself up now that he realized that his carrier was awake as well. Bumblebee instantly smiled down at him, reaching a servo up to gently brush against the meching's forehelm. At the touch, Firestorm made a sort of curious cooing sound, moving his helm as he tried to look at the attacking object. He seemed to stare at it for a moment with an open mouth, before quickly reaching up both of his little tiny servos, grabbing his carrier's and pulling it so that he was looking down at it as it hovered over his chassis. After a moment of staring, he seemed to register what it was; spreading the digits and examining it, as if wondering why it was so much larger than his own, or perhaps relatively large compared to most of him. Finally, the sparkling grabbed the yellow mech's pointer finger and put it in his mouth without a second thought, sucking on it and looking up to his carrier with an innocent look.

Bumblebee smiled at the sparkling before looking back around the room again, keeping his sparkling close to his chassis as the small being kept sucking on his carrier's digit. Obviously, this was going to be a lonely night. Reaching over and grabbing a cube for the sparkling - having eaten before he left the med bay - Bumblebee made his way over to the berth, climbing on and sitting himself against the pillows, the bed having not been made from that morning. Resting his body as he sat slightly sitting up, Bumblebee removed his digit from the sparkling's mouth and took the cube out of the other servo - which was a task within itself, seeing as how he was holding the cube with the same arm he was holding the sparkling with. When it was offered, the sparkling seemed less than interested; instead looking around the room in curiosity, clicking and twittering seemingly to himself as he examined the place that he would be sleeping for the younger part of his life. Rolling his optics, Bumblebee set the cube on the side table and proceeded to unwrap the sparkling from the blanket, setting him on the berth carefully on his aft, facing his carrier.

The sparkling looked up at his carrier with a slightly confused look, his on the berth while his legs were straight and spread out slightly, obviously wanting to know why he had been sat away from his carrier without being given an explanation. Dark blue optics scanned the sheets and berth that he was sitting on, before looking around the room around him again; still clicking and twittering with curiosity, and seeming to enjoy the room around him. Bumblebee couldn't help but again smile at his sparkling; was he like this when he was this sparkling's age, so full of innocents and an up most sense of curiosity? If so, he could see why Ironhide had taken to him so quickly when he said that he wouldn't do such a thing. It would make sense, because it seemed that Bumblebee had already fallen in love with the little sparkling that sat before him, looking around the room as if it were some alien spaceship and he didn't know what to make of it.

Finally the sparkling sighed, as if finally getting bored with simply sitting and staring at the room around him, before looking to his carrier with a now tired expression; as if all that looking around had gotten to him. Rocking his body, Firestorm managed to push himself forward onto his stomach, making an off sound in the process. He looked confused for a moment before looking back up at his carrier, before trying to pull himself towards the yellow mech. Bumblebee decided to help the sparkling on his little conquest, and, reaching out, picked up the sparkling from his armpits and drew him to his chassis. Firestorm made a protesting click, pushing against his carrier's chassis with a pouted lip; looking up at his carrier with a saddened look as he spread through their bond the tiredness that he didn't want to feel just yet. Well, he had to admit that Ironhide had been right; the little fragger _was_ cute when he wanted to be.

Primus forbid when he knew how to use the cuteness, which didn't seem like too long of a time from now.


	64. Part Sixty Four

It was about two hours into sitting around in the berthroom, quietly trying to calm the small sparkling into recharge - which proved to be a hard task to begin with, making him wonder how anyone else ever put up him when _he_ was a sparkling; Firestorm not wanting to have any Energon perhaps because he was fussy or rather wasn't hungry, and was putting up a fit because of trying to be put to into recharge, Bumblebee trying to figure what to do in order to get the sparkling do what he wanted - when the yellow mech felt more exhausted than he should have been; that, and he was beginning to feel paranoid as well. So say the least, everything that had happened in even the past year had taught Bumblebee that he had all right to be, because someone could attack you at any moment. That, and, although one might have scorned him for saying this, he had to admit that he began to feel the need to protect the sparkling he held in his arms more than he should have, slowly tricking himself into believing that something was going to come out into the darkness and take the sparkling from him again. But of course again, he had all right to believe something like that. And no one could blame him for it.

Now realizing that the room seemed more dark and lonelier than it had been, Bumblebee took an approach to it that he never thought he would as a grown mech; wrapping the slightly dozing sparkling in his blanket, grabbing a couple of his cubes and a stuffed toy and quickly leaving the room, already having a destination in mind. It wasn't really that late yet; a lot of the other bots where still awake and meandering around the base trying to entertain themselves, and he was sure that even Ratchet was still in the med bay working his aft off as usual, although he had luckily heard nothing as of yet. Bumblebee quietly shuffled the darkened halls of the base, not running into anyone on the way there as he tried his best to keep the sparkling in an at least dozed off state so that he wouldn't wake anyone that would happen to be sleeping or attract any unwanted attention. It worked well; Firestorm barely made a peep the whole way there, merely looking up and over his carrier's arms every so often to see where he was and where we was going with often a questioning click before relaxing again in the hold, trying his best to obviously try _not_ to fall asleep. At least he was trying; he didn't seem to be doing very well, really.

Finally Bumblebee made it to his destination; pausing in front of his adopted sire's door and simply standing there for the longest time. His processor kept telling him not to knock, and simply to go back to his own berth and recharge with his sparkling. But that small amount of fright that he still held back in his spark kept him from doing so; he didn't want to be alone, but wanted to at least feel _somewhere_ safe where he didn't have to worry. And the first thing that had came to his processor was to go to Ironhide and Ratchet's quarters and ask if he could spend the night. He knew that neither would mind him spending the night on their couch in their main living area, but he also couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for coming to ask. He was a grown mech, and even _if_ he was scared, one would think that he would be able to stay by himself without being frightened. But it was obvious that even the bravest of mechs were easily scared by the most terrifying things. Sighing, Bumblebee raised a fisted servo and quietly knocked on the door he had stood in front of for what seemed like the longest time.

At first Bumblebee thought that he might have not knocked loud enough, or that perhaps Ironhide wasn't back yet like he thought that he might have been; although 'Hide usually made it back before the medic, you could never know _when_ that would be. But instead, after starting to think that perhaps he should go back to his room and stay, Bumblebee heard a gruff grumble, and ped steps echoed into the hall as they waifed near the door. In w moment the door slid open in front of him, revealing an obviously annoyed Ironhide because he had been occupied by trying to relax; however a surprised than an almost joyful expression came onto his faceplates when he realized who it was.

"'Bee?" he asked quizzically, obviously wondering why his charge was standing before him with his newborn, looking like a beaten dog caught up the rain. "Not tha' Ah don' mind this 'r nothin', bu' what're you doin' here? Shouldn' you an' Firestorm be tryin' t' recharge?" Bumblebee looked down at his peds almost sheepishly, Firestorm shifting so that he could sleepily get a better look at the mech that now seemed to stand before him.

"Well, I was kinda getting' a little frightened back in mine and Optimus's room," stated Bumblebee weakfully, "a-and I was kinda wonderin' if maybe Firestorm and I could stay here for tonight because, you know, I can't really get any shut eye right now and I was, erm, wondering if I could stay in here for a little while."

"Well, come on in," Ironhide said without a second thought, moving aside so Bumblebee could walk in. Bumblebee did as he was told; ducking his helm slightly as he walked past his guardian and into his and Ratchet's quarters. The place was nice, he had to admit; he had never actually _been_ in their quarters since they had actually moved in together, and it was actually quite nice. Bumblebee paused and began looking around the room as the door shut closed behind him, looking around. Suddenly, there was an arm around his shoulder, and Bumblebee jumped, before looking at it; realizing that it was only his guardian's, the yellow mech looked back up to his guardian, whom was smiling down at him. "C'mon," said the black painted mech, gently leading his charge to the nearby couch that he had obviously been sitting on and trying to watch TV before he came.

"I should come in here more often," Bumblebee joked as he sat down on the couch and depositing the few cubes he held on the table in front of him. Ironhide laughed heartily, sitting down next to his charge with a plop on the couch. "It's nice."

"Neh, it's nothin'," shrugged Ironhide, now looking around the rather sparsely furnished room; mostly filled with a few medical supplies kept up high in the cabinets and some of the weapons specialist's items that most likely Ratchet wanted to be put up right away, but never got done. "Why're frightened, anyhow?" Ironhide now asked his charge, making the yellow bot jump slightly and hold the sparkling closer to his chassis; instantly a wave of concern waved over the usually gruff mech, earning a pang of confusion from Ratchet's side of the bond.

"I just got a little scared, is all," Bumblebee said softly, looking down at the small creature in his arms, of whom was shifting around slightly in his hold. "I-I really just couldn't be alone, you know? If I'm being a bother, you know you can just -"

"Oh, no, you're alright," Ironhide instantly butt in, not wanting the yellow bot to feel like he was intruding on anything. Gently he wrapped an arm around the younger mech's shoulders, earning a sigh as the yellow mech relaxed into his guardian. "It's just… I worry 'bout ya sometimes, ya know that? Ah mean Ah know Ah've been worse lately an' all bu-"

"I can't honestly blame you," giggled the younger mech as he looked up to his adopted sire with gleam optics, making the usually gruff and terrifying mech soften under the look. However any other thoughts were put on hold when Firestorm began clicking and twittering in his carrier's arms, pushing against the blanket and the chassis he had been put against. "Oh, what know?" Bumblebee nearly whined, however mostly in worry - seeing as how he hadn't gotten the mechling to eat much nor sleep much earlier before coming here - as he pulled the smaller being onto his lap as he sat up, making sure that the sparkling was sitting up as well.

Firestorm blinked, looking confused as to why their scenery had changed so suddenly since he had been dozing off. Ironhide chuckled and leaned over to get a better look at the sparkling - ahem, his grand _sparkling_, excuse him - as he slowly woke up from such a light stasis. Upon hearing the noise, Firestorm instantly turned his helm, his blanket falling onto his carrier's lap. 'Storm stared up at the much larger mech for a moment, before giving a whine and looking to his carrier, reaching out his servos and repeatedly opening and closing them to show that he wanted to be held. Ironhide gave a jokeful disappointed look as Bumblebee did as his sparkling asked, gently picking him up to where his helm gently rested into his neck.

"What, is he 'fraid ah me already?" Ironhide asked with a fake pout, making Bumblebee shake his helm with a giggle.

"Oh, he'll get used to you," Bumblebee in a cracked voice, a usual warning that it was beginning to hurt him, although the young mech ignored it. The sparkling in question pushed himself from his carrier after a moment, leaning back while his carrier still had a hold of his lower back; orange colored servos flat against the yellow chassis as he tried to get a better look at his carrier. Feeling hunger flow from Firestorm's side of the bond, Bumblebee instantly leaned forward and grabbed a cube from the table, trying to shift the sparkling so that he could feed him. However, before he could finish, a servo met the one holding the cube just as he went to pull it back as he leaned back.

"May Ah?" asked Ironhide quizzically.

After a moment of thought, quickly thinking that perhaps Ironhide would know how to handle the sparkling better than he would, Bumblebee nodded, first handing the cube over before shifting to try and gently give Ironhide the sparkling, wanting to place him in the crook of the mech's arm. Upon realizing that he was being given to another mech, Firestorm whined desperately and reached back for his carrier, however Bumblebee only nuzzled the sparkling, sending reassurance through their bond - as best he could, seeing as how he knew just as much about it as the sparkling did, which didn't seem to be a lot. Ironhide smiled as the sparkling was rested in the crook of his arm, wrapped loosely in his blanket as he looked back up at him; light blue optics filled with concern and confusion. He couldn't help but look back up at Bumblebee for a moment; the younger mech had reclined against the couch, the side of his helm resting against the back of the couch as he watched his guardian with slightly amused and tender optics.

Both seemed to be unable to help but wonder if every day would be like this once everything was done and over. Both hoped to Primus that it was.

* * *

><p>Pffft alright so crappy chapter, I know. But I promise that the next one will be a better one, and add to the plot. I've just been hanging around at a friends house the past couple of days and haven't been able to get any important stuff done. So there. That, and I wanted a cutish moment with 'Hide and 'Storm.<p> 


	65. Part Sixty Five

Outside seemed more dreadful than it was inside; the rain pouring onto the concrete and usually dry dirt, creating wet ground mixed with slippery mud. Outside the base, where the rain was pouring, humans ran around with things such as newspapers or brief cases or simply jackets over their heads, which proved to be useless, seeing as how they were already soaking wet or were easily so when barely outside their domain. Most of the Autobots decided it best to stay indoors rather than run around outside in the rain like the humans were; proving the humans that they might as well be more afraid of rusting than they often bragged about _not_ being. But then again, any human wouldn't want their insides basically rotting from the outside in - or even the other way around - because of some liquid that they weren't so used to, so, really, no one could blame them on their part. The rain was predicted by Hound to end soon enough - which meant in a good hour or so - however that was not what everyone was really waiting for.

Inside the meeting room in the current Autobot Headquarters was a small group who was supposed to be trying to help with their current problem: getting the Matrix of Leadership back so they could resurrect Optimus like they had back in Egypt; however the Decepticons were proving it to be a hard process of trying to find them indeed. Currently there was only a few; Prowl, who had been dubbed leader until Optimus was onlined, Jazz - second in command as of currently, and he seemed to be enjoying the position quite well - along with 'Hide, Ratchet, Perceptor, and a quiet Bumblebee, who sat with his shoulders hunched at the large table, for the most part looking down at the table as a conversation played loudly before him. Wheeljack and the twins - Skidz and Mudflap, sadly, but mostly just Wheeljack - had offered to watch Firestorm for the duration of the little meeting, and so far - from what Bumblebee could feel through their creator-sparkling bond, at least - everything was going alright. That, and there hadn't been any explosions that _didn't_ involve Deception activity, nor had there been any complaints from the inventor or the youngest twins as of yet.

The current conversation was where the Decepticons might have been heading after the battle they had - obviously they couldn't go back to Mount Saint Helens, and the Nemesis was more broken down than it seemed - and Bumblebee was only halfly listening; part of him still silently checking up on his sparkling every so often - only receiving bubbly emotions through their still untamed bond - and another part of him thinking deeply about what was going to happen to Optimus. As Ratchet had said, there _was_ a chance they could bring Optimus back to life if they got the Matrix back from the Decepticons, however they probably had very little time to do so. Prowl had suggested that they'd have enough time before the Prime was offlined completely, seeing as how Jazz had been ripped in two by Megatron and brought back after nearly two years without incident, but then again, Jazz hadn't had a large hole ripped through his chassis like Optimus had. Ratchet had managed to fix it, yes, but there had been a possibility that that it was damaged for good from the start, which Bumblebee had dreaded about to begin with.

"Well it's not they're gonna just give themselves away," Ironhide was saying a little angrily as he pounded a fist onto the table; the one thing that made Bumblebee jump out of his thoughts. "An' what'd ya expect _us_ to try n' do? Travel the whole globe 'till we find 'em?" There came an exasperated sigh from Prowl as he shifted at the head of the table.

"Bu' we jus' can' sit 'round here an' do nothin', can we?" Jazz practically whined with a confused voice, looking worriedly around the table at the other faces of the mechs who sat quietly, not even returning Jazz's worried gaze.

Perceptor's expression was rather neutral, Ratchet looked more tired than usual, Ironhide looked like he was about to blow something up, and Prowl, well, he just looking simply annoyed and frustrated at the same time. Bumblebee leaned back in his chair, helm slumping in between in shoulders. For a moment he couldn't help but wonder why he had wanted to come in here and try to help if he wasn't going to help the conversation get anyway, yet at the same time he didn't want to miss anything that happened. And he wanted to be part of it, of course; anything to help bring Optimus back online. He just didn't want to feel useless, even though no one thought that he ever had been.

"That's what I'm worried about, Jazz," Prowl finally sighed as he leaned up and straightened in his chair. "At the moment I don't think there's anything we _can_ do to find the Decepticons and bring the Matrix back in time."

"And we don't have anything to go by," Perceptor stated firmly. "We haven't a clue as to _why_ they would want the Matrix, nor why Megatron had chosen _now_ to take it. In addition, we do not know where they are or where they might be going." Jazz made a huff, and slumped back in his chair in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"Well, what'd we do, then?" asked Bumblebee weakfully, only assuring himself that his voice wasn't cracking because he was hurting. He almost wanted to disappear into his chair when a few sets of optics looked his way, although he couldn't blame them; he hadn't really said much since he had entered the room, and he wouldn't have been surprised if they had forgotten that he was there. "I-I mean when can't just sit here and do nothing, right?" he asked, trying again to receive something from the older mechs around him as he straightened up against his chair ever so slightly.

"'Bee's right," Jazz now spoke again, however didn't move from his slumped over position in his chair. "We can't jus' stop 'ere an' pray t' Primus that the 'Con's'll just suddenly give us an opportunity t' attack or give themselves away. Then we'd jus' be givin' up and lettin' them win." There came a slightly annoyed grumble from Ironhide at that statement.

"And what do you expect us to do, _Jazz_?" Ratchet asked in a slightly agitated voice before Ironhide could say anything - which it looked like he was any moment with what Jazz had ever so promptly stated - as he gave the special ops officer a deathly glare. Jazz tried to escape into his chair slightly under the glare, however any other sign that Jazz was intimidated by the medic was either well hidden or well missed as the green colored mech went on. "I mean, it's not like we could simply just _rush_ into places and ex_pect_ to find them. Where do we even start looking?"

"In unobvious places?" asked Bumblebee slowly, however finding more comfort in his chair by leaning back further into it, as if half expecting Ratchet to suddenly attack him. Like he would ever do that, but still, the medic could be quite temperamental.

"Oh yeah?" the medic merely said, and, much to most of the other's in the room's relief, relaxed back in his chair, folding his arms over his chassis. "And how would we go about finding these so called _unobvious_ places that they might hide in?"

"Well, how far would they need to go to get where they needed to go?" asked Perceptor, now seemingly curious as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "There are a few such places that come to mind when you wonder what they would need with the Matrix for Megatron to succumb so low as to tearing a hole through Optimus's chassis without warning."

"But we destroyed th' Sun Harvester thing or what ever it was called 'fore we left," stated Ironhide in an obvious tone. "What else could they want it for besides _that_?"

"Well, think 'bout it," shrugged Jazz. "If th' Matrix could bring someone like Optimus back t' like, they could use it on almost anyone, right?"

"To an extent, most likely," stated Prowl. "I far as I've read back in the records of what we have about Cybertron, Primes were the only ones with knowledge on how to use the Matrix of Leadership, and the only ones who therefore know how to access it's power and use it to their extent."

"Bu' what 'bout the Fallen?" Ironhide now asked, seeming to be interested in what Prowl was saying. "Ah mean, don't 'cha think he would'a told ol' Megatron at least _some_thin_'_ 'bout the Matrix 'fore, ya know, Prime killed him? Most 'ah the 'Cons _I've_ met _do_ have a knack for gloating 'bout what their power can do an' all."

"Yes, well, you gloat a lot about your power, too, you know," stated Ratchet as he glowered at his bonded, "but that doesn't mean we _all_ do it, now does it?" Instantly Ironhide glared back at his bonded and opened his mouth to speak, however no good retort came out. There was a few snickers shared around the table before Prowl put a closed fist to his mouth, doing the equivalent of what humans would call clearing their throat in order to get everyone's attention again.

"I hat- erm, _have_ to admit that Ironhide does have a point," stated Prowl. "The Fallen most likely would have passed down stories to those who would listen, if not just Megatron himself, about how the Matrix works, perhaps things that even _we_ don't know about. It could be possible that Megatron is using the Matrix for something _other_ than destroying the sun or bringing someone back to life. We just need to figure out what it is?"

"Then we could find them?" Bumblebee asked quizzically, tilting his helm to one side to emphasize his question.

"Most likely, if not beat them to where ever they are planning on heading to use the Matrix once they formulate a plan."

"Ugh, an' 'ere ah thought this was gonna be _easy_," groaned Jazz, placing his helm in his opened servos and shaking his helm for his own emphasis.

"Nothing's _ever_ easy, Jazz," stated Ironhide, before smirking and adding a jokeful, "at least not fer _you_." Although his eyes were not seen, anyone could tell his was giving the weapon's specialist a death glare when he looked up from his servos. Again Prowl cleared his throat to gain the other two mech's attention once again.

"Perceptor and I will be the ones digging around for information about the Matrix," stated Prowl as he looked around the table. "For now, I want you all to be on high alert. Jazz, go and help Red Alert and Inferno check around on Teletraan-1 for any signs of recent Cybertronain activity that you know is not us, is that clear?" Jazz gave a gave a mock salute and was up and out of the door in a flash, making Bumblebee wonder just _how_ bored the mech really was. "Everyone else, mech your original stations and keep a sharp optic out for anything suspicious."

The three remaining mechs without a job gave a "yes sir" and made their way out of the main conference room, leaving Perceptor and Prowl to their duties. When out in the hall, Bumblebee instantly planned on going to relieve Wheeljack and the twins of their babysitting duties, however barely made it past Ironhide before a large arm wrapped around his shoulders, forcing him to walk the same slow pace as his adopted sire. Bumblebee looked up at him in confusion, however was met with a stern yet sincere expression; he was just lucky he knew how to read his guardian enough to know that he was nowhere near mad a him.

"We're gonna bring 'im back, you know that, right?" Ironhide asked, his tone completely serious as his expression was. "Ah promise, he ain't gonna stay dead forever." Sighing, Bumblebee looked down to the floor slowly passing beneath him, his shoulders and door wings slumping in the process.

"I just hope you're right, 'Hide," said Bumblebee, instantly receiving a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hey," Ironhide said softly, making Bumblebee looking back up at him with saddened optics. "Have 'ah ever broken a promise wit' cha' 'fore?" he asked, making Bumblebee smile slightly.

"No," responded, almost like a little child might, as he rested his helm against his guardian's chassis. However, as they walked along now, he couldn't help but wonder if this was a promise that Ironhide ended up unable to keep.

Their future didn't seem too bright, and if they were unable to revive Optimus in time, then chaos would surely ensue with the death of the last Prime.

* * *

><p>Yes, I am alive! And here is your 65th chapter. Still a cliffhanger, though. And it looks as though Prowl is working things rather nicely. I could imagine him being more organized than Optimus when it came to files and stuff, so yeah. And he's a braniac, which is fine by me if he has better ideas than I do. xD<p> 


	66. Part Sixty Six

_All We Know is Distance_

_We're Close and Then We Run_

_Kiss Away the Difference_

_I Know You Hate This One_

_But This Is Where The Story Ends_

_Or Have We Just Begun_

_To Kiss Away the Difference_

_I Know You Hate This One_

_The Violins Make No Sound_

_And I Begin to Hit the Ground _

Bumblebee had learned _real_ easily that while sparklings were cute and adorable and often gave you unconditional love and were over all spoiled beyond content by those around them, they were also quite the hassle. Bumblebee had learned this the hard way, of course, on his first night alone with Firestorm. Half the time the little bugger didn't seem to want to even _try_ and sleep, and when he did, he just woke up a mere half an hour later wanting more to eat. Ratchet said that was all sparklings ever seemed to do - especially when Bumblebee was a sparkling, he had told - was eat and sleep, and sometimes play. Or, in Bumblebee's case, crawl or run off when he wasn't being watched by his at the moment caregivers. He was an awry one, apparently, and, from what stories he had heard from everyone who had helped raised him on the Ark, he hoped to Primus that Firestorm wouldn't be like him once he got better with his motor functions. Yet with his luck, Primus wouldn't be answering his prayers anytime soon.

Sighing, Bumblebee relaxed on the med berth that he had been allowed to sleep on for a while, Firestorm sleeping soundly on his chassis. It seemed as if the sparkling liked the med bay more than any place else, which was strange, seeing as how any other bot would do their best to keep _away_ from the med bay if at all possible. Maybe he just liked Ratchet that much; which most - perhaps minus Bumblebee and Ironhide, and maybe even 'Jack - bots would call him crazy. But of course Ratchet wasn't violent with the sparkling; in fact he was quite the opposite. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't have any charges of his own, and getting a grand sparkling after adopting Bumblebee seemed to make him happy, even though the circumstances for getting little 'Storm weren't all too happy. The rest of the base, of course, was enthralled with a sparkling around, and it seemed to give them more hope; the same kind of hope that, Ratchet had informed, Bumblebee had given them when he was presented to those on the Ark after being found in Praxus. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of such a small creature doing something like that to everyone, much less full grown mechs.

The sudden sounds of beeping and clicking from his chassis made Bumblebee snap away from his thoughts, and look to inspect where it was coming from. From where he laid on his carrier's chassis, a yellow arm limp on his mid section, Firestorm slowly arose from his long nap - longer than his usual naps or recharges, anyway - giving a squeaky yawn as he stretched his arms above his helm, his blue optics slowly coming online. Once his limbs relaxed as he finally got adjusted to the dim light in the med bay, the sparkling looked around curiously before looking into the face of his carrier. After a moment, the sparkling sighed before struggling to get out of the yellow mech's grip. Much to Bumblebee's notion not to do so, the yellow mech lifted his arm off of the little creature and relaxed it behind the sparkling as he slowly sat up, stumbling and falling a bit, however trying to swat away any servo that tried to come to him to help. Bumblebee could only smile at the sparkling as he sat back on his aft, leaning against his carrier's arm as if he couldn't sit up on his own as he looking around the med bay with a curious glint in his optics.

( _What's wrong, little one?_ ) asked the yellow mech in his clicks and twitters, instantly gaining the sparkling's attention with a jump of his small body.

The little orange and blue being looked at his carrier for a moment, before pushing himself back onto his stomach and scotched his way up to where Bumblebee's chassis dipped down into his neck. After a moment of rest, Firestorm looked at his carrier for yet another moment before raising his servo up to point in the direction of where the hallway led to the private rooms, clicking and twittering as if expecting his carrier to know what he was walking about. Bumblebee barely did, truth be told; it took him a moment of staring at the hallway to guess that Firestorm wanted to go looking around, seeing as how last time he had been asleep, though doubted if Ratchet would be happy that he took Firestorm on a tour of the med bay. He wasn't in it due to having to request more supplies for the med bay, leaving Bumblebee and Firestorm in the med bay could rest.

( _Sorry, little one_, ) cooed Bumblebee as he sat up, wrapping his arms around the sparkling's waist to hold him close, little servos resting on the top of his chassis as he did so, ( _But I don't think Ratchet would enjoy us snooping around the med bay._ )

Instantly Firestorm whined and hit a palm against his carrier's armor, bottom lip pouting out because it seemed that it wasn't getting what he wanted; and obviously trying to persuade his carrier otherwise, hurt flowing through their carrier-sparkling bond. Bumblebee had to admit, for a little couple day old sparkling, Firestorm was pretty smart. Bumblebee looked around sheepishly; well, a little look around wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it? He was sure that Ratchet wouldn't mind if he knew that he was entertaining Firestorm; just as long as they didn't move or break anything, of course. But Bumblebee had been cautioned a _long_ time ago on what and what not to do in the med bay. Looking back down to the sparkling, he gave the little creature a glared look before slipping off the berth; Firestorm instantly looking around and clicking and cooing curiously as to where his carrier was taking him.

Bumblebee was quiet while making his way to the hallway, even though there was really no one in there except for he and Firestorm [at least as far as he knew; he had just woken up, and didn't sense anyone nearby, nor took the time to take scans, seeing as how he didn't feel threatened]. Bumblebee quietly walked down the hall as he was reassured that no one was watching, stopping at the first room and finding the room unlocked; usually they were if no one was in them and were kept as so for quick access, and on rare occasions he left the doors open if Ratchet was in a hurry. Quietly Bumblebee leaned in, the upper half of Firestorm barely peeking in as well. When there was nothing interesting to see, 'Storm gave a slightly annoyed and bored click, looking up at his carrier with an annoyed glance as well. Bumblebee could only giggle at it before leaning out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

The first five of the rooms after that were the same; empty except for some unused equipment that would most likely stay in there because it seemed as though each room was almost made for a specific reason. That seemed smart, Bumblebee had to admit; that way you would instantly know where to take a patient to, say, have a sparkling right when it was happening? Now Bumblebee couldn't really blame Ratchet for wanting all of these rooms. At the last room, with a slightly upset sparkling in his arms, obviously upset because he wasn't seeing anything fun, Bumblebee pressed the button to gain access to the last room near the back; the last one had mostly been filled with boxes, obviously used as a storage, and Bumblebee honestly thought that this last one would be the same as the last. But instead, as he leaned over the threshold with the sparkling in arms, Bumblebee instantly froze.

The room was mostly clean, save a few boxes in one corner of the room, a berth on the opposite wall, with machines on the floor at the end of it. And on the berth, a large bot was covered up with a large sheet, it's sides falling over the end even though the bot seemed too big for the berth to begin with. While Bumblebee's spark seemed to freeze for a moment, Firestorm took this opportunity to start wiggling in his carrier's arms, obviously telling from the yellow mech's lack of movement and perhaps from their bond that there was truly something under that white sheet worth looking at; but then again, he didn't know who was truly under the sheet as his carrier did. Bumblebee finally snapped out of his trance when Firestorm began struggling more, and leaned out of the door way to see if anyone else had entered the med bay while he was in his trance. Earlier, when 'Bee had asked, Ratchet said that he had placed Optimus's body in a more secured place, seeing as how any patient coming in would think it to be morbid if they saw Optimus Prime's body laying in the corner of the med bay, covered up or not. After a moment of thought, Bumblebee looked back down to Firestorm, who was still struggling hard in his carrier's grip in order to see what was under that sheet, and sighed. It wouldn't hurt, would it? 'Storm probably didn't even know what a dead body was to begin with. That, and something kept pulling him to the deceased Prime, although he could not pinpoint what the reason was. And a peek wouldn't really hurt, would it?

Silently Bumblebee stalked forward towards the berth, making sure to hold Firestorm close against his chassis, the sparkling looking with high curiosity as he stared at the berth as if in some sort of trance. When they got to the head of the berth, Bumblebee quietly shuffled to the side, leaning over the covered and unmoving figure, taking a moment to look it over as if he expected it to suddenly jump up at him. When he seemed to be taking too long, Firestorm began to struggle again as well as whine, showing that he was indeed taking too long for his liking. Rolling his optics, Bumblebee reached down and grabbed part of the blanket from where the helm would be, and gently pulled it back. Firestorm watched with great interest as the blanket was dropped in the middle of his slumbering sire's chassis, clicking as he seemed to be taking in his froze features; although unable to see his full face because of the fact that the Prime's face mask was still on.

Bumblebee, on the other servo, seemed to be mourning; faceplates dropping to that of a saddened look as he looked over the Prime, as if half hoping that he _would_ in fact suddenly spring to life, saying that this was all some sort of joke. Firestorm must have felt his carrier's sadness, for the mechling looked up at him with confusion in his slightly horizontal position near his sire, before trying to turn around and grasp up at his carrier. Instantly Bumblebee obliged, pulling the sparkling against his chassis on comfort. Firestorm then reached up a servo to the yellow mech's face, touching one of his small servos to his carrier's cheek as if trying to comfort him. This made Bumblebee smiled, reaching up and covering the smaller servo with his own as he began to rock the sparkling gently. With his luck, a knock at the door frame made him jump and spin around, instantly trying to pull the sparkling closer as if scared something would happen to him.

"You okay there?" Ratchet smiled from where he stood leaning against the door frame, a raised optic ridge and a small smile showing that he was slightly amused with the scene that had just played before him. Bumblebee instantly narrowed his optics at medic, showing that he was not amused with being snuck up on like that. Ratchet could only widen his smile as he pushed himself off of the doorway, a slightly serious look now taking his faceplates. "If you are done with your, erm, little session here," the medic stated slowly, "Sam said he wanted to visit you and meet the sparkling, if you don't mind. He's waiting back in the main part of the med bay, but you take your time, alright?" With that, Ratchet exited, his footsteps echoing back into the room.

Bumblebee stood there for a moment as he relaxed again, Firestorm clicking and obviously wondering why grandsire Ratchet hadn't come to pick him up like he did last time, before the yellow mech turned back to the unmoving body, giving it one last look before carefully covering Optimus back up and heading towards the door, making sure to close it behind. In the med bay, Ratchet was already working silently on cleaning his tools, Sam on one of the med berths near him. When he heard Bumblebee's pedsteps, Sam instantly looked towards him, before getting a large grin on his face when he noticed what his guardian was holding close to his chassis.

"Well what do we have here?" Sam said as Bumblebee came to one side of the berth, the human meeting him there with his hand in his pockets. "So this is, uh, Firestorm, right?" Sam asked as the blue and orange-looking sparkling peered down at him from his carrier's arms with an obviously intrigued expression.

( _What made you guess_? ) asked Bumblebee in a as sarcastically as he could tone while clicking and twittering, stepping a little to the left so he set Firestorm on the berth facing Sam. The boy's expression turned to surprised as he seemed to realize how big Firestorm actually was compared to him.

"He's almost as big as me!" Sam stated in an almost high pitched voice, his tone also indicting surprise as he looked over the little being; Firestorm leaning back a little when Sam spoke in such a voice.

( _What? _) Bumblebee asked as he raised an optic ridge at the human, although slightly amused at his surprised reaction. ( _You can't tell me you actually believed that they'd be the same size as your young when they're born, can you_? ) For a moment Sam tried to speak as he looked from Firestorm to Bumblebee and back again, before finally managing to get something out.

"Well, no, but..," Sam said as he looked back up to his guardian, "I-I just didn't expect him to be, like, almost the same size as me. Especially with how tall _you_ are!"

"Obviously, Sam, you've forgotten who his sire might very well be," chuckled Ratchet from nearby, scooping up a few of his tools as he chuckled at the human's amazement. Sam seemed to stare at Firestorm for another moment, before finally raising an eyebrow and nodding his head in agreement.

"I guess you got a point," the human mumbled, before smiling at the sparkling who now seemed to take more interest in him; leaning forward and trying to reach out to him while cooing and clicking at him, as if trying to get him to come closer. "Well hey there, little guy," greeted Sam, reaching out a hand to meet the sparkling's; only to shout "whoa as he was suddenly pulled forward, landing on his side on the berth as he stumbled next to the sparkling.

( _Stronger than he looks, huh?_ ) asked Bumblebee as he gave a gentle tug on Firestorm's tiny arm, making him release the human as Sam fumbled to sit up, rubbing his arm although he wasn't hurt as he gave the sparkling a surprised expression; a small chuckle coming from Ratchet. ( _He's small enough that he shouldn't hurt you, only rough you around a bit_ ) informed Bumblebee as Firestorm looked down to the human in confusion, as if wondering why he had fallen over so easily, where as anyone else wouldn't have.

"Well you could have warned me," scoffed Sam as he wobbly got to his feet, now more cautious about giving the sparkling his arm when the little being reached out to him again, as if expecting him to actually let him have his arm again anyways. "He's a strong little guy, though, huh?" asked Sam as he stepped forward a bit, Firestorm now gently - Bumblebee seeming to have told him to be more careful through their bond - grabbing at the boy's cloths and feeling them, seeing to wonder why he was wearing the cloth in the first place rather than just using it to cover up in as he and his carrier had done at night.

Bumblebee didn't get to answer that question as the doors to the med bay slid open, making both Sam and 'Bee look up, Firestorm more interested in his first human interaction rather than Prowl walking in with a dim expression, holding a data pad.

"You find anything good, Prowl?" asked Ratchet in a bored voice, not even turning around or stopping what he was doing to interact. Prowl stopped near the berth where Sam, Bumblebee, and Firestorm now were, giving a small smile to the sparkling when he looked up at him before looking to Ratchet with a serious look.

"With what Mirage has found out," said Prowl, "and what we've heard from human authorities over in Colorado, we actually might have. Apparently, a few humans have spotted some _unwanted_ activity down in what they call, 'The Grand Canyon'."

* * *

><p>Song is Where the Story Ends by The Fray.<p> 


	67. Part Sixty Seven

Wind careened throughout the rock-scaped valley, whistling and turning and creating tunes that made everyone stop and listen wherever they were at. A few loose rocks from down below the guard rail easily toppled down when a harsh wind blew upwards, sending it toppling down to the lifeless bottom of the canyon below; no one would get hurt by it, therefore no one bothered to take a second glance after the first sound of the thousand-year old rock tumbled downward, breaking into several pieces on the way down. Anyone in their right minds didn't stand too close to the railing, often staying near the safety of their cars while waiting for rides or for their friends or family to get there so they could finally leave. There were only a few cars whom didn't have owners; or at least _real_ ones, so to speak. And those vehicles, of course, were here on a mission rather than to see the sights.

Will Lennox stepped out of the GMC Topkick, sunglasses on and looking as much as a normal citizen as he could; still wearing army boots and baggy cameo pants, however now sporting a black tank top. Epps was near the same, however had the decency to at least wear a t-shirt, it seemed, as he quickly hopped out of the Jeep Wrangler and closing the door with as much carefulness as Will had with his vehicle. After a moment of looking around at the lingering people, Will casually made his way over to the now parked Hummer H2, the passenger window rolling down as the human approached. Before the window rolled all the way down, and before anyone could notice, there was a light flash, and a man, looking mid thirties in age with spiked, sandy blonde hair and tanned skin.

"So," said Will slowly as he stopped at the door, turning to look at the people still meandering in the parking lot, "you still think that the Decepticons are still around here?" He turned his head to give the figure a curious look through his glasses, however was met with a stern one.

"I don't think Prowl would be wrong on something like this," stated the man, and, before will could say anymore regarding it, "and yes, you were right in asking the government to ready their forces just in case. While we _have_ made some mistakes in the past, when it comes to saving one of our own, _especially_ with one whom is most likely the only hope in defeating Megatron, we will not take any risks." Will could stare for a moment before nodding, now looking back to the people whom were traversing around the parking lot.

"Jus' wish they wouldn't have chosen a place where there were so many humans," he said aloud, if only to himself more than anything.

"Yeah, but I guess that'd ruin their fun," Epps joked as he wandered towards where Will stood, both hand in his pockets as he seemed to try and see what Will was looking for in the crowd _other_ then the worry he seemed to be finding. Will could only huff in response, obviously not pleased with that answer.

"Just leave it t' 'Raj," came the nearby voice of Ironhide, however was slightly muted if only due to the fact that he did not have his holoform activated, nor did he have his window down as Ratchet's holoform took a relaxed position in the driver's seat. "After all, where ya think 'Bee learned half a' what he knows from."

There was a around of huffs that meant agreement within the small band at that statement. That, and most knew that if Mirage learned anything, he wouldn't be spotted; he could turn invisible, after all, an ability many would kill to have.

**XXX**

Far away from human contact, deep in the grand canyon, there lay deep tunnels they very few people have been allowed to go in without a guide and not deep enough to know what they fully hold. So of course, this place would be one of excellence when it came to hiding, especially when one knew how to dig without alerting anyone and knew how to hide energy signatures of beings that literally came from another world besides our own. Although he could not make such a base without anyone noting things being brought in and out, of course, so a improper base was the only thing one could currently hold, much less a few caverns, seeing as how one could not make them too big, otherwise they might collapse.

From deep within one of the caverns, there came a deep, feral like growl, one that anyone would instantly run from or have a heart attack. There were scuttling movements, many of them agitated, and as one went deeper, the caves became darker. However, after a point, a strange light glistened from deep within. If one were to follow it, one would find a large opened portion of the cave, obviously having been kicked in to find water deep within the Earth, stalactites and stalagmites reaching upwards, downwards, and even connecting to make pillars of salt looking beauty. There was a sudden splash in the water, obscuring the view of anyone too small; water splashing up onto a large silver ped and covering it with such liquid. There came another growl, and the large being raised up his feet, giving it a spiteful look before lowering it back down, seeing no need to try to stay out of it if only for the fact that there was a little too much around to ignore it.

"Lord Megatron," came a familiar scratchy voice, a figure scaling the high wall and onto the watery floor, "how long until our plan comes into action? We can't stay in hiding, you know."

"We are not hiding, you insolent fool," growling the Warlord deeply, glaring at his second in command. "Merely…. Waiting for our time to strike." There was splashes from behind the warlord, however he did not flinch, knowing it to be the rest of their small army Decepticon able to fit in such a place.

"Well why wait when we could be _attacking_?" questioned the Decepticon second in command, splashing his way towards his leader, however making sure not to get too close; he knew better than to get too close to his leader when he was questioning his authority. "After all, _my lord_, their leader is gone, and they have no chance of getting their little Matrix back."

There came another feral growl, and the seeker was quick to take a step back as Megatron turned towards him, water splashing up and outwards, the noise quickly echoing around them; the lower Decepticons taking better action and dashing to sides of the cave faster than one could imagine in order to get away from their leader's thought to be rage [with Megatron, you could never know].

"If you must question me, _Starscream_," snarled the warlord, showing sharp dentals in annoyance while trying to keep his voice down; they were all still weary that their foes were around, and none doubted that they wouldn't at least be followed by that red mech that could turn invisible, "I would rather wait until a vulnerable time to make our escape to our destination _without_ giving ourselves away. If you wish to get your sorry aft captured or killed by a mere Autobot, that is all fine by _me._"

The Seeker opened his mouth to speak, however nothing came out when he tried; obviously, there was no retort from his second from that one, and, with an amused smirk, Megatron turned and began moving deeper into the cave until they could find a time to strike.

* * *

><p>... Why in Primus's name is it taking me so long to write these chapters? I have internet and everything? Oh, well, maybe it's because of ideas. If you have any, I would enjoy the help and of course credit you in said chapter. I know Mirage will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!<p> 


	68. Part Sixty Eight

In the murky depths of the underground, a shadowless figure moved, shifted, and silently made its way through the narrow entrances, avoiding water at all costs. There were a few splashes here and there, yes, but each time one would glance over to see what had caused it; one would only be faced with nothing more than air and water. It would strike one as odd to find out that nothing had made that noise, yet guessed that it was some image of their processor, and go back to what they had been doing before; they were, after all, in a strange cavern with nothing but stalactites and stalagmites and various critters that one would not have the pleasure of ending up meeting. But then again, perhaps they weren't imagining things after all.

Mirage nimbly made his way through the small spaced cavern, making sure not to break anything nor gain anyone's attention; sure, he was using his invisibility to keep himself unnoticed and for the most part it worked well, but he knew that one's sensors could perhaps pick up on his invisible form, therefore tried to keep as quiet as possible. He realized as much that everyone here was a Deception, although the dim lighting did not help him much, and having to use his night vision seemed like a waste of energy to him; especially when the figures seemed unable to keep themselves still in the darkness of said cavern.

**: Red Alert to Mirage :** said a familiar voice over the Autobot communication system. **: Red Alert to Mirage. Do you copy? :**

**: Loud and clear :** Mirage replied almost quietly into the comm., although he knew that could not be heard by the Deceptions gathering around him. : Is there something a matter, Red? 'Cause I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment. : That was half truth; while he _was_ stalking around invisible in the Deception hiding place, he couldn't do much without informing the others first, and he had been having troubles with his comm. earlier.

**: I was just about to ask you how everything was going down there :** responded the head of security, the signal crackling a little and gaining static, although Mirage could faintly understand what the other mech was saying. **:Have you found anything yet? :**

** : Well :** said the ninja slowly, looking around before backing himself firmly into a nearby wall as a large Deception stalked past him, grumbling, **: as of now, I seem to be in the middle of 'Con territory. No sign of Megatron, though. :** At that Red Alert gave an exasperated sigh through the comm., although Mirage could tell that it was mostly to himself than it had been for him.

**: Well, please keep searching, Mirage :** asked Red Alert after a moment. **: I don't know how much time Optimus has, and from what Ratchet has said, it isn't very l- :**

_**BOOOOOM!**_

Anybot in the underground vicinity paused and looked around, many cowering while others stumbled as they looked up, seeming to expect to see rocks tumbling down upon them. Mirage was one of those mechs; pushing himself closer to the wall as he almost started to have a panic attack, looking every which way in case he needed to find the nearest exit.

**: Mirage? :** came Red Alert's voice a moment after the blast and ground shaking had stopped, obvious worry in his voice. **: Mirage! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened? :**

**: I'm fine, Red :** confirmed Mirage, still looking around even after the tremors had stopped shaking the cavern. He was now hearing shouts in the not so far distance, and looked towards it as if expecting something. **: But I think I just found what I've been looking for, Red. :**

**: Well, be careful, 'Raj :** warned Red Alert. **: Those caverns don't look too stable for you anymore, much Deceptions. Red Alert out. :**

Mirage didn't even bother responding as the comm. link was closed between them, and oh so quietly Mirage sleuthed forward, trying to make as little sound as possible as he went to see what the problem was. And hopefully, he wouldn't get caught in the middle of it.

**XXX**

"So you're saying they might've found them?" Sam's voice was hopeful, in the least, making Bumblebee wonder why he had been worrying in the first place. The yellow mech looked down to his human charge, who sat next to him on the couch in the rec room. The only other ones there were Blackbird, Raven, Nightwing, Skidz, Mudflap, and Cliffjumper, everyone else having a job to do if they weren't with 'Bee or had went with Ironhide and the others.

"If ya ask me, it's a bunch a bull," stated Raven as he leaned back in his chair, brow furrowed in slight annoyance, it seemed. "Betcha it's all just a hoax. You know how Soundwave can mess someone's frequency up."

"Or maybe it's an ambush," stated Blackbird almost too happily, however was then jutted in the side by Nightwing with his elbow. "Ow," Blackbird practically whined while rubbing his side where he was hit, looking to the younger mech next to him with a pouted face; however was only returned with a serious and annoyed look.

"Well, what ever it is," Cliffjumper started before anything else could happen, "we'll get the information we need. That's what Mirage is good at, right?"

"Yeah, but that don't mean we's gonna get something," stated Skidz flatly from where he sat on the floor in front of the TV, he and his brother playing some sort of racing game. A glare from Cliffjumper instantly made the oldest twin cower back slightly and go back to his game, keeping back anything else he was planning to say.

"Well, I just hope they get the Matrix back soon," Sam said, sounding exasperated as he fell back against the couch. "I had to go all the way to Egypt to get that in the first place, you know," the boy informed, "_and_ died for, like, four minutes, too, thank you."

"What _I_ wanna know is why Ratchet knew that," mused Cliffjumper as he rubbed his chin, smirking at the thought.

"It's _Ratchet_, 'Cliff," Stated Bumblebee. "You can't really question him on anything he knows, you know." Cliffjumper gave a huff of agreement.

As the rec room seemed to go again silent except for the sounds of Skidz and Mudflap's video game, Bumblebee sighed and looked to the small creature lying to the opposite side of where Sam sat; Firestorm was curled up, fast asleep and wrapped in a blanket, his help propped up against the arm rest of the couch. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at the small being as it slept; were sparklings always this cute? The sudden sound of Cliffjumper nearly leaping to his peds made Bumblebee jump out of his trance, nearly knocking his servo into Sam as he looked over to the red bot with utter confusion.

"Uh-huh," Cliffjumper was saying, obviously into his comm. "Yes sir. I will. Alright, we'll be there in a bit. Thank you. Cliff out." When Cliffjumper seemed to have ended the comm. link and turned to leave, Bumblebee gave a confused click and twitter. "Seems there's been a breakthrough," explained Cliffjumper as he looked back, although didn't stop walking towards the door. "'Raj found somethin', although Prowl said he wanted a thorough check through 'fore they did anything. And said that they needed some extra help, too."

At the sound of having a battle, Raven was quick to get up and scatter after the red mech, Blackbird and Nightwing staring in confusion before the youngest twin scattered to his feet and went to follow his brother; Nightwing simply staring in perhaps confusion after the two. Bumblebee's doorwings fluttered slightly; was everything going to be alright?


End file.
